


Represent

by Unyeilding (siberia_eva)



Series: Represent: A Modern Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A Man of Action, A+ Parenting, Accidental Kiss, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual MMF, Blow Jobs, Car Make out Session, Didn't mean for this to be more plot than porn, Evie is going to slaughter Halward!!!, F/F, F/M, Felix Doesn't Die, Fluff, Following Your Dreams, Happy Ending for Everyone, Heart Wrenching Kisses, I'm Sorry, Isabella gives advice?, It's still Thedas, Kick Ass Women, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, May have to remedy that soon, Modern Thedosian Mounts, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Poly Smut, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Display of Affection, Self-Defense, Sexy Times, Shopping, Sooo much plot now, Soooo not suitable for work, a little drama, awkward conversation, communication is important, filler fluff, indecisive, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 118,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberia_eva/pseuds/Unyeilding
Summary: In a modern Thedas, Evelyn Trevelyan is trying to make her own way without her parents with the help of her brother Max. She is still a little wounded from her relationship with Seggrit (Arse Biscuit), but still a badass. She meets Bull first then Cullen. This will eventually be a poly relationship. It will have a happy ending for everyone because I can't help it. I'll update tags as I go.Max meets Dorian, is it love?Here is where I have my inspiration Pics. https://www.pinterest.com/evaelliott52/fan-fic/





	1. Arms and Hot Men

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while and I tried to finish my other fic, but it got a little out of my control and I don't know where to take it. Rookie mistake. My plan is to post every Sunday.  
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. I am open to concrit, I'm always looking for ways to improve. The rating is explicit, but that won't come until later.

This is how I imagine [Bull](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/22/20/b2/2220b2dea7012e34357c1773a354dd67.jpg), [Max](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/360710251399872449/), [More Max](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AUS6pwmLFgbAnWE3Js5_Ihx5htQBiGkJEOst-OOc-elgH5v5loLjZRs/), [and Evie](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/360710251399872546/) well her body anyway.

 

Evie always knew she was different. She grew up in a rich home but didn’t enjoy all the things most of her siblings did. Roland and Hesbeth liked to go to the hottest spots to be seen, they enjoyed shopping and flaunting their money. She had money and knew that it was a good thing. She saw others struggle and never took what she had for granted. She loved her family, she really did, but except for Max, they never understood her. She wanted to help, to heal.

She wanted to be a doctor but, came from a family of Lawyers. Her brother, Max, wanted to be a cop and really, truly didn’t care about what his family thought of him. He knew Evie would love him regardless of his life choices and that was enough for him. Evie wished she was more like Max. But she succumbed and went to law school as the youngest of the Trevelyan family. She was in grad school the year that Max became the detective that he always wanted to be. He was good at it, really, really, good at it. He grew in the ranks quickly and was the go to person for the top-level cases.

Evie was so proud of him. When she graduated law school he was there with some of his friends to support her. The rest of her family was there too, but it was really to represent the Trevelyan Law firm rather than to support her. They were to have a family luncheon the next day, they had reserved the swankiest restaurant in town and all the elite of Ostwick would be there. But for now, now she was celebrating with a few of her real friends (the ones that were not trust fund babies that she grew up with) as well as Max and his.

That’s when she first met him.

His name was Lawrence Hissrad. An awful name for a guy like him. He was big and tall and charming. His nickname was Bull and it suited him. He was tall, but that wasn’t the way to describe him. Bull was **huge**. He was easily 6’8” if not taller, and his shoulders were twice as wide as she was. And then there were his arms. They were tatted and sexy as hell. Evie loved big arms. His biceps are probably as big as her thighs.

Okay well maybe the part just above her knee. She had pretty . . . powerful . . . yeah that’s what they were. Evie had powerful thighs. She was never willowy like her mother or sister, and she didn’t care. Okay, well she was starting not to care. She was an awesome person, and her less than perfect body belonged to that awesome person. Except maybe her thighs are too powerful. But Bull looked like the kind of guy who would appreciate a little more. He was wearing a tight blue T-Shirt that did nothing to hide his pecs and the slight definition of his abs. His milk chocolate skin was flawless, and his eyes were as clear as dark honey. He had an easy smile that tugged on the large scar that ran across his left eye and split his brow. Evie knew there was a story there, but she wouldn’t be the cliché that asked the question. Between that and his left earing, it just intensified Bulls rugged good looks. Yes, there is no way she could ever think of him as Lawrence.

“So, looks like you got out without being a total asshole.” He said to her randomly at the bar they were hanging out at. “Do you know what you want to do now?”

Evie knew what she wanted to do, she just knew there was no way her family would allow it.  

“I’ll end up at my family firm and make millions just like the rest of them.” She told him. “Won’t I be impressive.” She added, mocking herself easily.

He looked at her closely for a while, she squirmed on the inside being scrutinized so overtly.

“Nah . . .” Bull finally said, “I asked what you _wanted_ to do.”

Evie just looked at him, squinting with one eyebrow raised. She didn’t know what to say so she defaulted to the humor that she and Max were the only ones to develop in her uptight family.

“Well, I want to open a bar with cheap ale, expensive whiskey, and sexy men to work it. Do you need a job?” She eyed Bull up and down to ensure that he didn’t mistake her meaning. Bull had really caught her off guard. How could he possibly know? She met him like what, 30 minutes ago?

“Hah,” Bull chuckled a deep rumble starting from his belly. It poured over her like thick cream on fresh peaches. Almost made her shiver. “No seriously though? I really want to know.”

“What makes you think I don’t want to work in the most prestigious law firm in the Free Marches? You met me like half an hour ago.” Evie reminded him.

“Maybe, but I know your brother, and he knows you, and he told me a lot about you.” He brought his beer up to his lips to take a long drawn out pull of it. She watched his throat swallow; his neck was large and watching it stretch out like that made her think of other reasons for him to throw his head back. She felt her lips part slightly with want but hid her face before he started talking again. “According to him, you aren’t anything like the rest of the Trevelyan Law Firm, and that’s a compliment coming from him. I know you originally wanted to be a doctor, but they wouldn’t have it. I also know that him becoming a cop ostracized him to everyone else in the family and that’s why were having this little get together tonight because he isn’t invited to the big shin dig tomorrow.”

“Okay, . . .” Evie said, not knowing what else to say. It really took her a moment to digest what he was saying. Not just that he was saying it but that her brother talked about her that much. “You and Max must be pretty close, yeah?” She asked him.

“Actually, I am a Private Eye in Skyhold, we collaborated a few times, that’s how I got to know him. We just clicked, he’s a funny fucker and we were social so when I was up here visiting people, I asked what he was doing, and he invited me along.” As Bull was talking Evie grew disappointed. She wanted him to be around more she realized.

“Oh.” Was all she said. “So, you aren’t from around here?”

“Nah,” He said, taking another long swig of his beer, “Disappointed?” He asked with a smirk on his face.

Evie never felt like she should hide the truth away, so she answered honestly if perhaps a little breathy. “Yes. I was hoping to get to know you better.” She looked up at him then with a flirty look in her eye, “Too bad though.” She told him quite saucily while flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder. She thought for a moment that it was easier to be flirty and funny when there was no future involved. As Evie looked at Bull, she was sure she spied a moment of interest before it was covered up with a neutral grin.

“Well there’s a thought.” Not one to be daunted he asked her again. “So, what do you want to do?” He asked her pointedly staring her in the eye. Bull really wasn’t going to let this go was he, Evie thought.

“I want to open a pro-bono firm. You know represent the little guy. The ones who have a cause but can’t afford decent representation.” Now that she said it out loud for the first time, she couldn’t stop. “I want to represent the rape victims, the down trodden, and the ones taken advantage of. I have the money to open and support a firm for at least ten years. I will have to take some paying cases to ensure that I can keep great quality Lawyers. I need the ones who haven’t lost their ideals yet but are still ruthless.” She paused in her tirade and slowly looked up at Bull to gage his reaction. “I’ve never told anyone that before. It felt good.”

“That _is_ good. I’m glad you told someone. It helps make it more real, don’t you think?” He asked her.

“Yeah, but I could never do it.”

“Why not?”

“My family would stone wall me. They have too many connections here and no one would want to fight such a powerful family.”

“Hmm, I’m sure you’ll work it out. Just focus on that passion and don’t let it go.” Bull drank the last of his beer and got up to get another. He paused, “Can I get you a drink?”

“Whisky and ginger, please.” Evie watched him saunter off, for it was a saunter. He held himself so confidently for someone of his bulk. She had seen large men before. Her father’s security walked with confidence, sure, but they were stiff and always tried to be intimidating. Even to her. Though she was never intimidated. She was so busy watching Bull that she failed to notice when Max sat down.

“So,” He said startling her out of her reverie, “you met Bull?” He was wagging her eyebrows at her like he knew her thoughts. Though he probably did. There was a reason he was so good at his job. Max had an easy manner that made people drop their guard around him, purposely or not. His smile was a little crooked with one dimple on his right cheek. His eyes were an intense bright leaf green. They were striking, and Evie knew that between the eyes and his smile that women had been trying to get their claws into his trust fund for years. Though the women had zero chance, Max knew that he was gay from the time he was 10. Never made a big deal out of it. Evie felt like she always knew, when she was old enough to understand something like sexuality, never thought it was weird, never knew the hell Max had to go through.  Max couldn’t have been happier to be cut off from the family fortune and making it on his own. Now men and women alike wanted him for his good looks, charm, wit, and sexy body, instead of his bank account.

“Yeah, it’s too bad he’s not from around here and I probably won’t see him again.” She looked back at him in line at the bar staring at his very carnal body. Not wistfully, she only just met him after all, but with definite interest and a tiny bit of a pout.

“Well . . . I kind of wanted to talk to you about that.” Max said clearing his throat. He was slightly uncomfortable which was unusual considering we told each other everything. She immediately thought she was lusting after Max’s territory or something.

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you and he . . ..?” Evie started before being shut down by Max’s amazing laugh.

“Andrastes tits, you think me and Bull . . .” He broke off into more laughter and Evie notices Bulls eyes shoot toward her at the table grinning. There is no way he could know what they were talking about, right?

“Okaaay,” Evie drawled out, looking back to Max as he wiped a tear from his eye. “I was just asking, Maker.”

“We work together, there is no way. Besides,” Max took a sip of his Whiskey neat, “He isn’t my type. I like them pretty, you know that.”

“Yeah, I guess I do. I was just wondering why you were so uneasy.” Evie always knew how to get a conversation back on track. It was one of the things that made her such a good lawyer. Max’s mood immediately shifted from jovial to somber.

“Well, I was going to tell you that you probably would see him again.” Evie looked up at Max as he spoke, desperately wanting to ask him more, but knowing that sometimes silence was the best way to keep someone talking. He took his time, had quite the large swallow of his whiskey, and Evie could see nervousness radiating from him. She folded.

“Hey,” she said softly grabbing Max’s hand. “You know you can tell me anything right?” Max only nodded so she continued, “I love you and there is nothing in this Maker forsaken world that could possibly change that.”

“I know,” Max sighed, “I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Hah!” Evie burst out laughing, then turned to look at Max her face changing from cheerful to one of sincerity, “You are the bravest person I know. I admire you so much. I hardly doubt you could tell me anything that would disappoint me unless you gave in to Mother and Fathers demands.” Evie paused for a moment there, looking into Max’s eyes hoping desperately that wasn’t what he was going to tell her. She waited.

“Well, Bull works a lot with different police all the time and he knows the Chief in Skyhold really well.” He looked at her then and whatever he saw on her face was enough to keep him going. “Well I guess Rutherford has heard a lot about my work here and told Bull that he thought my talent was waisted up here. He asked him to see if I was amenable to a transfer. That he would like to meet with me to see if I would be a good fit for his team.”

Evie’s heart dropped into her stomach just then, but she didn’t show it. She was really good at hiding her emotions. She could hide them from her parents, she could hide them from her class mates, hell, she could even hide them from clients and judges alike. But Max knew her too well, she couldn’t hide them from him, as much as she tried.

“Hey, nothing is official yet, Princess.” Max reached to take her hand and Evie almost let her face give in, but it was neither the time or the place. So she schooled her face and told Max the truth.

“That would be such a great opportunity for you. I am so proud of you Maxwell Trevelyan. I will miss you, but . . .” Max cut her off.

“Wait, I was thinking that you could come with me to check it out.” Evie looked at him blankly then. “So, I know you don’t want to work with the family, no matter what you tell everyone else, so maybe take this break, come with me and perhaps there will be something there you might want to do. You could escape the Trevelyan name for a while and if nothing clicks for you, you can come back. A few weeks would hardly affect anything here for you, after all.”

Evie had so many emotions running through her head. Hope, fear, excitement, nervousness, joy, anxiety, but the one that finally won out, the one that she couldn’t hide from anyone to save her life, the emotion was relief. Sweet beautiful relief, she never wanted to go to her family’s law firm. She never wanted to take on asshole clients who were trying to get away with something. She never wanted to work and live under her parents’ thumb and under her siblings’ scrutiny. For a moment Evie wanted to cry. Instead she allowed her relief to turn into pure unadulterated happiness.


	2. Asshole on the Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Bull's POV. We start to delve a little into Evie's past relationship, then she and Bull dance. BTW Evie is a BADASS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squee, thank you so much for the Kudos and comments. I am posting a day early because I am so excited. Still no Beta, still my mistakes.

Bull knew he was in trouble the moment he was introduced to his friends’ little sister. She was gorgeous. She was tall, her head came up to his shoulder which was saying something as he was 6’10”. That would make her about 5’ 11”, only a few inches shorter than her brother Max. Yeah, Evie was the perfect height to snuggle right under his arm. Her hair was dark, almost black, and thick enough for a man to grab hold of. Her skin was warm like whiskey but as light as milk. Butterscotch, Bull thought, her skin is like butterscotch. Her eyes were a brilliant pale green with a dark emerald ring at the outside of her iris. Bull could only imagine the pure emerald glinting with lust when her pupils are blown wide. Her lips were full and plump, perfect for biting, and lit up her whole face when she smiled. Well, when her smile was genuine.

Bull was in line at the bar when he heard Evie laugh. It was throaty and free, but only lasted a moment for when he turned to look, she was once again in deep conversation with Max. Bull knew what they were talking about and was letting people go in front of him to order so that he could give them the time they needed.

Bull finally ordered their drinks, after he heard Evie squeal with glee and saw her jump out of her chair. She started bouncing up and down, her face full of excitement, and he watched her magnificent breasts bob along with her movements. If she were any more excited, they would have a high chance of spilling right out of her pink scoop neck top. Bull started to get hard. Nothing his jeans wouldn’t hide, but then Evie jumped into Max’s arms and wrapped her lithe legs around his waist. Andrastes Tits, she had an ass. Shit, and now he had to adjust himself as he imagined her legs around Bull's own waist, for a completely different reason. The drinks were ready, and he easily grabbed all three in his large hands and brought them back to the table.

“I guess that was a yes then?” Bull asked no one in particular, as Evie gracefully dropped from her brothers’ arms.

“Yes! I am so excited.” Evie was thrumming with energy. Again, bouncing on her feet, breasts bobbing nicely; her eyes glittered with delight.

Bull gave Evie her drink as they all sat back down at the table. “Awesome, so what’s the timeline do you think Max?”

“Well, my last case just closed out. Chief Ranier knows what’s going on and as much as he relies on me, he agrees that I have more to offer and that Skyhold could be the perfect fit. So, I have the next two weeks off. I was thinking we should fly out tomorrow after your luncheon. What do you think Princess?” Max said asking Evie.

“Holy shit, yes. I’m going to book our flights right now.” Evie whips out her phone to do just that and then looks up at Bull, her gaze seared into his own. “When are you going home?” She asks him with interest.

“Not until Monday. I still have some stuff to do here.”

“Oh, well we will definitely have to meet up while I’m there yeah?” Evie asks him.

“Absolutely,” Bull promises, “I’ll take you guys to some of my favorite places. There is this place that sells these nuts. They have this spice on them. They start out sweet and then right at the end, BAM, spicy.”

"Mmm, sounds amazing." Evie licked her lips and Bull almost groaned audibly.

“Hey Evie, you should have Bull escort you to the luncheon tomorrow.” Max tells her.

“Makers Arse, Mom and Dad would freak out. It would be awesome.” Evie looked at him then, eyes alight with amusement. “What do you think, want to come and show off your piercing and tattoos to freak my parents out?”

“Maybe,” Bull told her while sipping his beer. It wasn’t like he wasn’t doing anything tomorrow. Besides, he wouldn’t mind spending a little time with Evie. Not to mention her fine ass and amazing tits. “Might be fun.” He told her grinning.

“Great,” Max said, “Evie hasn’t had a date since ‘the arsehole ex’ and deserves a little fun. That guy was a downer, I mean the first time I met him he didn’t say a word to me, just grabbed Evie and left.”

Evies’ face dropped, “Stop it, Max. I know . . . but just stop it.”

Bull was immediately on alert. He didn’t know how Max missed it, but in one fell swoop Evie turned despondent and looked defeated. Max just continued like nothing was wrong.

“Come on, it was a good thing that you dropped his sorry ass. Seggrit was the worst. I know you just went out with him to please the ‘rents, but I can’t believe you stayed with him as long as you did.”

“I said to stop Max. I know he was an arse, and I left okay.” Evies’ eyes glinted with either fury or unshed tears as she downed the rest of her drink. Both, thought Bull as he looked closer.

“Hey, I’m sorry Princess.” Max grabbed his sister's hand in his, finally realizing what he had done. “You know me I have to put my foot in it at least once a day.”

“More than that.” Bull mumbled. Max put on a look of complete innocence.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” He said in his most aristocratic and innocent voice.

Bull snorted and looked back over to Evie. She was no longer withdrawn now that the conversation was away from her ex, and she was sporting a tiny little half smile. It was better but not good enough.

“Hey,” Bull said to her, “Let’s leave this clown here and go dance, yeah?”

“Aww, how come I can’t come?” This from Max with an obviously phony pout.

“Because,” Evie retaliated, “It’s hard to dance with one foot in your mouth.”

Bull roared with laughter as the two of them got up leaving Max all alone with his whiskey. He watched Evie as she walked to the dance floor. Hips swaying slightly, pert ass with a little jiggle at every step in her slinky pants that clung to her gorgeous curves. Bull groaned internally as he followed her. He wasn’t so distracted though, that he didn’t notice that she was not in the same happy go lucky mood she was in earlier.

“Hey, everything good?” He asked her as they stepped down onto the dropped floor for dancing or shows.

“What? Oh, that. Yeah, Max just doesn’t know when to shut the fuck up sometimes. It’s not a big deal.”

Bull left it for now. He knew that there was more, and he _definitely_ knew it was a big deal, but it didn’t matter right now. He made it a point not to meddle unless asked or needed. At this point, it was neither. They started dancing to some classic rock and they both got lost in the music for a while. There were a lot of bodies on the dance floor and they kept getting pushed closer and closer together. The bodies made it hot and sweaty, he could feel beads of it dripping down the back of his neck. Slowly, Evie got into the music. Eyes closed, head thrown back, her arms slowly went from being in the air to running down her own neck.

One hand ran down the side of her body, the other stopped at her own collarbone until the first had made its completion from the side of her breast and over her hip, then it too made the movement down. Her hips were gyrating side to side with the beat of the music and Bull didn’t think there was anything sexier than a curvy woman in carefree movement. Whether dancing or fucking. Eyes still closed, Bull felt safe watching her, his body only scant inches from her own, as those hands came back up her body, slightly raising her shirt. There was a peak of a navel ring and Bull groaned out loud this time. Nobody heard, the music was too loud. Bull was about ready to put his large hands on her waist when someone behind her beat him to the punch.

“Hey, sexy.” The stranger said close to Evie's ear. Bull watched as her eyes popped open and look over her shoulder.

“Hey yourself.” She purred back to him pushing that sweet ass into the man behind her. Mmmm, Bull was more of a hands-on kinda guy, but damn if he didn’t like to watch two sexy people grinding on the dance floor. Bull thought about moving closer and making an Evie sandwich, but before he could, he noticed the tension changing from lustful to uncomfortable. Then he saw the guy running his fingers along the top of Evies pants. Slowly the stranger let his fingers roam below the elastic of the waist. Bull could tell that Evie was uneasy, but before Bull could make a move several things happened at once.

The guy put his hands down Evies pants, then she had one of his wrists in her right hand and flipped him over from being behind her to being on the ground looking up at her with a dazed expression. Damn, Bull thought, that was fucking HOT!

“I’m sorry, did you want to maybe ask me before trying to violate me?” Evie asked the dude with an evil looking smirk on her face.

“Fuck you Bitch, you were asking for it . . .” his words cut off into a scream as Evie pressed into the hand she was still holding onto a painful hold that could snap his wrist if she kept going.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear you.” She said. Then Bull took the opportunity to stand closer to Evie in the assholes view.

“You might want to try an apology if you want her to give you your hand back.” He growled menacingly. He really needed to diffuse the situation.

“Fine, I’m sorry.”

Evie let him go and started to leave the dance floor with Bull. Then the asshole proved he was a _stupid_ asshole by saying. “I should call the cops on you. You assaulted me.”

It also happened to be during a lull in the loud music and 4 people including Max stood and made their way over.

“What seems to be the problem over here?” Max asks politely, “I just happened to overhear you, my friends here and I are off duty and just hanging out, but we are always willing to help a citizen.”

The asshole smirked at Bull and Evie, and Bull thought that he couldn’t wait to wipe that smirk off his face when he finds out who he messed with. Bull watched with glee as Max and his force friends escorted Asshole off the dance floor, motioning for Bull and Evie to follow. He noticed that Max was smart enough to move to a slightly hidden area of the bar, one that wasn’t so loud from the music.

“Thank you, officer. This woman tried to break my wrist just for dancing with her.” There was the stupid self-righteous sneer on his face again.

Max briefly looked over at Evie before saying, “That’s a pretty serious accusation buddy, is that all that happened.”

Bull noticed that Evie stayed silent with a mischievous glint in her eye. She was just waiting to see what Max and his friends were playing at. Max slowly put his arm around the shoulders of Asshole.

“Well, yeah. What else could have happened?”

“Evie, would you like to tell me why you tried to break this nice young man's wrist.” Max looked at her with the same glint in his eye that Evie was sporting. Bull noticed that Asshole was too stupid to notice that Max called Evie by name.

“Well he was dancing with me, and it wasn’t a problem at first.” She told him.

“See, only dancing buddy.” Asshole said as he playfully elbowed Max in the ribs and chuckling.

“Hmm, it could have been a misunderstanding. But you said ‘at first.’” Max looked at Evie his arm slightly tightening around Assholes shoulders. Max's friends were a solid force behind Asshole, with Max next to him with a fierce grip on his shoulders, and Bull and Evie in front of him.

“Oh yes, well then he put his hand down the front of my pants and tried to . . .” Evie didn’t have the opportunity to finish. Bull could tell the moment that Asshole realized he was in trouble. It was the same moment that Max had his hand around Assholes neck and two of the other off-duty cops grabbed at his arms.

“Well,” Max's voice was still just as calm, but the glint of mischief in his eye turned into a glint of rage. “It seems that you attempted to sexually assault my sister.” Assholes eyes were bugging out and he really started to panic then and did something really, really, stupid.

“She wanted it, she was rubbing her ass all over my cock, I was only giving her what she wanted man.”

Bull could see Max struggling. He could see him wanting the satisfaction of beating this guy to a pulp right there. The other cops were just as pissed. Cops are family and by default, Evie was their little sister too. But, they were still cops; they were good cops. Bull was tempted to lay him out himself, but all he got out was a growl as the last thing Asshole saw that night was Evie's fist as she knocked him flat in one punch. Max let go of Assholes neck and allowed him to slide to the floor. It was sexy as hell.

“You want to press charges, Evie?” One of the officers asked.

“Nah, she said, I am guilty of assault at this point.”

“Don’t know about that. Looks like self-defense to me.” Said another scratching at the back of his neck.

“Well the first one yeah, the second was just because he was an arse face.”

With that, most of the tension left them all laughing. Bull was laughing along with Evie gently putting his arm around her shoulders. Subtly wanting to let her know that if she ever needed, he would have her back.

As they made their way back to the table, the group started to get overwhelmed with onlookers and well-wishers. Evie's friends hugged her and left. The other cops decided to stay just in case Asshole wanted to make any more trouble. Evie wanted to go so Bull walked out with her and Max.

“I better call this in, just to be safe.” Max said. “Text me the flight info for tomorrow Princess, and I will see you then.” Bull watched as Max pulled her aside to hug her. They talked for a bit while Max waited for his uber. Bull noticed the little nuances of their body language that told him what they were talking about. Max was upset that Evie didn’t let him handle it, Evie was a little on edge from the adrenalin and they argued slightly about Evie's ability to take care of herself. It had the look of a long-standing issue between them. Eventually, Max got in the car and Evie walked back up to him.

“Thanks, by the way.” Evie said to him.

“For?” Bull asked.

“Most guys, especially big ones, would have wanted to ‘defend my honor’ so to speak. I appreciate that you let me take care of it.”

“Hah, well you were handling it very well on your own.” Bull put his hand on her upper back and rubbed small circles. “It was hot as fuck.” He bent over and purred in her ear. Just as quickly he stood back up. “Can I drop you off at home, Evie?”

“You okay to drive?” She asked.

“Yeah, I only had three drinks and I’m a big guy.” Bull shrugged at her as he motioned to his body.

“I noticed. Yeah, I’d love a ride.” She said as they started walking toward Bulls rental.

Bull kept thinking that if this were a hookup that he could say something about riding the Bull, but the fact that this was Max little sister, and that she had to deal with that other shit tonight, he decided he would be good.

“So, this thing tomorrow?” He started.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, it was really Max’s idea.” Evie blurted out.

“Oh, I wanna go! If I get to have the sexiest woman at this shindig on my arm.” He grinned at her.

“Really? Cos then you should ask my sister. She sure thinks she’s the sexiest thing in all of Thedas. Be warned, if you come she will flirt with you like crazy, especially if you’re there with me.”

 “Well, wasn’t that why you guys wanted me there, for shock and awe?” Bull asked her.

“Maybe a little,” Evie grinned unabashedly, “but honestly, you’re good company, Bull. I meant what I said earlier, I would love to get to know you better.”

Bull arrived outside her family estate, and Evie had to lean over him to punch in the code for the gate. She smelled so good. There was the smell of salt from her earlier exertions, and honeysuckle and something just Evie. As she leaned back her breasts brushed against his thighs and he inhaled loudly.

As he pulled up the long drive to the front of the house, he couldn’t help but look and see what Max had given up, so he could be himself.

“Give me your number luv.” Evie asked. They exchanged numbers and she told him where and when to meet. They talked for a bit about the restaurant it was at. A little about who was going to be there. Then she leaned over and gave him the sweetest kiss on the cheek. Bull watched Evie saunter up the walkway into the house and kept a stupid grin on his face all the way back to his hotel.


	3. Wounded Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash Back to Evies destructive relationship with Seggrit. A little more delving into who Evie is.  
> Mild reference to noncon.  
> Past abuse.  
> Evie kicks Ass . . . again.

Between the graduation, the alcohol, planning a visit to Skyhold, and the thing on the dancefloor . . . Evie was exhausted.

Then there was Bull. She was surprised at how he seemed to know just how to behave with her. He lured her dreams out of her with little effort, he didn’t press the conversation about Dwayne, and he didn’t treat her like a fragile flower. It seemed that once he knew she could handle herself, he let her take care of things.

Evie had never had someone treat her that way before. It was usually, me man, you little woman. Then they would pound their chest. Not literally, most men just assumed that because she was a woman she couldn’t handle herself.

One of the first things Max had done when he started at the police academy was to get her to enroll in a self-defense class. He gave her a bunch of pamphlets, went with her to check them out, and supported her choice of going to Krav Maga. It has come in handy a few times. She was attacked on campus once, and people are always surprised how often someone likes to violate her personal space when she is out at bars and clubs. The only time that she had used it to the full extent was the once with Dwayne Seggrit.

Dwayne was a minor partner in her family’s firm. They met at a company party while she was in her 3rd year at college. He was attractive enough with blonde hair always so, and pretty blue eyes, but the first time Evie met him, something just seemed a little off. His voice was deep but a little nasal. He had great eye contact, but it was so intense, Evie could never look him in the eye for as long as he seemed to want her to. She didn’t really have a desire to see him socially, but he kept asking and asking. Evie always had an excuse, but then her Mother told her to bring Seggrit as her date to the company Satanalia party. He was up for a promotion and was going alone. There was no arguing with Sharleena Trevelyan. Evie had to go with Seggrit.

The evening was actually quite enjoyable. He doted on her all evening and was such a gentleman. Evie felt like perhaps she had misjudged him and agreed to have dinner with him the following Friday. Dinner was also enjoyable, and soon with her parents encouragements Dwayne Seggrit and Evie were dating. They became lovers and eventually moved in with each other.

It wasn’t a passionate relationship, sex seemed perfunctory at best. Looking back Evie couldn’t say specifically when things started going wrong. She knew that it was before they moved in together, but it happened so slowly. He always chose where they went out, then he would choose her outfits. She thought it was romantic at first that he wanted to surprise her and he would choose what to wear for her because she didn’t know what they were doing.

Then he would guilt her every time she spent time with her friends or family without him. Once her father talked to her about how important it was to establish a solid foundation as a couple and that she shouldn’t be spending so much time without Seggrit.

After they moved in together, Dwayne became even more controlling. He told her what to eat, when to exercise, and he dressed her every day from her underwear to her clothes to how she wore her makeup. When she would complain, he would tell her how he always wanted her to look her best and that he was better at those things than she was.

Evie complained to her mother, and all she said was how important it was to keep a man happy. That she was lucky to have found such an accomplished man considering her excess weight and height. That she looked so much more refined since being with Seggrit.

Evie knew she was an awesome person. She was smart, she was funny, she was talented. But her mother knew just where to dig. Evie never had a strong self-image, and it was her weak point. Soon Dwayne was making the same jabs at her body. He got more stringent on her diet, told her to work out more, and then he insisted on taking her to classes in the morning.

Once, a classmate waved at her as she was getting out of the car, and she walked her way over to him. They had several classes together and a similar study style. When she got home that evening, Dwayne freaked out on her. He accused her of cheating, and when Evie told him he was delusional, Dwayne lifted his arm up like he was going to strike at her. His blue eyes were full of icy rage. He didn’t hit her that day. He just yelled at her that she dressed sexy on purpose. Evie yelled at him that he was the one who picked out her outfit so he demanded that she strip and then took her with no care. It hurt. It was also when Evie knew that this wasn’t right. She was going to end things the next day, but when she woke up, Dwayne had made her pancakes in bed, something he never let her eat, and brought her flowers. He apologized over and over and joked about the fact that this was their first fight. He told her so tenderly that she was his, and he was just protecting what was his.

Dwayne suggested that she cut her classes back a little, so she didn’t have to spend so much time at school. Evie knew her parents wouldn’t allow it, they had a timeline for her. Seggrit knew that there was no arguing with the Trevelyans and let it drop.

The next time, was the first time Dwayne met Max. Her parents had already cut Max off and he was never at any of the functions where he could have met him previously. It was pure chance, Max was at the same restaurant as her and Dwayne. Evie hadn’t seen Max in a while, so it was no wonder that when Max saw her standing at reception, he raced up to her and lifted her off the floor slightly to spin her around, hug her hard and kiss her on the cheek. Before she could respond to him, Dwayne grabbed her firmly by the arm, hard enough to leave bruises. He bit out that they were leaving and raced home without letting her speak.

The moment they were in the door he backhanded her across the face. She was so surprised that she couldn’t do anything except stare at him. Dwayne asked her how many other guys she was fucking, and if she just expected him to be okay with her other lovers pawing all over her in public and in front of him no less. Again Evie was so shocked that it took her a while to scream back at him, that Max was her brother you arrogant prick.

That was it, she had thought. She spun on her heel and kicked them off on the way to the bedroom, knowing it would piss Dwayne off. She didn’t care, she was leaving.

Dwayne followed her, he was so sorry. He jumped to the wrong conclusions, he started crying. Evie had never seen him like this before. Looking back now, she has no idea why she stayed. She didn’t even love him. The sex sucked. But she was in this type of headspace, and he seemed so sincere. He kept repeating how he loved her and the thought of her with anyone else just drove him crazy. He repeated how he would never hurt her. So she waited.

The last time, was her good friends impromptu birthday party a few days later. She was late getting back from school, Seggrit wasn’t home yet and she raced through the house to get ready. She changed her clothes, leaving her school outfit on the floor, and put on an LBD to go out in. She smoked up her eyes, put on a red lipstick that she hadn’t worn in forever, and called a cab to get her. Dwayne still wasn’t home when she left so she texted him to let her know where she was and with who, from the cab on the way to the dance club.

It was less than twenty minutes later that Evie felt strong hands grab her off the dance floor. She could tell by his face that Dwayne was pissed. His face was stone, his eyes were glacial with wrath. As he pulled her into the alley behind the club, she knew. Her true-self burst forward into her mind.

This was wrong. He was wrong. He was sick. She deserved better. She wouldn’t let him bully her into staying again. She was done. Evie had turned to him after he stopped pulling at her to tell him just that, so she noticed his right arm starting to move toward her.

Her Krav Maga classes fueled her instincts as first she blocked him with her left arm. Her right viciously palm punched his jaw. Her mind was clear and calm. She was serene in her center. She would not let rage or fear overtake her while defending herself. Her two palms closed the distance around Dwayne's head and brought down as her knee came up. There was a sickening crunch as his nose connected.

That sound brought her out of her self-protecting trance. She put her hands up and took a step back. Evie remembers the conversation like it was yesterday.

_“I’m sorry Dwayne, but I won’t allow you to hit me again.” Evie looked at him. He was bleeding savagely from his nose. She felt no remorse. She had to care about him, didn’t she? Did she want to hurt him? No, she didn’t, she realized. Any care she had for him has washed away long ago. She just had to realize it. She woke up tonight. Evie had no idea what it was that brought her out of the self-induced self-hatred that allowed her to believe that he cared for her. But she was grateful for it._

_“You bitch, you are nothing without me.” He stood up to his full height, only slightly taller than Evie herself, “It seems I have been too soft on you. I should have taught you to respect your betters long ago.” Dwayne grabbed the front of Evies dress, tearing it in his attempt to hold her._

_Evie put her left foot back, grabbed his right arm with her left hand, put her right arm up, and twisted to the left to break his hold on her. She had tried to give him a chance, to admit his mistake, but no longer._

_Evie had Dwayne's arms captured in her palms and sent her right elbow up into his face, damaging the already tender bone, breaking it. She deftly slid her hands into his now disheveled blonde hair grasping firmly for leverage as she kneed him in the gut twice. He slid to the ground cursing her with every breath. Holding his stomach, he looked at her._

_“I own you now, you will never be able to finish law school, you won’t be able to work anywhere. I will have you arrested for felony battery. You’re done.” All his words did_ was _infuriate Evie._

_“That’s where you're wrong.” Evie ripped the sleeve off her dress exposing the_ fingerprint-shaped _bruises she had. “You are a batterer. Let’s call the cops, my brother and his friends will come and interview the two of us. Who do you think they will believe? Then when my family knows, you will lose everything. No more senior partner, no more corner office, no more fat paycheck.” Evie thought she should feel elated taking him down completely, but she held no joy in this. Only sorrow, how did she let it go this far. Why did she allow herself to be so mistreated? Evie only felt fatigue and shame. She would never have let anyone of her acquaintance put up with what she did. Why did she? She was ashamed but determined. Evie decided then and there, that she would not let this define her, and that she would help others who were in powerless situations. Evie would fight for those unable to fight for themselves. But to do that, this situation needed to go away. Evie looked into the blue eyes wrought with fear before her. She wanted to feel pity, but all she felt was_ shame.

_“We’re done!” She said at last, “I won’t lose you your cushy job, but you are never to speak of this to anyone. If you do I will destroy you. Don’t contact me, don’t talk to me, and if you see me you better run the other way.”_

Yes, Evie remembered that moment. She felt strong and weak at the same time. She had never told anyone what really happened between her and Dwayne Seggrit. She was too embarrassed, ashamed, and pitiful that she allowed it to happen in the first place. Besides, the situation was done, it was handled, she took care of it, and telling anyone now would only hurt those she loved.

She would always be grateful to Max for insisting on self-defense. She couldn’t tell him why, could only show him in a myriad of little ways. Evie thought of the opportunity her brother was giving her. Evie already knew that Max would get the job at Skyhold. They would move there together, and she would start her own firm. Evie would be in a place where the Trevelyan name meant nothing, and she could do what she dreamed. Bull knew, he drug it out of her so she would be thinking about it when Max asked her. She would have gone with Max regardless, but Bull made sure that she saw the opportunity. Bull was too clever by half. . . and big . . . and sexy . . . and now she couldn’t stop thinking about him.

And she would get to see him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These kinds of relationships are everywhere. Victims are made to believe it is their fault. Even if they can get out of these situations there are scars that don't heal. Self Esteem doesn't miraculously recover. If you know people like this, give them time and care. Genuine words from people who care about them are the best you can do.


	4. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I earn the explicit rating here. We learn more about Bull and kind of meet the Chargers. We also meet Evies family.
> 
> Mention of Past Rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited about this fic, I just have to keep posting early. :D Hopefully that trend continues. I love knowing what people think.
> 
> I am so excited to see kudos and comments so thank you MoogieMoe, Daisy00051, Earlgreyer, and Pixel_Runner.

Bull was restless, he _wanted_ to see Evie again, that wasn’t the problem. She was Max’s kid sister and he liked her, she was funny and smart and had legs that went on for days. It was more because Bull hasn’t been with someone in a long time. He’s fucked all sorts almost daily, but that wasn’t the same and, Evie wouldn’t be that. Bull liked her. She was funny and smart, she could kick ass, and that was Hot, but she could also be vulnerable. Everything Bull could want in a woman, especially her body. Her skin was soft to the touch, but underneath, he could feel the definition of muscle. Her ass was shaped to perfection and big enough for Bull to grasp with both hands as he would lift her up to wrap her legs heavy with muscle around his waist. She would grind her hot center against his thick cock and she was tall enough that he would plunder her mouth with his own as they ground together.

Bull was growing hard imagining what could happen. So, he unzipped his jeans, took himself in hand and let his imagination go where it would.

 _He let her down from his arms slowly, so she could slide against his body, lips not parting, tongues dueling as he slid his hands up under her shirt. His large calloused hands skimmed lightly over her skin raising her top as he let them grasp her breasts over her lacy pink bra. Bull played with the edges where skin met fabric. Evie's nipples strained against the cloth, he could feel them grow tight at the stimulation of his talented fingers._ _Bull broke the mating of their mouths and deftly pulled the top over her head._

_He stopped just to look at her, flushed with desire, lips full and bruised from their kisses. Pupils blown, just a ring of emerald visible now. He turned her toward the wall and placed her hands against it pressing them there, so she would know to leave them. His fingers trailed down her arms and over the soft skin of her back. He leaned forward to trail small kisses behind her neck. So light that they were almost little breaths. Bull inhaled the smell of her, honeysuckle and the smell purely Evie invaded his senses. His kisses became harder as he trailed his lips across her shoulders. He slipped one strap off, then the other. Soon his kisses became nips and he undid the clasp._

_Bending lower, he laved at the red marks the garment left on her back with his tongue. He let his hands roam under the now loose cups and plucked at her nipples. Bull pulled Evie's arms down to let her bra fall off her perfect breasts and kneaded them as he bit just left of her right shoulder. Losing patience, he roughly turned her around, pushed her back against the wall and sucked as much of one breast as he could into his wet mouth. His other hand pinching and rolling the other dusky rose peak. Evie keened as her hands frantically touched every part of him they could reach. She ran them over his head and his neck, down to his shoulders and over his arms. Her touches left electricity over his skin in their wake._

_He stood up so quickly that Evie stumbled forward at the loss of his body. Bull stripped his shirt off and undid his belt not even bothering to remove it completely, as he looked up to meet Evie's gaze, he stopped what he was doing. He needed her to be naked **right now**. The need in her glazed eyes fueled his speed as he almost tore at her pants to remove them. Now that she was naked he could look his fill as he removed his own jeans and boxer briefs. Her skin was flushed with passion as she grabbed her own breasts to flick at her peaks. Bull growled and picked her up again only to deposit her, on her feet, next to the couch._

_Bull pressed on her back, bending her over the back of it. He loved this couch just for this reason, it was the perfect height for this position. Evie spread her legs to give him access, her folds glistening with her own musky wetness. She was panting for him, she wanted this badly. Bull crouched down so he could run the flat of his tongue from clit to ass. The sounds coming from Evie were wanton and delicious. Unable to wait any longer, Bull slid one of his fingers into her heat._

_“More!” Evie demanded of him. Bull complied, inserting another finger, twisting them to rub on the rough patch just inside that had her writhing._

_“Please,” Evie was begging, “Please more. I need it.”_

_At that Bull ran his thumb through her slick and started rubbing slow circles around her clit._

_“Is this what you need?” Bull rumbled at her. His voice raw with his own desire. “Like this?”_

_“Yes,” Evie gasped, “just like that, but more. Please.”_

_Bull pulled out just enough to insert a third finger, pumping her with his hand and letting his thumb flick back and forth over her clit._

_“Yes, Maker, Yes!” Evie cried as her sex tightened and pulsed around his fingers._

_He wasted no time, using her slick from his hand to stroke himself twice. He guided himself to her dripping cunt and plunged in with one quick thrust. Bull could feel the remnant pulsing of her orgasm around his swollen cock. He withdrew slowly and snapped his hips forward roughly._

_“Maker yes, more Bull please more.” Evie was writhing under him. She grabbed at the couch to center herself. “Bull fuck me, please!” So, he did._

_Hips pumping, hands on her waist, Bull let go. He was a big guy, but Evie was no porcelain doll, he could give her everything he had and she loved it. Evie would be sporting bruises on her hips from Bulls hands tomorrow, but neither of them cared. All there was in this moment, was the slapping of skin against skin, the moans of pleasure from Evie and the grunts and pants of exertion from Bull. Then Bull changed his angle, hitting that spot deep inside her._

_Then, “Yes, yes, yes, oh Maker, yes.” Evie was screaming now. “Bull!” She shouted as she came._

_Bull didn’t last long after that, three more strokes and he growled out, “Fuck, Evie, yes.” As he spurt hotly into her._

Bull came in his hand as the scene came to completion in his head, and Andrates ass if it wasn’t the most intense orgasm he’s ever had with his hand.

“Damn,” He said out loud. It took the edge off and he knew he could handle this luncheon.

Bull got cleaned up and put a sleeveless undershirt on before his white button up. Evie wanted to shock and awe, he was fine with that. His ink would show through suitably, but he was still dressed for the restaurant. He put on some nice slate grey slacks, Bull liked these pants. A lot of his clothing was bought off the rack and tailored, especially his shirts. The companies who made big and tall seemed to assume everyone with shoulders his size were also fat. But the pants, those he had completely fitted to him. He had a few pairs of slacks and a couple nice pairs of jeans made for him. After being in fatigues for most of his early adult years, it was one of the little luxury’s he afforded himself after the P.I. company took off.

He had some great people working for him too. Technically the company was called Take Charge, but everyone called them Bull’s Chargers. Krem had wanted to name it Tactful Tail, but everyone with good sense vetoed that name. Bull snorted just thinking of it. Early on they weren’t picky about the cases they took on. It was tailing cheating spouses and taking pictures, once they followed a teenage girl to prom and acted as cockblockers. She ended up with a huge crush on Grim and ditched her date. The thought still made Bull laugh.

Now that they were more established, everyone seemed to have their specialties. Stitches took care of most of the background checks, he also had a drug dog that he took around to high schools and colleges on occasion or into rich paranoid parent’s houses. Dalish and Grim handled most of the surveillance cases, neither of them really liked to interact with a lot of people, so it worked out well. Also, Bull was pretty sure that they had no problem finding things to do to occupy their “alone” time. Krem was easy going and seemed harmless and so a lot of the times was the face of the company. Rocky was the tech expert. Wires, cameras, security, all that kind of stuff. As for Bull, he handled a lot of the civil case stuff. Information and evidence gathering for the police and lawyers and such. That’s how he knew Cullen Rutherford in Skyhold and Thom Ranier in Ostwick. Bull was the best at information gathering and it had got him a reputation and his whole company high price tags. And then there was Skinner.

Technically Skinner handled missing persons, fugitives, bail jumpers, that sort of thing. Off the clock, so to speak was a different matter. Skinner helped abuse and rape victims get back at their abusers; in a legal way too. . . ish. Skinner had a client who originally wanted her to find her stepbrother who broke probation. Turns out he repeatedly raped Maryden from the age of fourteen to sixteen. When her mother found out, she took her to the hospital and police. The mother couldn’t afford a lawyer and had to have public representation. The brother convinced the judge it was consensual, and she only claimed it wasn’t because her mother found out. Based on how long it had been going on and the fact that he was only a year older than her, the Romeo and Juliet laws went into play and the lawyers agreed on misdemeanor sexual misconduct with a fine and probation. Her mom believed the boy and kicked Maryden out of the house. Two years later this girl needed to know where he was, so she could keep him away. She was afraid of him so moved to Skyhold and wanted to make sure he didn’t follow. Turns out he did, so Skinner helped her.

All the Chargers cases were on file, and everything about Skinner's consultation with her was no different. According to the paperwork, she couldn’t afford the fee and nothing more was done about it. So, Skinner helped Maryden, eighteen and legal, get a gun and learn how to use it. Skinner ended up taunting the step-brother to break into Mary’s little apartment. He broke the lock and kicked in the door. By the time he was ten steps in the place, he had two bullets in his heart, and three in his groin. Mary called the cops like a good citizen. Cut and dry case, he broke into her apartment, tried to attack her so she protected herself within her own home. After that, Mary’s mom tried to apologize and get back in her life. Maryden said no way. Now she is singing in this cute little jazz place and doing pretty well for herself.

It’s stories like that, that make Bull agree with Evie about her pro-bono firm. If she liked Skyhold, he would help her as much as he could to get that off the ground. It was too early to talk to her about it today. Bull knew that Evie wouldn’t do anything if Max didn’t transfer, but he knew Cullen would want him, and that Max would want the transfer, but he also knew that Evie would wait until everything was sure. She was the right balance of cautious, pragmatic, and injudicious. Bull could tell a lot about her just from the one evening they spent together. He knew she would be an amazing lawyer and would be wasted in the Trevelyan Firm.

Bull drove slowly to the restaurant, he didn’t want to be there too long before Evie but, didn’t want her to wait for him either. He parked and sat on the bench outside fiddling with his phone. He was the master at observing everything without anyone paying attention to him. He should have stood out, he was just that type of guy, and he would be the center of attention if he wanted, but he could just disappear in plain sight. He seemed inconsequential and unworthy of interest and people would just walk by him without a glance. Bull always found it amazing what people would say and do when they thought no one was looking.

He used that skill now to wait and watch for Evie. He almost rolled his eyes as the classy Stretch Lincoln pulled up. The Trevelyan family was flaunting. The driver pulled outside the restaurant and parked. An obvious security guard appeared from out of the passenger side and opened the door. A shined Rivaini oxford followed by dark charcoal slacks with a glossy black pinstripe was the first to emerge, Richard Trevelyan got out of the back of the limo with the type of elegance only individuals with an abundance of experience have. Trevelyan wore a dark red silk shirt with no tie under his suit jacket. Bull noticed the color did nothing for his skin, making him look blotchy and flushed. He had the same dark hair as Evie, but his face shape was more Max, other than that, it seemed there was little family resemblance. He was starting to paunch around the middle, but the thousand-dollar suit was tailored perfectly to hide it. Bull noticed that the guards suit was not as well tailored, and he wondered to himself why Trevelyan needed an armed guard. He looked like a man who could hold his own, he was about 6’4” and had an air of authority emitting from him. He was powerful, and he knew it.

Trevelyan buttoned his jacket before reaching back to assist Sharleena Trevelyan from the back of the car. Red-soled nude pumps made their way out the car first. Sharleena was a beautiful woman. Willowy and graceful wearing a dark gold sheath with ivory lace over one shoulder and at the hem. Her blonde hair was upswept into a sleek knot at the nape of her neck. Her makeup was tasteful and understated, though it was as obvious that she had eyelash extensions of some sort, as it was that she has had surgical augmentation in her nose, lips, and breasts. She also had the still face of someone who had regular Botox treatments. When Bull saw her eyes, it was obvious where max got his good looks from. He was a male mirror image of what his mother had looked like in her youth. The Trevelyans made a surprising couple; she was the light to his dark, the petite to his strength, and the slender to his bulk. The heads of the Trevelyan family walked smoothly with the guard into the building, almost gliding, letting their children follow in their wake and the driver to assist them out of the car.  

Who must have been Roland Trevelyan was next, a mini version of his father, quite literally. He had the same unassuming, unremarkable eyes. His features just a little to close together like someone squashed the clay before it was completely dry. Roland had his mother’s height, he was maybe 5’7” tops, but he tried to look just like Richard. From how he styled his hair to his slightly lighter version of Richards suit. Roland was wearing a forest green silk shirt under his jacket instead of red, but his shoes were identical to his fathers. Wait, were those lifts in his shoes? Bull held back an audible snicker.

Hesbeth Trevelyan came after. You would never know she was a lawyer, she looked more like a high price hooker. Her heavily highlighted hair was in curls half pined up to leave some tendrils falling over her back and caressing her collarbones. Her dress was a bright red that made her tan skin gleam, there was a glimmer reflecting in the sun wherever there was exposed skin. There was a lot. The neckline would have been a modest boat except it was made of sheer lace that trailed over the entirety of the dress, the underdress was so low cut over her enhanced breasts as to be shocking without the lace over it. If the front was shocking the back was obscene. Not even lace covered her naked back. The lace started just above the shadow that led to the valley between her cheeks, the solid lining started a few inches below that. The dress ended a few inches above her knees. She wore matte black strappy heels that added about four inches to her height and made her about 6’. She had dark kohl around her eyes and bright red lips. She walked quickly after her brother so she could push past and arrive before him.

When Bull looked back at the car, his mouth went dry. The shapely legs he had pictured so vividly not hours before, were sliding off the seat and out of the car.

Evie was wearing emerald green heels that matched the bottom of her dress. As she stepped out of the car he caught the hint of purple under the skirt. Damn, he thought as he took in her appearance. Her dark hair was glossy in soft curls that spilled to midback, an ornate comb held back some of it, so it tumbled mostly on one side. Her green eyes were enhanced by a deep plum shadow and there was a glimmer of gold on her cheeks and lips. Her dress was modest compared to her sister, but it plunged enough to show the delicious shadow between her breasts. The top of her dress was a deep violet and fitted snuggly to her form all the way to her hips where it flared out and melded into the green at the bottom. As she moved toward him, Bull noticed the hint of purple he had seen earlier was a petticoat of some sort that flared the skirt out and peeked from the bottom in jagged edges. It was modern and fun and showed off not only Evie’s body to perfection, but her personality as well.

Bull couldn’t help the look of wonder that turned into a smile as she walked toward him, her own smile brightening her entire face.

“You look . . . Wow!” Was the eloquence that parted his mouth. Somehow Evie’s smile amped up a notch.

“You like it?” Evie spun for him then and he saw just a tiny peek of a tattoo on her back.

“You would look great in a burlap sack, but this . . . this is perfect for you.”

“My parents hate it.” She said giggling, “But I absolutely love it and it’s my party, so I get to wear it.”

“So, your parents hate you wearing a fun dress and your sister gets to look like an escort?” Bull asked her one eyebrow rising in question. Evie started laughing in earnest then. The sound was throaty and melodic. Evie might giggle on occasion, but her real laugh came all the way from her core. She let herself laugh in abandon. Bull thought that the certainty she had in her own skin was so sexy. He could tell that she didn’t give a shit that she was laughing hard enough that many turned to stare.

“Oh Maker, I’m gonna pee my pants.” She said wheezing.

“You mean your skirts?” Bull asked getting another rise out of her. “Better be careful. If you do, you'll have to change, and your parents win.” He just grinned at her.

“Stop it, I’m going to cry and ruin my makeup.” Evie was still laughing but now there were long pauses between bursts. Bull watched her face as she composed herself. Her mouth was begging to be kissed and Bull knew that before the afternoon was over that he was going to surrender. So much for taking the edge off before arriving.

 


	5. It's My Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Evie's family.

Evie really had needed that laugh. She was still chuckling softly between long breaths as she and Bull stood talking outside. She took the opportunity to study him.

Bull looked good, the contrast of the white shirt against his dark skin made him look darker. The pants he was wearing fit his muscular frame like they were molded to him. He was wearing some very stylish square-toed leather dress shoes. Evie could see the dark ink on his arms through the soft fabric of his shirt and fought against the urge to outline them with her fingers. Why was she fighting it? If she wanted to touch him, she could.

Evie reached out with her fingers to trace the ink. Some were all black and some had vibrant color. There was a myriad of designs and pictures over both of his arms. It all meshed well together, but there were very distinct pieces. She felt his muscles tighten under her fingertips. Evie always liked big arms.

“I like your arms.” It slipped out from her traitorous mouth. She couldn’t say something articulate like, ‘Wow your arms are huge,’ nope still wrong, maybe ‘Your ink is sweet.’ Andraste what was she, sixteen? She rolled her eyes internally at herself.

Evie was a master of words, she could talk around almost every single professor in law school. But for some reason, the sight of Bull in his slacks and white shirt turned her brain to mush.

“Good,” he responded, “I like your whole body.” He said it grinning broadly and with sincerity, but there was no way. 

He just saw her stupid perfect sister walk by. No, stop it, Evie. You look amazing today, he wouldn’t say it if he didn’t mean it. Okay, if she convinced herself he was genuine, what was she supposed to say? Where was the confident flirt that she could sometimes harness?

“Of course you do, it’s attached to **_me_** after all!” Evie gave Bull what she hoped was a scorching glance. Bull smiled bigger if that was even possible. Maker, he had a great smile.

“Ms. Trevelyan?” Lewis, security guard number two, as Evie liked to call him, stepped out from the filigreed doors of the restaurant. “Mr. and Mrs. Trevelyan are waiting for you. Please don’t let them wait much longer.” Was all he said before he looked over to size up Bull. “Is this person bothering you, Ms. Trevelyan?”

“No Lewis,” Evie sighed, “This . . . is my date.” The last was said with chin tilted up in defiance and a smile on her face.

“Very well, but your parents will not be pleased.” He responded.

“It’s my party and they can cry if they want to.” Evie sang to him. Then looking up at Bull, “Shall we go inside so my parents can make ostentatious toasts and my siblings can fight over their attention?”

“Lead the way.” Bull said as he held out his arm for her. His very big, very tattooed, very muscled arm.

Evie slid her arm through his and was disappointed to not feel skin on skin. Damn, she had it bad.

“So, that’s what the dress was for?” Bull was asking about Hesbeth, Evie was sure.

“Yeah, mom tries to play it off that she likes it and dad just ignores her unless it will affect the business. Since Beth works for the Law firm, she won’t do anything too scandalous. She actually is a pretty decent lawyer.” And she was, but she was so busy playing kiss arse with the senior partners to do anything worthwhile. Evie thought it was a shame. If her parents just told Beth how good she was, she could probably do anything. Hesbeth was starved for attention and unlike Evie, didn’t have the confidence to find her own way.

Evie knew Roland was a great lawyer, and he knew it too. The problem was that he is also an entitled bastard who would throw a tantrum when he didn’t get his way. Of all her family, Evie probably hated Roland the most. Don’t misunderstand now, her parents were both in the running for second. But where her parents were disinterested in her for the most part, they were never intentionally cruel. Roland was vicious.

When they were kids he would use the staple gun and staple all her dolls heads. Then he would staple her favorite stuffed animals to the wall higher than she could reach at the time. Once he tried to push Evie over the balcony after she caught him kissing a girl. The only reason it didn’t happen, was because the nanny walked in at just the right moment. Evie tried to convince herself that he wouldn’t have actually done it, but it was only days later that Roland tried the same thing with Max. Max punched him square in the jaw. Roland was more pissed that the brother four years younger than him could clout him like that than he was about the actual punch.  Needless to say, Max didn’t make it over the balcony either. Evie made sure to never be alone with Roland after that.

“I don’t know why she tries so hard. She really is beautiful, but she makes it seem so artificial.” Evie paused then, “She has let herself be guided by the wrong things, and for the life of me, I don’t know why. She could be so much more. But I guess that’s what they all say about Max. Don’t get me wrong, if I thought she was happy with who she is, I would be unquestionably okay with what she wanted to do. It’s just so obvious to me, anyway, that she isn’t.”

“You seem to care about your family a great deal.” Bull said. He was making an observation based on how Evie felt about her sister, but that wasn’t the whole family.

“Holy Andraste, no. I mean not really. Other than Max and to a lesser extent Beth, they can all rot. They are horrible people obsessed with money and power, and like attracts like, so most of the people working at the law firm are just as fixated.”

Evie pause for a moment looking pointedly at Bull. She felt like she could trust him. She was able to display a little of her real self out to him on first meeting, after all, and he accepted it.

“I guess that is one reason I am hoping Max gets this transfer. If I’m not careful, I will end up just like them and that would be a fate worse than death. I wouldn’t even know myself anymore. Could you imagine losing who you are just to survive?” Evie told Bull sincerely.

It was hardly anything at all and if anyone were to ask Evie what it was that gave it away, she wouldn’t be able to answer. Bull’s eyes withdrew slightly, and he held himself so still. You could have walked by him, thinking him a statue, for as much as he was moving. “Yeah, I can.” Was what he told her after recovering most of himself.

Evie knew that he was being completely candid. The only way you could answer a question like that with the amount of sincerity Bull had, was if you have lived through it.

“And how do you come back?”

“You don’t,” was his reply, “at least not completely. You can find who you were again, but a part of you changed so completely that it’s always there. Like an undertow, if you let it capture you, there is no escape.” Bull shook off his melancholy. “But, come on. This party is supposed to be about you. Let’s see how much we can shock and awe the masses.

As Evie walked forward on Bull's arm, she heard the voice of her father.

“Ah, and here she is at last, the newest member of the Trevelyan Law firm.” Evie stiffened at Bulls side, but only for the briefest of moments. You would have to have been touching her to feel it. There was the slightest show of shock on her father’s face as he turned toward her and saw Bull at her side. He recovered perfectly, and then Richard Trevelyan continued.

“I would like to propose a toast, to my youngest. To Evelyn Trevelyan. Congratulations on your graduating at the top of your class. Sharleena and I are pleased to have you join our family’s legacy.” He then raised his glass and Evie wasn’t surprised one bit by what he said next. “To the Trevelyans!” He motioned up with his glass, and half of the crowd murmured with him.

“The Trevelyans.”

At some point between walking in and her father making his speech, someone had given her, and Bull stemmed glasses with Brut. She hated Champagne unless it was in the morning with orange juice. She raised her glass anyway and drank with the rest of the throng.

“Interesting toast.” Bull commented to her.

“It’s about to get a lot more interesting.” Was the only warning she could give as Richard, Sharleena, and Roland Trevelyan came up to her.

Evie watched as her parents took in Bull. She realized now that she was kind of putting him in an outrageously awkward situation. He knew that there would be scrutiny true, but Evie didn’t think he had any idea what was about to happen.

“Evelyn, dear, please introduce us.” Her mother gestured toward Bull. She was using her polite lawyer voice. It’s the one that she uses in the courtrooms or when any of her brood is being less than she felt was deserving.

“Of course,” Evie nodded to her. “Richard Trevelyan, Sharleena Trevelyan, and Roland, this is Lawrence Hissrad.”

“Pleasure to meet you, though everyone calls me Bull.” Evie watched as he gave her father and brother solid handshakes and her mothers a small kiss on the back of her hand.

“I am sure they do, Bull.” Roland drew out Bull's name, snapping the L like it was two syllables. It’s impossible to look down your nose at someone who is over a foot taller than you, but Evie’s brother was sure trying. “And how long have you and Evelyn been ‘friends?’”

The connotation was clear, Roland was trying to imply the worst without even knowing him. Evie looked at Bull briefly before trying to answer for him, but it turns out she didn’t need too.

“That is a good question my man,” Bull started, slapping Roland on the back a little harder than necessary. Bull looked at Evie then, a playful smile tugging at his lips. “What has been sweetheart, two days now?” He winked at her, completely at ease in his skin. It was obvious to Evie, that Bull didn’t care a lick about what these people thought about him. Evie found herself wondering. Oh, she knew that sex would be great with a man like Bull, but he was so sure of himself. He had no doubt that he belonged here with the trust fund babies and the inherently wealthy. It was sexy as hell, and this could be a lot of fun.

“Has it only been two days darling? It seems like I’ve known you for a lifetime already.” Evie batted her eyelashes in his direction, so he would know how much she was enjoying the little game.

“I feel the same way about you sweets.” Cool as a cucumber he then turned toward her parents and asked them, “How do you feel about grandkids?”

Evie had never seen her family so shocked. It took them a moment to compose themselves. They unknowingly allowed the abject horror to show on their aristocratic features. Bull let Evie’s arm fall from his to put his large arm around her waist and pull her close. He snuggled into her and leaned toward her so his lips were at ear level.

“I’m having a blast.” Was what he said, but his voice sounded like sex on a stick. Her lips parted, and her heart rate increased. She started breathing a little heavy, anyone passing would have thought that Bull had whispered something licentious. His nose brushed lightly against the shell of her ear before he pulled away. If he kept that up, Evie would lose her composure before her parents regained theirs.

“Ah, Seggrit, my good man. Evelyn was just introducing us to her. . . friend.” If there was anything that would shock her out of her arousal, it was those words from her father’s mouth.

Evie looked away from Bull to see none other than Beth on Seggrit’s arm.

Now she knew that she tensed visibly as well as physically. There was no way she was going to let that happen. Beth might want to screw her way to the top at the firm, and that was her business. But how was Evie going to warn Beth off Dwayne? Beth was the kind of person that the more you dissuaded her, the more she would do what you didn’t want her. Beth wouldn’t survive Seggrit. One thing at a time though. First, she needed to see what was going on, if anything.

Evie could feel Bull's eyes on her, so as smoothly as she could she slipped into her role as the youngest Trevelyan.

“Hello Dwayne, I trust business is well?” She asked him politely. Evie had a smile just for these situations where she wasn’t happy and had to pretend. Well, she only had to pretend for a few, not for everyone. Evie knew her green eyes would look like a storm rolling over the green sea and flash with bitterness, but her smile was perfectly bright. Seggrit leaned back slightly as he saw the fierce emotion in her eyes. Good, she thought.

“Of course it is, what a silly question.” The response was from Beth, not Dwayne, as he was still trying to school his trepidation. “Now Evie, mom and dad said you were introducing your friend here.” She let go of Seggrits arm and stepped toward Bull with a shameless smile on her red lips. “Hi, I’m Hesbeth Trevelyan, the **sexy** sister.” She purred at him as she turned her head coquettishly and laid her hand on the arm that Evie was still holding.

“Huh,” Bull huffed out in a discerning tone. He looked between the two of us a few times, obviously comparing. For once, Evie wasn’t worried about what would be said. Bull made her feel secure and proud. Wasn’t that something. “You might be the racy sister, but Evie here is not only stunning, she doesn’t have to flaunt what she has. I look at Evie and think wow, that is a strong, confident, and gorgeous woman. And that’s even before I talk to her.”

Evie was alive with pleasure. She felt his words tremor through her whole body, it wasn’t sexual pleasure, though that was there too, it was soul filling. The best part was, she knew it was genuine. Evie looked over at her family’s faces to see disdain from her father and brother, surprise from her mother, shock from Beth, and a sneer from Dwayne.

“Well,” Beth was trying to recover, “but life is a race, wouldn’t you want to bring a sports car?” She ran her hands slowly over her waist and hips which made Evie roll her eyes.

“When you’re doing a 10-second run, you take out the flashy and fast car. But when you're looking for more than a quick one, you take the muscle car. Guts, power, and sexy in a classic way.” Evie didn’t know much about cars, but she didn’t need to know a thing about them to know that Bull was still complimenting her. “Nothing wrong with a good-looking race car, I’ve had many. But Evie here is not a quick race.”

Evie thought if she could feel any better about herself right now that she would probably glow, so she did the next best thing. She leaned toward Bull and stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. Bull looked over to her at the same time.

The kiss was a shock to both of them. She was expecting cheek and Bull wasn’t expecting anything. His full lips were slightly dry but soft and yielding. Time seemed to slow, and her mouth tingled where it pressed against his. It was just a touch of lips at first, but as Evie made to lower herself, Bull wrapped his arm around her and it turned into more. They were in public, so it was a relatively chaste kiss, not where she would choose to share this moment for the first time, but Evie could not regret it in the slightest.  It was only a slight moving of lips, she let herself melt into it and raised her arm to cup the back of his neck.

A clearing of someone’s throat had them easing away from each other.

“Well, that was classy.” Seggrit chimed in, a sneer still on his lips and in his voice. “I guess that’s what you get for allowing the blue-collar in.” He clapped Evie’s father on the back with that one and she couldn’t tell if he was amused by the comment or thought it trite.

“What do you do, Mr. Hissrad?” Mrs. Trevelyan asked him. She was a classy enough lady not to want things at her party to go south.

“I am a Private Investigator.” He answered her as he slid his arm from Evie’s waist to hold her hand. Evie just grinned.

“So, you’re for rent to the highest bidder then eh?” Seggrit said it like a question but meant it more like a statement. “Park outside of the sleazy motels looking for cheating wives?” Again it was a statement not a question, but Bull answered anyway completely unashamed.

“Used to, before the company got off the ground. Now, we stalk the ritzy hotels for cheating husbands.” He said nonchalantly.

“We?” Beth asked quizzically.

“My company and me. I usually specialize in information gathering for the police or lawyers. The rest of the team has their own set of skills.”

“That is certainly interesting, Mr. Hissrad, but if you will excuse us, we have others to speak with tonight.” With that Richard Trevelyan dismissed them and walked away with his wife. Ronald trailing behind them.

Evie noted there was no ‘pleasure to meet you’ or ‘I’m sure we’ll see each other again.’ Her parents were not ones to give false platitudes.

“So, if you work with a lot of lawyers, why have you never worked with us before?” Beth asked seeming, for once, more interested in the conversation than the flirting.

“Because he isn’t any good.” Seggrit spat.

“He works in Skyhold.” Evie jumped in, “Otherwise, I am sure he would be invaluable.”

“I’ve never thought of bringing in outside help to gather information? As long it is attained through legal means, it would be admissible in court.” Beth said. Evie was glad to see the intelligence showing through.

“You only need outside help if you aren’t good at being a lawyer.” Seggrit and his nasal voice scoffed.

“Actually, I work with a lot of top law offices in Skyhold as well as with the Chief of Police. You would be surprised at the things that I can find out.” Then Bull looked directly at Beth, “It’s smart to delegate. There is no shame in admitting that someone else can do a great job on one thing, so you can do the rest without having to worry about it.”

“I agree.” Evie stated, “Beth is wicked smart, though, so she already knew that.” Beth gave Evie a half smile, “By the way, Seggrit, how is your nose? It looks like it healed almost normally.”

The look he gave Evie might have frozen the Hissing Wastes. He was on thin ice and he knew it, but there was no way for him to bow out gracefully without causing a scene.

“It looks like it was a pretty bad break, what happened?” Bull asked casually as he took another sip of champagne.

“He was in a car accident a few months ago.” Beth answered for him. “After Evelyn broke up with him, he was so distraught he didn’t notice the light turning yellow.”

Bull looked at Evie with one raised brow, she just shrugged. “So now you move on with the other sister?”

Evie was just as interested in the answer to this question.

“Maker, No.” Beth giggled. “Mom made me hang out with him tonight, he didn’t have a date.”

“Oh, Beth, you remember that’s how he got his claws into me. He might just charm you.”

Beth leaned over to Evie and whispered, “Into his bed, maybe. But you were the idiot that shacked up with him.”

Evie wished that was more comforting to hear than it was.

“If you’ll excuse us.” Seggrit finally said and almost dragged Beth away. Her laugh was light and carefree. Evie prayed that it stayed that way.

She turned toward Bull to say something like, ‘We survived’ but her breath left her when she saw the look on his face.


	6. Linguists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passionate Kisses. Bull looks good in Gold lipstick. Seggrit's an asshole. Evie is a Badass again. Beth is deeper than we thought. Roland's an asshole. Thedosian linguist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should probably save some of my chapters to post for when I am in a slump. But I can't help it. I love these guys.
> 
> Language translations are by Google. I am soooo not a linguist.

Bull was pretty sure about what part of the story was with Seggrit. Damn that guy was an asshole. One day he would have to get the whole story, but he was pretty sure Evie was what broke his nose. Andrastes Ass that was hot. She was amazing, knew how to handle her family. She was funny, and even though she said she didn’t truly like her sister, she still stood up for her. And then there was that kiss.

It was surprising and unintended on both their parts, but damn if it wasn’t sexy as hell and all he could think about now. Bull was watching Evie’s lips as they moved remembering the way they moved over his own. They were soft, and her lipstick tasted like grapefruit. He really wanted to do it again. Void, he wanted to do more than that.

Finally, they were alone. Evie turned to look at him and he knew his face was a vessel of pure lust. He remembered the feel of her pressed against him, how she moved her hand to the back of his neck, clinging to him the way he was holding onto her. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“How long until we’ll be missed?” He knew it was the wrong time wrong place. He knew that it could ruin things before they started. He knew that he could hurt her and that would destroy his friendship with Max. Bull knew all of this and didn’t care. He stood back up and kept his gaze on her eyes, was reading her body language. Evie’s breathing got heavier, her chest rising and falling visibly. Her lips were partially opened. She wanted this too.

“Maybe ten minutes.” Came out in a breathy caress. It was probably a good thing that was all the time they had.

Bull wanted her mouth again. He wanted to feel the velvet slick of her tongue entwined with his. He wanted to put his hands all over her body, wherever she would let him. He wanted that and so much more, but he would settle for a kiss. There was an alcove hidden behind a large potted Crystal Grace.

“Com’ere.” Bull pulled her toward the seclusion as unobtrusively as possible. She followed eagerly.

Once hidden from sight, Bull wrapped his arms around her waist and back and pulled her against his chest. He stared into her eyes, seeking the permission he knew she would give. Evie wrapped her arms around his neck and launched to his mouth.

It was a perfect collision. Their lips fit like two halves that had been missing each other. Bull slid one of his hands up to clench in her hair. Evie moaned at the contact, the vibrations felt so good against his mouth. Her lips parted slightly, and he lost no time sliding his tongue against them begging them to spread further. When they did, he explored her mouth fully. Evie answered with her own exploration.

Evie started to grind her curvy body against him and, growling, he let his hands wander to her ass and press her to his erection. It was so like his earlier fantasy that he almost couldn’t get himself to stop. But stop he did. It was like slowly turning off the faucet.

He moved his hands back to her waist, then he broke the seal between their lips. Evie’s breaths were coming in fast gasps as he left small lingering kisses all over her lips and jaw. He allowed more and more time between each touch of his lips until he finally stopped. The passion was still there, it was simmering under the surface like a full glass of water, tight with tension. Any more and it would spill over the edge. Bull looked at Evie’s passion-filled face and mussed hair and almost gave in and added that extra drop. But he had taken all the chances he wanted to, for now.

“You should probably freshen up before going back out there.” He told her.

“Yeah,” her voice was husky with desire, her eyes glazed with craving. A couple of deep breaths, some quick blinks, and Evie seemed more in control. She looked at him and smirked, “You too luv.” A few more breaths, “I’ll meet you at the bar.”

With that, she turned and went to the ladies’ room. Bull adjusted himself and a few moments later, made his way to the men’s.

The gold of her lipstick shimmered across his face and he broke into what he knew was a shit-eating grin. He cleaned up and was still wearing that grin as he made his way to the bar. He ordered an IPA for himself and a whiskey ginger for Evie. He sensed more than heard someone come up behind him. He turned enough to see Seggrit and Hesbeth out of his peripheral vision. He didn’t turn fully, content to ignore them, but he knew Seggrit saw him.

“I can’t believe your sister brought that huge ox with her. He darkens the whole event.” He said to Hesbeth loud enough to ensure that Bull heard. It was nothing he hadn’t heard before, but when people assume your stupid, they treat you like your stupid. That was one of the best ways to get information.

“Dwayne,” Hesbeth gasped at him. “That comment was hardly necessary. If you continue to show off your bigotry, people will presume a lack of intelligence.”

Bull hadn’t expected Hesbeth to stand up to Seggrit, perhaps she was stronger than Evie gave her credit for.

“Besides, it makes you sound jealous.” Hesbeth continued. “Are you, jealous?”

“Of course not. Evelyn is a waste of any worthwhile mans time.” Seggrit had to know Bull could hear everything and he was baiting him.

Bull knew the baiting game better than any. He’s baited some real giants in his time. Real estate moguls, fortune 500 company CEO’s, and more. If he wanted to bait Seggrit into being stupid, he could. But Bull did not want to allow himself to be baited.

“That, Dwayne, is my little sister you are talking about.” Hesbeth had a growl in her voice. Bull thought it was interesting.

To most, including himself, Hesbeth treated Evie like she was no better than a second thought. Perhaps she was one of those people where only herself was allowed to give her family a hard time. But the more Bull noticed and heard, the more he thought that she was trying to put a show on for her parents. He would have to continue to watch. Evie was making her way up and Bull was interested in where the conversation would end up.

“Oh, like you care. The moment she left me, you were all over me. And you had no problem trying to feel up her nigger.”

There were multiple gasps from around them and Bull knew he wasn’t the only one listening to this conversation.

“Evelyn is a cheating slut with no taste for real men or she would never have left me, and you would do well to . . . “Seggrit couldn’t finish. Evie slapped him so hard he stumbled back a few steps. It was mild, Bull knew Evie could do worse to him.

“Why you little piece of . . .” Evie backhanded him, and he fell on his ass.

Lewis, the Trevelyans guard was there in no time trying to asses the situation. Evie’s parents were not happy, and her father pulled Seggrit off the floor with disdain as Sharleen Trevelyan pulled Evie aside to admonish her.

“I’m sorry about Seggrits attitude and about what he called you.” Hesbeth came up to him as the Trevelyan’s tried to control the issue between Seggrit and Evie.

“He was trying to get a rise out of me, and I have been called that so many times by so many people that it only makes me roll my eyes. Thanks, though Hesbeth.”

“Call me Beth.” She said, and Bull thought the smile she gave him was the first genuine one he had seen from her all afternoon.

“It’s obvious you care about your sister, so why the act?” Bull asked her. Beth glanced around before replying.

“My family uses what you care about against you.” She whispered forlornly. “I want what they have too much to not give in, but I can try to protect my baby sister.” Beth looked up at him then, her eyes glistened with unshed tears. “How in the Void do you do that. I don’t know you, and I have never told that to anyone. Ever.” Her features were starting to turn to anger.

“Information gathering, remember.” Bull told her with a slight chuckle and her features smoothed back into her mask of indifference and coyness.

Beth slid her hand along his arm, watching Evie speaking hotly with their mother in a corner. She started to play with the buttons of his shirt before Bull stopped her.

“You know, if you always look and act like a fast car, you’ll only get the attention of people wanting to go fast.” Beth looked up at him with surprise. “There is a whole lot more to racing than just winning. Maybe the race is more about finding _better_ ways to get to the end, not just faster ones.”

Bull left her with that thought and started walking toward Evie when Roland stopped him.

“You could have hit him instead of letting Evelyn do it. Now he looks like even more of a pansy” He said.

“She was the one he was insulting.” Bull shrugged.

“He was trying to insult you through her. He was supposed to bait you into hitting him, so we could throw you out.” Bull wondered at how much Roland was influencing Seggrit.

“I’m a lot bigger than him, didn’t want to break his nose again.” Was all he said.

 “It’s probably a good thing you're bigger than Seggrit.”

“Oh, why’s that?”

“He couldn’t take control of Evie. I bet you could.”

With that cryptic remark, Roland left. Now Bull was well and truly pissed off. He had years of schooling his features, so no one knew it but him, but it wouldn’t take much for it to spill over.

Evie finally made her way over to Bull as the Trevelyans announced the end of cocktail hour and invited everyone to sit for the meal. She walked toward him with intent, she was not cowed by her family. Their disdain made her stronger. Bull knew it couldn’t always have been that way or she would never have dated Dwayne Seggrit.

“Well, that was fun.” Evie said to him as she grabbed his hand and lead them to their seats. Bull watched as Beth moved the name cards around so Seggrit was between her and Roland and the card the read ‘Evelyn +1’ between herself and Evie. He didn’t think Evie noticed.

“Yeah, it really looks like you bring out the best in some people.” Bull teased her.

He pulled her chair out with practiced ease and slid her into the table. Noticing that Seggrit had already sat, so Bull did the same for Beth, earning him a surprised look.

“Well aren’t you the gentleman.” Beth purred at him. She then changed her features slightly and said, “Thank you.”

As Bull sat next to her, he nodded in understanding that she wasn’t thinking him for pulling out her chair. “Anytime.” Was all he said. Bull thought about giving her his card, but the timing was wrong.

Bull always liked helping people. If his chargers didn’t call him mother at least once a week, he was surprised. He wanted to give people what they needed. It made him feel good after the years of taking. He needed it for the balance.

Bull thought he could like Beth, and he knew that if Evie knew what he did, that she would love Beth even more and want Bull to help her too. As much as Bull wanted to tell Evie everything about her sister, he knew that she needed to find out on her own with Beth herself.

Bull listened to Evie make small talk with the people around them, she answered questions about school and allowed them to assume that she was going to be at the family firm. He answered the polite questions from people around him as well. Everyone was being on their best behavior to prevent the scandalous gossip from the earlier show.

“So, I hear you are a Private Investigator in Skyhold.” This from one of the partners sitting across from Trevelyan.

“Yes, I specialize in Information gathering for the police and law firms.” Bull told him.

“What brings you to Ostwick then? Work or pleasure.”

“Work actually, I know Chief Thom Ranier pretty well and am gathering up some information for one of his teams.” Then Bull asked, “Does your firm ever use outside help to get information?”

“No, we have people working for the firm that do that exclusively.”

“You know,” Beth interjected, “I was quite impressed by what you told me earlier, perhaps there would be a time when someone could use your services.” Bull was sure she was thinking of how easily he got her to spill her guts to him. Bull used the opportunity to his advantage.

“I don’t come this way too often, but if you ever think you could use me or my team, feel free to call.” He gave her his card and held onto it a little longer than normal to make her look at him. He told her with his eyes that he would help her if she ever needed. Beth nodded.

“Thank you, Mr. Hissrad.”

It was during dessert that the conversation came up. Trust Roland to find a way to try to ruin the return to civility.

“When are you going to move into your office, Evelyn?” He asked her. Evie smirked barely noticeable to Bull, before responding.

“Oh, I am going to take a few weeks to unwind after graduation.”

“Really dear, do you think that necessary?” Sharleena told her daughter, more than asked her.

“I do, mother. The last few months were fairly intense and since I don’t have a client list yet, I felt that I would wait for a little before the grueling work begins again.”

“You wouldn’t have a client list anyway. You will have to assist the senior lawyers before getting your own.” Roland sneered at her.

“Well, it won’t take Evelyn as long as it took you. Her grades were much higher and some of the best of the lawyers that worked with her told us she was probably the best Trevelyan to have graduated.” This was from Evie's mother and she didn’t even try to hide the shock on her face at the praise.

Bull looked around, Roland was seething, Beth was smiling softly, and Richard was frowning slightly at his wife.

“Yes, but I doubt Evelyn would move up faster than Roland did. Faster than Hesbeth, yes, but women just don’t move up as quickly.” Bull assumed that the statement was true for the Trevelyan firm, but that didn’t make it better.

“As you say, Father.” Evie rolled her eyes.

“What are you planning to do over the next few weeks then?” Beth asked.

“Perhaps travel for a bit. See some culture other than our own.”

“I spent a week in Orlais after graduation myself, were you thinking of doing the same?” Sharleena asked. “C'est une zone merveilleusement cultivée et un endroit incroyable pour faire du shopping.” _(It is a wonderfully cultured area and an amazing place to shop.)_

“Peut-être mère, j'aime la nourriture là-bas.“ _(_ _Perhaps mother, I do love the food there.)_  In orlesian, then she switched flawlessly to antivan. “Pero también me encanta la cocina antivan.” _(But I also love Antivan cuisine.)_ Evie was impressing everyone, including Bull. “Aut shopping in Tevinter si ad rei publicae, non mens.” That was in tevene. _(Or shopping in Tivinter, if you don’t mind the politics.)_

 

“Se viaggi per il mondo, non devi assolutamente mancare a Rivain. Le danze e le arti non sono accanto a nessuno.” Bull saw Mrs. Trevelyan’s jaw drop as he added to the conversation in revaini. _(If you are traveling the world you shouldn’t miss Rivain either. The dancing and arts there are next to none.)_

 

“Nun, du bist nicht voller Überraschungen.“ Sharleena said in Anders as she quirked at him. _(Well aren’t you full of surprises.)_

 

“Ich liebe Überraschungen. Ich bin viel in meiner früheren Arbeit gereist. He responded. _(_ _I love surprises. I traveled a lot in my former line of work.)_

“Yes, yes very impressive, now if we could all speak in a language that everyone can understand that would be great.” Seggrit sneered. Maker that asshole was always sneering.

Mr. and Mrs. Trevelyan were looking at Bull with a questioning eye and a little respect.

The Trevelyan’s formed a line to say goodbye to their guests as everyone started to leave. Bull waited on a chair in the restaurant lobby. He was going to take Evie home, so she could change and pick up her suitcase before the rest of the family came home. She didn’t want to let them know where she was going and who she was going with.

Seggrit was leaving and paused when he saw Bull sitting there. He looked at him with malice on his face.

“You best stay away from the Trevelyan’s. Richard and Sharleen may have been a little impressed with you, but they won’t always be running the firm. That will be Roland and me!” He said with triumph.

“You guys a couple?” Bull asked.

“How dare you. That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard.” He stammered out. Yep, Bull thought, they were fucking. Interesting.

“Well, I would say plan on seeing me again, but you already know that.” He smirked up at the weaselly man.

“Watch yourself Hissrad. I could ruin your little girlfriends chance of achieving anything at Trevelyan Law Firm.”

“I’m not too worried about that.”

“Watch me.” He said and stormed out.

It wasn’t but a moment later that Evie came out. Bull was still taken aback by how good she looked. He regretted not being able to fly to Skyhold with her tonight.

“Ready?” He asked her.

“More than. Maker let’s get out of here before anyone else comes out.”

Once they were in the car the sexual tension started to rise between them again. Evie put her hand on Bull's thigh and was drawing little circles with her fingers. Her hand started getting higher and higher on his thigh and knowing it couldn’t go anywhere, Bull stopped it.

“So, do you think he will try to hurt your sister the way he tried to hurt you?” Bull guessed. Evie stopped and pulled her hand away suddenly. She stayed silent for a moment.

“How do you figure all this stuff out?” She was angry.

“I was with Special Forces for a long time. I know how to read people and situations.” Evie stiffened. “You didn’t do anything wrong, you hid a lot of your emotion and tells. I’m just really good.” Bull rubbed the back of his neck. “Look you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I’m sure you have a good reason not to talk about it. But I know something happened, and if you think it might happen to Hesbeth, then you should tell someone. It doesn’t have to be me if you don’t want, but shit Evie, I like you. I like you a lot and if this douche bag ends up causing you more hurt, it’ll be a problem for me.” He let out a long breath. “Just so you know.”

Evie relaxed beside him and looked out the window at the passing scenery. He let her think, hoping she didn’t withdraw too much. Bull thought about Beth and her reaction to the conversation they had earlier in the afternoon. He had rules, he wouldn’t get in the middle unless he was asked, or he needed to. The problem was, sometimes when he decided he was needed, it wasn’t always wanted. He always thought you give the people you care about what they needed and the ones you didn’t what they wanted. Within reason of course, but he was pretty sure he could like Beth. Not the way he liked Evie, but underneath all of the bluster and sexual nuances, Beth seemed like a good person who was trying to find herself in a messed-up family.

“I won’t let him.” Was Evie’s reply. She looked at him and was studying his profile. Bull could see it out of the corner of his eye as he concentrated on the road. “I just need to figure out how to convince her of that without driving her to his arms.”

“Somehow I don’t think that will be as hard as you think.”

“You think so?” Evie let out a breath of relief. “Thanks Bull, that’s really good to hear.”

The rest of the drive was in silence to the family estate. This time when Evie leaned over Bull to punch in the code at the gate, she lingered. She pressed her chest against his and grabbed the sides of his neck gently. The moment seemed to last hours before she leaned her face to his and kissed him gently. It was almost reverent and a far cry from the passion that was spilling over them earlier.

“You’re an amazing man Bull.” She looked into his eyes searching. He could make out little gold flecks in the softer green of her iris. The color brought out by the purple shadow she was wearing. He could see every emotion that she was feeling flit across the surface of them. Lust and passion for sure, but there was also fear and pain. Bull was sure that was Seggrit’s doing and it made him want to throttle the man even more than he already did. “I can trust you right?” She asked, her pulse quickening.

“I will never intentionally hurt you.” Was all the promise he could make. She gave a small smile to that.

“Most people would have just lied and said yes. Thank you.”

“I’m not most people, and you’re welcome.”

Bull waited in the car with his own thoughts as Evie went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orlesian - French  
> Antivan - Spanish  
> Tevene - Latin  
> Rivaini - Itlalian  
> Anders - German


	7. Kiss and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie thinks about things. Beth makes a move. Making out in the car. Airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot, not smut yet. Unless you count a quick car makeout session.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. I love them sooooo much.

Evie flung herself on her big cushy bed as soon as she locked her bedroom door. She didn’t have the time to linger, but as she stared at the ceiling above her, all she could think of was how Bull made her feel.

She felt sexy and beautiful in his company, but she also felt secure and a little vulnerable at the same time. It was also that she was secure in the fact that she could be vulnerable. She believed him when he said he would never intentionally hurt her. He was so big, and Evie knew it would be easy for him to physically hurt her, but he was always gentle. He was aware of his size and never used it to overpower her. But it wasn’t just physical hurt either, she would never have to worry about him trying to control her. She was secure in that. It should have scared her, how easily she became confident in him. She had known him for just over 24 hours at this point. She should not be feeling like this. She didn’t care though. For once, she was just going to ride the waves of her emotions.

Evie quickly changed into some jogging pants with sheer pink panels down the sides and a matching pink tank top. She wanted to be comfy on the plane. She brushed her hair into a quick top knot and grabbed the suitcase she had packed yesterday. She looked around her room wondering if she would ever make it back there. As she looked, she realized there was nothing there that she would miss.

She raced down the stairs and into Bulls car to leave before her family arrived. Now that the time had come, she was quivering with excitement again. Could she do it, could she open her own firm in Skyhold and make it work? She was nervous too, and unsure, and a little afraid. But she was ready for the challenge. Who knows, with Bull there even if Max didn’t decide to stay, she could still make it work. Though she knew he would stay. He had too.

“There are a lot of emotions flickering over your face right now.” Bull stated. “What’s going through that pretty head of yours?”

“So much!” Evie shook her leg quickly. She needed an outlet for her energy and sitting in a car, that was the best she could do. “I am excited to go. I want to do this, but if Max doesn’t stay, then I am not sure if I should. I know that I _could_ do it on my own, but I wouldn’t want to abandon Max or be alone. So yeah, there are a lot of things rushing through my head right now.”

“Understandably,” Bull told her. “You’re right though, you could do it on your own.” Bull parked in the parking lot of Max’s apartment building and looked over at Evie. “And if he doesn’t stay, you wouldn’t be on your own.”

He smiled at her. It was almost a shy smile, it was sweet. Evie felt herself smiling broadly in return. She took her seatbelt off and looked toward Bull. She wanted to straddle his lap, but there was no way to do it in the car. The best she could do was to turn her back to him and slide her butt onto his legs keeping her feet on the passenger seat. She wrapped one arm around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. She nuzzled his neck and inhaled his scent. He smelled like leather and pine, she vaguely wondered what cologne he wore as she started to lay gentle kisses along his jaw toward his ear.

Bull slid his arms around her and lay his head back to give her more room. When Evie reached his ear she gave an experimental lick on the outer shell. Bull hummed at the contact and tightened his hold on her. She tugged at the lobe with her teeth gently and he gasped so she did it again harder, letting her teeth catch on the stud there and pull.

“Evie,” he moaned her name. “The things you do to me.” Evie felt him growing hard under her. She wiggled in his lap as she let go of his ear. “Tease.” He said to her before capturing her lips with his own.

It wasn’t long before they were breathless, tongues mating in a ritual as old as the moons. They were trying to crawl into each other’s mouths and Evie wanted nothing more than to rub against him. Her core was wet and she could smell her own arousal. Her hands were rubbing over the warm skin of his head and neck. She moved them slowly down and started to undo the top buttons of his shirt as Bull ran one hand up the thigh not pressed against him. She tried to position herself across his lap . . .

HOOOOONK

One of them hit the car horn and they leaped apart startled at the sound intruding upon their moment. They both chuckled at the interference.

“I guess I should go get Max.” Bull stated a little breathless.

“Yeah, damn it.” Why did she have to book the flight so soon? “We need to be at the airport in an hour at most.” Evie slid to her own seat and Bull got out of the car.

Evie had never let herself move so fast with anyone before. She had to think. She moved to the back seat so Max could sit up front and she could get her thoughts together. Her phone alerted her to a text message and she welcomed the distraction.

Beth: Where are you?

Evie: Why?

Beth: Don’t play games. Mom and Dad are asking why you aren’t here.

Evie didn’t want to tell anyone where she was going until she was on the plane. She didn’t want them trying to stop her.

Evie: I’m with Bull.

The next message didn’t come for a while.

Beth: Do you want me to tell them that or do you have a better idea?

Wow, would Beth really cover for her? That has never happened before and she didn’t know what to think or what to say.

Evie: That depends on what they want me for??

Beth: I guess they have a graduation gift they want to give to you.

Evie: I doubt I want it anyway, It’s probably a monogrammed Antivan leather briefcase.

Evie: Just tell them that we got held up on the way back home.

Beth: Okay

Beth: But you better tell me what’s going on!!

She couldn’t understand this conversation anymore.

Evie: Why do you care?

Just then Bull returned to the car with Max in tow. He looked at her in the back seat and raised an eyebrow in question.

“I just got to catch up on my email and stuff before we leave. I figured I would let you catch Max up on your impression of our family.” She smirked at him and wondered just how much he would share. The cool thing was, he could share everything, and Evie didn’t think she would mind.

“Maker yes, you have to tell me everything.” Max started to laugh. Did Hesbeth try to drag you to a closet? Did Roland warn you away from the family? Dad probably sneered, and I bet mom started talking to you in all the languages she knows.”

“Wow, you almost got it all right.” Bull told him chuckling.

Evie was only slightly listening as Bull explained their afternoon. She was too busy reading the text messages from Beth.

Beth: I guess I deserved that.

Beth: I am sorry I flaunted myself at your man.

Beth: He seems really great.

Beth: And he seems to like you a lot.

Beth: At least that means he has good judgment.

Evie was staring at her phone in awe. She had no idea what brought this on. Was Beth trying to butter her up now that they were going to be working together? Was she trying to get in her good graces, so she could use her in some way down the road? Evie wouldn’t put it past her to do that, but this was so out of nowhere. Her reverie was broken when she realized Max was talking to her.

“Sorry, what was that?” She asked him.

“I asked if you knew that Bull spoke all those languages too?”

“I didn’t know, but I honestly wasn’t surprised. I doubt there is anything Bull could do right now to surprise me. I just expect the unexpected.” Evie looked at Bulls face in the rearview mirror and saw him looking back at her for a moment before looking back at the road. She felt herself flush and smile before looking back at Max. He was looking at her with a knowing grin. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.” He was grinning at her, and as he turned back around in his seat, Evie stuck her tongue out at him. Very mature Evie, a graduate from law school and still sticking your tongue out at your brother. She rolled her eyes at herself and Bull chuckled.

“You know, I could think of better uses for that tongue of yours.” Bull smirked and Max coughed/laughed. Evie could feel her face flush, and thought, what the Void.

“Well next time I’ll have to use my tongue when there isn’t a chance of the car horn interrupting us.”

“Really Evie.” Max groaned audibly at that. “Can you keep that shit to yourself please.”

“What, Bull didn’t fill you in on the kiss in front of our parents?”

“Andrastes arse, you kissed in front of our parents?” Max was incredulous.

“Well, it was kind of an accident.” Evie explained.

“Whatever, don’t really care. But you two better be careful neither of you gets in over your heads.” Max was looking rather sternly at Bull as he said it.

“I hear ya’ Max. No worries.” He said to Evie’s brother.

“Did you tell him you asked our parents how they felt about grandkids?”

Max burst out laughing and brought the mood to a more jovial note. They started bantering back and forth again, and Evie mostly tuned it out.

Evie: What are you up to?

Beth: What do you mean?

Evie debated what to say. You’re never this nice to me. Are you trying to get on my good side for a reason? Are you sick?

Evie: You aren’t usually interested in my personal life.

Evie: And you have never apologized to me before.

Beth: I guess your right.

Beth: After you slapped Dwayne, I thought that could change.

Was she for real? Evie had two options at this point. One, she could assume that Beth was up to something and ignore her or two, she could take her at her word, treat it like it was genuine, but keep her guard up. If there was even a chance that Beth was being genuine, she wanted to take it.

Evie: That was pretty awesome. :D

Beth: He totally deserved it.

Beth: I can’t believe he said that stuff about you.

Beth: and Bull.

Evie: He’s an arse.

Beth: The worst.

Evie: Then why were you with him.

Beth: You know how mom is.

Evie: Yeah, I do . . .

Evie: Don’t let her push you toward him too much.

Beth: I don’t know, you know what happens when you don’t listen to Sharleen Trevelyan.

Evie: Yeah. I do.

Beth: Why did you two break up anyway.

What to say? What to say? Evie would love to tell him the truth, she really would. But she wasn’t ready to attach that sort of trust to anyone just yet. Especially not Beth.

Evie: I didn’t love him.

Bath: Really?

Beth: That’s it?

Evie: What do you mean?

Beth: You think you need to love someone to be with them?

Beth: Aren’t you a lawyer, lol.

Evie: You don’t think love is important?

Beth: We don’t live in a fantasy role-playing game you know.

Evie: Duh, but I still think we can find love.

Beth: I think the best one can hope for is someone you can at least like most of the time.

Beth: And they have to be good in bed.

Evie: LOL

Beth: Was Dwayne any good?

Evie: A little personal, don’t you think?

Evie: and Void No!!!

Beth: Well that sucks.

Beth: He’s also an arsehole.

Evie: Yep!!

Beth: Sometimes he can be really sweet though.

Evie: I know . . . but he is usually just the arsehole.

“Who are you texting so intently back there?” Max asked.

“Beth.”

“No, really.”

“Really.”

“Fine, don’t tell me. Keep your secrets.” Max obviously didn’t believe her. Evie looked in the rearview mirror at Bull again. He had a soft smile on his face. For some reason, he knew. Of course, he knew. Evie wondered what exactly he did for the special forces.

“Really Max. Look.” Evie handed him her phone and watched him scroll through the messages. She watched the expressions change on his face. They probably mirrored what hers had been when she read the messages. Max turned in his seat to look at her. His eyebrows were raised in question. “I know, right?”

“Do you trust her?” He asked.

“I have no reason to, but what if she is being sincere? I don’t want to ruin the chance that maybe we could be sisters for real?”

“You are such a sap. Can you believe this Bull? Beth is the girl that has tried to steal every boyfriend away from Evie. She put hydrogen peroxide in her shampoo once. She exchanged her face lotion for self-tanner. She has tormented Evie since she grew her tits in 7th grade.” Everything Max said was true, but Evie couldn’t help but wonder. If Beth could get over her obvious jealousy, they could have an actual relationship.

“Actually,” Bull started, “I do believe it.”

Max and Evie looked toward him and waited for him to continue.

“Before Evie slapped the guy, Seggrit was saying some pretty nasty shit.”

“Oh and don’t think I don’t want to ask you about that.” Max interrupted.

“Anyway, Beth stood up for her to him. There was no one around, no one she was trying to impress, so yeah. Give her a chance.”

Max and Evie were both shocked to silence. Max handed her phone back to her.

“Huh, I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, at least you didn’t take the opportunity to put your foot in your mouth.” Evie said to Max.

“Speaking of Seggrit, you slapped him?”

“Yeah,” Evie grinned, “He deserved it.”

“What did he do.”

“Called Bull some nasty shit.” Evie said.

“And called Evie a cheater and a slut.” Bull added. Evie glared at him. “What? He did.”

“Andrastes balls.”

“I don’t think she has those, Max. Besides, it’s nothing I haven’t heard from him before.

“Maker, Evie. Why did you never tell me any of this?”

“Because what were you going to do about it. I handled it.”

“Yeah, she did. It was sexy as fuck too.” Bull added.

“I don’t know what I would do if I ever had to see that guy again, Evie. Would you bail me out?”

Evie started laughing. She knew that Max was a good cop through and through. He would never do anything that would put him in jail. He might get arrested, but he would never do anything that would actually get him charged.

“I love you, Max.”

“I love you too, princess.” He suddenly got somber. “You know, you really are my only family. I don’t think I could do this without your support.”

Evie was taken aback. Max was always so sure, so confident. She idolized him, she drew strength from him. She couldn’t handle his mood right now.

“You’re such a badass Max. Don’t make it weird. Besides, I am pretty sure it’s the other way around.”

“I really do mean it, Evie. But I am glad we can count on each other.” Then Max grinned. “At least until I find the perfect guy, then you’ll only be second best.”

Evie slapped his arm as they were pulling up to the airport drop off. Bull idled in the unloading zone and got the luggage out of the back. Should she kiss him goodbye? In front of Max? Seriously, she was ready to jump his bones earlier, so why not right?

Max and Bull did the handshake man-hug thing. Bull told Max that he would be in touch and to let him know how the meeting with Cullen went. Max grabbed Evie’s suitcase and his duffle bag and gave Evie a quick twist of his lips before turning to go into the huge glass building.

Evie turned back from watching her brother to face Bull. He was right there. Evie almost backed up a step at the suddenness. He didn’t let her. His arms were around her waist, pulling her toward him, pressing her against his body. She looked up at him as he bent his head to her. He captured her mouth with his own. Their lips were moving together of their own violation. Evie had no control. Open and close, deeper and closer. Lips were dancing together quickly with only the barest taste and tease of tongue. Her left hand was grasping the collar of his white shirt while her right was clinging to the back of his neck refusing to let him leave.

If this were a movie the camera would be circling them, sure to get their passion from all angles. But it wasn’t, and she slowly moved her hands down decreasing the pressure of their lips. Bull slowly relaxed his arms from her waist, reluctantly letting their lips part.

“Keep in touch?” Evie asked him.

“Abso-fucking-lutley!”

Evie felt his eyes on her as she walked away, and she couldn’t help but put a little more swing in her hips.

“Well, that was fun.” Max was grinning at her stupidly.

“It was probably more fun for me than for you.” Max just chuckled.

“Don’t get hurt princess, okay?”

“Not worried about me hurting him?”

“Naw, Bull can handle himself. Now let’s go check in. I hope you sprung for first class.”

“Hardy har . . . of course I did. It’s dads credit card after all.”


	8. Enter Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trevelyan's make a friend?
> 
> Max meets Dorian.
> 
> M/M Steamy bathroom BJ. It is between the two **** if you aren't interested.

Max stood just in the doorway watching his sister with Bull. He knew that Evie was a big girl. Knew that Bull was a good man. But he also knew there was more that had gone on with Seggrit than Evie was telling him. He wasn’t sure at first, but between what Bull had told him had happened at the luncheon, and what prompted Evie to slap him, he knew.

How would her past affect the potential relationship with Bull? How did Max feel about a potential relationship with Bull? He could go all Alpha big brother on them and threaten and pander, but that really wasn’t him. Try it, see how it goes. Maybe it’s great, maybe it’s not, and maybe he’ll have to help one or both of them to pick the pieces up. Max tried to live one day at a time and sometimes one moment at a time. That was the only way he got through a lot of the crap in his life. Between being rich, gay, then disowned, he had fought a lot of battles. He took after his mother so was always slender. In high school, he decided that he would never lose another fight. He started working out and researched how to build muscle mass.

Because of his father’s stature, it was easy for him to bulk up. He found he enjoyed it. He would never be the size of Bull, but he kept defined and looked pretty damn good if he said so himself. Though the myriad of people who came on to him all the fucking time said he didn’t have to just say so himself. Once he got into the police academy, he decided to learn how to fight. He tried a few, Judo, jujitsu, boxing, but in the end, he fell in love with mixed martial arts. It was a perfect balance between grace and brutality.

He looked over at Evie, her appearance so different from his own. He knew she was beautiful, he had enough friends tell him so. He always saw that Evie had fire in her eyes, she was tough, a fighter. He encouraged her to learn some sort of self-defense, and she does Krav Maga amazingly. But, if they were going to move to Skyhold permanently, he would teach her to shoot. It was a huge city, easily three times the size of Ostwick. The crime rates are always higher in bigger cities, that was a given, so he would rather not worry about her. She was great at unarmed combat, and in an equal fight with someone her size or even a larger and untrained, he would put money on her every time. The problem is, that there are a lot of people bigger than she is and skilled scrappers themselves. If the guy in the bar last night had any fighting skills, it might not have gone the same way.

Max felt so lucky to have her. She was genuine and caring. Her biggest strengths were also her greatest weaknesses. She wouldn’t survive as a lawyer with the rest of their family. She had very few good friends and most of those were from college and going their separate ways. He loved her so much, but he refused to smother her. She was her own person, his best friend, and biggest cheerleader. He reached down to grab her hand as they walked toward their gate.

“Love you.” She said, looking up at him with eyes so similar, yet vastly different from his own. He wouldn’t be the person he was today without her. She needs his strength right now, and he will give her all of it. But the truth is, he wouldn’t have any strength today if it weren’t for Evie.

“Love you too princess.”

“Aww, aren’t you two sweet. Barf!” someone behind them commented. “You friggin’ newlyweds or sommit?” Max turned toward the voice laughing hysterically. He could barely get in enough oxygen to breathe let alone answer her.

“Holy Maker, no!” Evie almost had tears streaming down her face. The petite woman behind them was blonde with a short wispy haircut. She had cute freckles smattered across her face and no makeup except for a small amount of kohl around her eyes.

“Wots so funny?” She scowled. Her accent was from Ferelden Max assumed. He stopped laughing long enough to tell her.

“She’s my sister.” He busts up again.

“Oh, well I guess that’s worth laughin’ about then, innit.” She smiled then and giggled at herself. Max though her smile was pretty and changed her face. “So you single then?” Max groaned, Andrastes arse, really?

“Yeah I’m single, but not looking for anything.”

“Not you stupid, her.” She said pointing at Evie. “My names Sera. You on your way to Kirkwall?” Evie laughed.

“Single yes, Kirkwall, no. That’s just our layover. We are on our way to Skyhold.”

“Yeah? Me too.” Sera said brightly. “Skyhold and single.” Max was rolling his eyes and smiling. It looks like Evie can’t get through a day without being hit on either. “You want to get together for a drink while we are there?” Sera asked his sister.

“Well, Max is meeting with some people, so I don’t know when we’d be available.” Evie responded. Max chuckled. Sometimes his sister was so clueless.

“She’s asking **you** out Evie, not us.” He was still chuckling.

“Yeah, wot he said.” Sera’s grin was getting bigger.

“Oh, wow. You know I’ve never really thought of that.” Evie stared at Sera appraising her.

“Never been with a girl before?” Sera asked bluntly. “Think you might be interested?”

“I don’t know, honestly.” Evie said blushing. “I couldn’t say either way.”

“Well if you’re ever interested, here is my card.”

Max wasn’t sure what to think of the exchange. He knew Evie had an open mind, but he really didn’t want her to get in over her head. Once again, he wouldn’t give his opinion unless asked. Evie was the only one who got special treatment in that. He will gift his opinion to everyone about anything. Evie was special, he trusted her and respected her. Not only that, but she asked him what he thought all the time, so he got to share at least half the time anyway.

“Cool card.” Evie pronounced. She showed Max and it was pretty spectacular. The card itself was white and rectangular like a thousand others. On the right was the front of a camera lens with amazing color reflecting from the glass. Centered on the plain white was the phrase ‘I Shoot People’ right below it, in a smaller font was ‘(in high resolution)’ it was a cool mix of professional and Sera’s personality in one. Her information was on the back.

“Yeah, I’m going to the Skyhold Academy of the Arts.”

“Wow, that’s amazing. I heard that school is tough to get into.” Evie said, making polite conversation.

“Yeah, but my portfolio is pretty impressive. I have to shoot everything. Just can’t help myself. Well, blah blah blah, what are you two going there for?” Max liked her. She was super funny and obviously didn’t give to figs about what people thought of her.

“I’m seeing about getting a transfer, and Evie is coming with me to check it out for her own purposes.”

“Well, thaz cool.” Sera added, “If you decide you might be interested, it’s a long flight.” She grinned at them and waggled her brows before prancing off toward the gate.

The flight to Kirkwall was average. Max and his sister had a couple of drinks because, well why not, and were talking about their favorite memories. Pretty soon they were getting half of first class and all the flight attendants laughing with them.

The next plane was delayed. Their one-hour layover in Kirkwall had turned into three. So, Max and Evie found themselves at a bar called The Hanged Man at the airport. There were other passengers waiting for their very delayed flight in the bar as well and a group of them were sitting together drinking and talking. Sera was there so Max didn’t feel like he really had to keep up a conversation. She did that all on her own, all he had to do was laugh once and a while. He glanced over at Evie.

“Who are you texting? Bull?” He asked her with a smirk.

“No, Beth again, can you believe it.” She showed him her phone again.

Beth: Seriously where are you?

Evie: I’m in Kirkwall.

Beth: WHAT?!?!

Evie: Yep.

Evie: Told you I was traveling.

Beth: Sure but so soon?

Beth: What’s the rush?

Beth: And Kirkwall . . .?

Evie: It’s a stop on the way to Skyhold.

Beth: Oh Maker, are you eloping with Bull?

Evie: Andrastes tits no.

Beth: What are you doing there then?

Evie: I’m with Max. He’s meeting the Chief of Police there.

As Max was reading, another message popped up.

Beth: Really? . . . Um . . .

Beth: Would you tell him hi from me?

Beth: I mean it’s okay if you don’t. I mean I haven’t seen him forever

Beth: and I was a bitch to him too you know.

Beth: Actually, don’t say anything to him. Maybe that was a bad idea.

Max always had a sarcastic remark or pun, very rarely in his life has he been utterly speechless. This was one of those times.

“Uh, Evie . . .” He showed her the messages. “What should I say? I guess, what should _you_ say?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I have no idea? Just tell her okay and I can think about it. I haven’t seen any of our family in almost five years.” Max had no idea what was going on with Beth. Maybe he should ask Bull if there was more to it then just Beth sticking up for Evie. Max ran his fingers through his long hair, loosening the elastic holding it way from his face. He was staring intently at his drink, and thank the maker, he looked up just in time.

The most gorgeous man he had ever seen walked into the bar. He was tall, dark, and beautiful. His hair was glossy black and undercut on both sides. It was flawlessly tousled like it started the day in a perfect coif and had fingers run through it. Max wanted it to be his fingers. His skin was a dark caramel, and he had an impeccably curled mustached. His ears were a little gauged, and he had several gold piercings up his right ear. There was a soft sheen of gold on his eyelids and his eyes were lined with kohl. Damn, he was beautiful.

“Evie . . . Evie.” Finally, he smacked her on the thigh to get her attention.

“What?” She asked him exasperated.

“Look.” Max tried to nod in the man's direction without being too obvious. He was wearing what looked like a silk grey dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing the colorful ink along his arms. He had multiple rings of varying shapes and sizes, all gold, adorning his slender fingers. His pants were leather so tight along his arse, that they looked poured on. They loosened slightly at the knees and were complimented by short boots.

“Wow.” Was all Evie said.

“Yeah.” Max was equally as eloquent.

“Are you going to go talk to him?”

“And say what? ‘Hey sexy, come here often?’ or maybe ‘How you doin’?’” He rolled his eyes as he re-fastened his hair into place.

“Why don’t you start with ‘Hello’” Evie was being a smart ass. “You’ll never forgive yourself if you don’t.”

She was right, if Max didn’t talk to the perfect looking stranger, he would always wonder. He took a gulp of liquid courage and started walking toward the bar where he was standing.

“You’re telling me you have no Tevinter wine at all?” He was incredulous. “Not even a white, and that is a sacrifice I assure you.”

His voice was smooth and decadent. It was dark chocolate from Nevarra and rich red wine from Antiva. Max wanted to roll in it and let his senses bathe in it. The bartender assured the man, again, that they had nothing from Tevinter.

“Why don’t you get him a glass of Antivan Ribera del Duero.” Max looked at the man now next to him. “You’ll like it.”

“Thank you for the recommendation. You southerners seem to have lost the subtlety in your wine.”

“I assume you are from Tevinter?”

“Dorian of house Pavus, most recently from Minrathous, at your service.” He was as smooth as the silk of his shirt. It brought out the amazing grey of his eyes. Max was staring at him, he knew it, but he couldn’t be self-conscious about it. As Dorian moved his eyes were captured by different light. In some, they were grey-blue, in others grey-violet. He had a beauty mark under and to the left of his right eye.

“I’m Max, Max Trevelyan.” He reached his hand out and when Dorian grasped it, there was a spark. Okay, not literally, but wow!

“Good to meet you, Max.” Dorian looked him up and down. “Very good to meet you.” His sensual smile made Max grin.

“The pleasure is mine, but I wouldn’t mind making the pleasure yours.”

“Hah, I have just over an hour, so I may let you see to that.” Dorian removed his hand and took a sip of wine. Max was slightly surprised because he didn’t realize he was still holding it. “Oh, this is lovely. Thank you for the recommendation.” Max looked at the bartender.

“Add it to my table would you.” She nodded, smiling with knowledge.

“You don’t have to do that.” Dorian told him.

“Oh, but I want to.” Max stared at Dorian. The problem with meeting a beautiful man at an airport is that the chances of having any other opportunity were slim to none. He didn’t make it a habit to have clandestine affairs. But finding someone who hit all his buttons didn’t happen very often. One has needs, so enter the one-night stands. He may not see this man ever again, it was already established that Max thought he was gorgeous. So, the only thing that truly mattered at this point was if he was willing. Max would bet his badge that he was willing. “What do you do?”

“I am between careers at the moment, if you will. While in Minrathous I did qualitative and quantitative research.”

“What your saying is that you are way smarter than me.” Max grinned at him. One more off the list. This was interesting, and Max was a little disappointed that this wouldn’t be able to go anywhere.

“My dear Max, I am smarter than a lot of people.” Dorian patted him on the hand while taking another sip of his wine. “Don’t feel too badly.” His smile was suave and sexy and the quirk in one corner showed small smile lines at the corner of one eye. He looked like a man who laughs. Damn, damn, damn. “And what is it that you do Lorem?” _(sexy)_

“I am a detective. Lorem puto te sunt tibi valde.” _(I think you’re very sexy yourself.)_ Max answered. In somewhat accented tevene.

 

“Well, my my. Aren’t you full of surprises.” Dorian finished his wine and set it down. His long fingers started to trace of Max’s own. “Quare anguli occulta invenire non possumus appellare nostro _?” (Why don't we find a hidden corner to call our own?)_

Max wasted no time. He stood up, drawing Dorian with him. He quickly glanced over at Evie, who was watching him intently. He met her eyes and tilted his head to let her know he was leaving. She nodded then tapped her wrist to remind him to watch the time. Damn, he had about 45 minutes before having to board. This would have to be a quickie. Why couldn’t he have met Dorian an hour ago? Or better yet, why couldn’t he meet him in Skyhold.

Dorian was smart, he was funny. He had a certain self-depreciating vanity which was an oxymoron if he ever saw one. His voice was made to enrapture the senses, he would make a killing doing naughty phone calls. And he was sinfully pretty. . . Gorgeous . . . Beautiful . . . Tempting. All of those. Void take him, he was in trouble, but the best kind. Max looked down the hallways in the airport until he found what he was looking for.

****

There was a family restroom across from the men’s and women’s. He pulled this sensual being into it behind him and locked the door. The moment he heard the click of the lock, Dorian pressed Max’s shoulders against the door itself. Max realized Dorian was a few inches taller than him. Maker, he was sexy. Looking back in a few hours Max will say this was the most erotic kiss he has ever had in his life.

Dorian slid his left arm around Max’s waist and his right hand grasped his neck. He pulled him, so their chests were touching and before Max closed his eyes, he could see the dilated pupil surrounded by rich grey. Then their lips were touching. First just a press of lips, then Dorian was feasting on his lips like a man starving. Max’s arms mirrored Dorians, he didn’t want to let him go. Then Dorian grazed his tongue softly before withdrawing it again. It was an erotic dance of lips with an occasional taste of each other’s tongue. Dorian sucked at Max’s lower lip drawing it into his mouth, then more, small licks. Max groaned and deepened the kiss. He grabbed Dorian's amazing arse and pulled it toward his groin. Dorian whimpered to feel their hardness pressed against one another.

Max was now controlling their kiss, if it could still be called that, and wanted to completely explore Dorian's mouth. They licked, kissed and nipped at each other’s lips and tongues. His hands kept pressing and moving Dorian's body to his own. Finally, he could take no more and let their mouths separate. He nibbled down the bronze skin of his neck and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed at every new inch of skin revealed and Dorian had his hands in his hair, removing the elastic that kept half of it in place.

Max wanted to venerate the body he revealed, larger than his own but not as defined. Dorian had a muscular build, but it was from body sculpting, not athleticism. Max opened the shirt fully and exposed a smooth bronze chest. He moaned in want when he discovered nipples pierced with golden bars. Dorian's hands grabbed at his hair, fisting in it, as he leaned down and pulled the piercings in his mouth to played with them. Lips and teeth on one, his fingers at the other. He flicked and rolled drawing a gasp from his lover.

“Kaffas.” Dorian's voice was breathy, “Maker, yes.” But Max stopped his worship to push the shirt over Dorian's shoulders. There was an intricate snake tattoo licking at his collarbone. The detail was astounding. Max would have loved to see how far the ink went over Dorians back, but instead, he hastily removed his t-shirt, so he could press their skin together. “Festis bei umo canavarum.”

“Hopefully only little deaths.” Max teased.

“How did I get so lucky.”

“You? Fuck the Maker, there is only one thing that could possibly make me luckier.” Max unzipped the leather pants and was starting to slide them down his legs.

“Oh, and what is that?” Dorian cooed.

Max couldn’t say what he was really thinking. Damn, he wanted more than this moment with him. He wanted to get to know his mind, not just his body. But he wanted more of that too. What would make him luckier would be if Dorian just happened to live in Skyhold or even Ostwick. He didn’t have to take that transfer. Shit, fuck damn, he was being stupid. But as he revealed the perfect long and thick member, what he said was, “That’ll do it.”

All Dorian could do was chuckle at the comment before Max licked at the tip. The laugh turned into a moan at the feeling. They were limited on time, so Max didn’t waste any of it as he took him into his mouth as far as he could. He used one hand to make up the difference as he licked and sucked at the tip. He used his other hand to undo his jeans and reveal his own hard shaft. He moved his mouth expertly over Dorian's arousal, getting faster and harder in response to Dorian's sighs.

Good blow jobs were messy, there was spit trailing down his chin and over Dorian's balls. He switched hands for a moment getting his right one slick with his own saliva. Max relaxed his throat as he slid his hand over his own erection and took the huge cock deep into his throat. The other man mewled as he swallowed around it and started to hum a moan. His own hand started working faster in tandem with the bobbing of his head around Dorian. Long fingers grasped his hair tightly, perfectly. He held his head still and started thrusting into his mouth. It was amazing and messy. Max got a taste of pre-cum and knew Dorian was close. He pumped his hardness as he sucked at Dorian. The thrusts were slowly getting deeper, and Max forced him to still as his mouth went so far down that his lips brushed the base of his shaft where it met stomach. That was enough for Dorian who let out a gasping yell as he came so deep in Max’s throat that swallowing was a quick reflex. A few more pumps of his hand and Max came on the bathroom floor.

They were both breathing heavily, Max got a paper towel slightly damp and wiped his spit off Dorian's softening cock, before tossing it onto his mess to clean later. He tucked the man back into his silk boxers and pulled up his pants. It was an intimate act, but Max wanted more. He didn’t zip them up, instead, ran his hands up his chest to toy with the piercings again. He looked at Dorian then and what he saw in his eyes made him sad.

Max could see that no one had cared for him before. He placed his hands at the back of Dorian's head and brought his mouth in for a languid kiss. He picked the silk shirt off the floor, but before he let Dorian have it, he turned him around, so he could see the rest of the snake. It wrapped from where the head was at his collarbone over his shoulder to twine itself across his back and disappeared into the waist of his pants. Max trailed small kisses over the incredibly detailed scales until he dipped his tongue just past the leather.

“Maker, this is incredible. How far does it go?” Max asked as he gave the shirt to Dorian.

“If we had more time, I would show you.” Dorian told Max as he cleaned the mess he made, adjusted himself and put his own shirt on. “Let’s just say the tail wraps around my ankle.”

Maxed watched with slight disappointment as Dorian buttoned his shirt.

“It should be illegal to cover you up.” He told him wistfully.

“Unfortunately, the opposite is true.” Dorian chuckled. “As it is, running around naked would get me arrested.”

“Well, if I got to do the arresting, that wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

“Oh,” Dorian smirked, “And would you then have to do a cavity search, before I was hauled off to jail?”

Max groaned. Maker damn it. There was no time. He was tempted to book a different flight so he could spend more time with the man. Then he could get Dorian to so the same. Andraste’s arse, stalker much Max, he thought.

“Trust me, I would be very thorough.”

“I bet you would. Well, I had a lovely time, but I best be off.”

****

Dorian walked out of the restroom before Max could say anything else. Wait, what? Did he do something wrong?

“Dorian, wait.” He called out rushing to catch up. Dorian paused looking back quizzically. “I have twenty minutes before boarding. I would love to introduce you to someone.

“That’s really not necessary.” He said sheepishly.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Maker, no. I’d have thought I did something wrong, not giving you the same pleasure that you gave to me.” Max grinned at that.

“You have no idea, do you?”

“About what?”

“How much pleasure I had from being able to pleasure you.”

“Well, that’s. . .” Dorian paused, obviously not knowing what to say.

“What time is your flight?”

“It’s supposed to be leaving in about half an hour.”

“Then come on.” Max grabbed his hand. “I really want to introduce you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts on Sera: https://78.media.tumblr.com/55df7ab093e4ebafd887e821f909f080/tumblr_nt8vl0eW7H1rv0xgco6_400.png  
> Sera's Card: https://www.zazzle.com/i_shoot_people_professional_photographer_business_card-240263996885386193  
> My thoughts for Dorian: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/78/93/56/7893565355998f7dc7a604fcdb1382cc.jpg


	9. Figure it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull has zero texting skills.  
> PDA . . . what?  
> Evie loves Dorian.

Evie was only slightly listening to the conversation and laughter around her. She had finished her conversation with Beth. Told her to think about what she wanted to say, if anything, to Max. She also offered to give her Max’s phone number. Beth said she would think about it and told her that she really needed to call Mom. Evie would call her, just not until she was already in Skyhold.

She looked at the time, making sure that Max wouldn’t be late. There was still time, so she started texting Bull.

8:21 pm Evie: Flight from Kirkwall is still delayed. Arg.

8:23 pm Bull: Sucks

8:23 pm Evie: Yeah, the only reason I got a flight with a stop was so I could leave sooner and get there earlier.

8:23 pm Evie: So much for that plan.

8:26 pm Evie: Still there?

8:28 pm Bull: Yeah

Okay, well he must be busy. She looked up a moment before seeing Max coming back in with that gorgeous man in tow.

“Dorian Pavus, may I introduce you to the beautiful Evie Trevelyan.” Max introduced her. Evie rolled her eyes but noticed Dorian tug his hand away from Max. Max looked a little hurt, Dorian a little disappointed. Ahh, she thought.

“I’m his sister Dorian.” She reached her hand out and saw the slight relief in his eyes. “Andraste’s tits Max, that is the second time today you made someone think we were married.” She laughed, Dorian chuckled, and Max raised an eyebrow.

“What? There is no way Dorian would think I was married.” Then Max was laughing. No doubt thinking that their earlier intimacies would have dissuaded that notion. Evie knew that there were plenty of married men who dallied with men. But doubted many of them would have introduced them to their wives while holding hands.

“Actually . . . I kind of did.” Dorian said shyly. That stopped Max cold.

“Wow, you obviously think highly of me.” Max was a little hurt Evie could tell.

“It’s not that, really.” Dorian rubbed Max’s hand with his pinky, “It just wouldn’t be the first time.”

Evie and Max both looked toward Dorian, the shock clear on their faces.

“Don’t look at me like that, it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Sorry,” Evie apologized, “Who am I to judge.” She would never deem to be an expert on relationships and if married couples wanted a third, cool for them. “Anyway, I got the bill. We better get going to the gate.” She said to Max. He looked so forlorn, he must really like this Dorian guy. “What’s your gate, Dorian?”

“E6.” He responded while checking his ticket. Evie and Max both stopped walking. In the moment before Dorian realized it, Max gave Evie a look like she hadn’t seen since they were kids. He was excited and anticipated, just like it was Satinalia. “Everything all right?” He asked them, looking back over his shoulder.

Max took two steps toward him and reverently laid his hand on his cheek. Dorian was a little taken aback as Max gave him a sweet slow kiss. Dorian took a small step back and looked around. No one was paying the two of them any attention except Evie.

“Not that it wasn’t nice, but what was that for?” He was surprised at the public display of affection, but Evie wasn’t. She knew why Max did it.

“You’re going to Skyhold?” He asked softly.

“Yes, how did you know that by my gate number?”

“I thought you were supposed to be smarter than me?” Max chuckled. “That’s our gate too.”

“So, you kissed me because?” Dorian still didn’t get it. Evie was wondering now. Dorian must have been a wham, bam, thank you, ma’am, uh sir, kind of guy. Max obviously wanted to see him again and Dorian didn’t.

That sucks, Evie thought. Max doesn’t meet guys that he wants for more than sex very often. Because of that, he wasn’t likely to let this one leave without a fight. Max had no problem putting it all out there to get what he wanted. He wanted to be a cop, he did it and got disowned. He wanted to be a detective, he fought tooth and nail to get it. If he wanted Dorian, he would try his hardest.

“Because we are going to the same place which means we can see each other again.” He stated simply.

“Is that something you would want?” Dorian seemed so surprised. Evie was desperately trying to read his face, but right now he was quite good at schooling it. Bull could have figured it out she thought. And as if her thoughts summoned him, her phone pinged.

“Maker yes, how could you doubt it?” Max said slightly exasperated.

“Well, you know. Fun and games in a bathroom is usually all people really want from me. More than that can create trouble.” That made Evie pissed. She could tell Max was upset as well, not at Dorian though. On his behalf.

“I like trouble.” He said, and Dorians face softened. “And I. Like. You.” Max gave him tiny kisses in between each word.

“Well, then.” Dorian smiled. It was shy but genuine and it made Evie happy to see it. They arrived at their gate and Dorian slid his hand into Max’s as they sat.

“You must hang out with shit people Dorian if that’s how they treat you.” Evie was still mad. Sometimes she hated people. She looked at her phone as she sat to see the text.

8:35 pm Bull: Did you want something?

Really . . . did she want something? I mean she knew he was there for work, but Andraste’s flaming arse, she just left him with a freaking hot kiss less than six hours ago. She still answered. There was no way she couldn’t.

8:37 pm Evie: Nope, finally boarding.

“Not necessarily. I happen to have a few good friends. One just happens to be straight and the other a woman.” Dorian started explaining and Evie put thoughts of Bull out of her mind for now.

“Well then, where do you go to meet people to date?” She asked him. Max was interested as well.

“I don’t. Not really.”

“What do you mean, you could certainly have anyone you put your mind too?” This from Max.

“Perhaps,” again that sweet shy smile from Dorian, “it’s just not that easy in Tevinter.” Ahh, that made perfect sense, thought Evie. Tevinter was quite backward when it came to things like race and sexual orientation. Truly they still lived in the Dragon Age.

“Intelligo omnino. Non mirum est quod cogitavi super viam fecistis Max. Vos scitis quod factum est in eodem modo et Ferelden Orlais.” _(I understand completely. It is no wonder that you thought the way you did about Max. You know that it is not the same way in Ferelden or Orlais.)_

“Now, **you** have a much better accent than your brother.” He looked at Max then, “No offense.”

“None taken, I don’t actually speak much Tevene.”

“Max only learned the naughty phrases before dropping out of the class.” Evie giggled as she told Dorian. He laughed.

“Why am I not surprised? Do you speak any other languages, Max?” Evie noticed that Dorian very smoothly avoided their earlier topic of conversation. That was okay, she was sure she would get to the bottom of it eventually.

“Our mother forced all of the kids to learn orlesian. I only took tevene because Evie did.”

“Don’t let him fool you, he speaks it passably if he has too. So, if you want to have a secret discussion without him knowing, tevene won’t work.” She told Dorian with a snigger.

“No tevene and no orlesian. Do you speak other languages, Evie?”

“Hah, Evie here speaks all but the obscure dialects from Par Vollen and the indigenous tribes from the Dales.” Max answered for her.

“Remarkable.” Evie blushed slightly at Dorian's exclamation. “Oh, she blushes. I will have to try for that more often.” He chuckled.

The plane was boarding, and Evie and Max boarded with Dorian rather than earlier with first class, so they could finish the conversation.

“What about you, hmm. What languages do you speak?” Max asked him.

“Alas, I only speak four. Common, of course, tevene, orlesian, and rivaini.”

“Perfect. Non pensare di aver dimenticato l'inizio di questa conversazione. Voglio davvero parlartene di nuovo.” _(Don’t think I forgot the beginning of this conversation. I really do want to talk to you about it again.)_

“Penserei meno a te se non la mia cara signora.” _(I would think less of you if you didn’t my dear lady.)_ Dorian bowed slightly to her.

“Now, in case you get lost while leaving the airplane, you best give me your number luv.” Evie told him.

“Alas, that I cannot do. I have the unfortunate disability of having left my phone in Minrathous and will have to procure a new one once in Skyhold.” Evie’s lawyer sense was tingling, and she wasn’t sure what it was. She looked over to her brother and could tell he felt the same thing.

“I see.” Was all he said to Dorian.

“However, I would be loathed to part from either of you just yet, so if you will, here is my Facetome info.” He wrote the info on the back of his plane ticket since he didn’t need it anymore and gave it to Max. “And, I promise to wait for you at the gate.” He gave Max a quick kiss. “I want to.” He gave Evie a soft kiss on the cheek and said. “Mi piace davvero tuo fratello.” _(I really like your brother.)_

Dorian sat in his seat as Evie and Max made their way to their own. They were both quiet and contemplative as they put the luggage in the overhead.

“What was that about do you think.” Max asked her.

“I’m not sure, but I’ll bet it has something to do with why he is here now, so far from home.” Max only nodded.

“His luggage and clothes are expensive, yet he is in coach. He probably spent more on his shirt than we did on our flights combined. What do you make of that?”

“I’m not sure, you are being very observant though.” Evie looked over at Max. “Did you notice that with your cop eyes or your man eyes.” Evie waggled her eyebrows at him.

“Ha, both probably.” He chuckled.

“What did he say to you at the end?”

“If he wanted you to know, he wouldn’t have said it in rivaini. But I can tell you why I think he said it.”

“Oh? Don’t leave me hanging then.”

“He said it, so I would know that he wasn’t running away. That is my Lawyer instinct and not my sister one. But I’ve been wrong before. We shall see when we land, won’t we?”

That being said, Max nodded and put his earbuds in. His playlist was as eclectic as he was. There was rap and jazz, country and classical, but also rock and R&B. Evie was thinking about a little nap but looked at her phone first. Nothing new from Bull just one from Beth asking her to tell her when she landed. She responded simply and swiped over to the earlier conversation with Bull.

He was either working, tired, busy, or not interested in anything more than they had. Could that really be it? She thought back to there interactions. He seemed to genuinely like her, he was attracted to her, but that didn’t mean he wanted to start a relationship with her. She was at a new place in her life and didn’t necessarily want to start something with someone either. Yeah, she wanted to have a good time and date. She liked Bull. The more Evie thought about it, the more she realized that she was being petty. He went to Ostwick for work. He was working.

Feeling better about the whole situation, she fell asleep.

The plane landed, and they exited the plane first. Evie let Beth know the plane had landed as they waited at the gate for Dorian. Sera also walked by and winked at her. She held her fingers up to her ear in the universal sign of ‘call me’ and pranced off.

“Well then, all the needless worrying for nothing. Here I thought I was going to be waiting for you.” Dorian said smiling but tired as he made his way toward them.

“So, I vote we find a bar before checking into the hotel.” Evie said.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Max said, “Dorian?”

“I am supposed to have the friend of a friend pick me up. I told him I would call when I landed.”

“Did he know the flight was delayed?” Max asked.

“Yes, I called him from the airport in Kirkwall.”

“Perfect, call him and tell him you found a ride. Then come with us.” Max was pleading without begging. Dorian looked at him.

Evie couldn’t tell everything that was going through his head, but he was apprehensive about something. She could tell he wanted to spend time with them, well Max for sure, but there was something holding him back.

“Let’s go get our luggage first, then we can figure out the rest.” They all agreed, and Evie tried to get Dorian to open up.

“Well Maker, I can’t believe I haven’t asked you yet. What is bringing you to Skyhold?” She asked.

“Ah, an excellent question. I am moving here for the foreseeable future.” Dorian couldn’t have missed Max’s smile.

“That’s great. We are looking at moving here too.” He said.

“Really, well, small world. Now you said you were a detective, yes?” at Max’s nod he continued. “Are you transferring here from Kirkwall?”

“No from Ostwick. Technically I am just meeting the chief of police to see if he feels like I would be a good fit for the team, but I have a feeling it’s a done deal.” Max looked over to Evie at that. He didn’t explain it to her that way, but Evie was totally okay with it.

“What about you Evie, what do you do?”

“I am a Lawyer. I just graduated and passed the Barr. It was intense.”

“Are you looking for a place to work in Skyhold then?”

“Sort of, I want to start my own firm.” Max looked shocked and Dorian was impressed.

“That is a hard thing to do without any existing clients. How are you going to proceed?”

“For the type of firm I want to open up, it should be simple. But enough of that. Why are you moving here? You said you had a friend here, is that why?”

“Yes, his father was a mentor of mine while in school. That’s how we met actually. Felix is an amazing person. Very driven, but he had to do a lot of his classes online from home. He has health issues you see, so I went to their abode to help him with his coursework and to study. Eventually, I rented a room at their home.” Dorian sounded wistful. “He would sneak me treats from the kitchen when I was working late on my dissertation, ‘Don’t get in trouble on my account,’ I would say. He always responded, ‘I like trouble.’ He is a good man and a good friend, and straight as an arrow, unfortunately.” Max was grinning at him now.

“That’s why you smiled so big when I said it.”

“Yes, though your context was much more . . . well more.” Max laughed, and didn’t ask questions.

“So, what will you be doing here then?” Evie asked as their luggage was loading on to the conveyor.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t given it much consideration. I will have to see what is obtainable for someone of my aptitudes.”

“So, you came halfway down the world, to a city you don’t know, with one friend living in it, and you didn’t even look to see if there was a job for you?” Evie asked as Max grabbed their suitcases off the belt with ease.

“When you put it like that it does seem rather senseless doesn’t it. Let’s just say there were extenuating circumstances.” Dorian saw his own suitcase and grabbed for it. “Well I have come to the decision that I would adore a drink, shall we look up a suitable establishment to go to?” He asked.

“Is that your only suitcase?” Evie asked, Dorian just nodded. “I thought you said you were moving here. Is the rest of your stuff coming later?”

“Uh, no. Let’s just say I left in a hurry.”

“Okay, I’ll get us a cab, Evie you look up a place close by that has Tevinter Reds eh?” Max grinned at Dorian as he said it, but Evie saw something else in his eyes. Max was wearing his detective's face. He was trying to add up everything Dorian has told them. She didn’t blame him, she also felt something was going on.

Evie pulled up her phone to find a place and found something close by. She walked with Dorian to the cab stand and saw Max waving at them. They all got in Evie in the front, the boys in the back, and she gave the cabbie the address.

Evie was good at using deductive reasoning. She wasn’t as good as finding out information as Bull or even Max, but with the information she did have, she wanted to figure Dorian out. He and Max were talking so she kept busy in her own mind. She sorted the things she knew about Dorian.

One – He didn’t bring much with him, even though he was moving, which meant that it was a quick decision and/or wherever he was packing from was where he needed to get away from quickly.

Two – He left his phone there. No one does that by accident and is nonchalant about getting a new one. That means, he didn’t want people tracking him via the phone. If it was just that number that would be an easy change, so it was more than that.

Three – He had fewer funds than he was used to. He had expensive clothes and wanted expensive wine but booked a flight that cost less than his belt. He was hesitant about going out with them and Evie would bet it was because of his funds. He was also proud enough not to take handouts.

Four – Didn’t have a job yet, so whatever drove him away was big. He didn’t care and needed to leave.

Five – He was gay or Bi, Evie wasn’t sure which, and that was a big deal. She knew Tevinter was bad, but that still screamed issue with family like non-other to her.

Evie tried to put a scenario together in her head.

Option One: Had a lover/spouse and they were abusive. So, this was an escape. The only problem with that is that Dorian wouldn’t have kept his own name. He would have had to be an excellent actor or a complete sociopath if that was the case.

Option Two: Family was the issue. She and Max had enough of that for her to see the symptoms. So, Dorian is escaping family who won’t let him go but won’t accept his sexual orientation. Evie was betting gay, because if Bi, it would be easier for Dorian to make a ‘normal’ hetero relationship work.

Option Three: A combination of both.

If Evie was a betting person, she would bet on two, but acknowledged that three was also a possibility.

She knew it wasn’t often that she connected with people so quickly, but in the last few days, it has happened twice. She connected with Bull, and also with Dorian. Even if Max were not attracted to the man, she would have been compelled by him. He had an aura of confidence that was perforated with self-doubt. But that self-doubt was planted by another.

Perhaps it is easy for like to recognize like. She had the same seeds of doubt in her. A month ago, she would have said that Seggrit planted them there, but now she knew. She allowed him to sew the seeds. She was the one who allowed them to take root. If there was a minuscule chance of her helping Dorian harvest then separate the good from the bad sprouts, she would. So, she took a risk as they got out of the cab and went into the bar.

“Hey, Dorian?” She started, “Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did darling, and the answer is yes, you may ask as many as your heart can hold.”

“You may just regret saying that.” Max teased him. Evie silently agreed.

“Was it your father or your mother or both?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Facetome is a modern Thedas Facebook.
> 
> Thanks to dalishious.tumblr.com for that idea!!


	10. Dorians Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a lot about why Dorian is the way he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a short chapter. I really struggled with writing from Dorians POV. I hope it isn't too OOC, but feel free to tell me if it is and how to improve it.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. I get so excited when I see them.  
> P.S. There is some reference to gay hate, conversion camp, and EST pretty mild though.

Dorian didn’t know what to make of the circumstances he found himself in. He met two astonishing people and one wanted him. Not just for a quick bathroom grope, Maker, Dorian didn’t even have the opportunity to touch Max more than a little. The man, who was sex personified, had found his pleasure while giving it. Of course, Dorian had read about fantasy relationships like that. Books were his haven. Not just for research but for his delectation as well. He could escape the dreadful existence that his family had made his life and delve into a world where men could love each other and be accepted by their loved ones. He read about places where parents doted on their children and gave them everything they could. He studied about finding love in odd places and that it would conquer all. He knew these to be essentially fiction, but one can’t help but romanticize in turn and hope. Yearn, that maybe one day, if one plays their cards just right, they could find that too. Then today happened.

Today he met a fucking exquisite man. A man who wanted to pleasure him. Dorian took it. He was sure that was all it would be. He was prepared to walk away; he **attempted** to walk away. He thought that he would never be more surprised when Max followed him out and insisted they walk together. But he was surprised many more times.

First, he introduced him to his wife, or so Dorian thought. Did Max expect a ménage et trois? It immediately put him on the defensive, but then Evie introduced herself as his sister and made it so amusing, that Dorian had admitted his thoughts. The next surprise was Max’s unpretentious shock that Dorian had thought anything untoward was going on.

It had happened before, Rilienus was his dream man. They had to keep their relationship surreptitious. In Tevinter, you cannot have an exclusive relationship with a man. It wasn’t done and wasn’t accepted. And Rilienus believed in Dorians version of a better future for Tevinter. They were together for six months before Dorian uncovered that he was married with two children.

He wanted to ask him if he was going to keep Dorian on the side forever. He was afraid of the answer, knew that he would have said yes. It would have shattered more of him. He spent months in a drunken stupor trying to recover himself after that.

Then there was the surprising public display of affection that Max so easily fell into. Both with his sister and with Dorian. It was shocking and uncomfortable. Dorian had never received much physical affection in private let alone where others could see. He wasn’t an idiot, he saw others exchange hugs and small kisses. Once he was in the Free Marches, he even saw a couple entwined in a vigorous embrace. But it was still odd to him.

He remembered when he was younger his mother, Aquinea, would often hug and cuddle him. She rocked him to sleep and kissed his skinned knees better. Dorian always thought that his mother’s kisses were magic because they always made him feel better. She would tickle and play with him when his father was at work. It stopped though when he got older.

He was nine when father came home early once, and he was sitting on mother’s lap drawing while she read. He was furious with her.

“You’ll spoil that boy and ruin him.” Halward never had to raise his voice. It was full of such vitriol that he didn’t need to. Dorian remembered his mother putting him down and looking at his father.

“Of course.” Was all she said as she walked away trembling. At the age of nine, he didn’t understand. As he gained in knowledge and experience, he knew she feared him. Any affection Dorian had from his mother after that was in her eyes only. He learned from his mother how to don a mask.

The next surprise was the ability that these two people had to unmask him. He found himself so comfortable in their presence that he revealed more of himself than he thought he would ever do. Many times, after he said things that he thought he would never admit, he wondered what possessed him to do it. When he found out that Evie Trevelyan was a lawyer he had a little more sagacity.

That was her business. She would get people to say things they wouldn’t normally articulate. The way she did it though, was so comfortable, one wouldn’t know they were being coerced. She will do really well interrogating on the witness stand. The way she interacted with her brother was also a surprise. Dorian didn’t have siblings, so he didn’t know how a typical relationship went, but he felt that their relationship was singular. She reminded him of Felix in some ways and Mae in others.

Maker, he needed to get a phone. He wanted to stay in communication with them both. When Max grew tired of him, he could see himself still being friends with Evie. They were going out for a drink that Dorian really shouldn’t indulge in. His funds were low, and he already sold some of his jewelry, including the multi-diamond studded ring that he was given upon earning his master’s degree, just to escape and live before he got a flight down here to be near Felix.

Ah, Felix. His kidney disease was progressing slower now that Alexius had discovered a treatment still in the testing stages to put him on, but the prognosis was still fatal. Alexius had everyone who was willing, test to be a donor to no avail. Alexius would have given his own kidney, but had already bestowed one to his wife, and had none left for his son. Dorian knew that he would have given his only one for Felix, but no doctor would do it. He was privately worried what Alexius would be willing to do if a donor wasn’t found in the next few months.

While Dorian had his thoughts occupied with Felix, he swore he misheard the question from Evie.

“Was it your father or your mother or both?” She asked him.

He didn’t know what to say and knew that the silence was uncomfortable. He felt unnerved himself as he felt Max’s intense gaze upon him. So, he deflected.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He said with his classic smirk. He blanked his face as he learned to do and hoped she wouldn’t be able to read into it.

“Yes, you do.” Evie said to him, then comes the next surprise of the day. Instead of pushing her advantage she gave him an out. “I know you don’t know me, and I wouldn’t want to share personal and hurtful things with a stranger either. Especially in a cab where you have no idea who else may be listening in,” Dorian hadn’t even considered the driver. The fact that Evie had, just made her that much better a person. “but I know now. And I want you to be able to share with someone, it is important. You don’t have to share with me, but you need to share with someone.”

  
“Tu praeclara sunt homini, Evie Trevelyan.” (You are a remarkable person, Evie Trevelyan.) Dorian watched Evie face forward again and Max glared at the driver as he stared at them. Could he tell her? Surprisingly enough the answer was yes, however, Dorian was also as sure that he didn’t want to share with Max. “Gratias tibi.” (Thank you.) For now, he would remain silent. 

They drove in comfortable silence, which was a testament to the confidence this familial duo had with each other. Neither of them felt the need to fill the silence. Dorian remained deep in thought while they drove. Evie’s question brought up memories he would rather forget. He didn’t blame her, those thoughts were always just under the surface, swimming in the subconscious of his mind. The excitement, then the hurt and betrayal. It was a never-ending cycle, that Dorian desperately needed to end.

Excitement: Winning a fight against a notorious bully in grade school. He also happened to be the son of the Archon.

Hurt and Betrayal: Father mortified. Dorian was transferred to a very strict school.

Result: Dorian worked harder than he ever had to prove himself to Halward.

Excitement: Graduation from said exclusive, strict private school. With Honors. At sixteen years old.

Hurt and Betrayal: Father catching his celebratory kiss with a boy. Having said boy’s family ruined. Halward sending Dorian to a conversion camp.

Result: Dorian got better at pretending and hiding.

Excitement: Rilienus and Dorian establish a relationship.

Hurt and Betrayal: Dorian finds out he was being played the whole time. Rilienus was married with children. 

Result: Dorian spends three months in a drunken stupor in a house of ill repute.

Excitement: Gereon Alexius prevents Dorian from wasting his life and Dorian finishes his Masters and meets his dearest friend.

Hurt and Betrayal: The Maker took Livia Alexius from Gereon in a car accident and Felix was diagnosed with the same kidney disease she had.

Result: Dorian fought with Alexius and left. He found himself once again in a life of debauchery.

Excitement: Dorian is Happy-ish living in a brothel of all places.

Hurt and Betrayal: His father finds him and locks him away for months.

Result: Felix and Maevaris rescue him.

Excitement: Free from his fathers clutches and safe with Felix once again.

Hurt and Betrayal: Dorian’s father kidnaps him from his bed. He tries Electric Shock Therapy on him for weeks in an attempt to change his sexual preference.

Result: Mae comes to the rescue again. Alone this time because the Alexius family moved to Skyhold where the best nephrologists in Thedas are. Dorian flees the country with her help.

Excitement: Enter Max Trevelyan.

Hurt and Betrayal: It’s bound to happen.

Result: Dorian is doomed to be forever alone. He thought.

“Yay, we’re here!” Evie is excited.

Dorian looks at Max, who is unaware of the melancholy thoughts going through his head. Max smiles at him. It is a little hesitant, as if he is unsure of its welcome. Dorian smiles back at him and runs his fingers lightly over his hand. As a result, Max’s smile grows bolder and reaches his eyes.

Perhaps the cycle could break. If such a gentle touch brings Max that much pleasure.

“Come on boys, let’s go.” Evie interrupts the buoyancy of his thoughts.

They leave the back of the taxi and as they walk into the bar, Max holds Dorian's hand. To his surprise, Dorian lets him.


	11. Take it On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Dorian and Max. Evie stands up to her parents, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos and comments. I love it so much and I squeal with glee when I have a new comment. So thank you all so much.

Max was surprised at the want he developed so quickly for the gorgeous man next to him. His charming vanity that he wore like armor, his intelligence, his laugh; it all lay next to the confusing hurt that Dorian had in his eyes when he was deep in thought. Max wanted to know everything about him. He also wanted to bed him. Badly.

Max stopped walking and Dorian kept going, a gentle tug of his hand before he looked at him. His lips formed a quizzical smile and he tilted his head in question. They were standing just outside the bar. He wanted to kiss him so desperately he could taste it. His mind was filled with the memory of Dorian’s heady smell. The wine that was on his tongue as it had explored his own. Max grasped his hand harder and looked around as he drew him to the side where there were no windows. He looked at the taller man, the desire, he knew, was radiating from his eyes. He pulled at Dorian so their bodies faced each other, almost touching. He let his hand run up his arm, trailing over ink and muscle under the softness of the grey shirt, and caress his face. Gently, with a question, waiting for consent, he brought his face toward him to give in to his desire.

It started softly, a stroke of lips, little nibbles. Max’s lips were begging entry on behalf of his tongue. Dorian moaned with approval as he allowed it. The softness dissipated like morning fog on a hot sunny day. They were suddenly all lips and tongue and teeth, fighting for dominance. The lust that was fed earlier came back with full force. Dorian grabbed Max’s hair tightly and drew his head back, so he could plunder his mouth. The vicious want in that kiss was searing Max from the inside. In an effort to ground himself he grabbed the two globes of his arse to bring their bodies closer. He wanted to climb inside Dorian, to be as close as he could. He wanted to feel all of him, wanted Dorian inside him.

As Dorian controlled the . . . (could it still be called a kiss?) Max grabbed his waist, his shoulders, his neck. Anywhere his hands could go. He let his hands do the begging for him, pressing their bodies close together. He moaned into the kiss and his hips thrust forward of their own violation. They kissed for hours, days, moments. It didn’t matter. Soon they were rutting against each other. Pressing together, fueled by desire and need. Dorian ran his hands under Max’s shirt, feeling all the ridges flexing with restraint.

Better sense peaked into his head as Max was one second away of taking it off. They were in a very public, very open space. They were lucky that they hadn’t been caught already. Slowly Max disentangled himself from the man before him. He looked to Dorian's face and was met by lust-addled eyes and swollen lips. The thought crossed his mind that he had to look equally debauched.

“Wow!” he exclaimed, “that was . . . wow!” One drink, thought Max, then I am getting this man to a bed.

“Makers balls.” Dorian was panting, “I never thought I would meet someone so close to being as glorious as I am. But here you are. I do hope you are going to invite me back to your hotel?”

Max moaned at the question and wondered what Evie had booked for them. Andraste knows he wasn’t picky, but he hoped to the Maker that Evie booked them separate rooms.

“Fuck yes.” Max tried to control his reactions and breathed deeply to calm down. “For now, we should go find Evie.”

“Of course, lest she think I absconded with her favorite sibling.” Dorian jested.

 

Evie was already sitting at a table and smirked at the two of them, fully knowing what they had been involved in mere moments before. The two men sat at the round table close enough to touch each other but not so close to being obvious.

“You guys were occupied so I ordered already.” She smirked at them. “Enjoy yourselves?” One eyebrow raised and eyes glinting with glee.

Like she summoned the waitress, drinks were suddenly in front of them. She ordered two bottles of Tevinter red for the table and Dorian poured.

“I ordered a bunch of appetizers.” She announced.

“Why did you do that Evie? I really just want to get checked in.” Max’s thoughts of a quick drink were over.

“Because we haven’t eaten all evening.” Her tone of voice added the ‘duh’ that she didn’t.

Max was almost painfully aroused and now, relief was delayed. He was about to complain when he heard Dorian's stomach growl.

“I guess that means I’m grateful.” Dorian’s laugh was like spiced honey and gave Max goosebumps. “It really isn’t necessary though darling.”

“Hey, it’s my pleasure.” Max could see Dorian struggling with accepting Evie buying food and drinks for him. “It really isn’t a hardship for me luv. When I can give, I will. When you can give, I’ll accept.” Evie clasped his hand on top of the table. Max saw his look softening toward her.

“It’s rather quite early in our relationship my dear, but I do think that we will be magnificent friends.”

“I should hope so.” Evie responded. “I’m awesome, and you’re amazing. So, our friendship is inevitable.”

“Well, as I agree with your astute observation of my greatness, I acquiesce to your delineation of our foreseeable friendship.”

“Well as happy as I am that you two will be great friends, I for one would love to start getting to know you better.” If Max was going to be stuck here long enough to eat, he was going to get as much out of it as possible.

“Of course, puella, I am an open book. I will tell you anything you want to know, unless I don’t want to.” _(sweetheart)_ Dorian took a sip of his wine, and Max stared openly as the tip of his tongue flicked over his full lips.

“So why did you leave Tevinter?” Wow, Max can’t believe he asked that question first. He didn’t know much but he knew that was probably sensitive. ‘hah, don’t answer that. Obviously, it was because **I** wasn’t in Tevinter.” Evie and Dorian both laughed so he felt that was a success.

It wasn’t that Max didn’t want to know, he did, desperately. Sometimes he let his mouth run ahead of his brain and this was one of those times. Of course, sometimes he let his cock run ahead of his brain too. He was pretty sure this wasn’t one of those times.

“Tell us about your friend. What made him come down here?”

“Ah, well Felix is quite brilliant. Even more so than I am. I know, impossible to believe. Unfortunately, it’s true.” Dorian's lips took on a sad smile. “Unfortunately, kidney disease doesn’t care how intelligent you are. It can affect the richest, the smartest, and the best of humanity without a qualm.” Dorian paused to collect himself and drink some wine. “Without a donor, there is a rather unfortunate prognosis.”

The atmosphere dropped in temperature as surely as the winter and Max was sorry he asked. He did want to know, but maker damn it, he would love for some funny story from Dorian's past or something at this point.

“Well, thank you for effectively killing the jovial mood Max.” Evie snickered at them both in an effort to turn the tone around.

“Come on Evie, we have already established that I need to put my foot in it at least once a day.”

“Well, if my memory serves, I have no doubt you could fit your **whole** foot in it.” Dorian quipped.

Max paused for a moment, and before he completely digested the statement, Evie started laughing uproariously.

“Oh, Maker . . . I can’t breathe.” She was laughing with silence. Not having enough air to make a sound. She took a deep breath and was finally able to release her mirth. Max couldn’t help it, he started snickering with her. Dorian joined in as well and Max didn’t know if he was laughing with them or at them, and he didn’t care.

The food arrived and as they filled their mouths, all three of them were effectively stopped from any further outbursts. As they ate, they talked in comfort for a while, Max and Evie sharing the same good memories of growing up that they had reminisced about on the plane.

He wouldn’t let it show on his face, but Max was saddened that they had such a limited amount of happy stories of their family that they had to share the same ones twice in one day. Based on Evie's question in the cab, he was pretty sure Dorian was the same way.

“Shit!” Evie exclaimed suddenly. “Shit, shit, fuck, balls, arse.”

“I can’t help but think something is the matter darling.” Dorian deadpanned, and Max sniggered. “Anything I can help with?”

“No, I was just supposed to call my mother and Beth is freaking out that she is going to go to the police and accuse Bull of kidnapping.” Evie was reading her phone. “Fuck. Be right back.”

Max watched Evie leave the table to handle their mother and softly shook his head. She was such a pill. As much as he missed family connections, getting kicked out of the family was one of the best things that could have happened to him.

“Thank the Maker that I don’t have to deal with that!” Max told Dorian.

“Oh, why is that? Is it because Evie is the baby?”

“Actually no. It’s because most of my family pretends that I don’t exist.” He was casual about it. It has been so long now that he was over the hurt.

“Oh.”

“It’s not a big deal. It happened years ago, and Evie never cared that I followed my dreams instead of the family’s. So, she has always been around if I needed.” Max took a large drink of his wine before continuing. “Besides, I would hate having that pressure on me like Evie has.”

“What were your dreams and what were your parents?” Dorian asked quietly.

“They wanted me to go to law school like everyone else. I wanted to be a cop.”

“That’s it?” Dorian was incredulous.

“I know right. I mean, they didn’t love that I was gay either, but they thought I could gain a different type of elite clientele, so they didn’t make too much of a fuss as long I wasn’t a slut.” Max shrugged, “but I have never had the desire to become a lawyer. They didn’t get angry or yell or anything like that. I just got home after my first day of the academy, and all my shit was packed in boxes in the lobby. They had a security guy waiting there to escort me off the premises. Can you believe that?” Max was chuckling at his parents’ antics.

“Honestly, that’s preferable to some things.”

“True, they even left me access to my trust fund. Evie doesn’t know this, but I drained half of it and put it in a separate account for a rainy day or something amazing. I let someone invest it for me and haven’t touched it since. Left the rest in there. I don’t want or need my family’s money.”

“Why not tell Evie?” Dorian asked curiously.

“Because I plan on it being for her future children.” Max looked over at the sex god next to him before adding. “And perhaps my own.”

“That makes sense. Money isn’t everything, but it can be useful.” Dorian said wryly. “You want children?” He smirked at Max,

“If I meet the right guy.” Max started tracing random patterns on the back of Dorian's hand and smirked right back. “You?”

“Only if I can cosset them mercilessly.” He chuckled.

“Not me. I will not let my kids be spoiled brats.”

“Ah, but I mean spoiling them with love and affection. Having all of the material things you want, can ruin you if you let it.”

“But what if I want you? Aren’t you a material thing?”

“Of course not. I am a scion of perfect breeding and influence. I am quite beyond description, but I most definitely am not a material thing.”

“You are of course, correct.” Max told him. “You are way beyond anything of my expectations. And I want you.”

“Well then, by all means, I’ll give in.” Dorian let his hand trail up Max’s leg under the table. They were almost done with the second bottle of wine and Max was more than ready to leave.

“Where is my sister?” Max let out with desperation as Dorian's hand moved to cup him.

“Dealing with a stupid woman.” Evie plopped down in her chair. “Let’s get out of here. I could really use a bubble bath or something.”

Max only half watched as Evie got the check and paid. Dorian's fingers were distracting him thoroughly.

Evie gave the cabbie the name of the hotel they were staying at and filled them all in on the details of her call.

“That woman shouldn’t be allowed in the general public. Actually no, that would be fine. But whoever thought that she could ever be a parent had to have been addled in the head. I swear to the Maker that she just wanted to extend her legacy.” Evie was on a rant. “Either that or she is so strong willed that birth control just doesn’t work on her. I mean four kids and she can’t say I’m proud of you, or go for it.”

“I used to think that it was dad who ran things, but I learned that she just lets it look that way and is really the one in control.” Max added to the conversation. “I don’t even think the almighty Richard Trevelyan realizes it. What did she say that got you all ranty?”

“After I told her where I was, she accused Bull of kidnapping me. Then I explained that he was still in Ostwick and had nothing to do with it. So you would think, end of the issue right. So she had the audacity to say that she was going to use her influence with the Viscount so that he was never welcome again for being such an undue influence on me.”

“That’s stupid, Bull had nothing to do with it.”

“Who is Bull?” Dorian asked.

“He is a friend of mine who lives here in Skyhold.” Max told him. “Occasionally he goes other places for work. Thant’s how I met him in Ostwick.”

“Why would your mother blame him then?”

“He and Evie got quite close and he went with her to her graduation celebration. Apparently, it was quite the scandal.”

“Ah, so therein comes the accusations. Andraste’s arse, you seem to deal with as much shit as I did.” Dorian said, revealing more about himself than he probably wanted to. “So what happened next?”

“I made the mistake of telling her that I was with Max. That started a whole new argument that you don’t want to know.” Evie sighed heavily. “I am pretty sure I should draw out all of my funds as soon as I can and find a new bank. Technically the money is mine since I graduated and everything, but they have so much Maker damned influence that I could see there being a problem.”

“What did you tell her?” asked Max.

“I told her that I was just visiting with you for a few days and then I was going to Orlais to shop.” She looked at her brother. “I know, I totally lied, but I didn’t think she would respond the way she did. I needed to buy myself time.”

“You don’t need their money, Evie.” Max told her. “You are talented and can make it on your own you know.”

“I do know that Max.” She seemed so forlorn, “But I do need the money so I can pursue my dream. Well, my second one anyway.” Evie went on to tell the two men about what she wanted to do with her law firm in Skyhold.

“Maker preserve me, if that is your second dream, I can’t even fathom what your first would have been?”

“She wanted to be a doctor. The parents said no.” Max supplied.

“Oh yes, fade forbid that she becomes a successful doctor instead of a successful lawyer.” Dorian added dryly while rolling his eyes.

“I had no idea that was what you wanted to do princess.” Max admitted.

They had pulled up to the hotel and the conversation was forgotten while Evie checked them in. One room, but Evie assured them that it wouldn’t be a problem.

“It’s just that there is so much wrong in this world that can’t be stopped when the evil doers have money and the innocents don’t.” Evie told them.

“You are absolutely correct darling. I know at least one person who is in that situation.” Dorian told her. “Abuse victims who can’t do anything to those who have money.”

“That is the only reason I will ever pander to my parents. I have money, but they could take it away from me if they had a reason. So I need to hide it so I can use it to bring on talented people who still have their values. So I bought myself time until I can make it work.”

They went into their room on the eighteenth floor of the hotel. Evie did good, Max thought to himself. It was a two room, two bath suite with a kitchenette and a large living room and an office. Shit, there was even a baby grand in it.

“I hope you didn’t waste too much of your money on this.” He asked her.

“Naw, it’s still on ‘Daddy’s’ credit card. Until mother suspects, they will keep letting me use it.” Evie seemed contemplative for a moment. “Shall we go shopping tomorrow?” Then she giggled. “Dorian, luv, you need more than you brought with you. We should stick it to the man and hit the best shops around. They will never know what I am spending it on. Just where and mother fully expects me to get myself some work clothes.”

“Well, I have always been about sticking it to men, but actually sticking it to ‘the’ man . . . I’m in”

Evie yawned.

“It has been a crazy day, and I am so ready for sleep.” Evie said. “You can have the room on the left. I will see you both late morning tomorrow.”

As Evie left to go to her room, Max looked over at Dorian. There was fatigue in his eyes as there would be after a heavy conversation, but there was also desire and want.

He stepped closer to him and cupped his face with his hand and lay gentle kisses on his jaw and neck.

“I know you’re tired,” he said to Dorian, “so we can just sleep if you want. I like to cuddle.” Max realized that he would like to cuddle with this man. He had been with others for sex, but he would love to hold Dorian and let him hold him. He nibbled along where the grey shirt met his neck and Dorian hummed in delight.

“Don’t you dare.” He said. “If that’s all you want, fine, but I fully expect to be suitably ravished before going shopping with your sister tomorrow.”

Max groaned. All he wanted was to let this man take him or take him fully himself.

So, he did.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, I can't leave you hanging like this for long. M/M smut coming right up.


	12. New Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Dorian finally get it fully on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you only want plot or are uncomfortable with M/M you can skip this chapter.
> 
> Thank you again so much for Kudos and comments. They sure make me want to write more and post sooner.   
> So here you go. A chapter three days early.

Dorian listened carefully as the Trevelyan’s talked about their family. It seems that He wasn’t the only one who had issues. Theirs’s weren’t as dramatic as his own, but there were similarities there. Once again, he thought that he could be good friends with Evie, and Max, well he was something else. He offered to sleep without sex. Cuddling. Dorian didn’t quite know how to process that. He wanted that, yes, but right now he wanted more.

After he responded Max was all hands and lips. He groaned and tore at his own shirt pulling it off, leaving it where it lie. Dorian ran his hands along the tight muscle of his chest and stomach. He ran his fingers along the ink on his pecs and let his hands trail down to his low hanging jeans. He wouldn’t let this time go quickly. He planned on savoring every inch of this man’s body. He was amazing, more than his body, it was his soul. He would let his heart guide him tonight and ignore the trepidations of his mind.

He could do this. He could live one moment at a time. Risk everything in the hope of more, rather than protecting himself in the expectation of less. Time to let go.

Max was undoing the buttons of his shirt and he was fumbling at the buttons of his jeans. Max guided him backward toward the other bedroom. Dorian's shirt ended up on the floor of the living room before they made it there. If his reactions were any indication, Max loved the piercings of his nipples. He played with them with his mouth, with his teeth, with his fingers. Dorian loved nipple play, he never would have had it done otherwise. Each pull, each tease, made him moan softly. With Max’s tongue on his nipples and his hands on his chest, he was lost in sensation. Maker, this man.

This time, Dorian would not allow himself to only receive. He wanted to pleasure him, he wanted to taste him, to take him, to be taken. He had never felt like this before. It was always okay to seek pleasure between two men, but that was it. In Tevinter anyway. He recalled words spoken earlier, that things weren’t the same here, and he dared to hope for more.

Dorian turned them around so he could lay Max on the bed. He wanted to be loving not frantic. They had time. This was no quick grope in the bathroom or a hall closet. They had a bed and could use it all night and tomorrow if they wanted. He planned to make this last as long as he could.

Dorian fisted Max’s golden hair and kissed down his neck. Once he got to his shoulder he nibbled and sucked into his skin. He wanted to mark this man. He belonged to him for as long as he would allow it. Anyone who saw his marks would know that Max belonged to him. At least for right now.

Dorian tuned out the eager moans and sighs coming from Max. He would use everything he knew, every way he could bring pleasure to him, if it meant the possibility of doing it again. Tongue, nails, and teeth covered his chest, his stomach, his arms.

He found his mouth riming the band where his now unbuttoned jeans sat on his hips. Dorian pulled them down gently and inhaled the scent of him. He smelled of sex and lust, the remnants of their earlier exploits and teasing. His scent was heady and raw. It was masculine and full of pheromones that called to Dorian better than any thousand-dollar cologne.

Off came the pants and Dorian looked into the wide green eyes as he tortuously pulled down the boxer briefs to expose his member. He hadn’t had the opportunity to look at it earlier and as he did, he gasped.

“Maker.” He groaned.

“No . . . Max.” he chuckled. Humor during sex? That was new.

“You are exquisite.” Max was long, not too thick, and there was a curve that Dorian knew would be able to hit his spot just right. He was meant to take a man.

Dorian's cock twitched at the thought of being taken, but all he wanted to do right now was lick at the bead of moisture that was collecting at his tip. Small tentative licks soon transformed into his mouth falling eagerly over his head. Max’s groans were loud and uninhibited and Dorian thought how much he treasured an audible lover. No secret trysts here.

“Dorian.” Max exhaled. It was as if neither of them had had release earlier. They were both desperate for each other. The breathy sounds coming from him undid Dorian and he took Max into his throat in one quick swallow.

“Maker, fuck . . .” was followed by slightly incoherent babble. Dorian loved to give head. It was potent, he loved to make a man fall apart calling his name. He was in control. Bobbing up and down over the erect shaft, listening to explicit moans and reveling in his power.

But Max, it would seem, was not one to be outdone. He pulled Dorian off his shaft and kissed him with abandon.

“Not yet, I want this to last.” He said as he plundered his mouth fully. His lips and tongue explored Dorian's mouth for a while before Max abruptly pulled back.

“I don’t . . . I mean.” Max was a little embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not prepared, and I’ve never had someone without. You know.”

Dorian was too far gone to do anything but moan.

“I haven’t either. But I would. With you, if you want to.”

“Maker, yes. What did I do to deserve you?” He quickly got up to get something from his suitcase. Dorian watched the naked man walk away, admiring the shape of his buttocks. He moaned at the thought of one day being able to take him there. 

Max returned with some hand cream. Obviously, neither of them had thought there would be an encounter to justify lube and condoms, but that would work.

Dorian was laid out on the bed; the earlier frantic passion had dissipated. It was still there bubbling beneath the surface, but for right now, Max was being slow and gentle. He started with a slow kiss. It was full of heat and promise, all lip with only a slight graze of tongue. Dorian never thought he would ever experience such an emotional kiss. It held ardor and possession, but there was an overall tone of caring. He closed his eyes before the moisture in them could gather. This was more than lust. Dorian held Max in his arms as he pushed the fear for tomorrow out of his mind and deepened the kiss with his fervor.

Max broke the hold of his kiss and slowly trailed downward. As much as he loved to play with his piercings, he barely showed them any attention on the way to his goal. Dorian stared him in the eye as he kissed and licked lower and lower. The feeling of his warm mouth caressing his lower abdomen drew a gasp from his mouth. It turned to a hiss as his hot breath teased over his length, provocatively, then started his explorative lips down Dorian's thigh. He spread them, and Dorian felt the hot breath over his opening for only a moment before inhaling sharply at the feel of his wet tongue tantalizing him there. He had never had anyone do something so debauched and decadent to him. For all of his experience, Dorian had never done it to another either. It felt so good. Undescribable pleasure rolled through his body at the sensation.

Max shoved at his legs to open him up to his mouth. He was licking and probing like he would starve without the flavor of him. With almost the last of his coherent thought, Dorian handed him a pillow to prop himself up, so he had easier access.

“Ungh . . . Andrastes balls, Max. That’s amazing. You feel so good.” Dorian's hands were once again balled in his honey hair.

“Maker, you taste so good.” He groaned at Max’s reply.

Dorian felt Max fumble for a moment before moving his mouth up to gently caress Dorian's cock. Then he panted in earnest as his slick finger started to tease his entrance. The pressure he felt when Max finally entered him was a welcome mix of pleasure with burn. It was gentle and tentative, until he worked it into him faster. His mouth moving over his erection in tandem.

Dorian was moaning with abandon now and Max must have seen it as his cue to up the ante. Two slick covered fingers were now breaching him. Probing and scissoring to stretch him in preparation for Max. It had been a long time since Dorian had been with a man, and he had never had such a considerate lover. Max was losing the timing between his mouth and his fingers as his own arousal overcame him.

Three fingers were now pumping, thrusting, stretching. His hot mouth was sucking at his head, his tongue delving into his slit. Dorian was so close. He didn’t want to, not yet. He pulled at Max’s hair.

“Max,” he groaned, “Feels too good. . . I can’t . . .”

Max slowly raised his head off Dorian and stilled his fingers. As he opened his eyes he was met with the intensity of green staring back at him. Green met grey as fingers were slowly retracted from the slick warmth enveloping them.

Dorian watched as Max put more lotion on his hand before stroking himself. Eyes were glued to one another as he moved his body upwards and held himself at his opening. He retracted his earlier thought that Max wasn’t too wide when the feel of his head pushed inside him.

“Maker, you’re so tight.” Max panted.

“It’s been a while.”

“Me too. Damn it, tell me you're ready for me. Tell me I can take you. You feel so good, I can feel your heat.” Max was babbling in his pleasure, but still asking for permission. “I want you. Maker Dorian, I need you so badly.”

All Dorian could get out was, “Yes!” and in one thrust of his hips, Max was fully inside him.

Dorian was all sensation; his skin was electric. He lost his voice into a melody of sensual sobs and sighs. His body was palpitating and pulsing with pleasure, tingling tightly with torment. He was high on the hard hammering of his lover. The two of them together were throbbing, thumping, thudding. There was no end of one or beginning of the other. At this moment they were one.

It was glorious. Almost more than Dorian could handle. He looked into the green eyes above him and would have been afraid of what he saw in those eyes, but he was lost in the moment. There was more than lust in them. There was affection, pride, caring, and ferocity. All it took was a slight caress of Max’s hand on Dorian's hardness and he was lost.

Strands of white pearl pulsed over his chest, and still Max thrust into him, staring into his face with adoration until his own body stuttered, slowed, then stopped.

It was several minutes before he could say anything. Dorians blinking was slow and purposeful. He was drunk on Max.

 

 


	13. Family Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family feels. Learning about each other. Enter Cullen!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some religious trope.  
> Yay, enter Cullen. He is so hot!!

Evie woke up full of vigor. Possibly because it was 11 in the morning and she slept great, but it was more than that; she was excited to start her new adventure. She already knew that she was moving here. She pulled a robe on over her naked body and drew the curtains back to see the Skyhold skyline. It was full of skyscrapers and promises. The air was heavy with ambition and new tomorrows. She, Evelyn Trevelyan was going to go out on her own. She was going to follow her dream, and she owed it all to Max and Bull.

Ah, Bull. She didn’t know what to think about him right now. But, she decided, she had today to wander Skyhold and explore her new surroundings. She would talk to Bull tomorrow to find out when his flight came in. For today, perhaps she and Max could meet Dorian's friend. They should find the police station where max would meet the chief and maybe go on a tour of every station in the city to get familiar with it. Or they could play sight-seeing. After all, all three of them were new to the city.

Evie walked out of her room to go to the kitchenette and make coffee. She paused only for a moment when she saw the clothes strewn over the floor. She smiled to herself and shook her head grinning. If it worked out with Max and Dorian, she would be so happy. She liked Dorian a lot. He gave the impression that he was a strong person, but that something had recently broken him. Even if her brother didn’t start something with him, she was going to help him with whatever it was.

“Is that coffee I smell?” Came an aristocratic voice from the living area. “Damn, if we didn’t leave a mess. I’m sorry Evie.”

“It’s fine.” Evie told Dorian sincerely, “You were having a good time, and that is way more important than keeping a place that has maid service clean.” She smirked at him.

“Why yes. Yes, I was.” He grinned back at her. He paused for a moment before turning serious and asking her, “You don’t mind, do you?”

Evie burst out laughing. “it’s a little late to ask me that, don’t you think.” Besides, I think it’s wonderful.” She walked toward him then and put her arms around his also robed body to hug his waist. “I think you're magnificent.” She lay her head against his chest, “And I think that Max and you are crazy lucky to have found each other.”

Dorian wrapped his arms around Evie and lay his cheek on her head. “Tu praeclara Evie homo. Ego autem in Inveni etiam felix.” (You are a remarkable person Evie. I am also lucky for having found you.)

“I leave you two alone for five minutes and now you’re canoodling?” Max called out indignantly. Evie knew he was joking and turned to him.

“That’s right! If you don’t treat Dorian the way he deserves I may just steal him from you.”

“I hope you’re not serious darling.” Dorian chuckled, “Because there is no way you could treat me better than Max.”

“That’s right.” Max grinned.

“Yes, but only because Evie lacks the proper parts.”

They were teasing, and it made Evie so happy to see.

“So, what’s on the agenda today? What do you two want to do other than shopping with ‘Daddy’s Credit Card?’ Max isn’t meeting with the chief until tomorrow.” She asked the boys.

“Well, I for one need to check in with Felix. You will adore him, and I can’t wait for him to meet the both of you.”

“I would like to map out the route to my meeting tomorrow, maybe check out some stuff in the area around the precinct.”

“Sounds perfect. Let’s get ready and find a diner by the precinct, then we can go meet Felix if that timing works? Shopping can come after. He can even come with if he is up to it.” Evie asked of Dorian.

“Let me call Felix and tell him the plan. I think that will be fine. He tends to feel better after his dialysis, so it should be acceptable.”

“Great, have some coffee if you want, I’m going to get ready.” Evie started walking toward her room when she paused and looked back at the two men. “We are so lucky. I know it sounds trite, but I feel like it was providential that our flight was delayed.” She paused and looked at Dorian, “Whether you are religious or not, I feel like it was preordained that we meet.”

With that in the air, Evie finished her trek to her room to get ready. She wasn’t super religious. Of course, she believed in the Maker, but there were so many offshoots of the biggest religion of Thedas, that she could pick which she felt the closest too. Her parent raised her in a very orthodox version of the chantry, but when she got older, she found a sect that was perfect for her.

Most orthodox believers thought that the maker would ignore his second children until his word was accepted across Thedas. But she found the Chantry of the Nightingale, which taught that he loved us enough to allow us to make our own mistakes. The Maker wanted us to live life and become the best version of ourselves. Evie had always thought the Maker was more of a father figure. His children could be sinners and would love them anyway. Andraste tried to show us the way, but she was still just a prophet. A human. She made mistakes like the rest of us. So, who defines sin? It should be the Maker, but as he was silent and accepting, Man defined their own version. Depending on which sect of the chantry you belonged to, that defined sin.

So, Evie took it upon herself to define it. It is easy to know what is good and what isn’t as demarcated by the average person. If what you did affected others negatively, it was bad, if it didn’t affect others at all or affected them in a positive way, it wasn’t. In her mind bad was sinful and anything that wasn’t bad was either neutral or good. She thought the Maker wanted his children to be happy and the only people on Thedas that could define happiness was the ones living on it.

Heavy thoughts to be having while getting ready to go out for the day, but her mind was on Dorian and what he must have gone through. She knew in Tevinter that Dorians sexual predilection was considered sinful. She knew that was stupid. The loving Maker she knew didn’t make mistakes. So, he would never wire someone to prefer men if it was wrong.

It was just different. And different scared some people. If one can’t understand something, one tends to give it a negative connotation. She thought of Max. He was gay, and never acted like he was different, or anything less than he was. He grew up in a society that was a lot more accepting of his dissimilarity than Tevinter was.

What Dorian must have gone through. Evie still wanted to talk to him. She wanted to help him. The whole reason she accepted being a lawyer instead of a doctor was because there are different ways to help people. She respected his privacy but wanted to help with a desperation that was anomalous. It was part of her. Who she was. He was treated like shit, and she wanted to help him get some of his own. To do that, she needed to know his story. But, she refused to be the person to force it out of him. He would wither confide in her or he wouldn’t.

If he wouldn’t talk to her, or even if he did, she wanted to find a counselor for him. It sounds stupid if you put it in words, but when you feel it, you just know it’s the right thing to do. He is such a good person, and if he is so amazing now, despite what his past holds, then she knew he will be even more spectacular and confident if he could progress past his pain.

She continued to think of ways to help this amazing person while she showered. Even if her brother wasn’t obviously besotted, she would want to help. She formulated a strategy of what she could do for him.

Evie put on some comfy and well-loved jeans that were slightly worn due to love and not because she bought them that way. She paired them with a bright red silk tank, which made her eyes more prominent. She loved makeup and gave herself a soft brown smoky eye with some glitter in the inner corner, just for fun. Red lips that matched her top completed her look along with winged liquid eyeliner and black mascara.

She emerged from her room to find the living area empty. She went to Max’s door to see what the hold up was, but before she knocked, she heard the reason for the delay. It should have made her frustrated that the two men would make them run a little late, but she couldn’t find it in her to care. They were still exploring their relationship and that was great. Max deserved to find someone great, and Dorian deserved to find someone who was a giver and not a taker.

When they emerged much later, Max with a sheepish smile and Dorian with one full of satisfaction, she had found a place for breakfast by the precinct. They took a carriage, a brilliant innovation wherein the average person with a good reputation could drive someone around without being attached to a cab company, to the Diner she found.

It was fashioned in an older style, with a neon sign and metal fabricated walls. On th,e inside there was a bar top with red pleather bar stools, pictures of local history and famous people hung on the walls. There was a picture in black and white that showed the castle ruins the city was built upon. You could still see the old stones, roofless and somewhat tattered, if you went to visit the site today. The capital buildings and the main courthouse was once a part of it but built much later. The architecture mirrored the old style on the outside and Evie couldn’t wait to walk through the doors of the said courthouse with purpose and promise.

The three of them got a booth in a corner and talked shop. She told them what she wanted to accomplish, and Max was a huge advocate.

“I knew you were destined for greater things than our family was willing to provide.” He was glowing with pride. “You should come with me to meet the chief tomorrow and start building relationships with the local cops. There really is nothing better for a lawyer than to have a great foundation with their police.” He told her.

“Max is right,” Dorian added, “So much of the time it is who you know and not what you know.”

“You really wouldn’t mind me tagging along? You might lead people to believe we are married again you know?” She teased her brother.

“Ha ha.” He deadpanned, “I had no idea we didn’t interact like ‘normal’ siblings.”

“I think it’s because you two love each other more than the normal siblings. Also, you don’t really look related.” Dorian opined.

“Well, I don’t really care. I thrive on doing things that are unexpected and not ‘normal,’” Evie quoted in the air with her fingers to prove her point, “other people’s opinions truly don’t bother me. They never have.”

That made Max laugh outright. It made their waitress give pause as she dropped off their food. She recovered quickly, however, and gave Max and Dorian a cheeky smile.

“If there is anything else I can do for you gentlemen, just let me know. My name is Flissa.” She pointedly ignored Evie, and the boys started chuckling under their breath.

“We’re good for now sweetheart, but we will call for you if we need anything else.” Dorian winked at her and made her blush. Evie grinned and laughed on the inside. She thought ‘good luck girl’ and watched her saunter off.

They talked for a while and Evie could really use a refill on her coffee. Max and Dorian were caught up in each other, so she decided to take her mug to the bar top for a refill. It seems like Flissa started to ignore them when it became apparent that she wasn’t getting a bigger tip by flirting.

She sat on a stool next to a blonde guy to wait for her refill. Evie was never one to be that close to someone and not strike up a conversation and today was no different.

“The coffee is really good here yeah?” She asked the guy sitting next to her. There was a long pause before he responded.

“Are you talking to me?” He asked.

“Yep, but you can tell me to buzz off if you want. I have been told I’m overly friendly.”

“No, uh, it’s fine.” He said. Evie looked at him for a moment.

She could see how gorgeous he was now that he was facing her. He had unruly curls that were tamed into a respectable style. He was slightly flushed, perhaps from the coffee, perhaps from her attention, she didn’t know. There was a five o’clock shadow gracing his jaw, but as it was still early afternoon, it was more than likely because he didn’t shave today. It was sexy, and it set off his second-best feature, or what Evie thought were his best features.

He had a scar running diagonally through his upper lip on the right. The scruff drew attention to it rather than hiding it. It emphasized the fullness of his mouth and it pulled slightly at his words to give him a perpetual half grin. The thing that truly grabbed her attention though, were his eyes. They were pools of honey whiskey. Warm and bright.

Evie always had words, but when that whiskey stare met her eyes, she struggled to find what to say.

“Good.” There was a gap in her thinking as she tried to figure out what to say. “I’m Evie.” Was what she finally blurted out.

“My name is Cullen. And yes, the coffee is really quite good at The Rest.”

Evie glanced back at her table to see her two men busy and not paying any attention to her. She was happy for them, and it gave her an opportunity to get to know people in her new city.

“I’m Evie. Good to meet you Cullen.” She put her hand out and was pleasantly surprised when he shook it with confidence. Men usually shook her hand like a limp noodle or so strong that she could tell they were trying to prove something.

“The pleasure is truly mine.” This from the deep gravely voice of the very sexy man beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Cullens POV . . . I hope I do him credit.


	14. Enter Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen meets a goddess. He is a man of action and not one for conversing with strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Cullens POV
> 
> Real Life Cullen? Mmm https://www.pinterest.com/pin/360710251400419139/

Cullen paused. He thought to himself that there was no way the beautiful woman was talking to him. He watched her enter his regular haunt earlier. She sat with two very attractive men and he tried not to stare at them for the last half hour. Now she was next to him. He was never, what anyone would consider eloquent. In fact, unless he was talking about work, he felt awkward and out of practice. One could never truly practice conversing with a stranger unless one is in it. And he was not the person to enter unnecessarily into a conversation.

When it became obvious the woman was talking to him, he answered. Though if he was able to get a better look at her beforehand, he may not have. After he bumbled some sort of reply he got an up-close look at her.

She was, simply put, gorgeous. Her midnight hair lay down her back in soft waves that appeared natural and the green gaze she sent his way seemed otherworldly. It was, in a word, magnificent. Which is exactly why he didn’t think she could ever be talking to him.

But as he sat there digesting what she said, he realized that she only could be talking to him. There was no one else in the vicinity. He answered dumbly. If anyone asked what he said later, he wouldn’t be able to tell them. It might have been something about the weather, but he was hopeful he answered her question. He was pretty sure it was about the coffee.

“The pleasure is truly mine.” Is what he told her in the end. But what he really wanted to say was much more sinister.

Her lips were meant for kissing, her body meant for loving. He would love to give her hair its due by grabbing it mercilessly. Her body was meant to be worshipped. But, he was predictably, a discomfited gentleman.

“Is this your first time here?” At least it was a coherent question.

“Yes,” the goddess answered, “My brother and I are moving here, and I am trying to find, not only the best coffee but the best eats.”

Good, a safe topic of conversation. Wait, she might be around here more often?

“Well, you will find both here at The Rest. During the day Flissa has the best food and in the evening and at night, Corf has the best cocktails and brews.” He told her.

“Really?” She seemed excited, “This turns to a bar at night.”

“Not so much a bar as a local place to relax.” Cullen explained to her. “Some people come with a book to read while they drink, others come to wind down after a long day.” He tried to confer to her the difference between a local hangout and the rest. “You could come here and find a game of Wicked Grace or as likely there will be half the police force trying to forget their day.”

“That sounds amazing, no pressure, no dealing with stupid guys trying to grab your ass.”

The last made Cullen upset for no reason. No one should touch any lady without their consent.

“Does that happen often?” He asked her, trying for nonchalance.

She laughed before answering.

“If it doesn’t happen at least once a week, I would be worried I was doing something wrong.”

“Uh, . . . I’m not sure . . . what that . . .” He fumbled for the words, “What exactly does that mean?” He finally asked her, his surprise and confusion probably evident on his face.

“I guess that means, I like to look attractive.” She sipped at her coffee with a soft smile gracing her perfect lips.

“What does being attractive have anything to do with whether a man is a gentleman or not?” He was only a little confused by her explanation. Cullen knew what slut-shaming was. He read articles about it happening in schools and the workplace. A woman, who wanted to look good, was shamed for showing too much skin, or too much of her curves. The world treated them like they were trying to goad the men around them. Those men couldn’t help themselves when faced with cleavage or tight pants. It was awful really, and many men used that to their advantage.

There were men in Thedas who believed that a woman only showed off her assets because she wanted them to look, wanted them to touch. That fact that it gave them an excuse to act like a thoughtless arsehole was erroneous.

“I guess, many men aren’t ‘man’ enough to believe that I want to look good for me and not for them.” She paused for a moment before adding, “I don’t mind though, I take care of the ones who pass the line and play with the ones who don’t.”

“What do you mean, take care of?” He asked her. Cullen had a brief thought that he was remarkably comfortable in this conversation. Perhaps it was because he was passionate about this line of dialog. Or perhaps it was that Evie, that was her name right, made him comfortable. Though he wouldn’t touch the last part of her statement with a meter stick. His comfort vanished when she looked at him deeply with unique green eyes and answered.

“I put them in their place.” Her stare was intense, it didn’t make him uncomfortable exactly, just turned him back into a babbling idiot.

“I see, and what is it you do.” He looked away for a moment, too seared by her expression, “to put them in their place?” When he looked back at her, she was smiling brightly again.

“I drop them on their sorry arses.” She laughed. It was too throaty to be called a giggle, too melodic to be called a chuckle. Her laughter was like a fall storm, enough moisture to quench the dried grass, but with enough force to fell the unprepared.

“Well, that’s good I guess.” Cullen turned back to his plate, assuming the conversation was over.

“That’s it?” She asked him confused.

“Sorry?” He didn’t know what she wanted from him.

“You’re not going to probe into how?”

“Oh, uh, did you . . . uh . . . want me to?” He was confused. Was she still talking to him? Did she really want to keep having this discussion?

“I’m not sure.” She answered honestly and looked over her shoulder to the two gentlemen who were occupied at her table. “I don’t like having to explain myself normally, but I find that I want to keep talking with you.”

Cullen almost spewed the coffee he had just sipped out of his mouth in surprise.

“Maker, why would you want to talk with me?” He asked her with astonishment.

“You don’t know, do you?” She looked at the confusion that must have been plain on his face and started to laugh uproariously. Cullen looked around, sure that she had garnered the attention of every person around them. While the two men that had accompanied her looked in their direction with a quizzical eye, no one else seemed to be bothering them.

“Uh, I feel like I have something to apologize for.” He started, and she just laughed some more. Cullen could feel his skin getting hot and knew he was blushing. He started fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he almost didn’t hear her.

“Cullen, you are both nice and hot. Why wouldn’t I want to talk to you.”

“Oh . . . well.” What should he say? “Thank you?”

“Hmmm,” She was smiling at him. It was a one-sided smile, both demure and condescending. “You should try that again without questioning it.”

Oh, she was complimenting him, and he was messing it all up.

“I’ve always been glad to be a gentleman.” He turned red again as she sniggered softly.

“You are that,” it was only a moment before she added, “but I also said you were hot.”

Now he really did babble incoherently. He was scarred, he had perpetual bags under his eyes. And while he was fit, since he took his new position, he had put on some weight that was new for him. How could a woman like her look at him twice? Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, for Evie turned to him full of sobriety.

“I find you very attractive Cullen. And I am sorry that yourself and/or others don’t see your physical worth.”

“Well . . . uh . . . thanks.” He sort of mumbled. He was never good at taking praise unless he knew it was due. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to figure out what he wanted. He was exceptionally glad that she wanted to talk to him and that she found him attractive, but he has always been a man of action.

To be able to converse comfortably with people, one of three things were usually present. Either they worked with him, whether he reported to them, or they reported to him; they were longtime friends, or they were family. He was trying with a desperation he usually didn’t feel, to find something to talk about with the amazing woman sitting next to him.

“So the men who are with you?” Don’t do it, he told himself, “are you with one of them?” Shit, he did it, oh wait, there’s more. “Or both of them . . . that’s okay too. I mean if you are. . . If you aren’t and find that offensive . . . I mean . . . Maker’s breath.” Stop, just stop talking before you scare her.

“Well, to answer your question, that is my brother and his lover.” There was something in her voice other than humor and he realized that he had looked away when he was blundering with his mouth. He looked back at her expecting disdain at the worst, laughter at the best. He was surprised in more than one way.

The mirth he was expecting after she informed him of the familial attachment of the men was there, but it started to fade quite quickly. What replaced it was, arousal.

Her lips were slightly parted and glistened slightly as she must have licked them. Green gold eyes were starting to dilate, and her eyes were partially closed. Her breathing picked up and her chest was slightly heaving. Her breasts pressed tightly against the front of her shirt, nipples peaked. Maker, did he do that? What was it that aroused her so?

“You don’t have a problem with a woman being with two men?” She asked, slightly breathless.

Oh. That’s what did it. Cullen had someone who worked for him in a poly relationship, though it was a little of a unique situation, it worked for them. He himself, being bisexual, had oft fantasized about being in a relationship with understanding people that would allow him to meet both his needs. Albeit his original fantasy, they were two separate relationships. After getting to know Lilianna and her situation, it changed.

He could just imagine having two lovers, a man and a woman, who also loved each other. Everyone having their needs met and living as a cohesive unit. His minds brief foray into his fantasy placed Evie as one of those two people. Between her reaction and question and his distractingly wicked thoughts, Cullen scooted closer to the bar to hide the physical presentation of his stimulation. He looked at her then.

“No.” Was all he said, but his voice had pitched lower, warmer. He felt the side of his mouth that was scarred curl up as he turned his now heated gaze toward Evie.

She reacted. Her eyes closed, stealing away the emerald depths from him.  But when she opened them again, it stole his breath.

“Oh.” Evie stared at him with black pools of arousal. “That’s . . . well, that’s something.”

Cullen was always a man of action, so it was easy for him to trail his fingers over the back of the arm closest to him. The soft touch roused her skin. The goosebumps appearing suddenly and very much out of her control. He leaned toward her, his gaze skirting over her striking face.

“Yes, it is.” He whispered in her ear, hot breath tantalizing the sensitive skin behind it. He pulled back to see her reaction. Just in time, to see a composed shell pulled on like a mask.

“If you’re all done chatting the hottie up, we are done and ready to go see Felix.” This from the very attractive blonde man that Cullen assumed was her brother.

“Et si je ne suis pas?“ _And what if I’m not?_

Her brother turned toward Cullen and gave him a once-over from head to toe.

“Alors je ne vous blâmerais pas. Mais vous semblez attirer beaucoup d'attention masculine, princesse.“ _Then I wouldn’t blame you. But you seem to be attracting a lot of male attention, princess._

“Eh bien peut-être que celui-ci ne m’ignorera pas.” _Well maybe this one won’t ignore me._

Cullen let them have their conversation, not wanting to let them know he could understand every word. Though he did wonder what they were referring to.

“Le taureau vous ignore? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?” _The Bull is ignoring you? Why didn’t you say anything?_

“Parce qu'il travaille, et ce n'était pas comme si nous faisions autre chose que de nous embrasser de toute façon.” _Because, he is working, and it wasn’t like we did anything more than kiss anyway._

Cullen decided to stop before he heard anything too personal.

“Am I interrupting a family dispute?”

“Not at all.” Evie glared at her brother. “We are going to meet up with Dorian's friend, and as much as I would love to continue our conversation, it seems we must all be off.”

At the mention of his name, the pretty man Dorian, came over.

“I couldn’t help but overhear, and I don’t mean to be boorish, but we really must be off. Evie, I do apologize for taking you from such delectable company.” Again, with a once-over. He had such a lecherous look on his face and Cullen didn’t think he could be redder.

“Fine, fine.” Evie gave in and Cullen was quite disappointed. This had been the most intensely seductive interaction that he has had in much longer than he wanted to admit to himself. “But here, take my card. Text me okay.” He took it before answering.

“Of course.” His face slipped into his easy smile. He could tell that Evie truly felt sorry for having to leave. As she stood up to go, her soft fingers traced the edge of his jaw, before leaving him.

He felt bereft without her touch. Andraste had surely smiled on him today. His own fingers traced over where hers had caressed. He knew he would be wearing a stupid grin through the next coming days, and as he placed her card in his wallet without truly looking at it, he wondered how soon is too soon to contact her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to see these two together.


	15. Enter Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly filler and fluff. I will get back to plot in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, here is where I post all of my inspiration pics for this fic.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/evaelliott52/fan-fic/

Evie was only a little confused when she left the diner. She really felt a connection with the sexy blonde she met today. So much so that she was worried. She thought she had a connection with Bull, but he was despondent in his communication. Would Cullen be any better? She had to wonder about what kind of men she was allowing herself to become attracted too. On one hand, there was Bull. He seemed amazing, accepted her independence, and was forceful in the best of ways. She bonded with him or, so she thought.

She didn’t understand his reluctance to talk with her after they had the connection they did. Maybe she didn’t know him well enough to judge. Maybe he had a habit of making the most of any contact he had with women without having the follow through. But she honestly thought he was just busy. Evie knew she would see him tomorrow and things could either pick up where they left off, or he would be moving on to the next woman on his list.

She didn’t want to think he was like that. She was good at reading people, and unless Bull was really good at hiding himself from both her and Max . . .

Then there was Cullen. He was sexy, there was no doubt, but he was so adorable too. They way he stammered as he talked with her. She knew she could be intimidating, and he was obviously unsure of his physical attraction. But there was something about him that just called to her. Once interest seemed to be established, he seemed so sure of himself. She felt her arousal as he whispered into her ear at the end of the conversation. There her brother had to ruin it out of either a misplaced loyalty to Bull or out of genuine needing to leave. Either way, he was a jerk.

“What was that?” Max asked her. Evie didn’t realize she had spoken out loud. “Did you just say jerk?”

“I was connecting there thank you very much, so yes, you were a jerk.” She told her brother.

“It wasn’t intentional, Felix told Dorian that he was having a good day and up for some shopping. We thought it best to take advantage now.” He seemed contrite enough.

“It’s okay. He was just getting good though.”

“What does that mean?” Dorian asked her. “If he was just getting good, what held you there for the twenty minutes beforehand?”

“Oh Maker, he was so adorable,” Evie explained to the boys about his obvious shyness talking with her.

“You, darling, are going to eat him up.”

“I don’t know about that. Once he worked up to it, he was more confident.” Evie tried to explain to the men what happened.

“He thought you were with both of us?” Max sputtered.

“It turned you on didn’t it?” Dorian asked with a coy smile.

“Maker yes, it did.”

“So, once he had you aroused, he found his assertiveness.” Max mused, “Interesting.”

“That’s one word for it.” Evie smiled and shuddered with the memory.

“What word would you have used?”

“Hot.” Evie replied unabashedly. “Hot as fuck!”

Everyone was laughing as they got out of the car at the Alexius home. It was beautiful in an understated way. You knew from looking at it that who ever lived there was wealthy but it wasn’t brazen or ostentatious. It reminded her of the historical townhomes that she had seen in Denerim. Beautiful red brick with white detailed trimming. The roof heights were as varied as the finishes. Some had steeples others had balconies. The homes weren’t too narrow, in fact, they looked quite comfortable. There was tall wrought iron fencing around the front yards with magnetic gates that required a security code or for someone to let you in.

Evie watched Max hand Dorian his phone and he looked down at it before punching a code into the small security device. Evie couldn’t wait to spoil Dorian rotten with her daddy’s credit card. First thing was a new phone.

The gate opened and the three walked toward the front door. They barely made it to the stoop when it swung open and a slender man was clinging to Dorian.

“I am so relieved to see you.” He stepped back enough to look up at Dorian and for Evie to get a good look at him.

His skin was like coffee with too much cream. He should have been darker, but it was obvious to Evie that he wasn’t well. He had dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were slightly hollow. His hair was kept too short to truly tell what color it was. All she saw was dark. It looked like it was thinning slightly at the front hairline. She didn’t think it was due to age. He couldn’t be much older than Dorian, but he carried the weight of worlds. She allowed herself the luxury of watching him as Dorian introduced him to her brother, his lover.

“Felix, this is Max.” Dorian stood tall, he was proud to introduce the two men.

“Ah, yes. The man whose charm kept you from coming to see me last night.” Felix was joking and not at all serious.

“Well can you blame me?” Max asked Felix. They started with a handshake, but then Max leaned closer to him and kissed both his cheeks in Orlesian fashion.

“Well, at least I know what Dorian sees in you.” He looked toward Dorian with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips. Then he turned his gaze on Evie. His eyes were a rich brown and full of intelligence. This was a man who had so much to offer. So much to live for.

“And this lovely lady is Evie.” Dorian introduced her.

“Now Dorian, it has never become you to understate things.” He turned the full weight of his downturned eyes on hers. His eyes were brown, but not the nondescript brown of his hair. They were the color of wet soil or of good Rivaini chocolate. So dark that the pupil was barely a perceptible difference. Rather than make them look lighter, the soft amber flecks in his iris just emphasized the depth of his gaze. Even had she not known how ill he was, she would have known. She was taken aback first by the pain in his stare, second by what he said.

“Quia speciosus est in Tevinter Solis exortum antevenit, mi amice.” _She is as beautiful as a Tevinter sunrise, my friend._

Evie actually blushed.

“Gratias tibi valde.” _Thank you very much._

“Ah, I apologize for my forthrightness.”

“No apology required.” Evie laughed. “I am quite flattered.”

“Yes,” Dorian added, “There is no hiding from Evie through language.”

“Max, comunque, possiamo dire tutto ciò che vogliamo su di lui.” _Max, however, we can say whatever we want about him._ Evie told them in laughing rivaini and to Max’s chagrin, the two other men laughed right along with her.

“Well, you best come inside then. Father will want to see you, Dorian. He has been quite worried. It has been a few weeks since Mae had contacted us.”

Evie shared a look with her brother at that. They both wondered but would never ask. Evie looked up in time to see Dorian witness their exchange and slightly grimace.

“Più tardi, Evie. Lo prometto.” _Later, Evie. I promise._

Felix was amazing. He was funny and a gentleman, funny and charismatic, if a little quiet, but the thing that Evie got the most from him was his resolve. He knew his situation was dire but was never ‘woe is me’ about it. He seemed genuinely happy in his soft-spoken way.

His father, Gerion Alexius was so full of love for his son, that he was almost oblivious to the rest of them. Except for Dorian that is.

“Dorian, my boy, so glad you could get yourself down here.” They embraced each other fondly.

“Thank you, Alexius, I am quite glad to be here as well.”

“And you’ve met some friends. Excellent.” Evie and her brother now found themselves under the scrutiny of the tall man.

“Hi sunt qui velint sanguine malle?” _Are they willing to be tested?_ Alexius asked Dorian. Evie could only fathom what it was he meant. She didn’t know if Max understood what was said or not. Both Dorian and Felix looked at Evie before continuing on.

“Pater, ego cogito iam non est tempus.” _Father, I don’t think now is the time._

“They iustus got novus hie Alexius, sunt secundum quid de amicitia iuncti sunt. Orare ut datum sanguis non est causa tam cito.” _They just got here Alexius and are relatively of new acquaintance. I wouldn’t ask them to donate blood to the cause so quickly._

Evie realized two things. Neither Dorian or Felix needed Alexius to know that she was fluent in Tevene, and they were talking about someone being a match for a kidney transplant. Evie wasn’t worried about either, she doubted someone native to the Free Marches would be a suitable match for a Tevinter. She shared a look with Max and allowed them to continue the conversation a little longer.

“Quare hic sunt ergo?” _Why are they here, then?_ Alexius wasn’t upset just genuinely confused.

“Quia, patre sunt Doriam amicis.” _Because, father, they are Dorians friends._

“Conscientiam autem dico non per amicos te in Ferelden.” _I wasn’t aware you had friends over in Ferelden._

“Gerion Alexius, allow me to introduce Max and Evie Trevelyan.” Dorian was finished excluding them from the conversation it seemed.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Max held out his hand for the older man. As Alexius shook it firmly, he asked.

“How do you two know Dorian. I didn’t think he had ever been this far south before.”

“We met him yesterday on the flight over.” Evie announced, but saw a skeptical and slightly fearful look on Alexius face. “We immediately fell in love with him, he told us about Felix and we wanted to meet and invite him out with us.” Evie was saying more animatedly than usual so as to stem the direction of Gerions thoughts.

“Don’t get your hopes up, my dear.” Alexius said to Evie with a sad smile. That just made Max laugh uproariously.

“I don’t think she could handle any more new male attention right now anyway.” Max chimed in. “I, on the other hand, am very fond of Dorian's attention.” This was said with a wicked grin.

“Well,” Felix interrupted before his father could continue. “shall we be off?” Alexius looked sternly at his son for only a moment before his look softened.

“Just remember your promise, Felix. Rest if you need to, there is no shame in needing to take a break.” He took a breath and then shut his mouth. It looked like he wanted to say something else and thought better of it. Alexius took one more breath and started again.

“Nisi velis id quod optimum est quia dixi tibi. Te amo. Patrimonium teque non possum ferre sententiam. Autem, vos postulo scio sentiunt vivere, non modo viveret.” _I only want what is best for you. I love you. I cannot bear the thought of you tiring yourself out. However, I know you need to feel alive, not just be alive._

He spoke so passionately that Evie felt her eyes get misty as he continued.

“Si placet itaque tibi requiem, et non potest manducare.” _So please, rest and eat if you can._

Father and son hugged, and Evie caught Dorian's eyes before he looked away. He was obviously happy for his friend but was wistful. Dorian looked at her before she could look away. Her face must have shown more than she intended, for when Dorian saw it, he rushed his eyes to the floor. It was as if he was having an interior dialog with himself because soon he lifted his stormy eyes back to her emerald ones. He let her see the raw anguish, he let her see his pain and his joy. Dorian gave Evie a gift. For but a moment, he allowed all the feelings he so carefully hid away, to be out and the open. But only for her.

After that moment had passed, Max was saucily putting his arm through Dorians and speaking to the room.

“So where too first?” He glanced at all the faces around him. Evie knew that neither hers nor Dorians gave anything away. “Felix, you know this town better than any of us, what do you think?” Max looked at the slender man beside them.

“Father gave us full use of the car, so why don’t we get in and head toward the city proper while deciding. Was there anything, in particular, you wanted to see?”

“We need to get Dorian a phone.” Evie announced to the car. She could tell that Dorian was about to object. “I have to use my daddy’s credit card before I get cut off, remember.” So today is shopping for everyone. As much as we can handle. Because after today, everything will be on my own dime.

“Well then,” Felix smiled shyly at Evie, “I have just the place to go.”

The driver pulled us up to a beautiful area. The streets were lined with trees both green and gold, real and metal worked. There were fountains everywhere, some just for decoration, others shooting streams into the air. There were a few low to the ground meant for dogs and some on walls for wishing. The stone was new, but the architecture made it look older than it was.

There were amazing restaurants, bars, stages, shopping and two theaters. One was for live performances and was featuring “Wicked” and the other was for movies. There were small boutiques and large designer stores. The whole set up was huge and slightly ostentatious, but it was balanced with little quirky décor and shops, so I loved it.

“Well darling, this is going to be fun.” Dorian said to Evie as he helped her from the car.

“The driver will park and then come to find us to carry bags.” Felix said as the car drifted to the parking lot.

“I will just follow if you don’t mind. Dad can buy me a few suits, perhaps, but have never been much into shopping.” Max told us.

“No shopping, ah how will we find any common ground now?” Dorian play pouted.

“Don’t let him fool you, Dorian.” Evie teased him, “Max doesn’t like shopping for himself. He loves to watch others shop and try things on. He is one of the best people I know to shop with because he tells you the Makers truth about how things look.” Dorian looked at her with eyes large and round in surprise.

“I just don’t see the need for myself to try a bunch of things on. I like it I buy it, if it doesn’t fit, I return it.” Max shrugged.

“That will just not do.” Dorian was incredulous. “Just when I find some sort of flaw, you have to turn around and make even your flaw perfect.” He looked at Max in the eye, lids softly fluttering, “I will have to try on many things for you to critique then, won’t I.”

Max waggled his eyebrows and said one word. “Yep.”

“Okay, first stop electronics.” Evie led the way.


	16. Wait for no one but yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more fluff, a little more plot. We are ramping up into some awesomeness soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos. Every time I have a new one I get so excited and am smiling for hours. You are all awesome.

Evie got Dorian added on to her phone plan with a new phone. “It’s more economical this way.” She told him when he tried to argue. After electronics they did shoes. She bought him several pairs. Since he didn’t know what he was going to be doing yet, she got a sampling of everything. Loafers, sports shoes, dress shoes in black and brown, and two pairs of the short boots that Dorian had fallen in love with. She got Felix a pair of hiking boots that he thought were neat. Max a new pair of dress shoes and a pair of short leather boots that Dorian insisted on. And for herself, she got a few new pairs of pumps. They were fun shoes, something that she could wear for work, but were more for going out. At the last moment, she indulged in a pair of really sparkly high heels that she thought she could wear out with Bull. Between the shoe place and the Men’s Store, her phone pinged.

4:15 PM??: I hope this isn’t too soon.

4:15 PM??: If it is I apologize, but I wanted to text you hours ago and stopped myself.

Holy Maker, it was Cullen. He was already chatting with her. And he wanted to do it earlier. He seemed like such a sweet guy.

4:16 PM Evie: Not too soon.

4:16 PM Evie: Just doing some shopping.

4:16 PM Cullen: That’s nice where are you shopping at?

4:16 PM Evie: Not sure what it’s called. Dorian's friend took us to this amazing shopping center.

4:17 PM Cullen: Well, I’m glad you’re having fun.

“You have a stupid grin on your face princess, is Bull finally texting you back?” Max asked.

“Nope, it’s the guy from the diner.”

“Really?” This from Dorian. “He is already chatting with you? What did he say?”

“Nothing too much at this point. But I don’t think he is done yet.”

“Didn’t you both just arrive here?” Felix asked.

“Yeah, last night.” Max told him.

“Wait, let me see if I have this right. Just before moving here, Evie met a guy that lives here that is interested in her and she was interested in. Max meets an amazing, wonderful, debonair man on the plane who has a fantastic, smart, and talented friend. They end up hooking up and connecting. Then Evie meets another hot guy who is now texting her. And Evie has been attracting looks from men and women alike, some with lust, some with jealousy, ever since we got here.” Felix looked at Evie. “I think the Maker really wanted you to be in Skyhold. He seems to be making it easy for you to stay.” He looked over at Dorian then, “Or you possess some sort of desire demon energy and it is looking for people to play with.”

“I hardly think that is the case.” Max was laughing along. Evie was contemplative. She knew she was attractive. Perhaps not in a classic way, but lately she has felt better. She didn’t know why, but maybe it showed through the way she carried herself.

“Well, I know all of the jealous stares have been because I am hanging out with three of the most amazing and attractive men in Skyhold.” She told them.

“Of course, you are darling,” Dorian drawled, “but you do know that you are a lovely tidbit all by yourself, and not all the men were pining over our magnificence.”

“True, but let’s test that theory in here.”

They walked in, to walls of suits, dress shirts, and sport coats. Ties were displayed on elegant tables and across from the fitting rooms was an area where someone could have a custom suit made. Beyond that were rows of casual wear. Silk t-shirts, cashmere sweaters, and designer jeans were on glass tables and mahogany shelving.

A petite woman in slacks and a jacket and bleached blonde hair approached the group.

“Good afternoon, my name is Gwen what can I do to help you today?” She asked the men; her Orlesian accent made more prominent by the lascivious tone she was using. Evie answered for them.

“I would love to get my three men here into custom suits, they would also need at least one more a piece. All except Dorian here.” She watched the woman’s reactions, shock at how Evie addressed them as her men, then greed at her commission from what would be a lucrative sale.

“Why except me, my flower.” Dorian picked up on the potential to play a little game with the salesperson. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

“Dorian, luv.” Max chastised, “You know better than to question our princess.” He then leaned into Dorian to kiss his lips before turning to Evie and kissing her on the cheek. Evie was already trying to suppress her mirth when Felix jumped in.

“Come my dears, we are embarrassing poor Gwen here.”

“Not at all.” She seemed to recover quickly. “Let me take you to the custom area to get started.”

“Dorian will need two custom suits and two others.” Evie had her arm in his and was trailing her fingers along his bicep, looking ‘lovingly’ into his eyes. “He’s my current favorite.” She whispered loudly into Gwen’s ear. Her expression was worth it, but then she had to go and ruin it.

“Pauvres choses négligées. Je pourrais te rattraper si tu voulais.” _Poor neglected things. I could make it up to you if you wanted._ She touched Felix arm and grasped onto Max’s.

All four of them stopped in shock at the woman. If their rouse was true it would have been incredibly inappropriate. She didn’t know they were teasing, but her reaction was tasteless and unseemly.

“Je pense que je dois parler avec votre manager.” _I think I need to speak to your manager._ Evie's face was cold, her eyes filled with disdain. This woman was less than nothing. Her face showed fear.

“Cela ne sera pas nécessaire.” _That will not be necessary._ She squeaked out. “Let me introduce you to Nathanial, he is our top custom consultant.” She couldn’t be rid of us fast enough.

Evie watched as Gwen quickly told Nathanial what was going on and he walked over with a smile. He was very professional and friendly. He did his job well. We were there for just under two hours and we left having purchased four custom suits and four off the rack that would need to be tailored for all but Felix. Evie purchased Dorian several pairs of jeans, a few slacks, shirts, ties, sweaters, and underwear. Max tried to convince Dorian to model them for everyone, but Felix quickly put a stop to that. It seems he didn’t want to get kicked out. I was paying too much money, we could have dirty danced in said underwear and wouldn’t have gotten kicked out. But we didn’t need any more leering from miss blonde in the corner.

“Perfect, John is here to get our bags.” Felix announced, as he took them to bring to the car he announced, “I am feeling a little tired and hungry actually. Can we stop for some food?”

“That sounds perfect. Then we can discuss where to go next.” Evie said.

“Evie, darling, I know that you want to spend this money I do, but don’t you think it’s enough. I really can’t think of anything else I could need.”

“Don’t be silly,” Evie told him as they walked into a steakhouse. “The next store is for me.”

They ordered. It was amazing food, not amazing service. The restaurant wasn’t even that busy. There was never a good excuse for poor customer service. She had worked in food service as a teen. Her parents wanted her to gain an appreciation for hard work. She did, but she knew how simple it was to just say something along the lines of ‘I’m sorry, we are a little short-staffed tonight, but I will do everything I can to make sure you’re taken care of.’ It was so little and regardless of its truth, it put people at ease. Most people just wanted to know that they weren’t feeling ignored. In the end, it didn’t’ matter. They were all chatting and it was getting later.

Evie was excited to see Bull tomorrow. She decided to make sure it happened.

6:15 PM Evie: What time does your flight come in tomorrow? I will pick you up.

6:17 PM Bull: I was going to call you.

6:18 PM Evie: About what?

6:20 PM Bull: I am staying longer.

Evie really wasn’t sure what to say to him at this point. She wasn’t his girlfriend, she had no right to judge or question. If he didn’t want to see her that was fine. But there were other people that were interested in her, that she was interested in. She didn’t want to harass him. So, what did she do?

In the end, Evie decided to treat Bull like a friend instead of a love interest. That would make things so much less complicated. She felt good about that. It isn’t like they had ever discussed what would happen when they both lived in the same city.

6:21 PM Evie: Damn, work must be intense. Let me know when you are back in town.

6:21 PM Evie: Or if you need a ride from the airport.

6:23 PM Bull: Will do! Thanks.

Okay, that was it. They were friends. That was okay. He was a great guy. She could be friends with him. It was up to her to separate emotions. It was so stupid though. Why did he kiss her the way he did if he just wanted to be friends? But why didn’t he talk to her like he wanted more? Men were so confusing. Just when she thought she had them figured out, one would come into her life with a different flavor.

6:27 PM Cullen: If you are done shopping there is a great place I think you guys would love for dinner.

Wow, Evie just moments before had decided that she was not waiting on Bull and the sexy Diner guy was texting her. Maybe Felix had a point. Did she exude some sort of sensual energy? Oh well, it didn’t’ really matter did it. It was all what she made of it. If Bull wasn’t interested, then she was free to pursue Cullen.

6:28 PM Evie: Damn, you couldn’t have messaged me half hour ago?

6:28 PM Evie: We are eating at a place that has the food of the Maker but service from the Void.

6:28 PM Cullen: Ha, and here I thought I was being forward by sending you that.

6:28 PM Evie: You are as forward as a four-way stop.

6:29 PM Cullen: I’m not exactly sure what that means?

6:29 PM Evie: No one ever knows who is supposed to make the next move. We all sit around waiting for someone to go or to wave us ahead.

6:30 PM Cullen: And am I waiting or waving you ahead?

6:30 PM Evie: That is a very intelligent question. . . I’ll get back to you on that.

6:30 PM Cullen: I win!!

Evie didn’t think that deserved an answer, so she didn’t give one. What were the chances of her meeting an awesome guy in a diner? Perhaps as possible of her favorite brothers’ friend being into her.

She scolded herself. Don’t think like that. There are a lot of guys who think with their eyes. Out of sight out of mind. That was fine unless they were monogamous and after Cullen’s comment earlier in the day, did all relationships have to be monogamous to work?

“I agree, don’t you Evie?” This from Dorian.

“I’m sorry, what?” She felt bad for ignoring the others.

“Dorian was just teasing you. We weren’t talking about anything of import. He just noticed your distraction and thought he would call you out on it.” Felix told her.

“Well aren’t you a little wretch.”

“Perhaps, but now that you are in the realm of the thinking, what was it that had you so distracted?” Max asked her.

“Men!” was all she replied. She took a long drink from her straw.

“That’s it?” Max was flabbergasted. “That’s all the information I get?”

“What do you want me to say?” She asked her brother. “Bull basically told me don’t call him he’ll call me, and the sexy blonde wanted to tell me about a great restaurant. What am I supposed to say?” Evie was upset now. “I thought I had a connection with Bull, but he is pushing me away. In the meantime, this other amazing guy is giving me his attention and maybe I want it!”

“Oh, princess.” Max sighed. “You are worth so much more than attention. I am sorry if Bull can’t or won’t see that, but it’s true.” He paused and the other men at the table were nodding their heads softly as if they weren’t fully aware of what they were doing.

Evie knew that. She had no doubt of her self-worth, not really. It was just shocking to develop what she thought was a connection and have it severed over a matter of hours.

“You guys are right. There is so much fruit on the branches, it’s almost embarrassing. I’m not going to wait for anyone but myself.”

“Good for you darling. You are amazing and only the best of men should be allowed to worship you.” Dorian told her.

“I don’t know about worship.” Evie was teasing, but then she realized Dorian was serious.

“Evie, you are worth so much more than the average woman. I have only met one other woman worthy of the amount of greatness you are, and she had to work a lot harder than you to achieve it. Your very being exudes worth and prominence. Take what you will, when you will.”

Evie was at a loss for words. It didn’t happen often. In fact, she could remember the last time she didn’t have some sort of rebuttal. So she said the only thing she could.

“Thank you, Dorian.” Evie looked down out of shyness not trying to be coy. But it may have looked that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, Max meets his new potential boss with his sister on his arm.


	17. Meeting the Chief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen takes a look at his life and prepares to meet the new detective for his precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos. I love it. Every time I see a comment I grin for hours. SO thank you, everyone, for the support of this fic.

Cullen stared at his phone. He willed it to ping with a message from Evie. He was trying to be smart about this. He wanted to take her and run away. She saw through his bumbling self and responded to his flirty side. He waited for hours before texting her the first time, then more hours before talking to her again. He wishes he would feel comfortable just calling her. One, she was shopping and busy with her friends, two, he just didn’t think he could hold his charm when listening to the dulcet sound of her voice.

He wasn’t going to think about it anymore. He would go about his evening like normal and if he got a message then he did if he didn’t . . . Well, it wouldn’t be too creepy to tell her good night, would it?

Cullen cleaned up the remnants of his dinner, wiping down the stove and putting his plate in the dishwasher and soaked the pan in his sink. He would clean it before going to bed as was his habit. He looked at his phone briefly before going on the small balcony to smoke. Nicodemus plodded out behind him and sat staring at Cullen intently.

“I know, I know. It’s bad for me.” Nic barked at him. The intelligence in his dog's eye screamed disappointment.

“I’m trying to quit.” His mabari wines at him and Cullen swears he rolls his eyes.

“Look I am down to three a day now. You should be proud of what I’ve accomplished.” Cullen stares down Nic and he finally lies down at his feet. His head is in the perfect position to be scratched so he does. He looks at his only companion for the last few years and wonders out loud. “I wonder if she likes dogs?” Then he sighs at himself. Nicodemus is getting older, and with as much as he works, he wonders if he gets lonely.

Cullen never thought he was lonely until he stared into deep green eyes surrounded by thick lashes and a spattering of freckles. As he took the last drag of his cigarette, he looked through the window into his apartment.

He has lived in the same place for almost ten years. He never found the need to move after becoming Chief, though he could afford something more if he wanted. He liked his life simple. He had a routine, he had friends, and he had Nicodemus. As he looked at his place though, he realized something. It wasn’t a home.

It almost made him want to call Mia. Truthfully the only reason he didn’t was that he didn’t want his phone tied up, just in case. He sighed audibly as he got up from the lone chair on his balcony and went back inside. His hand was rubbing at the back of his neck. Maker he was in trouble. To stop his wandering thoughts, he looked over the files on his desk.

He had read through them multiple times already, but he was meeting with the man tomorrow for lunch and thought he should peruse them once more.

Max Trevelyan worked his way up in the ranks quickly. He started with a street beat like everyone else, the first detective he worked with was close to retirement and was impressed by his attention to detail and his lack of ‘glory-hounding.’ Many other reports say the same thing. Detective Trevelyan was more concerned with solving the crime than having the glory of it.

Though Cullen had been through the files many times before, for the first time looking at the solemn man in his photograph, he had an inkling of recognition. He couldn’t place his face exactly, it was more of a thought of familiarity than anything. It must have been the number of times he had seen it. 

The thought of Detective Trevelyan’s photograph fled his mind when he heard his phone ping.

8:42 PM Evie: It looks like you were waiting, and I am waving you ahead.

Cullen read the message confused for a moment before scrolling up to their last conversation.

8:42 PM Cullen: Well it looks like I didn’t have to wait for long.

8:43 PM Evie: Should I make you wait longer?

Maker’s breath no, he thought. What to say, what to say . . .

8:43 PM Cullen: Maker’s breath no

That was clever, he snuffed at himself. Why could he be eloquent like his good friend Bull? Or anyone, for that matter.

8:43 PM Cullen: It has already been 2 hours and 12 minutes. That is long enough.

Andraste, did that make his sound stalkerish, or desperate. Damn.

Cullen cradled his head in his hands. Fuck it. Just go for it.

8:44 PM Evie: Yes, quite long enough, I agree.

8:44 PM Cullen: So how did the rest of your evening end up?

That was safe territory. He ran over some of the things he could ask her in his head. How could he angle it so that their conversation would naturally lead to them seeing each other again?

8:45 PM Evie: It was great. Got a lot of shopping done now I’m back at the hotel resting.

8:45 PM Cullen: All that shopping take its toll on you? :)

8:45 PM Evie: Yes, as a matter of fact, I am relieved to put my feet up and watch a movie.

8:46 PM Cullen: I’m sure you are.

8:46 PM Cullen: What movie are you watching?

8:46 PM Evie: Nothing right now, just scrolling through and seeing what is on. Nothing really sounds good.

Here was his chance, he could suggest they catch a movie together while she’s here perhaps? But movies are no way to get to know someone. You can’t talk to them while your watching and Cullen would have no idea what kind of movie she would even want to see.

8:47 PM Cullen: There are other ways to relax.

That was good, how else did she spend her time if shopping and movies were out. Maker, now that he re-read his message it sounds licentious. He couldn’t even have a conversation via text without screwing it up.

8:47 PM Evie: Why yes . . . yes, there are. ;)

Well, at least it didn’t scare her off. But now he had no idea how to respond. Perhaps a new direction completely.

8:48 PM Cullen: So what is it you do?

8:48 PM Evie: I am a lawyer . . . well, I just graduated from law school. I am going to open my own firm.

8:49 PM Cullen: Wow! That sounds ambitious.

8:49 PM Evie: Yeah, it will be a lot of hard work, but it will be worth it.

8:49 PM Evie: What about you? What do you do?

8:50 PM Cullen: I’m a cop.

8:50 PM Evie: No way! That’s super cool.

8:50 PM Evie: So, what does a cop like to do for fun around this city?

8:51 PM Cullen: I don’t know about other cops, but I like coffee and donuts.

8:51 PM Evie: ROFL

8:51 PM Evie: I am dying . . . that was awesome

8:52 PM Cullen: Why is that so funny. Donuts are delicious, and coffee keeps you going on long nights.

8:52 PM Evie: Um, sorry if I offended you. I thought you were being stereotypical and funny.

8:52 PM Evie: It’s totally cool if you like coffee and donuts.

8:53 PM Cullen: Hah, got you.

8:54 PM Cullen: I was trying to be funny.

8:54 PM Cullen: I just didn’t think it would work.

8:55 PM Evie: Holy Maker, you really got me. I was really worried I had offended you and you wouldn’t want to see me again.

Maker’s breath. She wants to see him again. Cullen got a little giddy at the thought and he could feel the stupid grin on his face.

8:55 PM Cullen: I would love to see you again.

Would it be to forward . . .

8:56 PM Cullen: Would it be to forward to ask to see you tomorrow?

8:56 PM Cullen: It would have to be an early evening, but I could take you to dinner and show you some of the sites.

8:56 PM Evie: That would be amazing.

8:56 PM Evie: Would you like to pick me up at my hotel?

Cullen’s heart was racing at the thought of being with her at all but at her hotel? Damn.

8:57 PM Cullen: If that’s convenient, it works for me.

8:57 PM Evie: Perfect.

8:57 PM Evie: I can’t wait to see you again.

8:57 PM Cullen: The feeling is mutual. Would 6:15 work for you?

8:58 PM Evie: Absolutely.

8:58 PM Evie: Good night Cullen. Found a movie to watch. I will see you tomorrow night.

Cullen was walking on air, a tune on his lips, as he cleaned the pan from dinner and shut out the lights in the living room. He took his clothes off and left them on the floor. He had the bad habit of leaving them on the floor and then picking them up the next morning, or perhaps the day after. It wasn’t a long time, but it was just him, so it didn’t matter.

He stared at himself in the mirror in only his briefs and wondered. What could a woman like Evie find attractive in him? He wasn’t as fit as he used to be, he was so pale that his automatic blush when talking to women was always apparent. He had outrageous curls that if weren’t tamed look like an unruly mop on his head. He always seemed to have bags under his eyes, and what once used to be a charming smile was bisected with an unseemly scar.

Cullen sucked his stomach in and flexed his biceps. That would work, but unfortunately, he couldn’t breathe. In the end, he knew it didn’t matter. She had already talked to him and wanted to see him again. He sighed and got into bed. He picked up the book he was reading and put on his glasses. He didn’t **need** them, it just made it easier to read the small print in his books.

He realized after reading the same sentence for the fourth time, that he couldn’t focus. His thoughts were on his evening tomorrow. Where should he take her? What would interest someone like her? He thought about what he knew about her. He pulled over his laptop and started to research. For as long as he had been in Skyhold, he had never played tourist. Most of the places he has been too being because of work. Either with Governor Lavellan or other coworkers.

Cullen woke up to his alarm the next morning with his glasses still on and his computer still on his lap. He had a horrible pain in his neck. Great, he thought. Today is an important day and I am going to end up with a headache.

He arrived at his destination early. He was at The Rest early, both excited and anxious to meet his new charge. This was merely a formality really. He knew that he wanted Max Trevelyan to be part of his team. The crime rate in the city was as it always was, but he desperately wanted to make sure they had less unsolved crime than they had. Since Max became a detective in Ostwick, the crime rate had lowered because more and more were afraid of being caught by the man. There were so many unsolved cases in the archives in his precinct, and as much as he would want crime to lower, he wanted those committing them to be brought to justice. As he sat there sipping at his coffee, his thoughts were stirred by a familiar voice.

“I didn’t know you were meeting him here?” Evie’s melodic tones filled the diner. “I have fond memories of this place.”

As Cullen turned to meet the stunning face that went with that voice, things clicked into place.

“Cullen? You really do come here often.” Her eyes were twinkling with mirth.

“Wait, you never told me Diner Guy's name.” Max, her brother said. The reason his picture suddenly had seemed familiar was apparent. He stood, and Evie walked toward him with a smile that brightened her whole face. Her genuine excitement at seeing him stole his breath for a moment.

“I didn’t? Well, it’s Cullen.” She was still beaming, but Max’s face was unsure. Cullen had only moments to decide what to do. He wanted to see Evie more. Technically it wasn’t fraternization, but it would put him in a social situation with one of his detectives. Options were running through his mind as he opened his arms for Evie’s obvious hug. There was no choice. He looked at Max’s face as he held the angel in his arms, lingering more than was socially acceptable for a friend. It looks like his arms made the decision his brain could not.

“It’s all right Max.” He told the younger man. Evie stepped out of his arms, with a quizzical expression. She looked at him, her mind moving quickly. Her eyes flitted between her brother and him. She briefly let her gaze take in the other occupants of the diner.

“Oh!” She grasped the situation quickly, her voice toned with disappointment. She looked at her brother, Cullen caught the briefest glance of pleading in her eyes. That was a good sign, was it not?

“Evelyn Trevelyan meet Cullen Rutherford, Chief of Police of district 7 in Skyhold.” Max still seemed unsure. The mirror expressions on their faces made the family resemblance more acute. Yesterday, it wouldn’t have been his reaction. But given the circumstances today, Cullen laughed.

He laughed so hard that he could feel his headache dissipate and tears start to gather in his eyes. His laugh seemed to be contagious because Evie and Max joined in. It was hesitant at first, but soon the three of them were laughing so hard the rest of the diner patrons were staring.

“Well, let’s have a seat.” Cullen said, still grinning like a fool.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about five versions of this meeting, but I thought this was the best.


	18. Awkward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie meets her brothers boss. Oh, Maker. It's Diner Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll. Can't stop writing. I hope you appreciate it. Still no porn. Sorry - not sorry.

Evie was excited to meet Max’s new boss. She wanted to make connections within the police force. At the back of her mind, she vaguely wondered what precinct Cullen worked for.

She was getting ready and wanted to dress for success. She purchased a lot of new clothes that the boys helped her pick out when they were shopping yesterday. They all had great taste, surprisingly it was Felix who helped her pick out the outfit she was wearing.

Her fitted blazer had a shawl lapel and was pin stripped. The open neck collared shirt was cotton and white, and her skirt hit her just above the knees. But that was all it had in common with a ‘traditional’ lawyer’s suit. Said blazer was a jewel purple, the collar and pin strips were a deep blue, not quite navy. The skirt was denim but didn’t look like jeans. There were reflective designs throughout the material when it caught the light just so, you could see the paisley pattern. It was surprisingly comfortable, and she looked great in it.

She and Max arrived at The Rest right at 12:30. Evie looked at the cute diner and realized that this could be an important part of her life. Cullen had said that cops would hang out here, she could very well make some great connections, especially with Max’s help. Ah, Cullen. She had good reasons to like this place.

“I didn’t know you were meeting him here?” Evie said to Max. “I have fond memories of this place.”

Then as if thinking about him made him real, there he sat. The gorgeous man who she was meeting with tonight for dinner. He was so sexy. He looked really good in his three-piece suit. Snazzy! Wait, he said he was a cop. He must also be a plainclothes detective.

As she looked around at everyone’s face, she put two and two together. Oh. Well, that was an interesting turn of events. Evie really hoped that Cullen would still be interested, even though he was Max’s superior. He didn’t’ seem to let it bother him, so she would follow his cues. She had to think of it. Max may have mentioned the Chief's name to her before, but if he did she couldn’t remember. She didn’t mention her last name or her brother’s name, but she did give Cullen her card. She also thought it odd that she never mentioned his name to Max after meeting him.

“Did you not look at my card?” She asked him.

“No, actually,” Cullen looked a little sheepish, “I just put it in my wallet, so I wouldn’t lose it.”

“No harm, no foul,” Max said to them both. “It’s only awkward if we let it be, yes?”

“Absolutely.” Evie replied, “Personally I’m glad that I met Cullen first before meeting your boss.” She said to Max with a cheeky smile.

“Why’s that?” Cullen asked her.

“I don’t think you’d be taking me to dinner tonight if you met me through Max.” She looked into his honeyed eyes.

“You’re probably right.” Cullen was rubbing the back of his neck, “Look, about that. . . Now that we know. . .”

“Nope don’t say it, we are still going out.” Evie interrupted him before he could tell her it was a bad idea. It probably was, but she couldn’t find it in her to care. She really liked Cullen. He was hot and sweet and kind. She wanted to get to know him as a man, not as her brother’s boss.

 “I was going to say, that you didn’t have to if you didn’t want to.” Cullen looked at her with a gentle look in his eyes and a soft blush across his cheeks. “But I am now under the impression that you do.” He was smiling at her and that devious scar gave his mouth a smirk that reinforced the amount of charm he had.

“Oh, well good. I very much want to continue to see you. So, let’s just go on with me thinking of you as diner guy and having no idea that you are my brother’s boss.” She didn’t’ want to particularly hear any response to that, so she got up and went to the bar for her lunch.

Maker that could have been a mess, and instead, everyone was great about it. She would keep seeing Cullen and wouldn’t let he relationship with him interfere with her brother’s job. And if that was going to be the priority, then she needed to find a place to stay. It wouldn’t be long before her mother realized what was going on and would have dad cut her off. That was fine, but she was going to milk it as long as she could.

While waiting for lunch she perused her phone for a place to stay. She didn’t see any one-bedroom apartments that she liked. They were either way too much for rent or in a pretty seedy part of town. Maybe she should buy something. She could afford to do that and get a place for her firm. That was her original plan, but she was planning on rooming with Max. If she wanted to become more serious with Cullen, or any guy, that was probably not the best idea.

Maker, how lonely that would be. She really needed to make friends. She briefly glanced over to where Max was talking with Cullen. They were deep in conversation and Max had Cullen laughing. He looked up at her as if he felt her gaze on him. His smile was brilliant, and she could only smile back and take a deep breath. Cullen must have noticed her reaction and his smile turned into a full-blown smirk. He looked back toward Max almost immediately but just that much of his attention aroused her enough to gather moisture in her core. Shit, she was in trouble.

Nope, not rooming with Max. Maybe Dorian.

12:46 PM Evie: Hey you there luv?

12:46 PM Dorian: For you darling, always.

12:46 PM Dorian: What is it that I can do for you?

12:47 PM Evie: Were you planning on staying with Felix?

12:47 PM Dorian: That’s an odd question, you dropped me off here on your way to the meeting.

12:47 PM Dorian: Wait are you texting while Max is talking with his new boss?

12:47 PM Dorian: Not very supportive you naughty girl.

12:48 PM Evie: I will have to tell you about that later. LOL

12:48 PM Evie: Besides I meant to live for the foreseeable future.

12:48 PM Dorian: With Felix, I had planned on it. Why?

12:48 PM Evie: Just looking at housing and thinking I may want a roommate.

12:49 PM Dorian: That would be delightful, I am sure. But I really do need to stay with Felix as long as he is well.

12:49 PM Evie: I respect that. No problem.

12:49 PM Dorian: Wouldn’t Max stay with you?

12:49 PM Evie: That was the original plan . . . But now . . . I’ll tell you later. In person.

12:50 PM Dorian: Ooh, is it as devious as you make it sound?

12:50 PM Evie: More

12:50 PM Evie: Talk to you later. Max and Cullen should be finished in under an hour. See you then.

12:50 PM Dorian: You are such a tease. See you later darling.

Evie put her phone down to eat some of her lunch. She weighed her options. She could look at the roommate wanted ads, but the idea of being in someone else’s space did not appeal to her. She could get a crappy apartment temporarily or she could purchase a house anyway and hope to find a roommate soon. Perhaps when she finds other lawyers to join her. That sounded like a great option. That decided she started looking at the ads.

She was so absorbed in the house hunt, she didn’t notice when the two men came to stand beside her until Max flicked her on the ear.

“What are you so absorbed in, princess?” He asked her.

“Looking at houses. In the area.” She looked at Max to tell him and felt Cullen at her back. She looked toward him, and he was close. So, she leaned back into him and rested her head on his chest. It felt so good. Like she belonged there. After only a moments hesitation, Cullen put his hand on her shoulder and let his finger glide along the edge of her jaw. He seemed more comfortable with her that he had yesterday, and she wondered what exactly the two men had been discussing.

“You’re not even going to wait until I know it’s official before you start looking to settle down?” Max asked, his voice teasing. He wasn’t the only Trevelyan who could tease. Evie looked up at Cullen and said.

“At this point, I’m moving here regardless.” The only reaction from the man that she was leaning against was a large intake of breath and another sexy smile.

Max started laughing. Then once again they were all laughing loud enough to attract the attention of the other patrons.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Max led them to the door and Cullen let his fingers brush against Evie’s in invitation. She took the invitation and let her fingers intertwine with his. She must have looked like a smiling fool, but a tiny glance out of the corner of her eye said that she wasn’t the only one.

“Obviously, you have to know that I invited Max to join my team?” Cullen asked her as they walked toward his precinct.

“I knew that before meeting you.” She looked at him with surety in her face. “Max is amazing, and you would be a fool not to want him. As you are no fool . . . It was an obvious deduction.” She was teasing, but Max took it seriously.

“You’re right, he is no fool. Because he wants me on his team and you on his lap.” He started laughing. So maybe not so seriously. Evie looked at Cullen, unsurprised to see the blush blossoming across his face.

“Detective Trevelyan, you may sass me about most things, you can make fun of my clothes or my car or anything of the like, but you will not sass me about the lady I am seeing. Regardless of her relation to you. I will not put up with it.” Cullen managed to surprise both of the Trevelyans, his face was stern. It was his Chief of Police face, Evie was sure. Neither of them spoke for about four steps. “At least, not while we are working.” He added with a smile.

That got the three of them chuckling again. It wasn’t the full-blown laughter that they experienced in the diner, but it was comfortable. It seems that Cullen found the perfect way to let Max know how things were. He didn’t want to keep Evie a secret, but he couldn’t do with having her brother teasing him about it in front of his team.

They walked in comfortable silence to the station. It was a beautiful red brick building that had seen its time downtown for a while. When they got to the door, Evie wasn’t sure what to do. Was Max going to go inside, should she too? Could she give Cullen a peck on the cheek or was that taboo. Damn it, she was usually surer of herself, but Cullen’s position gave her pause.

“Now you can see why I frequent the diner so often,” Cullen said to them. “It is close to work and only three blocks away from my apartment.” Evie didn’t know why but for some reason that statement made her want to blush. She stopped it, but only just. Then he looked at her, his eyes the color of good whiskey. “I will see **you** , tonight.” Then he leaned over slightly and gave her the most chaste of kisses. It landed half on her lips and half on her cheek. Like he wanted to kiss her fully but was being safe. It was sweet and warm. Desire pulsed through her blood. It had her wet with want.

Evie had too many close encounters recently without any relief. She was going to blow soon if something didn’t happen. Max and she walked about half a block to meet their car. He was strangely silent up until they got in it.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Was all he said.

“I know right. I’m glad you’re not warning me away or anything.” Evie told him. Not that she would listen to him even if he did.

“Cullen is a good man and a good cop. He wants good things for his precinct, genuinely. There is no better recommendation that I could give.” The sincerity in his voice didn’t match the sparkle in his eye. “Besides, you wouldn’t have listened to me anyway.”

Soon they were both laughing, Evie leaned on his shoulder. “I love you, Max. I am so glad you had this crazy idea to move here.”

“I love you too princess. You are the best part of my life.”

“Not for long I think.” Evie looked at him quickly enough to see the stupid grin on his face. Dorian would make Max so happy. As long as he got over his own issues. They would just have to wait and see.

“Yeah, not for long.” His smile faltered, “As long as I don’t screw it up.”

“Stop worrying about things that haven’t happened. There are enough other things to worry about.”

“Of course you’re right, princess.” Max sighed before asking her, “What should I worry about?”

“You should start looking for a place to stay.”

“What?” He was bemused. “I thought we were going to live together.”

“Initially I thought so too, but could you imagine me dating your boss when we lived together.” Evie’s tone of voice begged him to understand.

“Hmph. I guess your right.” Max was probably thinking about his options. “Do you think it’s too early to live with Dorian?” He asked, his mischievous grin firmly back in place.

“Yes, besides he wants to live with Felix while he still feels okay.”

“How do you know that?”

“I already asked if he wanted to be a roommate.” She grinned stupidly at her brother. He just flicked her in the arm, hard, as a response. “Ow,” she rubbed her arm, “you jerk. You haven’t done that to me since we were kids.”

“I guess it was about time then.” Then in all seriousness, “Do you think we should be tested?”

“Tested for what?” Evie was perplexed.

“To see if one of us could be a match for Felix.”

“That was out of the blue. Besides if one of us were a match, wouldn’t both of us?”

“I’m not sure, you’re the one who wanted to be a doctor.”

“Hah, you’re so funny.” Evie thought about it. “Yeah, I would do that for Felix. Besides, before my firm is open would be a better time than after. What about you, would you risk your new job for him?”

They pulled up to Felix’s family home, Max stared at it and replied. “Not for Felix, but for Dorian? Yeah, I would do a lot for him.”


	19. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tries to find out what's going on with Bull and Evie. He also delves into his own emotions about Dorian.   
> A little fluff, a little drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all make me so happy. Thank you for reading my fic. Thank you for the kudos and the awesome comments.

Max was entirely serious. It was only a few days, but if he wasn’t in love with Dorian, he very soon would be. There was a lot to think about. Chances are there is no way he would match for Felix’s kidney, but it never hurt to try. It would at least give a little hope to a great person who also happened to be his lovers best friend. One thing was for sure though, he needed to figure out what Dorian was running from before they were officially together. Max knew that he was serious for Dorian, but unless he knew what happened in his past, how could they move forward together in the future. Dorian could keep it close for as long as he needed to feel comfortable. Max would wait for him. Just thinking of the man made him smile.

He thought about his eyes and the way the reflected the light. The color was unique, soft grey with undertones of lilacs and spring skies, purely Dorian. His smile was mischievous, it exuded sex appeal with a hint of danger. Then there was his skin. He was like a bronzed god. Max had learned that Dorian used a body lotion with a small amount of shimmer in it. As he moved, the light that reflected so subtly in his eyes, refracted in full force on his skin. Every ripple of toned muscle, every gesture of his face, caught the luminosity in full force. Max wouldn’t be surprised if he left a bevy of men and women alike pining for him in his homeland. He saw how people stared at him, even though Dorian seemed to be mostly oblivious.

Oh, if you asked him, Dorian would be the first to tell you how much he was a gift from the maker to all the men of Thedas, but he didn’t really believe it. He knew he was pretty, but he didn’t know that he was so much more than what was on the surface. He was brilliant and an amazing conversationalist. He was quick to laugh and to make others laugh. Dorian was also amazing in bed but just timid enough to be adorable. He felt deeply. He could see it with Felix and his father, he could see it with Evie. He knew Evie was easy to love. Everyone worthwhile loved her. He saw it with himself too. They formed a fast friendship that was turning to something more for both of them.

Also, as they got to know each other, Max learned a very crucial thing. Dorian didn’t give one fuck what people thought of him. He owned himself, you liked him, or you didn’t. He didn’t care either way. If you didn’t like him, it was your loss. He would spend no time or energy worrying about what other people thought. He was so wonderful, but he still focused on his physical attributes like that was all he had. Max wondered vaguely who it was that put those thoughts in his head. It didn’t really matter because Dorian was everything Max could have hoped for in a man. And he was going to be the one to help undo that toxic thinking.

As they walked up to the house, the very man in his thoughts came to greet them. He was met with a searing kiss. It was like he was gone for days instead of just hours. Damn, there wasn’t much Max wouldn’t do for this man.

“Well, darling. You promised you would tell me what all the drama was, so you best get to it.” He told Evie as they walked through to the living room to sit with Felix.

The outing yesterday had tired him, and he was resting on the chaise. “Yes, Evie. All Dorian would tell me was that Max couldn’t live with you and you would tell us the drama when you got here.” Felix said to his sister.

Max listened as Evie told them what had happened at the Diner. What she didn’t know was that Cullen asked for permission to date her. Kind of.  He told him in no uncertain terms that he really liked her and wanted to see her. Cullen also told him if that were to become a problem with him that he would refer Max to another precinct.

It had taken him back. Evie’s description of ‘diner guy’ had seemed so unsure, but Cullen Rutherford was anything but. That’s what made Max so sure of him. He wasn’t the charming womanizer or the dumb jock. He was neither the kind of guy who would flit from woman to woman or someone who wouldn’t trail someone along without committing. He was a good man. Max asked him what it was he wanted from him. All Cullen said was that discretion was the better part of valor, and one needed to know when to exercise it.

Then there was the comment later that had both he and Evie laughing. Cullen could tease and be teased, but only if the situation and company were right. Max knew he would be an amazing chief and a great potential partner to his sister. But he thought the same thing of Bull.

Max didn’t know what to think of that situation. He had such high hopes for Bull and Evie, but it seems that for Bull, his work came first. He could think of no other logical reason that Bull wouldn’t be talking to Evie. He desperately wanted to ask him, but he really didn’t want to intrude on their relationship. But . . . he could contact him as a friend. He took a brief glance at the other occupants in the room. They were busy laughing at Evie’s story and were distracted.

2:27 PM Max: How’s it going in Ostwick?

There wasn’t an answer right away. Max knew there wouldn’t be. Bull never was one to look at his phone as soon as it pinged. He started listening to the conversation around him again at the sound of his name.

“So now Max needs to find someone to room with.” Evie told the other two men.

“He could stay here.” Felix volunteered, and both Dorian and he looked at him in surprise.

“You barely know me. Why would you ask meet to stay here?” Max asked the man.

“Maybe I want more company, maybe I like you, maybe I want to bug my father. But maybe, just maybe, you make my truest friend happy and I love seeing that.” Felix didn’t look him in the eye as he said it, but Max caught the slight flush on Dorians face. “Honestly, I would put you on the other side of the house. I **do** want Dorian to myself a little. At least while I am well enough to enjoy the company.”

“Felix, I don’t know what to say.” Dorian was getting a little emotional, and Max saw that as a good sign.

“That’s got to be a first.” Evie teased him and changed the sensitive mood. “Dorian, without a thing to say.”

“Darling, I could say many things. The least of which is that we may keep his father up all night.”

“Okay, that’s enough of that. I don’t want to hear it. La, la, la, la, la.” Felix playfully put his fingers in his ears. “But in all seriousness. You are very welcome to stay here.”

Max considered it. He wanted to be close to Dorian, but it might be too much too soon. He really didn’t know. He had never felt this way about anyone. He looked to Evie to see if she had an answer for him.

“It’s your choice babe. Don’t look at me.” She said to him. He stuck his tongue out at her like a juvenile. She giggled. He needed to talk to Dorian about it.

“Honestly, I have to think about it. I don’t want Dorian to get sick of me.” He teased, “but thank you so much for the offer. It means a lot.”

“I don’t think I’d get sick of you anytime soon lover.” Dorian was smirking at him now. One side of his mouth reaching up toward the sexy mole next to his eye. Damn that man is fine.

“Oh, I don’t know. You haven’t lived with me yet.” Max was grinning back at him. “I leave the toilet seat up.” That made him laugh.

“Uh, and why would that be a problem?” His chuckle turned into full-blown laughter. Soon everyone was joining in.

“If you really want to know all of Max’s awful habits, I will be more than happy to list them for you.” Evie teased.

“I may take you up on that darling.”

“Can you read shorthand?” Evie asked his lover.

“Yes, why?”

“I’ll use less paper that way.” Evie tossed a couch pillow at Max’ head.

“Now, now children, not in the living room.” Gereon said as he came in to join the group. Max looked at Felix’s father and wondered if he ever slept. He had dark circles under his eyes and worry lines on his forehead.

2:30 PM Bull: I’m tired of this shit.

2:30 PM Max: That sucks. When do you think you’ll be back?

2:30 PM Max: BTW, it’s all official. I’m now a permanent fixture in Skyhold.

“And how are you doing today, Mr. Alexius?” Evie asked the older man. “I don’t mean to be rude, but you don’t look like you’re getting much sleep.”

“I’m all right my dear. I don’t sleep well as of late.” He told her. Both Dorian and Felix were looking closer at him. “And please, you must call me Gereon.” His smile changed the way he looked. He looked fresher, younger, and Max could see more of the similarities between him and his son. “I don’t believe I thanked you for taking Felix out yesterday my dear. I believe he needed to feel like a young man again.”

“Of course, Gereon. I was glad to do it and he makes excellent company.”

“As do you, Evie. I am truly glad for Felix and Dorian to have more friends they are so important.” Gereon looked over at his son, the pain and fear naked in his face. “Which is why you are most welcome to stay here for as long as you need to Max.” He turned his eyes to Max, “it really is fine. We have many rooms and my research assistant, Fiona, has a room here for when our work keeps us up late.”

“That is very generous of you sir.” Max was overawed at the welcome. He really didn’t know what to think of the man who was Felix’s father. It was easy to see that he loved his son and that his son loved him. He had never had that, never thought he wanted it. But seeing it, made him wonder. “I would appreciate it. We have the hotel for another week, and I will have to make arrangements to get my things put in storage, so it really is a load off. Thank you.”

2:36 PM Bull: Tomorrow afternoon

2:36 PM Bull: Great

2:37 PM Max: Good, we will have to get together as soon as your back. Need a ride from the airport?

“So, Gereon?” Evie walked over to sit next to Max and grabbed his hand.

“Yes, my dear?”

“What would we have to do to get tested if we were a match for Felix?”

The room was full of shock and surprise? Felix’s eyes were wide with disbelief, Dorian's mouth had parted and as Max looked into his eyes with a soft smile, his eyes misted. He understood. Max saw it in an instant that Dorian knew why Max was willing to do it.  

“Why? You two barely even know me, why would you do something so dramatic for an almost stranger.” Felix did not see what Dorian saw, and Evie had the perfect answer.

“Because it’s the right thing to do, and I can.”

Gereon seemed to be the first to fully recover. “This is wonderful. First a simple blood test, then we can go on from there.”

“If it helps, I know my blood type already.” Max told him. He needed it on his records for work, it was a very simple test. “Do you know yours, Evie?”

“I do, but I imagine you’ll want to prick us both anyway.” Evie smiled at the man.

“It is good to be sure.”

Dorian and Felix were talking between themselves quietly. It was unusual, but Felix didn’t look happy about the whole exchange. Max speculated it was guilt. That was okay. After the blood tests, he would go talk with him.

Gereon came back with a little kit that was full of small foils, little plastic tubes, tiny packages of even tinier stick things, alcohol wipes, and cotton balls. Max didn’t know what any of it was except the last two. But it seemed Evie did.

“Would you like me to get some warm water and start setting up the cards?” She asked Gereon.

“Yes, thank you, my dear.” He told her as he started laying out the supplies.

“How do you know about this?” Max asked her when she came back from the kitchen with a glass.

“Mom and Beth wanted to do this health nut diet for your blood type and so the whole family had to get our blood typed. I volunteered to do it all at home rather than bring in the doctor. Mom only let me do it at home rather than call in the doctor because Beth wined about not wanting to wait for the doctor.”

“Interesting. How did the diet go?” Max asked grinning. “Did the ladies lose their 2 vanity pounds?”

“It’s not that kind of diet. It’s for health, not weight loss. It was actually pretty awesome. I still keep to most of it. I have more energy when I avoid certain foods.” Evie told him.

Max watched her as she opened two of the foil packets up and dropped water into the little circles. Then she took an alcohol wipe to her finger and held one of the little tube things to it and pressed. Just like that, a little drop of blood started to well up. Max stopped watching her as Gereon grabbed a tube thingy and cleaned Max’s finger.

The prick surprised him, and he yelped, very undignified.

“Don’t worry, I’ll kiss it better luv.” Dorian was laughing at him, but at least Felix didn’t look grumpy anymore.

Gereon had gathered a drop of blood on a little stick one at a time and swirled it in the water on the circles on the card.

Evie was done with her card thingy and came over to check out Max’s.

“Oh, Maker!” She gasped. Max looked at her, she was as white as a sheet and her eyes were huge.

“Evie, what is it? What’s wrong princess?” Max tried to reach out to hold her. She backed away from him. What the void? “Evie sweetheart, I love you what is it?” She stood there shaking her head, she had her eyes tightly closed now. Max looked up to Dorian who had rushed over and he shrugged his shoulders.

“Evie, darling. What is it?” He cooed to her and she clung to him and started to cry. “What happened with your brother's test?” She just sobbed louder, then lifted her face off Dorian's shoulder and whispered. It was so soft neither of them heard her. “I couldn’t hear you, sweetheart. What is it?” Loud enough to project through the whole room, but still a whisper, Evie answered in a cold voice.

“He’s not my brother!”

 

 

 


	20. I don't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie delves into how she feels about what she has learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. I love it so much and every time I see a new comment I get a seriously stupid grin on my face, I appreciate you all so much.

Evie was laughing to herself when Max squeaked as the lancet poked him. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to see the results of his test. Ironically the family member she was closest to, was the only one whose blood type she didn’t know. She looked down at the Eldon card on the table in front of her brother. She looked up at Gereon, he had a big smile on his face. She looked back at the card. She had a great memory, she knew what it meant, but she had to look at the guide to make sure. She glanced at it and it confirmed everything.

Father was O; mother was A; she was A; but Max, he was AB-.

Maker, Maker, Andraste save me. Was all she could think. Damn her mother, damn her to the void.

Evie looked at Max, she knew he was talking but couldn’t hear anything he said. He reached out to her and she reacted like he was a stranger. She backed out of his range. She didn’t really mean to, she loved him, she did. She was just hurt and confused. When she saw the hurt look on his face she closed her eyes. When Dorian pulled her into his arms she let him. She cried, she felt the loss. Max wasn’t her brother. She tried to tell Dorian, but she couldn’t get it out. She just cried harder.

Finally, the words came out.

“He’s not my brother.”

Evie was confused at her own reaction. She loved Max, and what she said wasn’t true. He was her half-brother. That stupid bitch. That selfish cunt. She wasn’t sad anymore. She was angry. Angry at the lies, angry at her first reaction. Dorian must have felt her stiffen in his arms because he let her go.

Evie ran to Max and flung herself at him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I don’t mean it. I love you. I love you.” Evie was crying again. Not from loss but still from pain. When you hurt someone you love, it cuts both ways.

“Shh, shh princess. It’s okay.” Max hugged her and rubbed her back. When she had calmed down enough to stop shaking he pushed her from his arms and looked at her in the eye. “Now, tell us what happened.”

“I told you that I did blood type tests on the whole family.” Max nodded. “Well, it was really fascinating so I started researching it.” Max smiled.

“Why am I not surprised.”

“Mothers is A and Father is O.” She told him, “But you are AB-.” She willed him to understand. He didn’t but by the sharp inhale next to her, Gereon did. She sighed, “My father is not your father. It isn’t possible.”

The look on his face said it all. His eyes flipped through emotions like a deck of cards. Hurt, anger betrayal, anguish. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He ripped the holder out of his hair and fisted it, he was pacing now. Only a few steps, he still had his eyes closed. This is his way of processing.

Evie watched as he came to his conclusion. He stopped pacing then released his hair and eased his hand down to his side. Evie watched with Dorian as he opened his eyes and looked at them. She was confused by the emotion on his face. His eyes glinted, but not with malice. It was humor.

“Hah, I’m not a Trevelyan.” He started laughing almost manically. Then he started cheering. “I’m not related to that bastard, I’m not related to him. He isn’t my father.”

Evie was so confused by his reaction that she didn’t see him race toward her. She let out a very girlie squeal when he picked her up. “Don’t you see Evie, I am still your brother, but I am not a Trevelyan. I’m not the son of a heartless bastard, only the son of a heartless bitch.” He was grinning, and it was so contagious that Evie started grinning back at him.

They would figure it all out, it really didn’t matter. They started laughing and when everyone in the room was smiling, Gereon made the announcement.

“Felix is also AB.” His eyes were alight with hope.

“That’s fantastic.” Max’s joy carried over to this good news. He went to Felix and grabbed his hands. “This is great!” Then he turned and looked toward Gereon. “So, what’s next?”

“Next is the tissue typing.” Gereon was so happy, “I haven’t gotten this far in months. AB is a very rare blood type and you have to be AB or AB- to be considered as a donor.” Everyone could tell how happy Gereon was, but the person who should have been happy or excited was schooling his features very carefully.

“What do you think of all this Felix?” Evie asked him.

“I’m really not sure.” Felix was being honest which was good. “I don’t want to hope, but at the same time, I do. I also am so confused on why you would try to match me?”

“I already told you,” Evie reminded him, “it’s the right thing to do.”

“I can believe that of you Evie, I really can.” Felix was bewildered, “but I really don’t know why your brother would do this. He isn’t the giver you are, so as grateful as I am, I am so confused that I can’t make sense of my emotions at the moment.”

Everyone was quiet. All the people in the room seemed to wonder at the same question. It was obvious by the look on her face that Evie knew the answer to that question, and of course, Max knew the answer to the question. But, they were both hesitant to say anything. Then the silence was broken.

“It’s me, isn’t it?” Dorian asked. He looked at both of the Trevelyan’s and the looks on their faces mirrored each other in the truth. “You don’t have to say it, I see it.” Dorian slowly walked up to Max, the amazement clear in his face. “But I don’t understand it.”

He was unsure and puzzled. Max wanted to wipe the insecure expression away never to be seen again. It was at that moment that he truly realized.

“Oh, maker,” the shock was surely present in his tone, “It’s because I love you.”

If everyone had thought it silent before, it was only because they did not have this silence to compare it to.  Max looked into Dorian's eyes, he saw bewilderment, anguish, hope, and pride. But what hurt the most, was that he saw disbelief.

Max released Felix and rushed to the bronzed god before him and took him in his arms. What he had to say was for his ears only, but it didn’t stop Evie from hearing. It was a whisper, a breath on his ear, but what Max said to him then, would sear his soul into the void itself.

“Dorian, love. I have known you for only days. But if I had prayed to the maker for years, he couldn’t send me someone as perfect for me as you. That isn’t to say you don’t have flaws because we both know you do, but I love you. I love you enough to offer pieces of myself to make you happy. That is what this is. I want you to be happy, and I offer a piece of myself to your best friend, knowing that I could make a difference in whether he lives or dies. I can do that, and you can’t. So, I will do it for you.”

It was obvious to everyone watching the exchange that something important happened because no sooner than Max took a breath, Dorian was taking it away.

He launched himself to his mouth. He was feasting at it like a man starving. Perhaps Dorian wasn’t starving for food or even physical attention, but until this very moment, he had been starving for love.

She walked away and let them have this moment. She had known how Max felt, even if he didn’t. It was possible to fall in love this quickly, just not likely. Evie wondered what the days ahead held for the man she loved most and the one he did too. She couldn’t worry about it too much, what happened would happen. She would let it, and she vowed to Andraste that she wouldn’t interfere unless it was needed.

That was an okay vow, right? Surly Andraste would understand, her issues with love notwithstanding. Right now, Evie wanted to think about what this revelation meant with her and her mother. Should she bring it up now? Or wait until the opportune time. If her law skills meant anything, she knew there was a time and a place for everything. For now, she would wait. Something in her subconscious was telling her that there would be a moment where this information would make a difference.

Besides, there were more important things to concentrate on. She had a date with Cullen and she wanted it to go well. She thought about the blonde man that came into her life so suddenly. She just met the man and she never had someone permeate her thoughts so fully. Well, except for Bull. That was a man who confused her. When they were face to face, he talked to her like he wanted her. He seemed to want her for more than a fling. He talked to her like he wanted to be with her. But now, he was so distant. It made her wonder about her ability to read people.

She wouldn’t wait for him. If she had learned anything in her life, it was that you don’t wait for moments to happen, you made them happen. And tonight, it was all about Cullen.

Evie went to Felix. He was astounded that people could care for him, or care about others that through them, people cared for him.

“This was fast wasn’t it?” She asked him. She watched as Felix looked over to Max and Dorian.

“Yeah, it was fast.” He stated, “but I never have known anyone more deserving than Dorian. Right now it is about him.” Felix looked at her. “If it means Max is a match for me that is wonderful. But, seeing the way your brother loves him, if I don’t live another month, it’s enough.”

Evie was sad for him. She wondered what could she possibly do to help him. He was a good man, an honest man, so caring. If she didn’t already have two men on her plate that she wondered about, she might be able to develop feelings for him. He was so deserving. Right now though, seeing how happy he was for his friend. It was enough. But she couldn’t help herself.

“What happened with his family?” It was out of her mouth before she could stop it. “Dorian is so amazing, and you know I have issues with my own family.” Felix snorted at that. “But he is so hurt, I can tell every time I look at him.”

“That is for him to say, not for me.” Evie knew that was the case, she did, but at the same time, she didn’t’ want anything she didn’t know to bite her in the arse.

“I know it is, I want him to talk to someone, and I want that someone to be me. If it isn’t, I will deal with that. But I guess what I am asking is, will he be able to love someone in return?”

Evie saw the look in Felix’s eyes. He was thinking almost audibly. But before he could say anything the answer came from someone else entirely.

“I don’t know that he knows what real love is? He has never seen it. Not from his family and not from any past lovers.” Gereon was also looking at the two men. “I was raised the same way Dorian was, you are bred to create the perfect specimen. I was lucky, I fell in love with my wife.” He seemed so sad for a moment then his eyes lit up. “Though I was parted from her too soon, I was lucky enough to have a son that I could love with every breath, and through him, I gained a second son.” His eyes were all on Dorian now. “To see both of them happy, that is all a parent could truly ask for their children. Dorian is unique in Tevinter, he was punished for his difference, but it has only made him a stronger person. I would not change him for all the influence, or all the gold of Tevinter. Unfortunately, his father is not of the same mind.”

Evie looked at the older man and knew that was all she would get from him. “Thank you.”

“For what, my dear?” He was genuinely puzzled.

“For caring about Dorian not in spite of his flaws, but because of them.” She told him. “I know it would be easy to ignore, I know that you don’t have to care for him, but you do. Because he is your family, and he is in love with mine, I guess that means we’re family too.”

Gereon hugged her, Felix hugged her, the two other men in the room saw it and came to hug her too.

“I love you, little sister.” Max told her. “It isn’t a matter of the blood, it is a matter of the heart. And this heart will love you and want what’s best for you until it stops beating.”

“Stop it, Amatus, you will make her red-eyed before her date.” Dorian scolded him unserious. Evie looked at him with the same intensity as Felix and Gereon. “Hush, it’s true.”

At that, Evie did get misty eyed. The other Tevene men just had glowing smiles.

“I feel like I’m missing something.” Max said.

“You are, but I will tell you later,” Dorian told him. “There are other things more pressing now.”

Max took him at his word and nodded. “Yes, like Evie's date with my superior.”

“You may answer to him, but I wouldn’t call him you're superior.” Dorian chuckled.

Evie laughed as well, but still was able to notice Max looking at his phone intently.

“You go back to the hotel and get ready princess. I’ll stay here tonight.”

She wasn’t going to argue with that, but she was still curious as to who Max was texting so intently.

“Okay, I will. I would say don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, but I am pretty sure I would do exactly what you are planning.” She told him with a grin. “I’ll get a carriage, and wait for Cullen.” Evie went around the room and gave cheek kisses to all of the men in it.

She thought it was amazing how quickly they all maneuvered their way into her heart. On the tail end of that, she thought how lucky she was that they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Date night next. Then soon, finding out what is going on with Bull.


	21. R.E.S.P.E.C.T.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night with Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry, but it's early at least :D

Evie was getting ready at the hotel. She didn’t know what they were going to be doing, but she was pretty sure that it wasn’t going to be anything dressy. She looked through the closet and realized that if she wasn’t going to go home again, she would have to do shopping more serious than she did yesterday. Come to think of it, if she were going to get a house, she would have to get everything. She had never fully stocked a house before. Maybe it would be fun.

Max had done it, he might help her. Or maybe on a good day, she could take Felix out again. Though she could see that tiring the man out. First things first, she had to find a place. Evie started thinking of what she wanted in a house as she got dressed.

She wanted something comfortable, not too big, but with room for several people to occupy and still have their own space. She thought that she would eventually room with some of the other lawyers who would eventually work for her firm. So, three bedrooms and either a large communal office or two smaller ones. Hmmm, that might not be possible. Maybe if she found a place with a formal dining room, she could make that into an office with three desks. In her dreams, there would be three bathrooms, but that isn’t really normal is it?

Evie didn’t relish the thought of living alone but she wasn’t sure she would be able to share a space with strangers. What if she hated them, what if an issue at home became an issue at work or vice versa? She really might have to re-think the whole thing.

She pulled on some comfy jeggings and a jewel blue off the shoulder cashmere top. It had a large folded collar and hugged her curves in all the right places. She had enough meat on her that you could see the indentations where her bra sat, and she debated changing. Fuck it, she knew who she was, and it was not a person so caught up in her body that she didn’t enjoy life. Though she could wear a tank top underneath if she really wanted to.

Evie vamped up her makeup from earlier, adding some darker shadow and heavier eyeliner. She was ready to go and still had about a half hour so Evie decided to peruse through the real estate sites some more. There were some cute places, but she felt that she would need help from someone who knew the city better than she did. Maybe she would ask Cullen if he knew a realtor. She needed to find a space for the offices too and she would want them to be close to each other if at all possible.

6:12 PM Beth: Seriously girl, are you going to update me or what?

6:12 PM Evie: What has the family said?

6:12 PM Beth: Mom is going on about how she is worried about Max’s influence on you.

6:12 PM Beth: She says she is reserving judgment depending on what you do next. She said this was a short trip on the way to Orlais.

6:13 PM Beth: But I’m not really buying it. What’s up?

6:13 PM Evie: If I trust you and tell you . . .

6:13 PM Beth: I won’t tell a soul. I promise.

6:14 PM Evie: If you do, I will never be able to trust you again. Do you understand that?

6:15 PM Beth: I know you have no reason to trust me, but I want you to, so I will give you a reason, and let you know what brought this on.

6:15 PM Beth: Can you call me?

Evie desperately wanted to trust her sister. To be able to have a relationship with her would be amazing. Should she call her?

6:16 PM Evie: I have a date in ten minutes. I would love to call you later though.

6:16 PM Beth: I thought Bull was still here in Ostwick?

6:17 PM Evie: He is. It’s with someone else.

6:17 PM Beth: What? Why?

6:18 PM Evie: Bull stopped talking to me.

6:18 PM Beth: That’s weird.

6:18 PM Beth: Don’t do anything you’ll regret.

There was a knock on the door. Evie guessed that Cullen was early.

6:19 PM Evie: I won’t, he’s here and I promise to call you later.

6:19 PM Beth: I’ll hold you to that.

Evie looked out the peephole to see an obviously nervous Cullen rubbing the back of his neck. Damn, he looked delicious.

She opened the door and wasn’t disappointed. He was wearing a chocolate-colored suede jacket over a lavender button-up shirt which made amazing things happen with his eyes. He was wearing what looked like a well-loved pair of jeans that were distressed in all the right places. Damn, he was fine.

“Wow, you look amazing.” She told him.

“Thank you, you look. . . um . . . well. . . really good.”

For some reason, his reaction made her blush. She didn’t know why, she has had many compliments before, but Cullen was so genuine and a little shy. It made her feel it more acutely than she would have in the past.

“Come in, let me get a jacket.” Evie invited him into the room. As she closed the door behind him, the temperature shot up, but she knew it was only her reaction to his proximity.

“Damn,” Cullen remarked, “I think this hotel room is bigger than my apartment.” Evie looked around at the room. She knew she grew up different from most people, but she didn’t want that to intimidate the man.

“Yeah, my parents will expect me to stay in places like this until I go back to Ostwick. They paid for it.”

“I thought you weren’t going back to Ostwick?” Cullen asked her almost frantically.

“I’m not, but they don’t know that yet, and I want to keep it that way for as long as I can. I just don’t want to deal with my family for a while.”

“Tell me about them?” Cullen asked her as she put on her favorite coat. It was a lightweight purple leather jacket that fit perfectly tight around her chest and flared slightly at her hip to hit her at mid-thigh.

Evie told him almost everything. The way she was raised, their expectations for her, and the relationship she had with her parents. She didn’t want to think about how that was going to soon change so she told Cullen about the perilous association she had with Ronald and the new blooming connection she had with Hesbeth. The change in her sister still made her wonder and she told him as much as Cullen drove to their destination.

“You should ask her.” He said.

“Just like that?”

“Yes, just like that.” He glanced at her briefly, “If she wants to reinsert herself in your life for whatever reason, one of you is going to have to trust and make the first step.”

“I know that. It’s just things are so strange. I knew the status quo, I was used to it, to her. I guess I don’t trust why suddenly she wants to change it.”

“Will knowing why make things better?” He asked her. Evie was grateful for the insight. She was too close to the situation and Max didn’t have any better handle on it either. The last person who gave her good insight was Bull, and he hadn’t contacted her since telling her that he would let her know if he needed a ride from the airport. She hadn’t reached out to him either, but she was the one who had made every other attempt at connection, so that was moot.

“I think so, I think it will make me trust her intentions.” Was her answer.

“Then be honest with her and see if she is honest with you in turn.”

“That makes sense.” Evie placed her hand on Cullen’s thigh as he drove and felt his muscle twitch at the contact. “Thank you.”

“For what?” He seemed genuinely unaware.

“There are very few people who I could talk to about this, and I don’t know if any of them would be as insightful as you. I appreciate it.”

“Oh, um, you’re welcome.” Evie could see Cullen’s face color. He was so damned attractive, and she loved how unaware of it he was.

“So where are we going?” She was ready to change topics of conversation.

“That is a surprise,” He said mischievously. “And not.”

“What does that mean?” Evie laughed. He laughed back, his chuckle was sweet and spicy. It was like warm nutmeg sauce over custard bread pudding. She shivered.

“Are you cold?” He asked her.

“No.” What did she say? Did she tell him, his voice just did things to her? That she wanted to roll in his laugh like an animal rolled in a good scent? No, but she wanted him to know that he affected her. “Your laugh gives me goosebumps.”

They were at a red light, and the look he gave her would have boiled water. He knew what lay unspoken, he knew that her body was reacting to him. That one look said it all. He knew what he did to her and he knew what he could do to her. He reached his callused hand to gently trace the curve of her jaw, they were both lost in the moment and would have stayed in it, but the car behind them had other ideas.

The loud honk broke the moment and Cullen continued to their destination. The sexual tension was there, it was building, and Evie couldn’t wait until their moment. It would be like a dam bursting, a release so powerful that the whole of Fereldan would feel it.

Evie drew random patterns on Cullen’s leg until he picked her hand up and gently kissed her fingertips. “You are heartily distracting.” He placed her hand back on his thigh, but lower than it had been tracing before. His hand lay over hers for a moment, then with the briefest press of his own, he released her to put his hand back on the steering wheel. “And I am driving. It is not the time to be distracted.”

“I don’t know if I should apologize or not.” She told him, her voice breathy with desire.

“You shouldn’t, this time.” He grinned at her, the scar pulling his smile into a lusty smirk. “I like knowing how much you want to touch me. And I look forward to it.”

Evie looked forward to it too, but if the small amount of time she had known Cullen told her anything, it was that he was patient and would want to wait. At least until their second date.

Cullen had been right, it was not a surprise, but when they walked into The Rest, it was. The whole place seemed transformed. There were couples, college kids, and a myriad of cops. All there to have a good time and have a few drinks.

“What are you doing here Chief, thought you had a big date tonight and wouldn’t be down here?” From one of the officers.

“Yeah, were you just making things up to avoid my introduction to my cousin?” From another, “She is a sweet girl and I think you would like her.”

Evie didn’t know what to think, obviously none of the other men thought she was there with Cullen.

“Sod off you layabouts.” Was Cullen’s only response. He was leaving the introduction up to her.

“Good evening gentlemen,” She purred, she could give it as well as they could and was anxious to not only surprise them but to put them in their place. She cleaned up well, knew she was attractive and could flirt like the best seductress in Thedas. “My name is Evie,” she slowly took off her jacket, pantomiming the action of taking off more, “I’m the big date.” She gave her coat to Cullen like she owned him and ran her hands down her sweater to ‘smooth it out.’ She ran her fingers through her hair, tugging a bit at the ends and pouted, “sorry to disappoint.”

The reaction from Cullen’s men had her feeling very good indeed. A mouth dropped there, a lascivious grin here; she loved the knowledge that other men wanted her that could never have her. Maybe that made her a bad person, but mostly it meant she was a horrible flirt. Cullen laughed.

“Now why would a woman like you be here with a boy like him?” From one of them. He was playing, obviously one of the younger of the group.

Evie swayed her way over to him and whispered in his ear loud enough for them all to hear, “Boys have more . . .” she paused as if looking for the word she knew she would say all along, “stamina.” Someone howled. It was the good-natured teasing that you could only give your boss if you had both a level of respect and trust in.

“What are you drinking _cheri?_ ” From an Orleasian officer. “Can I get you a cosmo?”

“Now _mon petit garçon, pensez-vous vraiment que je suis ce genre de fille?_ ” (Now my little boy, do you really think I am that kind of girl?) She then turned to Cullen, “ _Mon amant doré, tu me donnerais un whisky?_ ” (My golden lover, would you get me a whiskey?)

“Of course,” Cullen growled, then he whispered just for her, “I will give you anything you want.”

Evie thought he was pleased by the little game they were all playing. She heard choruses of laughter mixed with questions of what she said. They were all watching her, and she could see by the predatory glint in Cullen’s eyes, that he enjoyed it. That look made her wonder. She remembered how shy he was when they first started talking and that it was followed by a confident swagger. She couldn’t wait to explore this further.

“Damn chief, how in the void did you land a pigeon like her? She an escort?” This question was posed by another rookie. Evie didn’t like his tone, and it seemed she wasn’t the only one. A few of the other officers stood up from where they were sitting. It was one thing to offer good-natured teasing to ones commanding officer, it was another to treat her with a complete lack of respect. It made her feel confident in Cullen at his men’s reaction to the younger man, but she of all people wouldn’t let someone else stand for her.

“Oh, you poor sweet thing,” she cooed at him like the pigeon he accused her of being. She spoke to him as she ran her hand over his face. “Having a hard time finding a bird of your own?” His mouth dropped open in lust and she saw the other officers moving closer to defend her. Interestingly enough Cullen stayed back even though there was fire in his eyes.

Seemingly from nowhere, the hand that was gently caressing him turned violent as she pushed his face into the bar top with it. Her free hand was holding his right arm straight up and back forcefully, the pressure on his wrist.

“Now, would you like to amend your previous statement?”

“Maker, yes.” He was squirming, and his voice was higher than it was earlier, “Andraste knows I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Evie didn’t leave off on the pressure. “Hmm, perhaps Andraste knows it, but I believe Evie would like to hear it.” She told him, still in the honey-sweet voice that she spoke to him with earlier.

“You’re right,” he yelped, “damn it you’re right. I should have never spoken to the Chief's lady that way.” Evie held her grip tighter before he squeaked out, “any lady that way. Any lady. Maker, you could break my arm.”

Evie let him go as suddenly as she had held him. “You’re right, I could.” The other cops were looking at her with mostly respect in their eyes. “But, I have more control than some.” She gently pat his cheek and batted her eyes at him. “This one was for free, the next lesson might cost you.”

The whole conversation happened in less than a minute, but she turned from a piece of arse into a woman to be respected. Evie looked to Cullen and the look he was giving her made her blood boil. If she was lucky he would want to tame her in the gentlest of ways. If she was unlucky, they would just have amazing sex. She won either way.

It was steamy, that look. As cliché as that thought was, she knew he was more than ready for her brand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this happen to me last night. Someone asked if I was an escort, implying that he would outbid my husband for the pleasure of my company. Wish I had Evie's skills at that point. I just laughed at first, didn't think he was serious. When it was obvious he was I kissed him and said, "You Wish!" and ignored him for the rest of the night. Hubby was so taken aback by his rudeness that he didn't know how to react.
> 
> We laughed about it later.


	22. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie's dreams take a step forward.

Evie had a genuinely good time at The Rest with Cullen’s men. It was fun to see how they interacted together. He never once let his professionalism slide, they all still knew he was their commanding officer. It was good that he was able to let go enough of himself to have a good time, but Evie respected his ability to draw a line. You knew he wouldn’t cross it. He could be having a good time with his men tonight and tomorrow treat them the exact same as any other day. The same thing had shown in his interaction with Max. Evie wondered if the fact that her brother was going to be on their team was one of the reasons Cullen introduced her to them already. That isn’t usually a first date kind of thing, was it?

“Mind if we walk for a bit?” Cullen asked her as he helped her with her coat. “I only had a couple of beers, but I think it would be better if I didn’t drive right now.”

“I’d love to walk around.” It was a beautiful night and the chill air was just enough to cool off the excess heat from The Rest. “This seems like a pretty cool area, show me around.”

“All right, I don’t think anything will be open but there are some really cool old buildings around here.” Cullen started in a direction, paused, and held his arm out.

There is something so sexy about a gentleman, Evie thought to herself. She wanted to touch him, she wanted to be close to him. This was a great excuse to do both. As she wrapped her arm in his, she leaned closer into him. She wasn’t cold, but she could have been, not that she needed the excuse to lay her head on his shoulder.

If she hadn’t seen the shy side of the man herself, she never would have believed he existed as Cullen smoothly unlaced his arm from hers and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled her closer to his side. “Chilly?” He asked her.

“Not really.” Was all she said it was really all she needed to say.

“Have I told you how glad I am that you needed a coffee refill yesterday morning?”

Evie couldn’t believe it had only been yesterday that she met this man. Things seemed to be moving along quickly for her. “No, but I am so happy I did.” They passed under a street light and she looked at him. It wasn’t as great of a height difference as her and Bull, but he was tall enough, that even in her shoes, she had to look up.

She was so very glad she did. Something about the light refracted differently in his eyes than she had seen before. It was like looking at liquid caramel. She knew if she let them, those eyes would bathe her in desire just as thick as the sticky sweet could coat her body.

He held her closer, the press of their bodies was complete but for the layers of cloth in the way. He was so warm. Heat poured from his body into hers warming her in more ways than one. Looking at his face, she felt the arousal pool in a hot wet blanket between her legs. It had been so long, and she had been teased without release several times in the last few days. She could have taken herself in hand, but with the sound of her brother and lover in the next room, well . . . just no.

She didn’t want to scare this one away, maybe that’s what happened with Bull. Did she come on too strong? But if Bull or Cullen for that matter, couldn’t handle her sexual side, then it was over before it started. There was no way she was going to have another vanilla relationship where sex was only an obligation.

She stared intently into his eyes, then at his lips.

“What are you thinking so seriously?” He asked her. She didn’t answer him, she couldn’t. She knew that no words could relate what was going through her mind, and her heart. So, she didn’t.

She launched herself at his mouth. She grasped at the blonde curls with one hand and clung to his back with the other. Desperation making her sloppy. She was too hard, too forceful, but she didn’t’ care. It was just a violent press of lips at first, then she licked and nipped at his full mouth until he ceded her entry. It was then that a switch flipped. Evie was no longer leading this dance.

One arm was over her shoulders, one arm under. They were powerful arms, the arms of a soldier. The desk position must have been relatively new, or he had time to hit the gym. They were unyielding. Strong. Safe.

Evie had never felt more secure or safe as she was in Cullen’s arms. They held her, a comforting force with the promise of control. She could let him. His arms could hold all her doubt, all her pain, all her fear. She knew at that moment, that she could let herself go. She didn’t even fully understand what that meant. Who would she be if she let go? Evie had never been able to before.

She was in control of everything. All the time. She was focused and precise, meticulous even. She schooled her emotions with her family. She controlled difficult situations with her self-defense. She was the perfect student, the perfect lawyer. She even took care of her older brother.

What would it be like to just let go?

A loud honk and a call to get a room reminded them both that they were in a public space under a streetlight. Not the best place for her to let go. But, Maker, did she want to. As they stepped away from each other, her body felt the loss of his.

They were both breathing heavily and just gazed at one another for a moment, or an hour. Time was lost as their gazes seared the other.

“My apartment is this way.” Cullen told her, but the look on his face just after made her realize that he felt he was being too forward.

“I would love to see it,” she told him. “No expectations.” As much as she wanted him, craved him, she would let him take his time. The relief was clear in his eyes, so she added, “But I’m up for anything.” Then his gaze grew in its heat.

“Good to know.” Was all he responded.

As Evie let her eyes be pulled away from the man she was walking with, she was floored by her surroundings.

There were beautiful old buildings on every side. Some were well taken care of. There was a little boutique with beautiful clothing in the windows, she would remember that for later, a coffee shop that was probably only open earlier in the day. She saw a busy restaurant, an athletic shoe store, an honest to the Maker hat store, and an adult clothing store next to a strip club. It was all tastefully done and was charming in its own way. There were some empty spots and many of the stores had apartments above them.

On the next street over, was an empty building. There were no tenants of any kind in it. The building seemed a little run down, but the character was amazing. It was mostly brick and stone, most of the old architectural details were still there, but in desperate need of repair. It was beautiful, three stories, and the main floor still had the original windows with stained glass features on the top arches. There were ornate façades around all the windows and doors and on the roof were steeples that looked almost like bell towers.

“Why is this building empty?” Evie asked aghast.

“As far as I know, it is a protected building, so renovating it has to be done through the historical society. I guess it is too expensive or big of a project for someone to take on.” Cullen told her casually.

“How do you know that?” She asked him surprised at his knowledge.

“One of my good friends is on the society and he loves that old building.”

Evie’s mind was going crazy. She knew it would be expensive, but the third floor could be converted into a living space and the lower two could be offices and conference rooms. It wouldn’t be close to as large as the Trevelyan Law firms, but it would be amazing for what she wanted. She looked around her at the surrounding area. There was such a mishmash of retailers that she was sure it would work. It was also relatively close to the police station and a bond office.

“It’s perfect!” She announced. “I want it.”

“What? You want the building?” Cullen asked her.

“Yes, I can restore it and make it what I need it to be.” Evie went on to tell Cullen all her plans for her law firm. As they continued walking she talked about what she wanted to accomplish and all her dreams

“That’s incredible. Skyhold has nothing like that, and we need it.” He looked at her with genuine joy on his face. “I could help you. I know people from the historical society that could get your permits and get you in touch with contractors. Leliana could introduce you to her wife, she would get you coverage and prestige. Wow, a pro-bono clinic for the downtrodden. You could act where others could not, and the people could be a part of it.” Cullen paused for breath, “Forgive me, I didn’t mean for my mouth to get away from me like that.” He chuckled.

Evie just stared at him. She was in awe at his desire to help and passion for her cause. He would be a boon and an asset for her dream. At that moment she may have fallen a little bit in love with Cullen Rutherford. He was a dream of opposites. Naïve, but he’s seen it all; genuine but hard, fervent but reserved, sexy and shy, passionate but unsure. He was amazing, and Evie knew that she would never meet someone like him if she lived thousands of years ago or thousands of years in the future.

“I like whatever your mouth decides to do.” She told him. If she focused on his physical traits maybe she wouldn’t get attached to his personal ones too quickly.

He got a look in his eye. It was a look that was purely male. It was ownership and lust. It was the surety that he could have her. He knew that she was his, for at least right now. It was sex, it was passion, it was lust. There was almost more, and Evie knew that if things continued on their current path, it would be.

Cullen’s building was not as old as the one she fell in love with, but it still had historical charm. It was brick and had a simpler façade, but still showed its age on the outside. On the inside, it had been remodeled from what looked like an old hotel. The lobby was lush and slightly overdone. There was amazing molding on the ceiling and walls that you just didn’t see anymore.  Newer builders didn’t put details like that in their plans. New places were all clean lines and modern fixtures. She loved the building and it gave her ideas of what her building could be.

She already thought of the old building as hers and couldn’t wait to make it a reality. No more house hunting or looking for other places. She would stay in a smaller hotel suite while it was being renovated and start making relationships with social workers, civil defenders, and other local police. She knew that, if nothing else, Bull would help her build the contacts she needed. She could start working with clients out of whatever hotel she used.

As they got closer to Cullen’s apartment her mind switched directions from business to pleasure.

He was nervous, she could tell. She would not pressure him, she would let him take whatever speed he wanted to. Even if their relationship didn’t progress further, she would remain with him in whatever capacity he allowed. So, even though she was ready to jump his bones as soon as they got in the door, she wouldn’t. There were times to push for your own desires, and times to let others allow their passions to come to fruition.

They got out of the elevator and sauntered toward his place. Her hand was in his. It was warm and dry. He wasn’t as nervous as she thought, so she started to fondle his fingers with her own. He opened his door and the only thought she had time for was that his place was clean and in order.

Evie was pressed against the wall as soon as the door was open. Cullen was feasting from her mouth like a man starved. His hands were everywhere and nowhere. She never knew where they would be next. Her skin tingled in anticipation of being touched. After he touched her almost everywhere he could reach his hands settled.

They settled by pinning her wrists to the wall above her. His movements slowed as if he had taken the edge off his hunger for her. He pulled back, not all the way, just enough to trail small kisses down her neck. He left a stream of small nips and gentle kisses from throat to clavicle. He pressed his hands into her wrists, telling her where to keep them, much like he did in the car earlier. Then his fingers ran down her arms, so soft it almost tickled, to palm her breasts. He looked at her, asking permission with his gaze, and all she could do to give it was moan.

She left her arms up, he asked her too and she would leave them there until he let her know otherwise. His hands were mounding her breasts above the neckline of her sweater so he could reach the soft globes with his mouth. And reach them he did.

He licked, he nipped, he caressed them with his nose. Looking into her eyes, he started to bare them by pulling her top down with his teeth.

“Woof.” A loud noise stopped everything and then Evie felt a pressure at the juncture of her thighs, just not the one she wanted. It was the nose of a rather large dog.

“Nic!” Cullen said abruptly, “knock that off. I’m so sorry.” He looked at her then with contrition. Evie couldn’t help it. She laughed.

She laughed so hard that she could feel the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. It was just so surreal. She knew that Cullen wouldn’t want to take their relationship to the next level so quickly. But, it seemed his body was thinking with a different head than his brain. It was this image that made her laugh. His dog knew him better than he did.

“It’s okay, Nic here was obviously feeling ignored.” Evie reached down to pet the dog and it quickly turned from a soft head rub to a full-blown wrestle. She was laughing so hard she thought she might pee her pants.

 “Nicodemus stop it right now.” Cullen seemed aghast.

“It’s okay,” Evie laughed, “I love animals.” Then she started wrestling him in earnest. They were on the floor and the huge dog could have torn her apart, but he was a gentleman, a tribute to his master. “You’re such a sweetie, aren’t you? You love your master, don’t you? You just wanted to make sure he was safe?” Evie spoke to him in the baby voice that all people seemed to use around small children and animals.

Nicodemus was licking her face so intensely Evie was worried that he would get addicted to her makeup. “Enough, Nic, enough.” She laughed.

He was well trained because he immediately got off her and sat. He looked at her with his head tilted to the side as she got up. He was obviously judging her in a way only a dog could know. He must have come to an amicable conclusion as he let his tongue out panting and smiled a doggy smile.

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” The stub of a tail was wagging violently in happiness. “I can’t believe you have a Mabari. They are such a rare breed, said to be so smart that they know your desires and moods before you do.” Cullen seemed surprised.

“You know his breed on site?” He asked her.

“Yeah, I have always wanted one, ever since learning about them in my Animal Science class.” She told him. “Legend says they were bread with magic thousands of years ago when it was still prevalent in Thedas. It allowed them to be almost human smart and they chose their master, not vice versa.”

Nic looked at her, the intelligence shining from his eyes. He gave a soft quick bark to give his agreement of her assessment.

“That’s impressive,” Cullen told her, “You really know your stuff. He is an exceptional animal.” The dog seemed to preen at the praise as Cullen was talking to her. Smart dog indeed. Perhaps there was something to the legend after all.

They moved to the couch, small touches telling each other that the want was still beneath the surface. Cullen told her about some of the cases he was working on, what details he could anyway, and she told him about Felix and her revelation with Max.

“Damn.” There was a long pause, where neither of them knew what to say. “I don’t know what I would do if I found that out.” She agreed with him.

“I’m not sure what to do about it, but part of me sees Sharleena Trevelyan being a large donor for my firm.”

Cullen laughed. It was throaty and rich. Genuine. “Well, that’s one way to settle the issue she has with you returning to Ostwick.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Evie wondered how that conversation would go. But that was something to worry about another time.

They watched T.V. together for a while. Evie couldn’t tell you what it was. She was too distracted. At first, it was her thoughts distracting her. She thought about her building, she thought about what she wanted to do with her firm. She thought about Felix and Dorian and Max. Her mind turned into a plate of spaghetti, every thought overlapped another which overlapped another.

Then her distraction was for a very different reason.

Cullen started to trail his fingers idly on her thigh. He was unaware of what he was doing. He was watching the show and looking at his phone. She loved this level of comfort with him. She imagined this is something an established couple would do. She wanted to see him again. Wanted him to meet the small family she was establishing here in Skyhold.

“Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?” She asked him, “I’ll cook, and you could meet Felix and Dorian and get to know Max better.”

“I would love to.” He looked at her again, the heat starting to fill his eyes. He leaned over to her and laid a gentle kiss on her mouth. Similar to what he did in front of his work earlier that morning, only half on her lips. “But a good friend of mine just asked me for a favor.” Evie was disappointed, but soon relieved when he continued. “Would you want to come with me?”

“Really, you want me to come with you to your friends?” First his officers, now his friends. Evie thought that Cullen was taking this as seriously as she was.

“I need to pick him up at the airport. I really think you would like him, and I know he would just love you.” He told her. “We could meet up with your friends another night. I would really like to meet Felix. He must be pretty amazing to warrant such care so early after meeting him.”

“Yeah, I am sad to not be a match for him.” Then Evie had a thought. “Cullen, if Max is a match and he has surgery will that hurt his career with you?” She was only slightly worried. She knew that Max would do it regardless.

“Of course not. In fact, I would encourage it in any one of my officers.” He said adamantly. “It’s the right thing to do.”

Evie launched to his arms again. She held her lips to his for a moment, that was all. She didn’t want to keep taking things deeper until he wanted to. But this man, this wonderful man, was too much to hope for. So, she told him so.

“You are amazing.”

He just smiled at her, again with his smirk. That smirk, full of such promises, would do her in one of these days and she wouldn’t be held liable for her reactions.

The show was over so he stood up and reached down for her.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow around four. Does that work?”

“I can’t wait to meet your friend. And, I can’t wait to spend more time with you.” They walked toward his door and Evie asked for a carriage from the app on her phone. “Do you need to get your car?”

“No, I walk most days. It will be safe at The Rest.” Cullen walked down to wait with her in front of his building. When the car showed up he kissed her with all the pent-up passion from the night exploding forth.

“I have to go.”

“One of these times, I’ll bring you here, and you’ll stay.” The low timbre of his voice and the meaning behind his words made Evie instantly wet for him.

“Yes.” Was all she said as she got into the car and left him for the hotel.

Now she needed to call Beth and tomorrow she would work on her building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Cullens friend is?


	23. Lost Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie re-connets with her sister, and calls someone else too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and Kudos. Each one means the world to me.
> 
> This one is early because I couldn't help myself.

11:00 PM Evie: Are you still awake?

11:01 PM Beth: Duh?!

Evie called Beth. She had already decided not to tell her of their mother's indiscretion. She wasn’t specifically planning on bribing Sharleena, but she wouldn’t want anyone looking too closely at the situation. She had already told Max not to tell anyone, he asked her ‘Why would he?’ So that wasn’t going to ever be an issue. The family didn’t really talk to him anyway.

She called Beth.

“Holy Maker, you better spill and tell me everything that’s going on.” Beth said without even saying hello.

“I know, and I will.” Evie still had small doubts, “but I need you to tell me why the change of heart. Why are you all of a sudden talking to me?”

“The truth?” Evie could hear the trepidation in her voice.

“The truth. I won’t judge you for it, I just can’t share everything with you without fearing that you have an ulterior motive.”

There was a long enough pause in the conversation for Evie to wonder if Beth hadn’t hung up on her, but before she could confirm it she heard her sisters voice, and it was nothing she ever would have expected.

“It was Bull.”

“Excuse me?” What the fuck?

“He saw right through me. It was like I was a novel that he was able to read in the first five minutes of meeting me.”

Beth went on to explain the conversations she had with him and what he told her.

“I would never have had any idea you felt that way.” Was all she could say.

“That means, I did a good job. Because we are at a point now, where mom and dad can’t control either of us. So, after Bull’s encouragement, I decided it was time. I don’t want you to hate me, and if we are going to work together, I don’t want to end up feeling for you what I pretend. It only works when we don’t interact too often.”

Evie felt tears forming in her eyes. It was amazing and wonderful. If it hadn’t been Bull who saw through Beth, Evie might still think this a masterful manipulative scam.

“Well, are you going to say something?” She asked.

“Honestly I am still processing.” Was all Evie could tell her.

“Well, that’s good. If you hated me, you would know right off the bat.”

Evie wanted to break down. She wanted to crawl into her big sister’s lap and let her hold her. She wanted to scream in frustration at the years lost and cry with the relief that it was over. What Beth said next sealed which way her emotions went.

“I love you, Evie.” There was a wetness in her voice that gave away her older sister was crying herself. “I always have.”

Evie sobbed into the phone, both women were comforting each other with their own tears. It was a beautiful moment. The release of pent-up love that they had both been hiding. They talked about moments that they were there for each other that seemed so ulterior at the time. And for the first time, Evie felt like she had someone she could share everything with.

“I want to tell you everything.” She told her older sister.

“I want you to tell me everything.” Was her response.

“Hesbeth,” Evie rarely called her by her full name.

“Anything, Evelyn.” Beth’s tone of voice almost got her crying again.

“I have to tell you about Seggrit.” Was how it started. The sound of silence over the phone changed. It was still silent, and until the next words came from Beth, she wouldn’t have been able to say what it was that changed.

“What the fuck did that bastard do.” Beth was angry. It was the kind of anger Evie would have expected from Max. If she had any doubts about what she had been told, Beth’s tone of voice would have squashed them into remnants.

So, she told her. Everything. Evie told her about the control, she told her about the violence, she told her about the clothes and about her classmate. She told her about the rape, she told her about the sex. Evie told her big sister, about the emotional trauma and finally about the night she ended it.

“Say something.” Evie pleaded.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? Why not Max, why would you let yourself suffer alone?” The anger had reverted back to tears.

“I was so ashamed. I couldn’t put that on him. Max would have killed him. It would have destroyed everything.”

“First of all, it is Dwayne’s shame, not yours. But now,” another long pause, “now it’s mine.”

“What do you mean Beth, none of this could possibly be on you?”

“If I were there for you like I should have been, maybe it wouldn’t have happened. Maybe it would have ended sooner. Maybe . . .” Evie interrupted her.

“Don’t you dare.” There was no reason for Evie to let Beth carry any guilt. “You had your reasons for being the way you were, so don’t you dare take this on. It was me. I could have stopped it and I didn’t. And as much as it was awful, if it hadn’t have happened, I might not be strong enough to do what I am doing now.”

“Oh, Evie. You are such a stronger person than I am.” She started to giggle. “Maybe I can be you when I grow up.”

It wasn’t that funny, it really wasn’t. But for some reason, both girls were laughing hysterically. Tears started to stream down Evie’s face. She recognized it for the relief it was. Being able to release so much repressed emotion. It was like the ember you tried to smother but would never go out. It is only if you kindle it to flame and put that out, that there are no more embers remaining.

“And, he has such a small prick.” Beth added to the conversation. If Evie had been drinking, she would have spewed it out.

“How in the Void would you know that?”

“Shit, girl. I went down on him while you were ‘dating’.”

“What the fuck?” Evie was still giggling. “Why would you do that?” The conversation became somber.

“Because mother told me to test his commitment.”

Holy Maker. Her mother was Evil. A controlling manipulative bitch.

“And you went with it?”

“You have to understand.” She didn’t’ speak for so long Evie had to ask.

“Understand what?”

“I know you won’t get it, but she threatened to cut me off. I have nothing without the family money don’t you see?”

“Maybe that was true before you got your office in the law firm, but it isn’t true now.” Evie was perplexed.

“I’m not strong like you. I felt like I had nothing without the Trevelyan name.”

Evie could hear the sorrow in her sister’s voice. Has no one told her? Has she had less confirmation of her skill than even Evie? She struggled with what to do. She couldn’t decide whether to console and deny or to give her the tough love she needed. Their relationship was so fresh, so new. Would she ruin the bud before it could bloom? Would the ruin of said bud be worth giving her sister what she needed?

Yes.

“Hesbeth Trevelyan! Don’t you dare stoop to the ‘I’m not good enough’ attitude with me. I am not some lowly paralegal you can manipulate with a sob story. Because I know the truth. You are a fucking talented lawyer. You are the one who people call in to make connections between pieces of evidence that they can’t find. You are brilliant with deduction and have no time for anyone’s bullshit but your own. Don’t you dare let your bullshit get in the way of your brilliance.” Evie was met with silence. “Because if you do, I will fly back up there so fast and kick your arse before flying back here.”

“Andrastes flaming arse cheeks. You mean that, don’t you?”

“I rarely say anything I don’t mean.” Evie heard crying. Shit! “Beth,”. . . “Beth?”

“Holy Maker.” Beth started laughing maniacally. “Evie, you just did in five minutes what six years of therapy couldn’t do.” Evie was almost afraid to ask.

“And, what’s that?”

“You helped me believe.”

Beth went on to explain that she was always under the impression that people asked for her opinion out of duty. She had no idea that she would see things that others missed. It was so obvious to her, that she thought everyone else saw it too. On top of that, no one gave her credit for figuring it out, and she was so blinded by her perceived inadequacies that she let them take it as their own.

“You know what that means right?” Evie asked her.

“I know what I think it means. But, what do you think it means?”

“It means they will never see you coming.”

“You’re right.” Beth was almost purring on the other end of the phone. Evie knew if she could see her sister, she would have a grin bigger than the slyest cat.

They went on to talk about Max and Dorian and Felix. Beth started talking about Bull and what he helped her to see.

“He seems to do that.” Evie said.

“Do what?”

“Read people and give them exactly what they need.”

“Yeah,” Beth said hesitantly.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just that, I have been seeing Bull while he’s still in town.”

Evie realized how much sense that made. The whole reason that Bull wasn’t talking to her was that he found her sister. It made sense. Beth was gorgeous and talented and available.

“Oh.” Was all she could muster.

“Not like that you bitch. Maker, what do you take me for?”

“The kind of person who gives a blow job to her sister's boyfriend on the request of their crazy mother.”

“I guess I deserved that.” Beth sighed.

“Well, what did you mean then?” Evie was curious now.

“He talks about you all the time. That he can’t wait to get back home and see you. He told me how you two just fit together.”

“What the fuck.” Evie went on to tell her about their communication.

“Andraste, I guess that would be a downer. Is that was you went on a date with someone else?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. If I were with Bull, really with him, I probably wouldn’t have taken it to this level. But Cullen is amazing. I like him a lot.”

“How did you meet him so fast.”

Evie told Beth how she met him and that he was Max’s boss. She told her about their date and how the dog prevented things from going any further.

“Damn, girl.”

“I know. What am I going to do?”

“Well, I think you should call and talk to Bull on the phone to see if things are different. Maybe he just doesn’t do texting.”

“That’s a valid point, but if he wanted to talk to me, why wouldn’t he call me?”

“That’s probably a question you should ask him. Maybe he’s wondering the same thing.”

“Shit.” Did Evie already ruin what could have been amazing between them? Did she still want to see Bull now that she has met Cullen? Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“I think you’re right.” Evie sighed, “What do I tell Cullen? I am going with him to meet his friend tomorrow. I don’t want to hurt him, I like him and I like Bull.”

“Keep it simple. Go with Cullen, but don’t do anything more than what you have done. Wait for Bull to get there and meet with him too. See what you feel for both. Then you can decide.”

It was a good idea. She wasn’t committed to either of them.  So it wasn’t like she was being disloyal. Damn, she had to figure this out soon.

“Yeah, you are so smart, Beth. Thank you. What about you, what are you going to do now?”

“I think I am going to woman up and be a great lawyer. I will do it slowly, I **am** a master manipulator after all. I need to see where feelings are in the office. Then you and I can take the Trevelyan Firm by storm.”

“You will.” Evie bit her lip, now for the big one. “I’m not coming back.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am going to follow my own dream.”

Evie told her about her firm, about the beautiful building and her plans to restore it for her use. She told her that she was buying time to use as much of her parent's money as she could get away with until she got cut off.

“Then what? How are you going to support a firm like that?”

“I have almost doubled my trust fund since it was available to me. I am a pretty great investor and haven’t spent any of it.”

“Damn, girl. I guess I didn’t realize that you didn’t do any wild shopping or parties as I did. You didn’t even buy yourself a car.”

“Nope. I will probably finance the building to keep most of my assets liquid for now. I also have some properties in Ostwick that the family doesn’t know about.”

“How did you invest in Real Estate without mom and dad finding out? Because that’s brilliant and I might have to do the same thing.”

“I used their rival firm, under contract that if my family found out about it they would lose all investment income from me and have to pay back half of the dividends they received.”

“Holy Maker, you are a great lawyer. I can’t believe the Cadash firm went for it.”

“It was a lot of money. And I am very sly when I want to be. I got some of moms traits after all.”

“Yeah, you did.” Beth was laughing now. Feeling the joy that was beating their parents at their own game. That’s so awesome Evie, promise me you will let me know how I can help you okay?”

“I will. And you might have to come for a visit soon. I really want to hug you. We can watch movies talk about men and have a carb and ice cream fest.”

“Mmm, carbs. I would love too. But for right now, I will be your eyes and ears for the weather here.”

“You’re the best.” Then Evie had a thought. “Do you still want Max’s number?”

“Yeah, I do.” Beth sighed audibly, “I have to get to know him again. I haven’t spoken to him for more than a few minutes at a time in years. Do you think he will want to speak with me?”

Evie said the only thing she could. “I don’t know, but if you tell him what you told me, he probably will. He is amazing and you would be so proud of him.”

“Thank you, Evie, I don’t know what would have happened if I hadn’t met Bull. Honestly.”

“If nothing else, he has healed a lot of hurts that I didn’t know were hurting. Do you think it is too late for me to call him tonight?”

“Nope, call him girl. And if you decide to be with Cullen that’s totally cool, but I might try for Bull if you don’t.”

They hung up laughing. It was a good feeling.

11:45 PM Evie: Are you awake still?

Evie stared at her phone. Judging by previous texting, she was sure she wouldn’t hear from him for a few minutes.

11:48 PM Bull: Yeah

Evie rolled her eyes, if Beth was right and he wasn’t a texter, then he was the worst texter in the world. She just spent three minutes in The Void waiting for him. She called him. He answered immediately.

“Hey, beautiful.” Evie almost forgot how amazingly sexy the timbre of his voice was. Deep and gravelly, and so seductive.

“Wow, I didn’t realize until this minute how much I missed your voice.”

“You’re one to talk. It’s been driving me crazy not to be able to hear you.”

Well damn, Beth was right.

“You could have called anytime Bull.”

“I could have, but I didn’t want to intrude on your time with your brother.” Oh.

“You text like shit!”

Bull laughed throatily and deep. “I know. You aren’t the first one to say so, and I am sure you won’t be the last.”

Evie didn’t know what to feel now. She was relieved that he wasn’t playing with her and guilty that she doubted him. She wanted to yell at him and tell her how it made her feel.

“You should warn a girl about that.”

“What do you mean?” There was genuine concern in his voice.

“I thought you were ignoring me or just didn’t want to talk to me.”

“Well, shit.” He sighed, “I guess I didn’t realize what that would seem like to someone I was interested in.” Evie’s heart fluttered. He was still interested in her. “I don’t say this often, because I only say it when it’s true, but I am so sorry Evie. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I think about you all the time, you know.”

“I guess you talk about me too.” She was so excited to share with him what happened with her and Beth. “I talked to Beth tonight.”

“Really? How did that go?”

“She is the one who encouraged me to call you.”

“Considering your thoughts of me, I owe her a bottle of something expensive.”

“Yeah, you do. I thought that you were just enjoying me while I was available and now that I wasn’t . . .” She shrugged knowing he couldn’t see it.

“Oh, Evie. I’m so sorry. I really didn’t realize what you might have thought, but after some of the things we said to each other, I never imagined you would think that.”

“I guess I’m a little more insecure with men than I thought.”

“Oh, sweetheart. Don’t let whatever Seggrit did burn you. I don’t know what happened, but I do know something happened and you broke his nose for it. Am I right?”

“Yeah, your right.”

“I am actually a lot better on that front now.”

Evie told him about her conversation with Evie, about their reconnection, not about Cullen. She would cross that bridge when she had too.

“That’s amazing. I am so glad you two are reconnecting. I think Max would like it too.”

“I owe you a lot for that.”

“You don’t owe me shit.”

“I know but thank you anyway.”

“I have a surprise for you.” He told her.

“Really, what is it?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.” Evie laughed.

“Why is it the first thing people say when you tell them you have a surprise.”

“Human nature.” He responded. “I should go to sleep, I have a lot to do tomorrow. I’ll see you soon though, okay?”

“Good Night Bull.”

“Night Evie.”

As she hung up, Evie knew her mind would be busy for a while. She thought of Cullen and of Bull and recognized she wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon. She had a lot to digest and was going to have to find a way to make up her mind.

 


	24. What's the Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Cullen pick up his friend from the airport. Revelations for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Thank you all so much for commenting and Kudosing (that can be a word) and bookmarking. I love this story and can't get it out fast enough.
> 
> Thank you for the concrit. I know it will make me a better writer and the story better. You all Rock.

Cullen was nervous for Evie to meet his friend. He really wanted them to get along. He met Bull a few years ago when he was helping them on a case. They just clicked. He was charming and sure of himself. So many things that Cullen wasn’t. He was also a really, sexy guy, and had Cullen been surer of himself he might have let things develop.

Cullen was pretty sure he was interested, but he wasn’t totally sure. There had been lingering touches, accidental brushing up of their bodies, and hugs that were a little more than Cullen had shared with other men since his early days in the academy.

Cullen thought back to the first conversation that he had with Evie at the diner. When he asked her if she was with both of the men at her table. He remembered the look of arousal on her face. Perhaps, if he played his cards right, she would help fulfill his fantasy. Bull had told him of conquests with both men and women but had never seen him in a relationship.

He looked over at Evie, she seemed a little distracted.

“Is everything all right?” He asked her.

“Good, I’m a little nervous about meeting your friend. And truth be told I am still thinking about what to ask my mother. And then there was my conversation with Beth too.” Evie told him.

“I’m sorry, how inconsiderate of me. Of course, you are still raw over your conversation with your sister.” Evie had told Cullen on the way over here that she re-connected with her sister last night. She wasn’t completely detailed in how it came about. But he was truly happy for her.

“It’s okay. I guess I had a few revelations yesterday.” Evie told him. “With Max, and Beth and other stuff. I’m just glad my relationship with Max didn’t change. And I am so happy to have my sister.”

“That **is** good.” Cullen couldn’t imagine what she was going through. What a thing to learn about Max. He couldn’t imagine what he would do in her place. Though his parents were both gone, he couldn’t imagine it would change his relationship with Mia. Or to not have a relationship with her in the first place.

He had called her last night to tell her about Evie. Cullen smiled to himself about her reaction. She squealed. Almost a shriek. Nic had barked, having heard it through the phone with his normal that average hearing. Cullen was still a little upset with him at his earlier interruption and put him outside. Though looking back, it was probably a good thing that Nic introduced himself to Evie the way he did.

Cullen wasn’t one to rush into a physical relationship normally, but Evie had been so intoxicating. How was she even real? Again, he looked over to the woman holding his hand as they were looking for the place he was supposed to meet Lawrence. Maker, she was beautiful.

“Yeah, I have always been close to Max, and his reaction to the news was odd, but I guess I understand it.” She sniggered.

“I could only imagine,” Cullen responded. “Ah, here is where we will meet him. He should be landing shortly.” Cullen pulled out his phone to check his last message from the other man. “He is the worst at responding to text messages, I wouldn’t be surprised if he just waltzes out.”

“Yeah, some people text like crap. I think part of it is there is no vocal inflection and you can take things the wrong way via text message, so some chose to be as vague as possible.” Evie said. Her eyes were a little distant as if she were distracted again.

“Thank you for coming with me?” Cullen remarked to her. “I think you guys will hit it off. You have a lot of similar traits.” And they did, they were both confident and easy going. Both quick to laugh and flirt, and both sexy as the void.

“I need to go the restroom really quick. I’ll be right back.” Evie squeezed his hand before letting it go. She was so soft and felt so good.

“He should be here soon, don’t be too long.”

“I won’t, just wait here for me okay.” She gave him a dazzling smile as she followed the signed in the airport. He was so lucky. Part of him was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She was gone for a while when he saw Bull.

“Cullen! My man.” He pulled him into a tight hug and Cullen held him back. A little more than he usually would have. As they pulled back from each other, he felt the inquiry from Bull's chocolate gaze. “Everything good?”

“Wonderful, in fact, I want to introduce you to someone.” Cullen searched the crowd behind him, looking for dark hair and emerald eyes.

“So sorry, there was a line a mile long. I swear, I almost went into the men’s room.”

“I would love to see the look on the men’s faces when you walked in.” Bull said.

Cullen realized he was missing something when he saw the look on Evie’s face. She was shocked, and when he looked at Bull and saw a blank face, something clicked.

“Well, shit. You’re the guy who was ignoring her.” He said in realization. The conversation from the diner coming back to him. How did he miss it? They were speaking in Orlesian, but they did mention the bull. He assumed they were giving someone a description not using an actual name.

“And you must have met Evie when meeting Max.”

“Sort of.” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn’t awkward exactly, but it wasn’t comfortable either.

“I think we should get a drink and talk,” Evie told them both. “And I probably need to explain some things.”

“Not really, I think I get it. But yeah, we should talk. But first . . .” Bull stopped talking and went to Evie, lifted her face to his and kissed her. He kissed her with what Cullen only assumed was pent-up passion. He didn’t think he was trying to make him jealous, he thought he just missed her. Because who wouldn’t. He wasn’t jealous, not really, but there was something other than arousal trying to raise its head. Then Bull looked at him, challenging him. Cullen was enough of a man to rise to said challenge.

He pulled a still pliable Evie into his arms and gave her another searing kiss. It was a battle, not for Evie’s body or even for her at all. It was a battle to arouse Bull as much as watching the two of them aroused him. He looked at his friend and was pleased by the look in the bigger man’s eyes.

“Shit.” Bull said and tried to discretely adjust himself.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Evie proclaimed. “We **so** need to talk.”

“Agreed.” Cullen looked over to Bull with heat in his gaze. “We do.”

They didn’t waste time and sat in the airport bar. Cullen ordered Evie a whiskey and ginger, and he and Bull had a beer.

“So, why don’t you tell us what you wanted to tell us.” Bull said to Evie. She took a grounding breath.

“First, let me tell both of you that this wasn’t my intention at all.” Evie looked to Cullen and told him how she met Bull, the party, how they seemed to connect, and how he read her sister.

“What happened?” Cullen asked her. Whatever it was, he was glad. He knew that if Evie thought she was going to end up with Bull she wouldn’t have started anything with him. So whatever Bull had done or not done to make her give up on him, was only in his favor.

“Let me show you.” Evie showed Cullen the text messages she had shared with Bull over the last few days. Cullen understood immediately. He had been on the receiving end or non-receiving end of Bulls texting himself.

“You know Bull. You are lucky she still likes you.” He told him.

“I know, I’m shit with texting.” He muttered, “I really should tell people that up front.” He chuckled, but Cullen knew he was serious.

“It was bad. I thought he was an in the moment kind of guy, but then part of my conversation with Beth last night was about Bull. She told me that he was talking about me all the time and that I should call him.”

“So, you did.” Cullen stated, and Evie nodded.

“I did. And I realized that I messed up.”

“Hey, you didn’t mess up. You didn’t do anything wrong, Evie.” Bull told her. “We didn’t talk about after, or where this was going. You were being completely you, and that’s okay.”

“Thank you. That means a lot.”

“Tell me how you met Cullen.”

Evie told him about the diner and laughed at the fact that she didn’t know he was Max’s boss. They were all laughing about how Max called him sexy and that Cullen asked if she were with both of the men at her table.

“Wait, Max met a guy?” Bull asked.

“Maker, yes. He is amazing, and his name is Dorian, and I will tell you all about it after. I promise.”

“And you seriously asked her if she was with them both?” Bull was smirking at Cullen.

“Maker, it was embarrassing, and I was so nervous that this gorgeous woman wanted to talk with me. My mouth just moved faster than my brain.”

“And your first thought was that she was with two men?” Bull was chuckling loudly. Cullen thought that he would love to make Bull laugh a lot. It was throaty and free, and sexy as hell.

“Well with Leliana being in a poly relationship, it was kind of at the front of my mind.” That just made Bull laugh even more and soon the three of them were laughing together.

Cullen regaled them with his impressions on meeting Max and his sister ‘for the first time.’ It was unexpected and if they weren’t such level-headed people it could have been weird.

“Naw, I told you Max was cool.” Bull said.

“I forgot that it was you who talked to Cullen about Max. I should have remembered that you knew each other.” Evie mused aloud. Evie told Bull about meeting Cullen’s men and Nicodemus. “So then when I called Beth, and she told me what was going on with her, I had to call you.” Evie took a long breath and looked at both men. “I like you both, but I feel like I can’t string either of you along. I was up most of the night trying to sort out my feelings. I even made a pros and cons list for both of you to no avail. I couldn’t make up my mind then, and I really don’t know what to do about it.”

Cullen watched as Evie seemed to study the drink in front of her, he knew her mind was a thousand miles away from her whiskey. Her face was tormented, Cullen wanted to ease her mind.

“Date both of us.”

“What?” Evie asked. She looked between the two of them slightly confused.

Cullen didn’t want to push her. What he really wanted was for the three of them to date together. He looked at Bull. “Let the two of us talk about it. We are good friends, we both like you, so I am sure we both want you to be happy.”

“What he said.” Was Bulls answer. “Tell you what, there is a massage parlor in the airport. Finish your drink while you tell me about Max’s beau, then go get a massage and Cullen and I can talk. Sound good.”

Evie’s smile lit up their table and both Cullen and Bull reacted with a smile of their own. “Sounds amazing.”

Evie told them both about how Max met Dorian and his shaky background. She talked about Felix and that Max was testing to see if he could be a donor.

“Wow, I can’t wait to meet this guy. I’d like to get a read on him.” Bull looked inquisitive before saying, “He must be amazing for Max to get so close to him so fast. I mean wow, donating a kidney. Damn.”

“He is pretty awesome. I could see him being my best friend. He is quirky and charming. I think you would really like him. And Felix is really special. I hope he finds a donor, otherwise, his prognosis is pretty bleak.” Evie got a sly smile on her face. “If I can’t decide between the two of you, maybe I’ll date him.”

“Nah, enough of that sweetheart. You’ll figure it out. Now go get that sexy ass naked and onto a table.” As Bull said it, Cullen imagined it. He almost groaned aloud.

“Yes, let the boys have a conversation man to man.”

“Okay.” Evie got up and started to leave but thought better of it and turned around to give them each a quick kiss. “Thank you.”

Cullen and Bull both watched her walk away.

“So,” Bull started, “What’s the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who guessed Bull . . . Good Job.


	25. Conspire vs. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is early, but I have a big assignment due and need to be working on that, so it might be a while before the next one. Think about it as a consolation.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and commenting and giving your kudos. It means so much. :D

Bull kept wondering to himself if he should have told Evie he was coming back today. He wanted to surprise her though, so he asked Cullen to pick him up. Ah Cullen, the one who got away.

Bull was usually better at reading people and had thought Cullen was interested. But, he never picked up on his cues, never said anything when Bull talked about the men he met, so he stopped trying. They were good friends now, if he didn’t count the chargers who technically worked for him, he would say Cullen was his best friend and he didn’t want to lose that by pushing too hard.

Bull knew that Max would be a great asset for Cullen’s team and that he would give him the opportunities he deserved. Thinking of Max made him think of Evie.

He almost fucked things up before they really started. What an idiot. Maker, he wanted her. He may have helped Beth find herself, but if she hadn’t told Evie to call him last night, he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to get back in her good graces. The things she thought about him, he couldn’t blame her at all. Damn.

He saw his boy standing there waiting for him. Mmm, he was still so sexy. Cullen hugged him more intensely than usual, made him wonder what was wrong. Cullen said everything was fine and wanted to introduce him to someone. Damn, if it wasn’t about time.

Bull saw a familiar curve, and a glimpse of green peeking out behind dark hair. Huh? He sure wasn’t going to let this one get away. Not even for his best friend. He marked his territory. He watched Cullen watching them. Andraste’s ass, he wasn’t upset, he wasn’t jealous, he was aroused. Damn.

No sooner did Bull let her go, Cullen picked up the pieces and gave her his own searing kiss. His whiskey eyes seared into his own the whole time. Damn, it was so fucking hot.

Oh.

Really?

His mind was putting the pieces together before Evie told them anything. He meant what he said, that she had nothing to apologize for. And Cullen just confirmed what he had figured out on his own by telling her to date them both. The real surprise of this whole conversation was that Max had already met a guy and seemed to be in love. Well, damn if these Trevelyan’s didn’t move fast. He encouraged Evie to go relax, then turned to Cullen.

“So, what’s the plan?” He asked.

Cullen rubbed at the back of his neck, he did that anytime he was thinking, or stressed out.

“I don’t really have one, yet.” Cullen told Bull. Bull could tell that he had more to say so just waited. He would let Cullen take his own time. “I have a goal, but I don’t know how to go about getting there.”

“Do you want me to tell you what I think your goal is?” Cullen’s face went from contemplating his empty glass to staring Bulls gaze down with intensity so fast he would have missed it if he wasn’t looking.

It was Cullen’s cop face. It was the gaze that would make lesser men squirm and reveal everything. “Yes, I believe I do.”

Bull took a risk and gently placed his hand over the one Cullen had laying on the table. “You want the three of us together.” Bull knew his gut had been right when the look on the blonde man's face went hopeful and yearning and aroused.

“Yes.” It came out little more than a breath. Cullen was allowing himself to be at his most vulnerable, so Bull could be too.

He let his hand trail up from Cullen’s hand to trace over his arm, up to his shoulder, and finally grasped at his neck and pulled him in toward his lips. He peered deeply into whiskey eyes and was lost in the want he saw there.

Their first kiss was gentle and exploratory, they were in public and still had to have a conversation. So it was a soft brush of lips, the barest trace of Bull’s tongue over Cullen’s lower lip, and the smallest graze of teeth. Cullen let his hand caress the side of Bull’s face, playing with the roughness of unshaved stubble.

It only lasted a few moments, but it was enough. They both knew what they wanted. They wanted Evie and they wanted each other. They continued to hold hands as Cullen let out so much pent-up emotion that it almost spewed.

“For the longest time, I never knew that all people weren’t attracted to both men and women. It was hardly the thing that people talked about. So, the first time I told a friend that I thought he was cute, he freaked out and told his parents, who called my parents. There was a huge issue at school.” Cullen paused to order a few more drinks from the waitress when she came by. Bull could have finished the story for him, but let Cullen tell it at his own pace.

Cullen had had great folks and Bull knew they would have been a hundred percent supportive. Cullen would have refused to homeschool, he would have gone back head held high, and done his best. Bull knew that he had met Cassandra in college and they were the best of friends, even to this day. After confirming all his theories, Cullen went on.

“The last time I was with a man, was in Police Academy. It was a quick fling that would have probably developed into more if Alistair wasn’t recruited for the FBI. The most I ever let myself hope for was to have to separate but consensual relationships. Though I knew the chances of that happening would be slim. I have been in several relationships with women, and they are wonderful and . . .” Cullen seemed to be struggling for the right word.

“Tits?” Bull helped him out. Cullen laughed.

“Yes,” was his response. Bull just waited until he was ready to start again. “But I have other needs that couldn’t be provided by the women I was with. Twice, when I thought we were in an established enough relationship, I would talk about it.” Cullen sighed loudly and rubbed the back of his neck. “The first one accused me of using her as a beard, the second told me I was using my bi-sexuality as a reason to cheat on her. I tried sticking it out with her for a while, but that was when I realized that they were needs, not just wants.” Cullen looked at Bull with such raw earnestness and desperation, that his breath caught low in his throat.

“And you gave up,” Bull said, and Cullen nodded. “until you met Evie and let yourself word vomit about her being with two guys.”

“Yeah, it didn’t freak her out, it aroused her. The thought had never occurred to me until I met Leliana’s wife and girlfriend. They are all happy together and thry even bring home the occasional man.”

“Lucky man.”  Bull growled.

“I don’t know, those three women are pretty intense. And more in the ‘are they going to fuck me or eat me?’ kind of way, than the ‘I’m going to need a few days to recover’ kind of way.” They both laughed at that.

“Fuck Cullen, I’ve wanted you for years.”

“Really? I thought I was imagining it because I wanted you too.”

“I would say we were both idiots, but if we hadn’t have let our minds drown out our desires. We wouldn’t be here.” Bull told him, Cullen nodded. “And here, is a really good place to be.”

“Yeah. So now to your original question. What’s the plan?”

Bull thought about it for a while, thinking about different scenarios in his head. What did Cullen need? What did Evie need? What would bring them together in the way they want?

“I think we have to go slow. We have the benefit of knowing each other for years.” Bull looked at Cullen who was nodding to himself.

“We have only known Evie for a few days, but Maker help me, the attraction was immediate and fierce. We have to get to know her. And let her get to know us.” Cullen added to the discussion.

“She needs to get to know us individually, and together.”

“Agreed.”

They talked, almost conspiring, about how to both get to know Evie and how to see if together, they could be what she wanted.

“And if she doesn’t want the two of us together?” Cullen asked Bull, the trepidation and vulnerability in his voice clear.

“Shit, Cullen. I’ve known you a heck of a lot longer than Evie. I don’t want to answer that right now. But I don’t want to endanger my relationship with you.” He ran his hand over Cullen’s pale cheek, the contrast between where they touched, dark against fair, was striking. Cullen looked at him, hope and wonder in his eyes. “If it was right now, I would make a choice, but after we both get to know her more . . .” Bull shrugged.

“I know what you mean. She seems like a person who is easy to fall for.”

“Yeah.”

They spent a few moments in their own thoughts, contemplating the options. The future was multifaceted. Too many possibilities. Bull had training in looking at all possible outcomes. He let them trail through his mind on fast forward. It could be him and Evie, or Cullen and Evie, and either of those situations would more than likely destroy his friendship with Cullen and Max. Not acceptable.

“I think it would have to be the three of us together, or the three of us friends. Any other option would destroy something in us.”

“Yeah.” There was Cullen rubbing the back of his neck again.

“You know, you keep doing that, you're going to go thin back there.” He knew he was changing the subject, but it was getting a little heavy.

“Like you?” Cullen teased him. Bull just laughed.

“Hey, my baldness is a fashion choice.”

“You fashionable? What would Krem say.”

“Hah, he would probably roll his eyes and say, ‘Yes mother.’” Bull chuckled.

“You’re right about that.” Cullen’s laugh was low and melodic. Damn, if Bull didn’t desperately want this to work.

“So when Evie gets back, we’ll date her separately but evenly until she can make a choice.”

“In the hopes that she can’t make a choice.”

“Yeah. Andraste’s ass, I feel like we are conspiring.”

“We are, but we are conspiring for her, not against her. I don’t think she’ll mind.”

“Unless it all falls through.” Bull pointed out.

“Do you see another way? I don’t think, we can just be blunt about it.”

“I could ask Max?” Bull pointed out.

“You know him better than I do. Do you think he would want to help or hinder?”

Bull thought about what he knew of Evie’s brother. He was crazy loyal, and as long as the two of them didn’t do anything to hurt her, he might help.

“I think he will help, but we have to be really up front with him. Think about what you would do if it was your little sister Rosalie. What would you do?”

Cullen’s baby sister was willful and would probably do whatever she wanted, but Bull wanted him to think about it from a protective big brother standpoint.

“I would want her to be happy and be fine with what she wanted. But, that isn’t the same as helping two guys trying to court her.”

“Now add what you know of the relationship between Evie and Max.”

Bull could see the wheels turning in Cullen’s mind. By his facial expressions, he knew when he came to a conclusion. He confirmed it by grinning.

“He’ll help us.”

“Damn straight. I’m going to call him.”

Bull filled Max in on what had happened and what conclusion the two men came too.

“Damn, that is so hot. Don’t get me wrong Bull, you are so not my type, but Cullen is sexy as the Void and thinking of the two of you together. Mmm-mm.”

“Okay, okay, but get to the real point.” Bull told him.

“I think that Evie would be an idiot to pass up the opportunity. She always loved so freely, which is why I was so concerned when she shacked up with the Seggrit arsehole, so yeah, I’ll help. I won’t lie outright to her, but I’ll help. I think the two of you could make her crazy happy.”

“Or maybe just crazy.”

“Or that.” Max chuckled. “Hey, you should come over tonight and meet some people.”

“People? Or Dorian?” Bulls smirk could be heard through the phone he was sure.

“How did . . . oh, Evie. Yes Dorian, but people too.”

“Not tonight I’m afraid. I need to catch up with my Chargers and try and get some shit done at the office.”

“I hear you. Soon though. And I want to see Take Charge and meet your team one of these days too.”

“You got it,” Bull would love to introduce what was the only family he’d ever known to Max and Evie. “And Max?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks, man.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t fuck this up. I have to work for Cullen after all and I would hate to have to kill the two of you.”

Bull knew it for the not so unserious threat it was. They hung up and Bull looked back to Cullen. He had a smile on his face, already knowing the conversation went well.

“Good,” the blonde said. “I feel better about it now.”

“Yeah.”

It was one more beer and fifteen or so minutes of light-hearted conversation before Evie came back to join them.

“Wow, I so needed that. Thanks for the suggestion Bull.”

“You got it, sweetheart.”

“So?” She asked them. It was Cullen who answered her.

“We’ll both date you, in equal measure.”

“So a date with you a date with Bull etcetera?”

“Pretty much, but also, if you get steamy with Cullen, you gotta get steamy with me too.” Bull told her with a libidinous grin. That made Evie laugh, and although that was the reaction he was going for, he was also serious.

“Makes sense.” Evie looked back and forth between the two of them. “Damn, if that doesn’t make me the luckiest woman in Thedas.”

Bull looked over to Cullen who was blushing, blood going to his face. That just made Bull’s blood go somewhere lower. He echoed Evie’s words with his own thoughts. He was a lucky mother fucker.

“First though, I want to get my building. I don’t want to rush things with either of you. This is moving crazy fast and I refuse to allow my love life to interfere with my firm.”

Evie and Cullen told Bull about the building and about what she wanted to do with it. She also filled him in on some crazy information about Max only being her half-brother.

“Well, damn. Sharleena Trevelyan you kinky little thing.” He chuckled, both totally surprised and not. People rarely did anything that surprised him anymore.

“I know, right.”

“Glad that didn’t mess anything up for the two of you.”

“Maker, no fucking way. He is the best part of my life,” she paused and looked at the two of them, “for now.”

Bull grinned, Cullen blushed again, behind his own smile. It was so charming that he was as jaded as he was and still blushed at the personal attention.

“So, you going to get her in touch with Varric?” Bull asked Cullen.

“That was the plan,” he answered Bull then turned to Evie, “He’s the one I know in the Historical Society.”

“Yes!” Evie cheered. The excitement exuded from her in a rush powerful enough to excite Bull on her behalf. Damn, the fact that Cullen could do that for her, was intoxicating. He could feel the energy and passion come from her and pour into the two of them. Bull discreetly let his hand trail over the other man's leg it was a thank you of sorts. Cullen flinched a little but covered it up by turning toward him.

“You should introduce her to Skinner and Krem, they can start putting out the word about her firm.”

“I plan to. I want to introduce her to all the chargers.”

“The chargers?” She asked him.

“They’re my boys,” he told her and then amended by saying, “and girls, I guess.”

Bull told her about them and what they specialized in. He told her how he got started in the business. Cullen added in here and there having met them all multiple times. He also let his hand linger on top of Bull's still on his thigh.

“Well, I think we all have a lot to process. I know it’s early, but I want to go see Max and talk to him about my building and about Beth.”

They all stood up and walked out together. They got into Cullen’s car and he dropped Evie off at her hotel. She gave each of them a quick kiss but didn’t invite them up. Bull knew she was emotionally exhausted and had a lot to think on.

The silence in the car started off as amicable, but as they became more aware of the other, it started to get rife with tension. Cullen pulled up in front of Bull’s apartment and got out to get his bag out of the back despite his assurances. They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other.

“Come up?” Bull asked. He knew they both wanted to.

“Only for a moment,” Cullen responded.

They got as far as the empty lobby, when Cullen in a show of dominance, dropped the duffle bag and pulled Bull in for their first proper kiss.

It was physical, as it should have been, but there was more. They were friends for years, wanting for years. It was slow, starting with only lips, then a soft caress of tongue. It escalated with soft nips, and Bull let both his hand's cup Cullen’s face. Cullen responded with his hands holding the back of Bulls neck tighter and closer. The pent up . . . everything, was coming out with a desperation that Bull didn’t know he had in him. They explored each other’s mouths with alacrity. And in the same way it started, it ended.

The both of them were breathing heavily with desire. When Cullen did finally speak his voice was mellifluous.

“I think, we shouldn’t do anything more until we know what the future holds.”

As much as Bull wanted otherwise, Cullen was right.

“Yeah. I know.”

He laid a soft kiss on the other man’s kiss-swollen lips and smacked him on the ass as he picked up his bag and went toward the stairs. He looked back to say, “I can’t wait,” with a huge grin on his face.

He thought it before and he will keep thinking it. He is a fucking lucky man.

 


	26. Wild Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe her plans move forward, but what about her relationships? We should also check in on Max and Dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seeing more kudos and bookmarks.  
> I am so excited every time I see a new comment, I usually skip around the house singing, "'so-and-so' likes me, they commented about me, I'm so excited." (Not kidding, ask my husband) :D
> 
> So thanks for that. :)
> 
> He's reading this over my shoulder and says next time I do it he'll try to get it on video and post a link to it. :P (Um, he doesn't know my password for AO3 does he?)

Evie was happy. She was comfortable in taking the suggestion to date them both. She knew at some point she would be able to decide. She wouldn’t drag it on for too long. But getting to know each other was important in any relationship. Part of her thought that she would be leading them on, but they both agreed to it. She knew 100% that she couldn’t sleep with either of them until she decided which of them to be with. That would be so unfair.

Her libido disagreed. Her body thrummed with need. It was stupidly unfair how sexy these two men were, each so different, each of them making her want, fuck. Maybe she should investigate one of those tantric massages. They are supposed to help relieve sexual energy, or so she heard. She was riding in the back of a carriage, she should buy stock in the company she used them so much. Then she had an idea.

“Excuse me, can I change my destination?”

“Sure, where are we going?”

“Your car is pretty nice, where did you get it?”

“Isn’t she beautiful. She is a Ferelden Forder. Made here in Ferelden, obviously, and super reliable. Some people don’t like them because they are everywhere, but they are one of the best cars on the market. I got her at Redcliff Motors. You look like you would be more of an Amaranthine Charger or Tirashen Swiftwind kind of person.”

“I have no idea. I have been driven around so much that I don’t keep up on the current makes and models.”

“Well, the Charger is sleek and impressively spirited, but not unruly. And the Swiftwind is a pretty little thing with the ability to correct its driver and park for you.”

“You sound like you know cars.” Evie told him.

“Yeah, I dabble.”

“Remind me, what’s your name?” Evie asked him.

“Dennet. It’s nice to meet you, Evie.”

She had forgotten for a moment that her information was on display for him.

“Pleasure is mine.” Evie honestly told him, “So I have a weird question for you.”

“Shoot.” Dennet said.

“Well, I don’t know much about cars and I am moving here and using a carriage about four times a day.”

“Say no more. Let me turn around, I’ll take you to Redcliff.”

“That’s great, but if I pay for your time, could you help me?”

Dennet laughed. “Yeah, I’ll help you. I am sure we can find you the perfect transportation. I should show you the Desert Lightning we just got in. It’s a little flashy, fierce and fast, but you strike me as the kind of person that doesn’t mind drawing attention to themselves.”

Evie processed what he said and laughed. “Please tell me you own the place.”

“I own the place.”

“And you drive because?”

“I like people and sometimes I drive just to release the stress of the company.”

“Hey, everyone needs an outlet.”

Dennet and Evie talked as they drove toward his lot. He was a gruff older man who told it like it was. Or like he saw it anyway.

“You’re too nice a girl to leave everything behind and start over.” He said.

“I’m not sure what that is supposed to mean, but I am here finding my own way.” Evie told him what she was going to do with the old building downtown. He whistled.

“That’s sure something.” That was all he said for a while, he was contemplating in silence until they arrived at their destination. “I tell you what Evie, I will give you wholesale on any car you choose, if I can send some friends and family to you.”

“I couldn’t do that. I have nothing established yet. I have no idea when I could start taking clients.”

“I understand that, but I know investments, and this is a good one.”

Evie thought it over for a moment. “Alright Dennet, you have a deal.”

They parked in his lot and shook hands.

“I knew I liked you lass.”

He showed her the colorful and powerful Sharp a pretty rare muscle car. She drove the fast Desert Lightning, which she was pretty sure was Beth’s car. She looked long and hard at the Charger, but when she saw it she fell in love.

It was purple with pink undertones. It looked like a stereotypical feminine version of killer chrome. It was gorgeous.  [The Wild Hart](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/360710251401205179)

“That is not a stock car.” She told Dennet.

“No, some lady had it commissioned and then went bankrupt before she could take ownership. It is a Wild Hart. It is tamed, but not broken. Nor could it be.”

Evie thanked Dennet, wrote him a check and drove her beautiful new car to the Alexius home. Dorian saw her first.

“Well, aren’t you full of surprises.” He said.

“Do you like it?”

“Darling, it is so you.”

He called the others out to ooh and ahh over her new car. She felt independent and sexy. Next was the building.

She texted Cullen to see when a meeting could be set up with Varric. He told her he would arrange it soon. In the meantime, she made an appointment for a local credit union in Skyhold. If the was going to be her home, she would support it. She would transfer all her accounts tomorrow. On Bull’s recommendation, she made an appointment to meet with a Realtor.

“She’s a real Bitch, but the best in the business. Oh, and don’t tell the Ma’am that I called her a bitch.”

It had made Evie laugh. Bull must have had great respect for Vivienne de Fer to garner that reaction. She would see her tomorrow afternoon and was more than excited. It was time to move forward. Everything else almost took the back burner, but every time she talked to Bull or Cullen over the next few days, she grew restless. She had plans to see Bull Thursday to see his business and meet his team. She knew that they would be great partners in cheering for the little guy. Then she would see Cullen on Saturday. He told her to dress in layers and wear comfortable shoes. She didn’t know what that meant, so she went to buy jogging shoes, as she left her other pair in Ostwick.

The other thing she had to deal with was her mother. It was time to come clean. Her bank accounts were freshly moved. She had also used daddy’s credit card to buy furniture for her home, which she had delivered to a storage facility.

“Evelyn Trevelyan. You are still in Skyhold, shopping up a storm. I thought you were going to Orlais to do that. I don’t know what could possibly have such a draw at an Antivan Imports store. I hope your brother isn’t having undue influence on you. I may have to call you home. But tell me all about it. Tell me what you purchased my dear.”

Evie saw the veiled threat and was tempted to spill everything, you mean my half-brother, she would say. I don’t think he is doing anything but shedding light on my mother.

But for now, … she would wait.

“It was such a cute store mother. I bought these amazing pumps, a purse and briefcase matching set, and a few gifts for the family.” Evie knew that the fewer thing she purchased when spending what she did on her furniture, would make her mother respect the store.

“I had no idea Ferelden had such fashion-forward places to shop.”

“I know, I didn’t either.”

“Have you seen your friend since he returned a few days ago.”

Andraste, was Sharleena having him followed?

“Only once.” Evie wasn’t sure why she was trying to placate her mother. It was just so natural after all these years. Surely, she was stronger than this?

She convinced herself she was waiting for the opportune time.

“Evelyn it sounds like you are having a good time, but if you aren’t going to continue to travel to other places, I feel that it would be a better use of your time to come set up your office here.”

“Really? I didn’t realize you needed me so much.” Evie could manipulate almost as well as her mother.

“It’s not that per se. It is just that your sister has been acting unusual lately, and you always seem to bring out the best in her.” It was a backhanded compliment to be sure.

Mother was good. It wasn’t that Evie had brought out the best in Beth, it was that she made her competitive and . . . well, Evie didn’t know how to describe it now that truth was brought to the surface.

“I’ll consider it. You know I really wanted to take some time to relax.”

“Yes, but I don’t know that relaxing with a policeman is the best use of your time.”

Really, this was about Max. Oh, maybe mother didn’t want me to find out that he was from another man. An interesting thought for later.

“Don’t worry, I am doing much more site seeing and shopping than being with Max.” That was true. Though they saw each other every day, she spent more time away from him than with him. He was caught up with Dorian and Felix, which was wonderful, and Evie was making plans and looking for a temporary place to stay.

“Well, be sure to keep me updated.”

There was no goodbye, her mother left it at that, didn’t wait for a response and hung up.

So much for coming clean. Andraste’s freckled arse cheeks. Evie didn’t know how much longer she could hold her off. It didn’t matter in the long run, but it truly was easier to keep her mother at bay than it was to confront her. She would do it eventually, she would have to. But not yet.

She drove her Hart to meet Vivienne at her building. She was tall and regal enough that she could have been wearing a tea towel and you would still know she was someone. Her dark chocolate skin was flawless, her full lips in a perfectly neutral expression. She would neither smile or frown, her brows would raise, but never a wrinkle would grace her brow. Her hair was so short as to be almost non-existent. It was a fashion statement and a dare all at once.

She was condescending, arrogant and over authoritative. Evie wanted to dislike her, but it was obvious she knew her stuff as they walked through. So much so that she had to respect the woman.

“You are quite set on this my dear?” She asked.

“Of course.” She responded.

“I do hope you’re up for this, it isn’t something any average persona could take on.”

“Look Madame De Fer, I appreciate your expertise, but I don’t think any of this is any of your business.”

“Good, you’ll need spirit to take this on. Don’t let anyone talk down to you.”

Evie rolled her eyes internally, Maker. This woman. Evie signed on the dotted line and the building was as good as hers. All that was left was meeting with the underwriter. She was so excited she could squeal. She wanted to share with her favorite people. She didn’t know where Bull was, but she knew where Cullen was.

She drove her Hart way too fast to his precinct.

She parked, and once she got inside it wasn’t hard to find Cullen’s office. She recognized a few of the men on the floor, even got a wave. When it was clear she was on her ways to Cullen’s office she got a whistle, it made her laugh. Nothing could pull her mood down.

Unless it was the very attractive redhead currently sitting on Cullen’s desk.

It was her own fault, she should have waited after knocking instead of assuming he could see her. She was just so excited.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” All three had mirrored expressions of shock. “I’ll just leave.”

Evie heard Cullen call her as she closed the door. It was fine, he should date other people, she was dating two men. She felt crushed and tried desperately not to run as she left.

She would not cry, she would not cry.

She was almost to the inner door when Cullen caught up to her. “Evie, what’s wrong luv?”

She looked at him he seemed genuine in his concern. So, she refused to be disingenuous in return.

“I didn’t know you were dating other people, I should have expected you would be,” her words were coming without breath, if she didn’t pause she wouldn’t chicken out. “I mean if I am going to date more than one person you and Bull should be allowed to too, I just didn’t think I would see it if it was going to happen, which it is, so that’s fine . . .” She would have continued babbling but Cullen stopped her.

“Evie, darling, that was Leliana.”

“Oh.” Was all she could say. Cullen had mentioned her a few times, she worked with or for him, Evie wasn’t sure. She had a wife and a girlfriend, or they had a girlfriend. Whatever it was, Cullen was not dating her.

Evie looked up at him quite sheepishly and they both started laughing.

“Well, what was I supposed to think when she was sitting on your desk like that.”

“Like what?” Cullen was perplexed, he was so innocent sometimes, it made Evie grin.

“Like I was trying to get as close to you as possible, so you could see what I had to offer.” Leliana came around the corner.

“What are you talking about, you always sit on my desk. I stopped trying to thwart you years ago.”

Evie and Leliana looked at each other mirthfully and started to laugh. Evie liked her immediately.

“He has no idea, does he?” Evie asked her.

“No, that’s why I do it.” She responded.

“I am just going to pretend I’m not here, you two are, it seems.” Cullen play-pouted.

“You must be Evie?” Leliana asked.

“I am, a pleasure to meet you Leliana, I’ve heard much.”

They politely chatted for a moment before Cullen interrupted.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why are you here?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I should have called first and asked if it was okay, but I was just so excited I didn’t think about it.”

“It’s fine, it’s good to see you.” Cullen enfolded her in his arms. She was taken away once again by how protected and safe she felt in his arms. “Now what is it you wanted to tell me.”

“I signed the paperwork making an offer on my building.”

“That’s amazing, I am so happy for you.” Cullen’s excitement got her blood pumping again, and just like that, all previous misgivings were gone.

She leaped to Cullen’s arms, forgetting for a moment where they were and kissed him thoroughly. There were lewd remarks and comments almost immediately. It was all in good fun, so Evie did what any self-respecting girl with a sexy-as-sin man would do.

She turned toward them, licked her lips, and gave them all the finger with a huge smile on her face.

According to the comments that she heard, she was breaking their heart, fulfilling their dreams, and stealing their captain away from them. It was again a testament to how they felt about their commanding officer that they were comfortable enough to say things like that.

They walked to his office and Cullen closed the blinds between them and the outside office. He wasted no time to continue tasting her lips vigorously. He kissed her eyelids gently before asking, “Are you seeing Bull tonight?”

That seemed to cool Evie’s thoughts and desires rather quickly.

“Tomorrow night.” She stated.

“Well, I hope you give him such a good show at his place of work. You have to compete with this after all.”

Evie thought he was going to be jealous, but he wasn’t, he was amused. Cullen was so much more confident than her first meeting with him would have predicted.

Cullen smirked at her and chuckled. He sat behind his desk, and rather than sit in the offered chair, Evie followed the earlier example and plopped herself on his desk. Unlike Leliana, she sat much closer to her man. He looked up at her, she gave him a lascivious grin, he blushed. It was so sexy and cute.

“Now,” ahem, Cullen cleared his throat, “I probably need to get back to work, unless there was something else.” He looked up at her, ever the gentleman. And wiped her lipstick off from just below her lower lip with his thumb. She was sure it was her lipstick because she had to return the favor and ran her thumb over his lips. She then leaned over and kissed him softly to prevent undoing their previous efforts.

“I will see you later.” She said saucily as she jumped off his desk. “And let me know when Varric gets back to you.”

“I will. See you soon.” The look he gave her sent anticipatory chills down her spine.

Next was back to the Alexius home to give the good news to what was inevitably becoming her family.

“I did it! It’s mine.” She yelled as soon as she walked into the building. She raced into the living room where everyone usually was. She was met with an unexpected sight.

Dorian was crying on Max’s shoulder, Alexius had tears streaming down his face. Felix was . . . where was Felix?

Oh, Maker, no.

“Where’s Felix?” She asked the room, terrified about what the answer could be.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry?


	27. Blurb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I promised Happy Endings for everyone. This isn't really a chapter, more of a blurb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't do it to you. I couldn't make you wait until I finished the whole chapter to post it all at once.
> 
> And thank you all who are reading and commenting. I love it.

Evie watched everyone’s faces, Dorian and Gereon stained with tears. Felix was nowhere to be seen. What was going on?

They were laughing, Gereon was beaming. Max rushed over to her.

“I’m a match, Evie. I’m a match.” He was so excited he picked her up and swung with her around the room. “Whoever the motherfucker was that got our mother pregnant, must have some Tevinter background, because Felix can have my kidney.”

As if summoned by his name, Felix came out of the bathroom. He was grinning bigger than she had ever seen him. Max let Evie down and she ran to him.

“I’m so happy for you Felix.”

“I never thought it would happen. I had resigned myself to it. I had been determined to enjoy my last days and was so happy to make new friends and see Dorian happy.” Evie was still clinging to him, her face in his neck, so his words were slightly muffled. “But there is one problem.”

Evie stepped back and looked at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Now I have to start planning a future.” He was grinning.

It wasn’t that the comment was so funny, it wasn’t his grin; it was the release of so much pent-up sorrow that had everyone laughing so hard they cried. Gereon started humming a tune and soon everyone was dancing together, and tears were still flowing.

This was the best day.


	28. A Kidney for Felix, A Thought for Evie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have been chapter 27, if I was going to make you all wait for it. I know, a whole extra day. . . I am a hard woman. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly filler and fluff, and some plot I guess. Maybe foreshadowing, I can't tell yet if it is or not.

Once they had all settled down, Gereon decided to order Pizza. His research assistant was coming in today. In Gereon’s research into Felix’s disease, he had made some interesting breakthroughs and they received a grant to continue the line of research. Considering the disease was genetic, he wanted to make sure now more than ever, any of Felix’s future children would have options.

There was so much power in the air. It whispered around them all, a constant buzz flowing through their minds. No matter what was said or discussed while this power was present, it didn’t matter, it would stay their companion.

It was joy.

Evie told them all about her building. Told them about Vivienne De Fer and her nose in the air attitude. She told them about meeting Leliana and that had them all roaring in laughter once again. They talked about her plans and Felix was excited to be able to watch it happen.

“So, tomorrow is your date with Bull?” Max asked her out of the blue.

“Yep, I am going to meet up with him at his work and meet his friends before going out.”

“Aww, jealous,” Max whined. “I can’t believe you get to meet them before I do. I’ve known Bull longer and heard all about them.”

“Hos before bros, I guess.” Evie poked him in the side laughing.

“If I know one thing, I know that Bull does not think of you as a ho.” Max was ruffling Evie’s hair, but his carefree actions didn’t deter the seriousness of his words.

“I know.” Evie laid her head on his shoulder. “I never asked how you felt about this.”

“About what princess?”

“About me dating two men.”

“Well I don’t know about Max, but I happen to think it’s delicious. The commanding blonde with a soft heart vs. the large and flirty lover who can’t text worth a damn.” Dorian's words oozed drama. “They may make a movie out of it darling.”

He sat down next to Max and snuggled into him. Max put his arm around the man automatically, like he had been doing it for years instead of not quite a week. Evie sincerely hoped they weren’t moving to fast to hold it. It was good to see her brother happy, but she hadn’t forgotten that she was going to get to the bottom of Dorian's past.

“I think it’s good for you princess,” Max told her. “They are both great people and because of the way you met them both, it’s natural and important to date them both while you get to know them. You were always better than Seggrit, we always knew it, so now that you have some great people vying for your attention, make the most of it. Enjoy their company, hell enjoy their bed if you want.”

“What? You think I should sleep with both of them?” Evie saw Dorian smirk at Max before he replied.

“Well, not at the same time. Not yet anyway.” Max was teasing her, she knew that. But fuck if she didn’t just get a case of WPS. (Wet Panty Syndrome)

“Andraste’s knickers Max, that’s not what I meant, and you know it.” She hit his arm, which just made he and Dorian laugh more.

“Not that you asked my opinion, but I’d love to share it.” Felix asked.

“Of course, I would love the opinion of someone who has more than cotton between their ears.”

“Hey, I take offense to that.” Max pouted, “Dorian has way more than fluff between his ears.”

“Of course I do. **I** am a brilliant man, only outdone by one other. And he should always give his opinion.”

Felix very slightly preened at the other man’s comments. Evie knew that he was smart, Dorian had told them all several times, but she was quite interested in what his field was. But as he opined, she put that thought on the back burner.

“If you are talking about being in a committed relationship for a length of time, then physical intimacy is important. You might have steamy make-out sessions, but if you are truly trying to decide between the two of them, then sexual compatibility is an important factor. Having your needs met in bed isn’t the backbone of a relationship, but if they aren’t being met, it could turn sour.”

“Damn.” Evie knew he was right. She hadn’t been with many men, and she had orgasmed more with her toys than with any of them. “I don’t even know what my needs are.”

“And this is my cue to leave.” Gereon announced, “Don’t take this the wrong way my dear, but I have no desire to listen to you speak with my son about physical intimacies of any sort.” With that, he stood to leave. He stopped to give Felix a kiss on his temple. “Today was a good day. I will set up meetings with the doctors for the two of you tomorrow.”

“Good Night, Father.” He watched him leave the room before turning back to Evie, “What do you mean you don’t know what your needs are?”

Evie looked at her brother who knew pretty much everything about her and her sex life, he nodded at her.

“I’ve always thought of myself as a sexual person. I’m a horrible flirt and have been called a blue baller more than once. I almost take pride in it.”

“Why is that?” Felix asked.

“It makes me feel powerful and desirable. I like to touch, I love to kiss, but once you have sex, I feel like people want to own you.”

“That makes sense.”

“So, as a result, I haven’t had very many sexual relationships. Though many people think I am loose because of how I act toward men.”

“Evie, darling, I know just what you mean,” Dorian told her. “The power is that you have something others want and only you can choose to give it.”

“Exactly.”

“So, figure it out.” Max told her.

“Just like that?”

“No, not just like that. You can start with what you don’t like. I know you have experience with that.” Max’s look was full of meaning. Like he still wanted to have a conversation with her. Maybe she could confide in him. Now that it was so long over, it shouldn’t be too bad.

“Yes,” Felix interjected, “then go to what you would be interested in trying. One of the most important things about sex is communication. What you like, how you like it, what you don’t like, and what you’re willing to try.”

It made so much sense that Evie had to ask. “Okay, I know you are brilliant, but what are you brilliant in exactly? Because I feel like I’m being psychoanalyzed.” Felix laughed at that.

“Sorry about that. I was trying to help.”

“No, it’s good, it made a lot of sense, you aren’t by chance a phycologist, are you?”

“One of my doctorates is in Psychology, yes, but I swear I’ll only use it for good.” He was laughing, and so was everyone else.

“Actually, I was thinking that I could use a therapist of some sort in my firm. What do you think?”

“That’s an amazing idea Princess. You are so . . . good.”

Evie laughed at him, but he wasn’t laughing back. “I can be naughty when I want to be.” Evie didn’t like how serious the mood was getting. The room was laughing again, which was her goal.

There were times for serious thoughts, and after tonight’s revelations, it was time for joviality.

“How long do you think you will be out Max, for surgery?”

“Hard to say?” That was man speak for ‘I have no idea’ we all looked at Felix.

“About five days in the hospital then home recovery for a week. Everything for Max after that should be living as usual. Don’t drink excessively, stay hydrated, keep exercising. That sort of thing.”

“Drink less? Void, is it too late to back out?” We all knew Max was teasing, but Evie knew he didn’t drink too much anyway.

“It’s not like you drink that much anyway.” Evie hit him in the shoulder as a good sister should.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this Amatus.” Dorian was incredulous.

“Hey, it’ll save Felix, how could I not. And you still haven’t told me what that means.” Max leaned toward Dorian to give him what started as a chaste kiss. It didn’t stay that way though.

Evie watched as hands started getting involved, then tongues, and that . . .

“Well gentlemen, that is my cue to leave.” She stood to leave which promptly prevented the couple from groping each other. They stood and gave hugs all around.

“I’m so happy for you Felix. You are an amazing person, and I am so glad my mother is a whore so you have a donor.” He laughed at that, which was the intention.

“I don’t know where I would be without you and Max in my life, and in Dorians. Honeste autem secum tria sunt optima elit. Ego semper habuit patrem, sed amicos? Alia sunt. Mirabilis es.” (Honestly, you three are the best things to have come along right now. I have always had my father, but friends? They are different. You are amazing.)

“Te miris merentur.” (You deserve amazing.)

“You’ll make me cry and ruin my liner. Stop it.” Dorian hugged Evie and whispered to her in Rivain, “Dobbiamo avere un appuntamento con te e me. A metà tra i tuoi uomini, si?” (We need to have a date you and I. Sometime in between your men, yes?)

“Sì, mio bellissimo uomo. E me lo dirai?” (Yes, my beautiful man. And you will tell me?)

“Qualunque cosa. Allora puoi aiutarmi a decidere cosa dire a Max.” (Everything. Then you can help me decide what to tell Max.)

“Ovviamente. Grazie per la tua fiducia.” (Of course. Thank you for your trust.)

“You know you’re just making me want to learn Rivaini right?”

“Good luck Max, it’s a hard language. Why don’t you focus on learning Tevene. I would start with the word Amatus.” Evie told her brother as they hugged goodbye.

“Hey, now. Don’t be giving away my secrets.”

“No worries, Dorian. Max likes to anticipate. He won’t look it up. He will wait for you to tell him what it means.”

“I like that in a man.”

“Stop, you like everything about him, Dorian. Be honest man.” Felix chimed in.

“You’re no fun, Felix. You won’t let me torture him, just lay everything out there for him.”

“You already did that when you called him Amatus,” Evie whispered in his ear. “Max might not know, but the rest of us? We all know.”

With that Evie left and drove back to her now overly large suite.

Without Max there, it was empty. It was too big. Evie didn’t think she could do another week in the large area by herself. It was way too much. She looked around at the waste of space and opulence. The cost of the piano in the room is worth three cases maybe four.

Cullen said it well, the suit was bigger than some apartments. She would have to look for a less opulent and smaller place to start from while her building was under construction. She should ask Bull for some ideas. He said it himself, his team would watch hotels often. Since it would be on her dime, she needed something she could use for the long term, that was livable, but not super expensive.

It was crazy, how both men were in her thoughts within the same moment. Two different people, both adding to her life, both not only supportive of what she wanted to do but interested in helping. How was she going to choose?

Maybe it was like Felix said, maybe it would end up being based on sexual compatibility. She had a quick flashback to her conversation with Max earlier.

_“What? You think I should sleep with both of them?” Evie saw Dorian smirk at Max before he replied._

_“Well, not at the same time. Not yet anyway.” Max was teasing her, she knew that._

What did that even mean, sleep with them together? They were both such Alpha males, she couldn’t imagine it.

That was a lie, she was lying to herself. She was no stranger to watching porn, and threesomes have been something she watched more than once.

Could it be like that in real life, she thought to herself as she drew a bath and dropped a bath bomb in. She thought of the two men in her life as she got ready to soak her day away. Bull and his chocolate skin and mocha gaze. Flirty and self-assured. A horrible texter, but a great listener. He could look at her and know what was on her mind.

Then there was Cullen. She slipped into the hot water. He was light compared to Bull’s dark. Golden hair and honied eyes, a beautiful mouth and a killer smile. Unsure yet confident. Maker, if she didn’t fantasize about having both men. One in her mouth and one in her pussy. Damn. Evie reached down. The water did nothing to lubricate, but that couldn’t stop her fantasies.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm . . . next chapter. :D


	29. Evie's Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly Evie's fantasy. This isn't actually happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late posting, hopefully, the subject matter makes up for it even though it's short. 
> 
> This is how you add porn before they actually start sleeping together.

_Evie was having a leisurely and soothing bath. It had been an emotional day, so she lit candles. She unwound to the smell of lavender, cloves, cinnamon, and vanilla. It was a sensual scent that left her feeling both invigorated and relaxed. She closed her eyes and could barely see the soft flickering light through her closed lids. In the background, she heard the door open and smiled. It was one of her lovers._

_She wouldn’t open her eyes to see who it was, instead, waiting for the inevitable tell that would allow her to determine which one. If they spoke, she would either hear the deep rumbling voice with a Par Vollen accent. Or it would be a clear dulcet Ferelden accent with hints of rasp._

_If they touched her, the calloused hands would either be very large, warm and aggressive or not quite as large and leave soft gentle touches across her skin. She sensed rather than heard him pick up her bath sponge, and then felt him dip it in the water. Evie could smell her own honeysuckle soap as he worked it into the sponge. He gently rubbed it over her exposed shoulders in slow methodic movements. She still didn’t know who it was, which was half of the pleasure._

_It felt so good, the hot water was leaving trails down her skin as he slowly moved the wet sponge across her shoulders and down her arms. She sat up just enough to reveal the tops of her breasts in invitation. He accepted it and ran the soapy lather across the exposed globes._

_“Mmmm feels good.” She hummed. He leaned closer and laid the gentlest of kisses on her temple. She inhaled deeply. Leather and pine._

_“Bull.” She moaned his name._

_He rubbed his rough cheek against her softer one. It was like a cat scent-marking her. She opened her eyes to see him then. He was looking at her with the predatory look all men seem to get when they know that you will be theirs, and soon. His stare was liquid chocolate, dark and sweet. It melted her._

_Still not saying anything he dragged the sponge along her skin, dipping it in the water to reach what he couldn’t see. He leaned into her, one hand turning her face to him so they could kiss. His thumbs rubbed over her lips before he leaned into her so their lips touched. It started gentle, mimicking the feel of the soft sponge along her skin._

_Sponge now forgotten, he ran his hands over her. His reach was long and he continued the kiss as he trailed his fingers up her legs and over her hips. His touched varied from soft caresses to rough strokes, slight pinches and dragging nails. He moved over her breasts skipping the places she wanted him most to graze. His teasing was a preview of the more aggressive foreplay he preferred._

_“Maker, please.” She whispered._

_“Please?” He asked her. He knew what she wanted, but loved to make her say it._

_“Please, touch me.” She moaned into his mouth as their lips captured each other._

_“I am touching you.” His whisper was a hot promise against her ear, “I love touching you.”_

_“More, please Bull. I need more.”_

_“Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”_

_“Fuck me with your fingers.” Evie gasped, always surprised at her own lasciviousness when it came to this man. He brought out the most scandalous thoughts and desires._

_“Mmm, yes.”_

_He let his fingers slide down her wet body from her breasts to her abdomen tortuously slow._

_“Bull, please.”_

_He let one finger caress her clit, so unhurried, so soft, so not enough. Evie knew he liked to make her beg. And she knew that before this was over she would._

_“More, Maker please, I need more.”_

_With that, he slid a finger into her, the water making things so tight. She groaned not in pleasure this time, but with frustration. Her hips were moving into his hand, she needed more and knew that with the surrounding water, she wouldn’t get what she needed._

_“Bull.” She sobbed._

_With that, his teasing was over. He quickly stood, removing his fingers from within her. Then bent over her, his large body looming in the way only he could. She felt helpless before him because she was. With one arm under her naked legs and the other around her back, he drew her out of the water. It sluiced down her body onto the floor, onto him, but neither of them cared. Their lips once again mingled and ate at each other. Tongues were merging, dancing, mating._

_He carried her into the bedroom with no effort. He always made her feel like she was delicate. They arrived at the bed, where her other lover had laid a large towel down for her. Bull deposited her, carefully, gently. She wrapped herself in the towel to dry off and looked at her lovers. Cullen leaned over to her, honied eyes were dark with desire. He was already nude, strong legs and firm arms moving to her to help her dry off. Bull was stripping off his wet clothes. She loved having all the bare skin available to touch her._

_Cullen climbed in the bed beside her, his own predatory look in his eyes. His roughly calloused hands moved down her body, stripping the towel from her easily. He exposed her naked curves a centimeter at a time, taking his time. When she was fully bared, another body moved in from behind her. Bull pressed himself against her arse. He was hard and ready, and Evie knew that he would be thick and long._

_Both men trailed their hands over her waist and hip as she laid on her side facing Cullen. The contrast that the three of them made was amazing. Cullen’s pale hand on her warmer skin, his fingers trailed down to where Bull’s dark hand lay on her. It was beautiful. Perhaps a feminine thing to think, but it didn’t make it any less true._

_Cullen’s lips captured her own and he lay her on her back. She felt the weight of Bull’s body move further down the bed. His strong hands gently persuaded her legs to part, his fingers trailed slowly from her ankle up higher, followed by soft kisses and gentle nips._

_Not to be outdone, Cullen moved his mouth from hers to that spot just below her ear. She felt worshiped, she felt powerful, she felt like she had been taken over. She was only touch, she was only passion, she was only sensation.  His lips trailed down her neck as Bull’s traveled up. It was tortuously slow, she almost couldn’t handle all the sensation._

_Though her senses were almost reeling, she wanted to be overwhelmed. She wanted to burn, to be set afire. She knew that these two men could light her from both ends. She knew that there was so much pleasure awaiting her._

_All she had to do was ask for it._

_“Please.” She didn’t even know who she was begging or what she was begging for. She just knew that she needed more._

_Bull’s mouth was the first thing that broke through her sensuous fog. He drew it closer and closer to where she wanted, where she needed._

_“Yes, Bull.” She gasped. He let his tortuous teasing come to a stop as he kissed her over the bundle of nerves every woman was lucky enough to possess. His mouth was magic. His tongue licking and flicking._

_Then Cullen’s lips found her nipple and drew it into his mouth. Her nipples were sensitive, made even more so by Bull’s ministrations between her legs. He drew the dusky peak into his mouth, letting his teeth softly hold it inside as he flicked his tongue across it. Never one to be unequal, he let his fingers play and tease with the other._

_“Oh, Maker Cullen.”_

_It was if the two men were competing, as she moaned Cullen’s name Bull brought his own fingers into play. At first, it was only one. Tortuously slow, it eased into her hot wet sheath._

_“Mmmm, yes.” Evie could no more say which sensations she was sighing for than she could tell what the weather was like in Orlais. She let her fingers trail through curly blonde locks, holding him close to her. She would gently tug on them to earn her own moan of approval._

_She felt herself stretched as another finger entered her._

_“Maker, fuck.” Her moans were still quiet, but she knew they wouldn’t stay that way for long. Her own eagerness spurred her lovers along. Cullen let his mouth release her to kiss her again. It was aggressive and vigorous. He sucked on her lower lip, then gently nipped at her tongue. He trailed kisses down her throat to end up on the other side of her chest. Gentle was over, he nipped and tugged with teeth and fingers._

_Bull took her increasingly louder sounds as a sign to give her another finger. He pumped them into her as he sucked and laved her clit._

_“Oh, Maker, fuck. Yes, Andraste’s arse yes.” She was calling out obscene prayers to her god as both her men increased in speed, and roughness. She could feel the pressure building, she wanted it to last forever as much as she needed it to release. As Bull crooked his fingers inside her, he bit on her clit as Cullen firmly tweaked her nipples._

_She moaned loudly as she closed her eyes in pleasure. There were white spots in her vision as she fully let go and found her release. As she came down from her high, she knew it was only the first of the night._

_With unspoken agreement, the two men backed up and Bull grasped her ankles to seamlessly flip her biddable body over. He pulled her up onto her knees and licked at her between her cheeks._

_Cullen placed himself under her and between the licks she was receiving from Bull, he laced his hands into her dark hair, still wet from earlier to pull her down to him._

_Evie loved to give head. She loved the feeling of a man inside her mouth. She loved to know that she could undo him with her lips and her tongue, and gently with her teeth. She loved trying to choke herself on their length, losing her gag reflex in her undone state._

_Just as Cullen allowed his moans to release and she was getting her rhythm. Bull plunged inside her wetness._

_“Fuck, Maker, Yes!” she cried as she released Cullen from her mouth. He felt so good inside her. Almost enough to distract her from Cullen in front of her. Almost._

_Once she was able to release what she was feeling with her outburst, her determination to please the man in front of her was increased._

_Concentrating on giving pleasure while receiving your own was not easy. Bull was still thrusting slowly, hitting the shallow spot inside her with practiced ease. Maker, he felt so good. Once again she could feel the pleasure and heat building. Unable to concentrate fulling on her mouth, she added her hand on Cullen._

_The thickness of his tip filled her mouth as she concentrated on the pleasure spot just below it with her tongue. Her hand caressed his sack softly and grasped his base firmly. Soon she was moving her mouth and hand in tandem with Bull’s thrusts._

_“Fuck,” Cullen called._

_That was enough. Knowing that she made him come undone paired with what Bull was doing to her was what added that last drop of pleasure she needed to spill over._

_She had to release her mouth from him so she could scream her release. She dropped onto him, unable to maintain the strength required to hold herself above him. Her bonelessness meant nothing to the man behind her. Bull increased his thrusts into her. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. He was pounding her, hitting the spot deep inside her. Maker, it felt so good. She couldn’t focus on the man in front of her._

_All she could do was offer him soft lazy kisses along his manhood. She trailed her fingers along his hip, laying in his lap and looking up to him. She stared up at him, his eyes dark whiskey, almost predatory._

_“Maker, yes, again, I’m going to. . .” Her words trailed off as the pounding became too much, or just enough to make her scream her pleasure._

_They, all three of them were panting. Trying to catch their breath._

_“What do you want Cullen?” Bull asked._

_“Flip her over, I want to come on her breasts as you pound into her.”_

_Evie always did like a man who knew what he wanted. Bull didn’t ask her opinion, she didn’t need to give it._

_Cullen scooted up and Bull flipped her over with ease once more. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and stood on the floor. Any signs of gentleness from the two men were gone._

_Bull was aggressive, vicious, intense. Evie loved it. She watched lazily as Cullen spread his knees over her waist. He used her own saliva to ease the friction from his hand as he watched her._

_He watched her writhe with pleasure as Bull’s movements moved her body up the bed. He pulled her down roughly so her arse hung over the edge of the bed. He held her hips firmly to prevent any more movement._

_It was salacious, it was dirty, it was fucking amazing. Cullen watched her face as he tugged at himself. He watched her silent sobs, he watched her moans, he watched her come undone as Bull made her come once more._

_She screamed into the air, releasing more than just her orgasm. One, two, three more thrusts was all it took for Bull to let himself go with a roar. Cullen closed his eyes and let his silver streams coat her breasts as he let out his own sounds of completion._

_Bull stepped away, careful to make sure Evie had most of her body on the bed before crawling up to lay next to her. Cullen lay on top of her uncaring of the mess he made._

_Eventually, as their breathing slowed Cullen rolled off of her. Both men giving her gentle kisses as they would lay together._

Evie’s hand flew over her clit, as her fantasy came to completion. She had moved to the bed in her lonely hotel room as the water from her bath cooled.

Damn! What was she going to do now? She wanted them both.

Felix was right. She had to see who suited her better sexually. Maybe that was the only way she could decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, or does anyone else have to watch porn before writing their own?


	30. Date with Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie's date with Bull. She meets the chargers and another friend of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Bluejay365 who got me out of my writing slump. Thanks. :D

Evie was excited for her date with Bull. She got to meet his team today. She knew that he looked at them more like family than employees. The brief amounts she had heard about them sounds like they were people she wanted to know.

Bull wanted to take her to a little pub he knew and then dancing. Something about wanting to finally put his hands on her. She giggled to herself as she was getting ready. They still didn’t text, but when they talked on the phone, he got more and more flirty.

After her recent fantasies, she had decided that she wouldn’t hold herself back from either of the men she was seeing. If she was truly to decide between the two of them, she had to be herself around them and be perfectly honest with them and herself.

She decided on a pair of jeans that hugged her in the right places and didn’t show too much of her muffin top. Her top was pink, low cut enough to feel sexy, fitted enough to show her waist, and sparkly enough for fun. She paired with it the killer heels that she just purchased with Bull in mind but put a backup pair of flats in her purse.

She was dabbing at her lip gloss when there was a knock on the door.

“Coming.” She called to Bull.

“Not yet.” He leered through the door. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She could hear his eyebrows wagging through the thick hotel room door.

“Hey,” was all he said when she opened it. That one word had more meaning in it than the entirety of their text message conversations. He wanted her, even though she almost fucked it up, he still wanted her.

“Hey, yourself.” She replied letting her eyes travel him over. He was in a deep brown leather jacket, obviously much loved. The white shirt and dark jeans fit him snugly and Evie wanted to feel what was under it. She couldn’t wait to grind with him on the dance floor.

“See something you like?” He teased her.

“Yeah . . . you.” She stepped into him and gave him a chaste peck on his lips.

He wasted no time pulling her back in for something more thorough. Tingles shot through her core when his tongue fluttered over her own so briefly that she was leaning into him for more.

“Hey, now.” He placed his hands on her shoulders, “we have all night.”

Evie looked at him, prepared to pout, but she started laughing instead.

“What?” He looked so perplexed at her outburst it only made her laugh even more.

“So much for my lip gloss,” Evie said when she could breathe again. Bull just grinned.

“Is pink not my color?” He teased her, “I happen to love pink.” He started making kissy faces at her and Evie ended up doubled over in laughter yet again.

“Come on, let me get you a makeup wipe.” She took him by the hand and led him to her bathroom. “Something tells me, I shouldn’t bother reapplying it.” Evie muttered more to herself than anything as she shook her head at herself.

“Oh, I don’t know about that, I kind of like how it tastes.” Bull said licking his lips. Evie didn’t know if it was the sight of his tongue that aroused her or the thought that he was tasting her kiss on his lips.

“Hmm, but maybe you’re right,” Bull looked up and scratched his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. “because you taste better.” He leaned in to kiss her again, but Evie couldn’t help her response.

“Sweetheart, you haven’t even tasted me yet.”

The look on Bull’s face was priceless. He went from shocked still, to rapid blinking, and finally to the grin that Evie always thought of when she thought of him.

“Is that an invitation?” He growled.

“Hmm, only if you're good.”

“Oh, honey, you have no idea how good I can be.”

She laughed and turned around to get him something to remove the pink from his mouth. As she did, he smacked her on the arse.

The pub was awesome. It was all dark warm wood, mirrors, and amazing lighting. The atmosphere was jovial and light-hearted. There was laughter everywhere.

“There’s my guys.” Bull pointed to a table full of an eclectic assortment of men and women. They walked over, and Evie was excited to meet them.

“Chargers, this is Evie Trevelyan. Evie, this is my team.”

“I’m so excited to meet you.” She said.

“This is Rocky, Skinner, Dalish, Grim, Stitches, and Krem.” Each one nodded or lifted a hand as they were introduced.

“So, how’s it goin’, Krem de la creme?” Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

“He is so happy to have someone new to hit with that joke.” Krem said. He had a nice voice and sounded very kind. Evie could tell there was more to him than met the eye. She wasn’t sure exactly what it was. Yet.

“Are those nicknames or real names?” Evie asked.

“A mixture of both.” Stitches replied. “Bull hands out nicknames like candy. I was going to med school before the shit hit the fan and I ended up doing anything for a buck. That’s where ‘stitches’ comes from. Bull saw talent and picked me up. Been with him ever since.” He shrugged.

“My full name is Cremisius Aclassi, which is why I go by Krem. It’s kind of a mouthful.”

“He’s my little Krem Puff.” Bull smirked, Krem rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on Bull, I am sure he’s Aclassi guy.” Evie answered with her own grin.

“Oh, Maker. Now there’s two of them.” Rocky groaned.

“Don’t worry Rocky, I get _boulder_ by the minute.” Evie had everyone laughing at this point. “At least I know you won’t be taking me for _granite_.”

“Don’t worry, Rocky is just a little _sediment-ial_.”

“Okay, enough.” Rocky snarled but with a smile on his face. Evie decided to leave him alone.

“So Dalish . . .”

“No.”

“What?”

“Just no.”

“Don’t mind her, she doesn’t talk about the first 22 years of her life, but she is from the Dalles, so we call her Dalish.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. My life only started six years ago.” Evie wasn’t sure what to make of her, but she was smiling and then Grim put his arm around her.

“No bigs, I get it. SO what about you Grim?” He just grunted at her, looking her right in the eye with no hesitancy.

“Grim doesn’t talk much. Pretty sure he is a king of a small country or something and just wanted out.” Bull told her. She looked to Grim whose lip curled up maybe, perhaps, in a tiny smile.

Evie looked to the other woman in their group.

“Skinner is my name. My last name anyway.” She said as she walked up to Evie. She leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “But if you ever do anything to hurt Bull, I _will_ skin you alive.” She had the sweetest smile on her face as she stood straight. But her eyes were cold. Evie laughed.

“Oh, I like you.” She said to the shorter woman. “I think you’re going to work for me.” Evie smiled brightly and genuinely. Skinner didn’t know how to react. Evie assumed she was used to putting people ill at ease. Her eyes were wide and she looked to Bull to see his reaction.

“Oh yeah, you’ll like Skinner a lot. And I’m sure she’ll want to work with you.”

Bull explained to them what Evie was putting together with her firm and Evie jumped in with all of her unwavering passion for the little people.

“Yes.” Skinner said quietly, looking Evie in the eye.

“I will work with you, I will donate my time, and I have three clients for you.”

Evie was so excited she let out a girlish squeal and hugged her. “I am so excited, thank you. I’m not set up and running yet. I still need to do a little research on licensing in the area. Do they have trial dates set up? How soon will they need representation?” She had a hundred questions for the other woman, and they bonded over a mutual disdain for the system that didn’t fully help the ones who needed it the most.

They all continued to chat over amazing food and a few pints. Evie was relaxed and leaning on Bull’s shoulder. She didn’t notice him pull out his phone until Krem made a comment.

“Chief, are you actually sending a text message?”

“Stuff it, I text.”

“Occasionally, but only in response and Maker, you are soo bad at it.” Evie commented.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” He grinned at her, “I’m done though.” He leaned over to her and kissed her temple.

“Hmm.” Evie was thoroughly distracted as she turned her face so she could get a real kiss.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Rocky said. “I’m going to take that as my cue to get out of here.” He stood up and started putting his jacket on. “I like you girl, I think you’re good for the chief here.” He didn’t have to lean over far to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. “And I am totally up for helping you too. Just say the word.”

Everyone started getting ready to leave and gave her similar statements. It was almost enough to make her cry. Time was one of the most valuable commodities, and these wonderful people were willing to give it for people that she knew needed it.

Her smile just got bigger when Bull sighed. “Fuckers, left me with the check, again!” He was smiling when he said it, so Evie knew he wasn’t serious.

“They seem like an amazing team Bull.” She told him.

“Yeah, they’re assholes. But they are my assholes.” His smile was fond and sincere. Evie wondered what it would be like working with people that felt so strongly about each other. She knew she would find out. Bull handed his card to the server and pulled out his phone once again.

It made Evie wonder who he was texting. He was awful at it. She wondered if she should ask. Bull looked at her and must have seen the question on her face.

“Work stuff. Sorry. I’m done now. I won’t look at my phone again for the rest of the night.”

“It’s okay, I know how that goes. I am sure at some point work will interrupt our nights together in the future.” She told him, not realizing what she alluded to until he pointed it out.

“Ooh, made up your mind so quickly? You haven’t even had your next date with Cullen.” He waggled his brows in suggestion. It wasn’t that Evie forgot about Cullen, there was no way she could. It was just that when she was with Bull, she didn’t really think about him as much. Damn.

“Uh, no . . . I . . . guess.” Bull saved her.

“I get it, don’t worry sweetheart.” Bull signed the check. “Let’s get out of here, so I can make you forget some more.” He chuckled and it was infectious enough to get Evie to softly laugh as well.

The club was pretty low key. It had traditional pumping dance music, but it was lacking in crazy lighting, smoke, and college kids. Evie liked it. There was a bar area to the right which she knew Max would love because there were about 100 beers on tap and a whiskey list of about 50. There were older people drinking Martinis, and some pretty amazing drinks on the menu. Two of them were made with an egg in it. She thought she might have to try one, but didn’t know if she was brave enough.

“This is a cool place, Bull.” She told him while they were waiting for drinks at the bar.

“Yeah, a friend of mine owns it.” Bull scratched his stubble in thought before adding, “Come to think of it, I met her through Cullen. He knows her boyfriend really well.”

“How long have you known each other?” Evie asked, truly interested. “Bella? Not too long. A few years I guess.”

“I . . . uh. . . meant Cullen.” She probably should talk about boyfriend number two with boyfriend number one. Or was Cullen one and Bull two? Damn it she was confusing herself.

“Don’t worry about it.” Bull chuckled understanding her hesitancy, “we are _really_ good friends, and have been for almost six years now. I used to have the biggest crush on him.” He added nonchalantly.

“Really?” Evie had a flashback to her fantasy, but now she imagined Bull and Cullen kissing each other while they were making her come. Damn. She had to clear her throat. “I didn’t realize you were bisexual?”

“Pansexual actually.” He supplied.

“I hate to be that person, but could you explain to me what the difference is?” She asked tentatively.

“No problem, there are a lot of people who don’t know the difference. So bisexual means you are attracted to men and women, both right?” Evie nodded. “Pansexual encompasses more. Trans, drag, androgynous, fluid, everything and anything can float my boat. As much as the packaging can get me hot, I love people, not bodies.”

“That is so cool and makes a lot of sense.” Evie thought about it. She experimented in college, but really pretty much was attracted to men. “I mean Cullen is pretty hot.”

“Yeah.” Bull said almost wistfully. Evie convinced herself she was imagining it and forgot it pretty quickly when they got to the bar.

“Bull you sweet thing.” Evie looked at the woman behind the bar. She was stunning. She was crazy curvy but had a tiny little waist emphasized by the corset top she was wearing. The top also pushed her breasts up so high, Evie was sure she saw a little of her areola. She had a bandana wrapped around her long dark hair and so much jewelry she wondered how it didn’t impede her working the bar. Her skin was bronzed and her eyes were dark. Evie might not be bisexual, but she could sure appreciate fine art when she saw it. “It’s been too long. What has been keeping you away?” She cooed at him.

“Bella, you temptress. It’s only been two weeks.” He chuckled at her.

“Like I said, too long.” Her smile was like the rest of her. Sex on a stick. Damn. “and who is this lovely morsel you brought me?” The other woman's eyes roved over Evie's body before smirking at her, “she is hot.”

“She’s not for you Bella.” Bull grinned.

“Ooh, it’s serious then?” Bella asked, “It’s not like you not to share.”

“Oh, I’m sharing just not with you.” That made Evie blush.

“Mmm, now I must hear the whole story.” Bella turned to the woman behind her. “Sis, take over, will you? I need to catch up with an old friend.”

The woman turned and Evie only caught a glimpse of short dark hair and a hot pink shirt before she responded. “Is this a friend? Or a _friend_?” She asked chuckling.

“Oh posh, you know I am a happily married woman.” Bella teased her.

“Yes, happily married and happily poly.” Bella just chuckled.

“Bethany, this is Bull and . . . I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” She turned to look at Evie.

“Evie Trevelyan, at your service.”

“Pleasure to meet you. I am Beth, and this raunchy thing is my sister-in-law, Isabella.”

To prove her description, Bella purred, “And how do you plan to be at my service?”

Bull and Evie both laughed at her antics and Bella playfully led the way over to a table that read reserved.

Evie listened as the two of them caught up, she loved meeting Bull’s friends. It made her feel like he wanted her as part of his life. It was the same when Cullen introduced her to his subordinates. Fuck, why did she have to think of him while she was on her date with Bull? It really wasn’t fair to him. To be honest, she thought about Bull a decent amount of time when she was with Cullen too. She turned her mind once more to the conversation at hand.

“Oh, he might come later.” Was all she heard.

“I’m sorry, who is coming?” Evie asked.

“My husband. I think he is bringing one of his good friends here tonight to let loose a little.”

“Very cool, I love to meet new people.” Evie told her, “I just moved here and want to make as many connections as I can.”

“So what brings you to Skyhold, sweet thing?”

Evie told her what she was trying to accomplish and before she knew it, she was done with her drink and felt like Isabella would be a great friend.

“That is amazing, anything I can do to help kitten, you just let me know. For now, I’m going to get you more drinks. You two should go dance.” Bella winked at Bull before taking off toward the bar.

“Sounds like a plan, I want to get my hands all over your hot little body.”

“You know I’m not that little.” Evie told him.

“Everyone’s little to me sweetheart.”

“True.”

They made their way over to the dance floor where Bull promptly pulled her to him and settled his arms around her waist.

 

If you want to know who Bull was texting, [Here is a clue.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971480)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm . . . who do you think Bull was texting??


	31. Both?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Evie's date with Bull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short and a little late.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos, it made me want to write more. It is the best thing in the world to know people are reading your stuff and like it enough to make any comment. Concrit, appreciation, anything! It's great.

Evie let the beat of the music flow through her as they danced. Bull was really fluid, especially for a big guy. He let his hands roam all over her body, mostly in innocuous places, but she found herself wanting his hands to go lower, or higher. She wanted to feel them on her breasts, her nipples hardened at the thought and she cursed the fact that she wore a thin bra that didn’t hide anything.

“Mmm,” Bull whispered in her ear after he pulled her close, “did I do that?” He teased her.

“Maker, Bull. You’re so sexy, I love how you touch me.” Evie decided honesty was the best policy. And why not? They were adults, they were dating, she planned on sleeping with him at some point.

“When we leave, I will touch you a whole lot more,” his voice had a sensuous growl to it, “and definitely different places.” Damn, Evie was wet now.

It was a little unfair. When men were aroused, they got hard, which could be hidden. Perhaps it was a little uncomfortable. But when women got aroused, they got wet. She could feel her panties get soaked and was slightly worried that it would show through her jeans. At least it was dark.

“I look forward to it.” She purred at him.

Evie let her fingers trace his arms before reaching up and around his neck. She brought his head down so she could kiss him. She had no problem with PDA, but still had a little decorum, so it was almost chaste. A slight brush of tongue and a little more touch of lips. Maker, he tasted good. She thought about how other things would taste.

The song ended, and Bull looked over to their table.

“It looks like Bella’s husband has arrived. I think you’ll like him.” He told her.

“Sounds like a plan.” Bull pulled her hand into his an led her off the dance floor.

As they got closer to the table, Evie noticed a man with his arm around Bella. He was handsome, with bright eyes and a neat beard. He wore a red plaid shirt open over a white t-shirt, not the type she might have pictured Isabella with.

He had brought his friend with him, just as Bella had said. All she could see was the back of his head. It was odd, there was a certain familiarity about him. His hair was familiar.

“Evie,” Bella said loudly before she could think too much about the blonde. “This is my husband Garrett and his friend . . .”

“Cullen?” Evie was shocked. She knew he looked familiar.

“Oh, so you two know each other?” Garrett asked.

“Well . . .” “Yes. . .” They both spoke at the same time. Bull started laughing.

“Ha, well what are the chances.” He put his hand out for Cullen to shake.

“Well sit down and tell us how you know each other,” Bella demanded.

“Well, It was a few years ago, but . . .” Bull started.

“Not you, idiot,” Garrett smirked. “We know both of you. I, for one, am way more interested in how you met this gorgeous creature with you?” Garrett waggled his eyebrows at Evie.

“Back off, Hawke,” Cullen said possessively.

“Ooh, a little possessive of you. She did come here with Bull didn’t she?” He looked over at Bull. He was teasing, but it just made things feel a little awkward for Evie.

She was meeting people who knew both of the men she was dating. What was she supposed to say? No one would get it, it would be weird, they would hate her no matter who she chose. Fucking Shit! She had no idea what to say. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but Bella beat her to it.

“Shut up Hawke, like we can say anything about a unique relationship.” Evie was so relieved.

“I’m just teasing love. I know some of the happiest relationships are the weirdest ones.” He leaned over to his wife to kiss her. It was steamy and extremely hot.

Evie wondered what exactly Bella meant by that comment. Unable to contain herself, as soon as they broke apart she asked.

“What makes your relationship so unique?” Evie heard Bull and Cullen both chuckle.

“Well, sweet thing, Garrett is the best lay I’ve ever had.” Then she stage-whispered, “between you and me, that’s saying something.” Evie could tell by the looks on everyone else’s faces that she wasn’t really trying to be quiet and they all heard her. “We love each other like crazy. He makes me laugh, he makes me happy, and he makes me wet.”

No one tried to hide their laughter at that.

“But we both love people. We love sex, we love connecting on a physical level.” Isabella paused and looked at her husband with that stupid happily married look, I made Evie happy for them. “We both love men, and we both love women.” Evie could understand that. All bodies are beautiful, Bull taught her earlier that there are no boundaries when it comes to physical compatibility, let alone love.

“We love each other, heart and soul.” Garrett said, “But we like to play. It makes things interesting.”

“And hot as fuck.” Isabella added.

“And hot as fuck,” Garret concurred. “But we know that we both like to play. Sometimes we play together, sometimes we play a part.”

“The important thing is that we always end up back in each other’s arms at the end of it.” Bella added.

“No,” Garrett interrupted, “The important part is that we tell each other about the hot fucking sex we had so that we can think of it when we fuck each other.”

“Ooh, yes . . . that” Bella agreed with her husband. “We have what you would call an open relationship. We can sleep with whoever, whenever, but we must communicate it. There is a lot of trust in a relationship like ours.”

“We have no interest in adding another member permanently, but we both get off on the others exploitations.”

“Wow,” Evie wasn’t sure what to say. She had never heard of a relationship like that. It was so cool that they were so comfortable and secure that they could meet their needs that way. “That’s amazing.” She was curious. From what little she knew about the couple, she felt like they would be totally ok with her asking what popped in her head next. “And do you do it together as well?”

“Ooh, that’s our favorite.” Bella told her.

“It’s amazing.” Garrett added, “when either of us meets a bisexual person and we can all three be together.” He shuddered.

“it’s the best feeling in the world.” Bella continued.

Evie kept looking between her two beaus. She knew they already knew this story. Both already knew that there were happy non-traditional relationships. It was fascinating to her. Not that she was a stranger to odd happenstance, but it had never been in her own life.

As Garrett and Isabella got a little more graphic about their threesomes, Evie looked at her two men. As soon as she had the thought, she tried to quiet it. They weren’t _her_ men. She was dating them, trying to decide between the two, but damn it to the void if the couple she just met didn’t put different thoughts in her head. She listed to Bella describe, quite graphically, being with Garrett and another man.

Evie was so wet, she knew that her jeans had a dark spot in them

“I’m going to get another drink.” She announced quite suddenly and stood in line at the bar. She figured Bull would come to ask her what was wrong. But it wasn’t the tall dark and sexy man’s voice she heard.

“I’m sorry.” Cullen said to her.

“What? Why? I can’t think of anything you need to be apologizing for.” She told him. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry that I intruded on your date? I’m sorry that my friends made you uncomfortable? I’m sorry you feel that you need to choose. . . um . . . who to pay attention to.”

Evie couldn’t hold her thoughts. Bull told her he had a crush on Cullen. She knew that Cullen told her it was fine to be with two men, but that was when they first met. It was a friendship not a relationship, right?

“I’m glad you’re here Cullen.” She finally decided to tell him. “I like spending time with Bull, but I find myself talking about you too.”

“So, then you decided?” He asked her with a blush on his cheeks.

“No, I just . . .” How did she tell boyfriend number two (or was is one) that she wanted to sleep with the other one before making her decision? “There is so much more in a relationship than enjoying spending time together.” Evie willed Cullen to understand.

“I know.” He smirked, fuck if Evie didn’t want to jump his bones right then and there. But it was Bull she was here with. Why wasn’t she having this conversation with him? Where was he? And as if on cue.

“Hey, you good?” Bull asked her.

“Yeah,” What should she tell them both. She was no closer to wanting one over the other than she was five hours ago.

“Let’s go dance.” Bull suggested after her drink was refilled. She wanted to, but Cullen was right there. Why did this need to be so complicated?

“Umm. . . okay.” It was Bull’s night after all.

“Cullen, come dance with us?” Bull asked.  Holy Maker. Really? Both of them? Damn, she wanted that so much.

Evie looked at Cullen. She didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable. What she saw in the blondes face, was anything but.

His face was raw with desire. Evie wondered. She knew that Bull used to have a crush on the sexy blonde that she was watching, but what she realized, was that he also liked Bull.

“Hmm, an Evie sandwich sounds delicious.”

Now she really had a case of WPS (Wet Panty Syndrome).

Both of them?

Together?

Fuck.

The three of them made their way to the dance floor. Evie didn’t know what to expect.

It was Bull’s night so she faced the tall, chocolate skinned man. He was good enough to eat. She wanted to lick his skin. She wanted to taste his salt. The salt on his glistening skin, the salt on his cock. The salt of him.

Cullen pressed up behind her. She could feel his growing arousal.

They were both taller than her, and as she leaned back to let her hips gyrate on Bull, her head hit Cullens shoulder.

She was so stimulated, she almost couldn’t breathe. The two of them, together, made her feel so desired, so wanted that she couldn’t help her body’s reaction. She moaned. Hopefully not so loud that either of the men could hear her. She didn’t want to complicate things any further than they were.

What she witnessed next, would change how she thought of them completely.

 

 


	32. WTF is happening in Ostwick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth overhears something she shouldn't. What is she going to do about it?

Beth was reeling, no she was pissed. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. That dung heap piece of a man was trying to get her to sleep with him. Gross!

At first, she tried to string him along as she would have before, but every time she looked at his crooked nose, she wanted to break it for him again. It had been over a week since she had her heart to heart with her little sister, and the loathing she felt when she looked at Seggrit was still as vicious as it was when Evie told her what happened. Now she was trying to ignore him, but she knew she couldn't let on that she knew what a piece of shit he was. Evie would never forgive her if people found out. 

She worked through it, she could play a game like the best of the orlesians. She just needed to concentrate on something else, before that piece of shit cornered her again. She walked into the record room. It was always quiet in here and she needed to find something from a previous case that would help her with her current one. Beth crouched at one of the filing cabinets in the record room, she knew it was here. She was so engrossed in her search that she didn’t hear anyone enter until they started talking.

“Now, what’s the problem?” Ronald Trevelyan’s voice drew Beth out from her search.

“She’s being even more difficult than Evelyn was.” The sick nasal voice stopped her from her impulse to let her brother know she was there.

“Beth is a slut; how could it be worse than trying to get the prude from giving in to you.” The sound of her brother’s voice made her blood run like ice through her veins. Part of her was glad that she hadn’t announced herself, another wanted to pop out of hiding and yell ‘boo.’ “I thought you had already slept with her.”

“I have. But she is toying with me now. I don’t know how I can entice her into a relationship.”

Beth heard her brother sigh before saying, “You don’t need a relationship, you just need to control her.”

“Yeah, and that worked so well with Evelyn.” Seggrit scoffed.

“You just moved too fast with her. You were going to make her biddable, not break her.”

Beth almost gasped, she bit down on her knuckle to prevent any sound from escaping. Her crouched position in her heels and skirt was cramping, but she refused to move.

“Well, she disrespected me. I had no choice.”

“I know you didn’t.” The softness in Ronald's voice surprised her. “Evelyn is the smart one, she is the one who will figure everything out. It should have been her. But you need an in with my family. You have to figure out how to get to Beth.”

“I know, love.”

Beth almost gagged. She was feeling light-headed now. Just when she thought it couldn’t get any worse, she started hearing sounds. The two arseholes were kissing, with gusto.

“Dwayne . . . ungh . . . we need to stop baby.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Someone could come in here at any time.”

“Okay. You’re right.”

Beth could tell the two men were trying to catch their breath and right their clothing.

“See if there is a way that you can get your mom to put a little pressure on her.” Seggrit told her brother.

“I’ll try, but it isn’t easy to get mom to do anything she doesn’t want to do.”

“I know, love. But for this to work, we must get more control. You are so good at making her think these things are her idea.”

“I know . . . I can do it . . . it will just . . . take . . . time.” Ronald told Seggrit, small kisses between words.

“We don’t have much time before Evelyn comes back from her trip. Only another week.” He reminded him.

“Don’t worry about Evelyn, I’ll keep her so busy with random shit for the first few weeks, she won’t be able to do any poking around.”

“Don’t underestimate her, dearest, but I trust you.” Beth wanted to vomit at the sound of more kisses. “Hmmm, I thought you said we should stop.”

“Maybe I changed my mind.”

The breathing got heavier.

“But you were right . . . _gasp . . ._ someone could come in, oh . . . at any moment.”

“Maybe I don’t care if they see.”

“Ron, we’ve talked about this. Once we have what we need, then we don’t have to hide, but until then, we can’t run the risk.” Seggrits voice was turning colder.

“I’m sorry, baby. You’re right. I know you are. I just wish that I could be with you, instead of having to watch you pursue someone else.”

“This was your idea, dearest.”

“I know. I’m good. I know. I just . . . can’t wait until it’s done.”

“I understand. Keep your head in the game, love.”

“Can I see you tonight?” Ronald asked, voice full of hope.

“If I can’t get Beth to come out with me, then yes.”

“Mmm, part of me hopes she’ll say no. But I wish you luck Dwayne.”

“Thank you, love.”

Beth heard the door open slightly, she needed to stand up, or fall down. And she needed to scream and to wash her ears with acid to get rid of those sounds. Leave, she thought.

“There is a bunch of people out there.” Seggrit said, “You go first and then I’ll follow.”

“All right.”

Beth heard her brother clear his throat, then the door opened and closed. She waited.

“Idiot.” Seggrit huffed to himself. Then she heard him chuckle. The door opened and shut again, and Beth still waited.

She didn’t know how long she waited for, but she was at the point where her legs were screaming. She flopped down on the floor, legs finally giving out. When no sounds came from the rest of the room, she let out a little of her frustration.

“Fucking, piece of shit. Fuck, shit, arse, damn. FUCK!”

She stood slowly, willing feeling back into her legs and lower back. She was in a slight daze as she walked back to her office. What was she going to do? There was no way that Ronald would believe that Seggrit was using him. Not without proof. And what was it they were so afraid of Evelyn or her finding out?

She sat at her desk, a myriad of thoughts passing through her. How did she work this? She wanted to call Evie. She pulled her phone out and stood to close the door. Before she got more than a couple inches off her chair, a familiar silhouette knocked on her door frame.

“There’s my girl. I was looking for you.”

Beth wanted to yell at Seggrit, she wanted to punch him in the face, she wanted to run her nails down his chest and rip his cock off. But instead, she let her expertly controlled neutral face turn into a lascivious grin.

“Oh? Am I _your_ girl now?”

“Well, I have been trying pretty hard to help you see that?”

“Hmmm, I noticed the extra attention. I just wasn’t sure what to make of it.” A plan slowly formed in her mind. Dwayne Seggrit wasn’t the only manipulative son of a bitch in the office. He was going to try taking on the Queen Bitch herself. She didn’t know what he was up to, but she was going to find out. She leaned forward in her chair to show off her cleavage. His oily blue gaze strayed toward it, good to know.

“I guess, I just realized that I was ready to move on.” He sighed somewhat sadly. Maker, he was making it easy.

“Have a seat, darling. Are you okay?” She didn’t want to sound too eager or sympathetic, so instead, she tried to sound just the right amount of annoyed. She watched him sit, he let his head fall forward.

“I don’t want to be a bother.” He looked at her. If she didn’t know better, she really might have been fooled. But there was a flash of something behind his eyes, that she may not have noticed otherwise. So, Beth played the part. She let out her own sigh.

“Tell, you what. I needed a break from this case anyway,” She got up and closed the door and then perched slightly on her desk, close enough to give him ideas.  “so why don’t you tell me about it.”

“It was ever since the party, you know when I saw Evelyn bring someone else.” He looked at her, to gauge her reaction. Beth let her face show a little disgust and a little concern. Seggrit wouldn’t believe it if she just flipped a switch.

“What do you mean? You were horrible to both of them.” Beth thought for a moment that acting and manipulation were so very similar, she wondered if she could perform so well on a stage or if it was just because she knew she had to do this.

“Can I . . .” Seggrit spoke quietly, looking away from Beth’s gaze once more. He cleared his throat and spoke a little louder, “Can I be honest with you?”

Oh, this was going to be good. What was he going to do, declare his love for Beth from the first time they were together, or tell her that he always wanted her but settle for Evie? The look on his face was right, the tone of voice was right, the words were right. He was trying to play vulnerable, but the look in his eyes. Beth could tell he looked down on her, she vowed to be a better actor than he was.

She let her manicured nails run along her chin in contemplation, she shook her knee a small amount. She was going to portray the power-hungry bitch, who also might need a friend. What would she have said to him before Evie’s confession, before hearing the exchange in the record room?

“You can always be honest with me darling. But I won’t guarantee what I do with it.” She chuckled softly and ran her hand through his hair to dishevel it.

“At first I was using you.” What? Where was this going? Beth just raised her eyebrow and leaned back to fold her arms under her breasts. She stayed silent.

“I just wanted to feel close to Evelyn.” Ahh, this was going to be good.

“What do you mean?” Beth allowed herself to show a little more genuine concern now.

“It’s just,” Seggrit rubbed his face, “I mean, you know. When she broke it off, I was so upset, I got in that accident.” He let out a breath. Beth almost wanted to applaud his performance.

Before her talk with Evie, this might have actually worked. Damn.

“Yes, I remember.”

“You don’t get over that in a few weeks. I was devastated. I didn’t understand it. I begged her to take me back, but she was so adamant that she couldn’t let a relationship distract her.” He got up and started pacing her office. “When I was finally well enough to come back to work, one of the first people I saw was you.” He looked at her then, she gave him her full and rapt attention. “You were the first one who was honest to me. Do you remember?” He had a pleading look on his face, but she could see the disgust in his eyes.

“Yeah, I told you that you looked like shit.” She laughed and Seggrit gave a little smile.

“Yeah, it pissed me off at first. I kind of stormed off.” Beth nodded remembering, and Seggrit sat back down. “But then I remembered the look on your face. It wasn’t malice or pity, it was concern.”

Beth knew that to be bull shit, but she allowed herself to take the bait.

“Well, of course stupid, I am a human being after all. I am not thoroughly thoughtless.” She couldn’t have cared less about how Seggrit felt.

“See, just like that. You care, but don’t want people to know that you care. For some stupid reason, it reminded me of Evelyn.”

“I look nothing like my sister, how did I remind you of her.”

“The look in your eyes really.”

Beth wanted to ask if he really cared about Evie, why he would let her get him off. She wanted to shove him away and call him a prick. But she _needed_ to get to the bottom of whatever was going on.

“So, I started hanging out with you because it made me feel closer to her. That’s how I used you.”

“I see.” Beth paused as if in thought, for a moment, though she already knew how she was going to respond. “What about the party changed things?”

Seggrit went on to tell her how he had to be so horrible to Evie and Bull because the thought of her moving on was so hard. By the end of the night, he realized it was over and he could be losing his best opportunity. He realized that he had been playing with Beth, trying to get over Evie with her. In doing so, he almost overlooked how amazing she was all on her own.

Beth would never have taken the bait before overhearing the conversation. But he didn’t know that. She just needed to think of what to say. Seggrit broke off her thoughts.

“Hesbeth?” He tried to look shy and confident at the same time. It looked like he was going to be sick and it took most of Beth’s willpower not to laugh in his face. “Do you think, that maybe we could start over? Do you think that maybe you could give me a chance?”

He was looking at her directly in the eye, so she had to reign in her desire to roll them.

“I don’t know.” She said honestly. If you could be honest while lying, do it, it makes everything else so much more believable. “I have to think about it. We have an interesting history.”

“But that’s what starting over means.” Seggrit pleaded. Maker, Beth would love to make him beg. What she did, was up her chances. She took in a deep breath.

“Umm, since you’re being honest. . ." She cleared her throat, “I guess I should be too.”

Beth saw the flash of triumph in his gaze before he spoke.

“You can tell me anything.” Again, Beth went for truth.

“The first time, we were together. . .” Beth paused for the drama of it. She looked up to Seggrit, allowing vulnerability to show from her face. She bit her lip, she was nervous, afraid of his rejection for what she was about to confess. Or that’s what she told herself, again, she should get into acting. “it was my mother.”

“Excuse me?” Seggrit seemed legitimately confused.

“My mother.” Beth sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. “She told me to test your loyalty toward Evelyn.”

“Oh, Maker.” He was genuinely shocked. It was good to know that Sharleena wasn’t part of his plans.

“I didn’t tell her.” Beth blurted.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“She was manipulating me to do what she wanted, it kind of pissed me off.” She let a little of her rage peek through her façade. “But, you told me how cold Evelyn was. I know men have needs.” She looked at him through her lashes. “So, in a sense, I used you too.”

“How was letting me get off in your mouth using me?” Beth noticed that Seggrit couldn’t hide the vitriol completely.

“I kind of wanted to prove that Evelyn couldn’t satisfy a man like you.” Beth threw up in her mouth. There was bile in her esophagus. She hoped she could pull this off. As she looked at him, she knew she had him. He had undeniable triumph in his whole expression.

“A man like me?” He grinned.

“Smart, powerful.” Beth let out a frustrated groan. “This has been so stupid.”

“What do you mean?” He was nervous again, so Beth hit him with her best shot.

“If we could have been honest with each other sooner, we wouldn’t have had so much wasted time.”

Beth saw Seggrit’s shoulders relax.

“Dinner tonight?” He asked her.

“Okay, but we are starting over right?” Beth asked him. The concern in her voice was real. She didn’t want him to think that she would sleep with him.

He kissed the back of her hand. “Absolutely.” His smile was genuine, if a little greasy.

Beth’s smile was genuine as well, but the triumph on her own face didn’t show until after he walked out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't continue date night. I mean kind of sorry. But I had this hit me and had to get it out. I did add an in-between chapter-ish. If you want to see what the boys planned. https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971480


	33. Parts of Evie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to Evie and her men on the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. I know where this story is going, but am having a hard time getting it there. So this is a crazy short chapter.
> 
> Almost (Such) a teaser, but I wanted to post it because the other part of the chapter needs so much more work and I don't want to make you wait.
> 
> Happy Christmas.

Evie was torn into parts. There was the serious one. She was busy separating each individual trait of the men she was enjoying her time with. She was cataloging each of the perceived flaws and imperfections, she was listing the qualities that would make good future partners. She was making lists of pros and cons with career choices, friendships, and backgrounds.

Serious Evie couldn’t figure it out.

The next part was the ambitious one. She was looking at how either of her men (they were her men, like it or not) could help her in the future. They both had connections. Bull could get things done, but Cullen had a whole force at his call.

Ambitious Evie couldn’t figure it out.

There was the romantic part. She loved walking in the moonlight, she loved shoving it to her parents. There was so much caring and romance with both of them. Long moonlit walks, dancing under the streetlight, late night kisses, pent-up passion, hiding behind a plant, teasing her parents, making out in a car . . . they both had romance in swords.*

Romantic Evie couldn’t figure it out.

There was the fun part. She loved dancing with them both. She loved how they made her laugh. She loved how they made her feel safe in letting loose. She loved being in either of their arms. Right now she loved being in both of their arms.

She was pressed between the two of them. They were grinding together on the dance floor. Her back was to Cullen, her head lay back on his shoulder. Bull had his thigh between hers, his chest just barely grazing her own.

She was so stimulated, she almost couldn’t breathe. The two of them, together, made her feel so desired, so wanted that she couldn’t help her body’s reaction. She shut her eyes and moaned. Hopefully not so loud that either of the men could hear her. She didn’t want to complicate things any further than they were.

What she witnessed next, would change how she thought of them completely.

When she opened her eyes in a daze, she saw her two men gazing at each other. Bull’s hand moved from her hip while the other stayed at her shoulder. He skimmed it ever so slightly on the shirt over her breast. But its journey wasn’t over until it settled on the side of Cullen’s neck.

Evie watched as Cullen leaned away from the caress. Not to dislodge it, but to open more of his neck to Bull’s touch. She saw Cullen’s mouth part in pleasure. Evie focused her eyes on Bull. His gaze was intense. It was purely focused on Cullen, then he hit her with his stare. It was no less intense. What she saw there wasn’t asking for forgiveness or giving an apology. What she saw was raw naked desire. It wasn’t just her and it wasn’t just Cullen. It was for both.

Cullen let his large hands grasp her hips tighter as he ground his arousal into her. He nuzzled her hair. His reaction wasn’t for Bull alone either.

Fun Evie figured it out. Fun Evie wanted them both. Fun Evie wanted them both together. Fuck it, Evie wanted the three of them to be together. She would figure out how to get what she wanted. She always did. And this was no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I used swords instead of spades. Figuring that was as good a suit from wicked grace as any. If that's a suit and not a card. . . . Hmm that's what I get for not researching.


	34. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie figures out how to get what she wants. Isabella gives good advice. What? Really? Yep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments. Bluejay365, DipsInDemacianDots, luciferspet666, Emkt, Theza, and Verdandi73 you have all kept me inspired, so these things keep coming faster.
> 
> I can't tell you how much I appreciate them.

Evie wanted to let her passions overrule her. She wanted to let go and just feel. There was nothing wrong with that. As their three bodies moved together to the beat of the music, she let her mind wander. She let the feelings just take over. She imagined their hands. Dark hands would move from Cullen’s neck to her own, light hands would move up from her waist and cup her breast. Bulls hand would join Cullen there.

Maybe their fingers would intertwine as they played with each other’s fingers and with her nipple at the same time. Maybe Bull would crush her body between them as he leaned in to kiss Cullen’s neck. Maybe they would leave the dance floor and rush back to her hotel where they would let the heat from the dance floor sweep over them all. Maybe they would release their pent-up sexual energy in each other. Maybe the two men would pin her to the bed and touch her and themselves. Maybe the first time they would let her stroke them as they kissed and stroked her. Maybe it would be the best orgasm of her life.

Maybe it would be horrible, maybe it would be awkward, maybe it would be amazing and then they would be over it and never want to do it again.

Evie’s mind was going a mile a minute now. Maker, damn it. Why couldn’t she just let herself feel and not think for once? She was going to ruin it all. She couldn’t let this go wrong. She wanted it too much for that.

She let her eyes open, they were heavy with want. She gazed at the men who were holding her, touching her, touching each other. She felt her panties get soaked. Damn it, she needed advice. Who did she ask? Maybe she should talk to Max?

She was so sure of herself just a moment ago. But she was so afraid of pushing them away. They were drinking so maybe it was just the alcohol letting them be loose.

First things first, she had to disentangle them all. Then the three of them had to have a completely sober and non-touching conversation. She had to go to the bathroom and give herself a moment.

She knew she was responsible for ruining the moment when she stood straight.

“Evie are you. .?” “I’m sorry, is everything. .?” Bull and Cullen both started as she wiggled herself free of them.

“I have to pee.” Evie giggled at them in an attempt to ensure they didn’t know the rollercoaster going through her mind. She really didn’t want them to worry or make them feel like they did anything wrong. She rushed off to the bathroom and stood in line while her thoughts went everywhere.

Evie always felt she had great intuition, but she absolutely did not want to get this wrong. She wondered if they had both pined over each other as Bull had alluded to his crush. Did they even realize what they were doing on the dance floor?

She pulled out her phone and had two missed calls and a few messages from Beth. Damn, what was going on.

Beth 8:42 pm: Holy shit you won’t believe it. Answer your phone.

Beth 9:15 pm: Evie come on, this is awesome and crappy. I need to tell you.

Beth 10:03 pm: and I am a badass!

Evie sighed. She wanted to talk to her sister but really didn’t have the energy.

Evie 10:28 pm: Sorry, I’m on a date. Call you tomorrow?

Beth 10:28 pm: NP 😉 Have fun. Can’t wait to fill you in.

So, Beth wasn’t the one to ask about this. She could probably talk to Max. She didn’t think he would judge her, but she really didn’t want to disappoint him.

She finally made it into a stall and sat. She called Dorian.

“Evie, darling. Aren’t you out with your delicious chocolate?”

“Andraste’s arse, Dorian. Are you drunk?”

“Of course, I am. Why would one want to be sober two days before the love of your life goes under the knife to save your best friend? Not that I’m not ecstatic that it’s happening. Seemed like as good a reason as any for a drink.”

There was a shuffling sound in the background before Evie heard Max’s voice on the other line.

“We aren’t drunk, princess. We are pleasantly buzzed. Because I can’t drink or eat anything tomorrow after 4 PM so we are celebrating tonight. Wait, did Dorian just refer to Bull as your chocolate?”

Evie couldn’t help but giggle. “Yes.”

“Then why are you calling Dorian instead of eating him up hmmm?” Max quirked.

“You are both too wasted to give me your advice.” Evie sighed quite loudly.

“I’m here for you princess what is it?” Max’s voice changed from slurred to serious in an instant.

“I called Dorian you know,” Evie told Max and almost immediately regretted it.

“Oh,” he sounded so disappointed. “I guess you did. Hang on a sec.” Evie would do anything to take that hurt from his voice.

“Wait, it’s okay. I wanted to call you first, but I was worried.”

“Worried? About what?” He asked with so much sincerity that Evie knew she was a fool.

“It sounds stupid now, but I didn’t want you to think less of me.”

“I’m glad you know it was stupid. I am pretty sure I can quote you ‘There is nothing you could do that would make me think less of you unless you were giving in to our parents.’ Or something like that.” Max giggled, “Which means we have both been idiots at some point or another if we can quote each other.”

Evie laughed, “I guess you’re right.”

“So now, tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.”

Evie told Max about how Cullen ended up turning up here on their date. She told him that Bull confessed a crush on him. She told Max that she was no closer to being able to choose between them. And then she took a deep breath and told him what happened on the dance floor and the feelings it awakened in her.

She always spoke to her brother like he was her best friend because he was. She hadn’t talked to him about sex before though, not even a little. So, telling him she wanted to be pinned between the two men was difficult for her.

“Okay,” Max broke her off, “I don’t want any of the details.” He said.

“Well, I do.” This from Dorian.

“Holy Maker Max, do you have me on speaker?” Evie was a little indignant, but the fact that she was calling for Dorian originally negated most of those feelings.

“Sorry Evie, I didn’t know you were going to start getting detailed.”

“If I knew that I wouldn’t have let Max take the phone at all. I fully expect all the delicious and dirty details of your two lovers afterward darling. For now, I will leave you with the advice to _tell them_.”

“Just tell them? Tell them I want them both. Tell them I want the three of us together. Tell them that I can’t think of being with one without the other. I’ve only just met them.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Max asked her.

“It’s so crazy fast.”

“And no healthy relationships can ever happen that fast right?” Dorian asked her in a rare show of seriousness.

Evie could only imagine the look that he gave her brother as he said it. He was right. Their relationship was crazy and fast, but so meaningful and so full of love that Max was sacrificing his body parts for Dorians best friend.

Evie’s inner thoughts took a turn as the sounds through the phone started getting obscene.

“Max . . .Ma-ax” she sing-songed. When she didn’t get any reply, she got louder. “Max!?”

“Sorry, I got distracted.”

“No shit.” She mumbled.

“I have the same advice. Tell them, work it out. At least try it before you give up.”

“Thanks, Max. but I think that is a better conversation to have sober.”

She hung up her phone and thought about what she would say. She repeated the litany in her mind and then practiced it out loud.

“I want both of you, I want the three of us together, and if that can’t happen, then I can’t be with either of you.” She said it a couple of times to pump herself up and left the bathroom stall to wash up.

She emerged to uproarious applause.

Shit, she must have been louder than she thought. The bathroom was full of women hooting and hollering as she left the stall. There were comments from ‘you go girl’ to ‘I am so jealous’ and ‘take them both’ as well as more explicit comments. Evie walked in shock to wash her hands. She leaned her forehead onto the mirror and tried to let the comments wash over her, tried to refocus when a familiar voice rang out.

“Okay girls, that’s enough support now. Time to let her breathe before she goes back out there.” Isabella shooed all the ladies away. A few still gave her a thumbs up or a wink. There were a couple who sneered or gave her the stink eye.

“Well, that was fun.” Isabella popped her hip out and rested her fist on it. Her breasts jutted out fully, almost popping from her shirt. “Not that I don’t love to be ogled, but let’s talk about your men sweet thing.”

Evie just nodded as Bella led her out of the restroom and through the employee door across from it. “I know I don’t need to tell you that I am an advocate of unusual relationships. I am also an advocate of traditional relationships.” Evie looked at Bella’s face at the last comment not realizing that she had been looking at the floor avoiding the other woman’s gaze.

“Oh?”

“No one has the right to say what will make someone else happy. But everyone deserves to try and find it. It took years for me to get over my hurdles with Hawke. But we are so happy, and I want everyone to find the same happiness. Whether they’re hetero or homo, vanilla or BDSM, asexual, bisexual, swingers, or straight up prudes.” Isabella paused in her tirade long enough to stare into her green eyes. She put her hands on either side of Evie’s neck and tilted her face down. “You’re not crazy, they both want you. They want you to want them both too. I know where this is going to go, so before it does.”

Bella gently pulled Evie’s face closer to hers. Before she realized what was happening her lips surged into hers.

It was aggressive and a little strange. Her lips were full and pouty, her gloss tasted like cotton candy and she smelled like spice. Bella was on her toes and pressed her full breasts into Evie’s. The pent-up energy and desire flushed through her and she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her closer. Fingers were in hair, tongues caressed lips, and when Evie tried to grind into the woman in front of her, she realized. It wasn’t what she wanted.

It was nice and flattering and sexually charged, but she wanted her boys.

She backed up slowly, she didn’t regret a moment of it, she just wanted to stop.

“Such a shame.” Bella murmured. “Hawke is going to be so jealous that I got to kiss you.”

“About that,” Evie cleared her throat.

“Oh, don’t worry kitten. I knew exactly what that was. You didn’t know you were flexible except for some experimenting when you were younger. Right?” Evie nodded. “You have been turned on and teased for days, not going all the way with either of your boys. You know what you want and now you are going to go for it.” She smirked and pulled Evie out of the employee area. After they exited into the hallway, she started to saunter away. “But once you're established, don’t forget if you and your boys ever want to play . . .” She winked and blew her a kiss. “Give me a call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really meant this to be porn with a plot background, but I can't seem to help myself. I also didn't mean for this to go longer than 30 chapters. So thanks so much for hanging on with me.
> 
> This is what happens to the boys as Evie is figuring things out. -- https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274338


	35. Decisions, decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie decides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'm sorry.

Bull looked up just in time to see Evie rushing towards them. She was slightly disheveled, her lips and face red from the exertion of the dance floor. Or . . .

Oh, Bull caught the grin from Isabela who was right behind her. Bull glanced at Cullen to see if he saw it too. Bull looked back toward the woman he was falling for, damn near in love with. She had slowed a little on her way to them.

The expression from her face turned from slightly panicked, to thoughtful, to lustful. Cullen’s hand on Bull's thigh made him realize how close they were sitting. No one could have missed the determination on her face when she said.

“I want both of you, I want the three of us together, and if that can’t happen, then I can’t be with either of you.”

“And that’s my queue to leave,” Hawke said through his smirk as he rose to catch up with his wife.

“Oh, maker. I didn’t mean to just blurt that out.” Evie was red and flushed and sexy as hell. She rose her arms so her hands could cover her face. Bull ran on instinct.

He rose and glanced at Cullen, then back to Evie as he rushed to her and pull her in his arms. She didn’t respond other than to lean in toward him, her arms pinned between them, still raised to her face, though her hands rested at her neck. After a moment he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind her.

Cullen added his warmth to them as well. They looked at each other over the woman in their arms. Bull was taken away with the tenderness he saw in the whiskey colored eyes across from him.

This, this right here, was the start of something good.

Bull backed up enough to raise Evie’s face toward his. Her stunning green eyes were full of hope and promise. He kissed her. It was chaste, gentle, reverent. This woman was willing to give herself to them. Wanted, to give herself. Needed, to give herself. Bull’s lips pulled back and Cullen turned her face closer to him for the same chaste kiss.

She looked between the two of them, there was disbelief in her face, and then joy. She leaned her head back on Cullen’s shoulder and laughed.

It sounded so free. Bull started to laugh with her and Cullen joined them.

Evie pulled herself from between them and looked at them both. She looked between the two of them. Bull saw the moment it clicked. She got this devious little grin on her face, backed up, and folded her arms under her amazing breasts. Bull was fully distracted by what that did to them. They were full and perky already, but the way her arms perked them up even more, it was decadent.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bull saw Cullen struggle to maintain eye contact as well. Which was much easier after she spoke.

“You two planned this.” It was a statement, not a question, but he answered anyway.

“Well, yeah.” He shrugged. The three of them were going to be together, which is what they all wanted.

“So, you went behind my back, texting Cullen while we were on our date and told him where to meet us?” Evie was trying to sound indignant, but she was failing.

“When you say it like that it sounds like we did something wrong.” Cullen offered. Before Evie could respond he lay a finger on her lips, ever so gently. With the same gentleness, he continued, “if we hadn’t, how much longer would it have taken for us to come to the same realization?”

Before he could remove his finger from her lips, Bull watched as she kissed it and then nuzzled into his palm.

He was such a lucky mother fucker. The man and the woman he wanted also wanted him and each other. He placed his hand over Cullen’s where it lay on Evie’s cheek. Cullen looked to him then and Bull couldn’t help himself. He leaned over and kissed him. It wasn’t exactly a chaste kiss. It was more than they had shared with Evie but a moment ago, but not nearly what he wanted to do.

“Andraste’s arse, that is so hot.” Evie exclaimed. Bull turned to her and saw her eyes full of lust, so he leaned over and kissed her too. Never one to be outdone, he watched as Cullen took his fill of her lips as well.

“Maker I need to sit.” Evie giggled quietly as she plopped into the closest chair. Bull and Cullen sat on either side of her. Cullen had his hand on her thigh and Bull put his arm across her shoulders. None of them wanted to lose contact and Bull let his hand trail over Cullens shoulder.

Evie groaned, “I hate the way this sounds but we need to talk.”

“Agreed.” Bull said. He knew that in most average relationships purely sexual or otherwise, needed boundaries and communication, but this? This was special. The three of them needed to talk more than the average ‘couple.’

“I agree as well,” Cullen added, but then he looked toward Bull and then to Evie with a wantonness that couldn’t be described. “As much as I would love to take you both to bed with me right now . . .” Bull could only assume that he paused to revel in the yearning that must have pooled inside him. Because that was what he would have done. “Maker . . . this is more important than one night.”

“Andraste’s freckled arse cheeks. We, as in I, have been drinking too much to talk tonight, so tell me what the limits are.”

Evie's words rolled through Bull's mind like sweet bread in cinnamon. Fuuck, he thought. He agreed that he had too much to drink to have a conversation of that importance, but he didn’t need to have Evie spell it out like that. He wanted them both so bad he would have agreed to anything at the moment. She probably felt the same way. Bull had to rely on Cullen to be the sensible one in this situation. He had far less to drink and was prone to be more in control in general.

“Limits?” Cullen asked. He was being obtuse on purpose. Bull knew what Evie was asking, but Cullen was going to make her spell it out.

“I mean . . . I want . . . Oh, fuck it. I want to fuck you both, but I have never had a threesome. Idon’tknowhowitworks. I am aware I drank a lot and should not be doing this. But, I don’t care.” She spoke so quickly that Bull could barely follow. He got the gist of it, but looking at Cullen’s primal stare, he got all of it.

“For tonight especially, and also in future nights, I will guide us.” He said, his voice level and clear, even if it was in a lower than normal register. “I need your limits now.” He was speaking to Evie, but Bull could tell that she didn’t know what they could be.

“I’ll go out on a limb here and say, just for tonight, since we haven’t talked, that there should be no penetration.”

“Agreed.” Was all Cullen said.

As Bull looked at Evie, he could tell she was imagining just that.

“Evie?” He asked her, “Was there anything you wanted to add?”

“I, um . . . I don’t want to feel bad about myself in the morning.”

Shit, whatever fucker put that in her head should be shot. It was evil, no one should feel bad after sex. “Evelyn, listen to me. There is nothing wrong in indulging in what you want. If we do anything you don’t like, say stop and it will stop.”

“Until we have a watchword, stop is all you will need to say.” Cullen agreed with him.

Evie looked at them, she peered into the depths of them. “Then tell me what you want me to do.”

Bull groaned, but Cullen growled which made Bull groan even more.

“We are leaving.” He announced to no one in particular. “I’ll drive us.”

“My hotel?” Evie asked.

“If you wish, but I don’t want you to hold back,. If you feel you will have to, tell me now and we will go somewhere else.”

“Maker, Cullen. The things you say.” Evie stopped to kiss him with the passion their earlier kisses lacked. “Yes, my hotel.” She looked to Bull and all he could do was agree.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet and smut next.


	36. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen guides them all through. 
> 
> NSFW . . . fucking finally the good shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Blue for being the voice in the back of my head to get this going.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who comments. It means so much and helps to keep me motivated.

Cullen knew this was the moment. It was the moment that all the longing and planning had led to. Tonight, he would be theirs and they would be his. For the first time.

The three of them maintained a comfortable silence to Evie’s hotel. They were each of them, lost in their thoughts. Evie’s hand was tracing patterns on his thigh as she looked out the passenger window. A soft smile graced her lips.

A quick glance in the mirror showed that Bull was equally contemplative. Though he kept looking between Evie and him. When he saw Cullen looking back, he smiled. It was broad but not a grin. He would call it a smirk if he hadn’t seen Bull’s smirk before. The soft smile was sexy as hell. He knew what his thoughts were leaning toward. Cullen let his own thoughts go in that direction as well.

He promised Evie he would guide them. He always liked control. Cullen also knew that Bull ceded to his direction. Scenarios ran through his head. For tonight, for later, for many moments in their future. He was always a man of action.

He allowed the first flush of excitement and expression. He would allow their first touches to be open and spontaneous. No sooner were they through the door Evie was on him. Her mouth leapt to his and he responded. He starved for her, he needed her lips on his, he needed her softness. As they broke apart, he looked to Bull. He needed his hardness as well.

He could tell Bull’s hunger had grown just from watching. Good to know. But right now, he needed contact. They all needed contact.

Cullen let his hand grasp Evie’s hair, he was gentle but firm. He slowly and reluctantly pulled her lips away from his as he beckoned Bull closer to them with his eyes. Bull loomed over them both as he ceded to his call. Bull’s lips took over where Cullen’s left off.

Watching them lick and nip at each other was one of the most erotic things that he had ever seen. He lay gentle kisses anywhere he could reach. He didn’t want to interrupt them just yet. A gentle lick to Evie’s brow, a nuzzle to Bull’s cheek, a kiss in dark hair, once again on dark skin.

Finally, he used his hold still in Evie’s hair to pull her back once again. His other hand pulled Bull toward him. Their lips locked together, he could feel the soft stubble along his lips and moaned at the contact. Cullen felt Evie give gentle nudges and licks along his ear and cheek. Enough time in between each caress to assume that Bull was getting the same sweet touches.

He wanted to touch her, he wanted to be touched by her. He wanted to feel Bull and to be felt by him. At his lead, they pulled away from each other. It was like pulling away from toffee, slow and deliberate, trying desperately not to be pulled back toward the sweetness.

He looked to Bull, “Take her top off and lay her on the bed.”

Evie groaned at his command, and Bull followed it.

Cullen watched as Bull made it a show for him. He pulled Evie’s arms over her head, he trailed his fingers down them. Both men watched her shiver at the contact. His calloused fingers trailed down the sides of her body. They both reveled in her soft tremors.  After an age it seemed, Bull reached the bottom hem of her top.

He tugged on it gently, leaning down to caress the slowly bared skin with his lips and tongue. Cullen could only watch. Bull was following his directive, even if it was with his own rule. He would never fault him for that. In this moment their desires were the same. 

Cullen wanted to watch his woman fall apart. The fact that **his** man was making her do so . . . it was pure joy. He wanted nothing more than to sink himself into either of their warm heat. Watching them so closely was the epitome of an aphrodisiac.

For a brief moment, Cullen pitied the fool who was too jealous to allow this. The joy that it was to watch the two people he viscerally thought his, being so intimate with each other, it was more intensity that he had experienced in all the former of his years.

He was rock hard watching. Bull was knowingly teasing him, and he reveled in it.

“Evie, raise your arms above you and grab the pillow or the headboard.”

No question, just perfect obedience. It made his cock twitch as she grasped the pillow behind her head. She was already in the place where all she wanted to do was please, to feel.

“Bull, you may continue to touch, but divest her of her pants.”

Cullen watched him obey, but he was teasing again. So slow, he was teasing all of them. Cullen didn’t know if he could stand it, as worked up as he was. But he knew that Bull was worked up as well.

“You may only touch what you newly reveal.” His voice was so much gravel and he knew it. The way Bull looked at him, he knew it too.

Evie was still panting but starting to become aware of herself. Cullen had no idea who it was who made her feel less than the goddess she was, but her self-doubt was trying to reassert itself.

He would not have it.

“Enough. Kiss her. I want to watch you together.”

He watched as the man of his affections started to bring the best woman he had ever known high into her passion. He divested himself of his clothing, he knew that it was soon to be in the way.

While Bull was busy making their woman groan and writhe, Cullen was able to lay his naked chest against his still fully clothed back.

He was momentarily confused. All he knew was that it was wrong. Nothing should be separating any of them form feeling each other. This moment was about skin on skin.

He found a strength he hadn’t used in a long time. It wasn’t only physical strength, it was emotional, it was needy. If anyone had asked him about this moment later, he would have lied. He would have said that it was his physical prowess that made this possible. It wasn’t. It was desperation. He wanted, no, he needed to feel their naked skin together.

He needed to claim them, and **nothing** would stop him.

Cullen licked down Bull’s neck slowly, he let his fingers run over the gossamer shirt. It was soft and a tiny part of him regretted what he was about to do. But do it he would.

His firm hands grabbed the soft fabric of Bulls shirt and ripped.

“Fuck . . . yesss,” Bull moaned in a cry that went right to Cullen’s dick.

His chest was pressed against his back. Cullen watched as he continued his physical assault on Evie’s body. The need to claim them both was still strong. He didn’t care, in the moment all he could do was feel. He leaned forward, letting his cock rub between the Bulls still clothed cheeks, and grasped the flesh between his neck and shoulder in his teeth.

It was a gentle nuzzling at first. It soon became more demanding. Cullen knew when it turned from soft to hard enough to mark. He didn’t care, and neither did his lover. He bit down hard. Anyone who saw it would know that he belonged to another. They would all know that Bull belonged to him, and to Evie. 

Bull reared back at the attention and Cullen salved the mark with his tongue. There was another he needed to claim. And claim her he shall.

"Off, now!" He gave Evie a moment to recover her senses while they watched Bull strip the remaining vestments. He leaned closer to her and whispered.

“Evie, darling? Are you ready?” Cullen knew that she didn’t know exactly what he was asking, but he knew that he nor Bull could wait any longer.

“Yes . . . I want . . . whatever You want me to do . . . I want that.”

Cullen knew that they needed to talk more, he knew that she wasn’t fully aware of what she was offering. He knew that she was relatively inexperienced, but he knew, with all his heart that he wanted to watch his two lovers come undone.

“He will be gentle,” Cullen started, looking Bull in the eye, “Can you handle Bull in your mouth?”

“Maker yes, PLEASE”

Cullen just had to nod to Bull to make it happen.

“Straddle her face, giver her what she wants.”

He was worried for a moment that Bull wouldn’t follow his command. He needn’t have been concerned, but against his expectation, Bull turned around so he could face him.

His cock was heavy and shined at the tip with pre-come. He watched him, asking for permission or for what he wanted next.

“Evie,” he couldn’t get more than that to come out of his throat. The look that Bull was giving him was so wicked and decadent. He knew his voice sounded as sinful as he felt. “Make him come. Make him come all over your face.”

He watched her. She took his direction so well. She wanted it as much as he did. She had pride and pleasure in her work.

Though the angle was a bit off, and she was more than a bit buzzed, she gave Bull no quarter. The sounds coming from the other man were so obscene that Cullen couldn’t help but try to capture them with his mouth.

He only allowed it for a moment, for he had another path to follow.

That path took him down Evie’s body. He couldn’t help the occasional look up to where her mouth was trying it’s hardest to take all of Bull.

Not to be outdone, he wasted no time in taking the soft but erect bud of Evie into his mouth.

His pride soared as she moaned fiercely enough almost to call it a scream. She could no longer focus on Bull, her own pleasure too close to the surface. Cullen had no problem changing his mind. 

“Help me out down here?” Cullen asked him.

“Fuck, yes.” Was the ecstatic response.

Evie moaned at the loss as Bull pulled from the wet heat of her mouth. But soon her sounds of loss turned to groans of pleasure. Cullen spread her legs wide to make room for the two of them. Cullen had released her bud to lick at her lower lips. Bull was making his time down to him by licking and nipping at the delicious skin of her belly, but before he met Cullen, he raised her leg high enough to pass under it.

With one leg now resting on Bull’s shoulder both men were able to suck and kiss and nip and lick along where thigh met groin. Cullen looked at Bull’s dark eyes and knew without a doubt that what came next would be seared into his soul forever.

Their tongues met in a wet and mouthwateringly sloppy kiss. It wasn’t the kiss that was so delectable. It was where they were kissing. Their lips weren’t meeting each others. Their tongues were melding over Evie, their tongues and lips meeting her center.

Cullen heard Evie’s gasp, her breath coming hard. The two men were kissing her folds together. Cullen tasted Evie on Bull’s mouth and knew the other man was tasting her on his.

Evie was being so good, her hands still holding on to the pillow under her head. She was whispering pleas.

“Please . . . Cullen . . . please.” She knew that nothing would change until he said. She was so good, so Cullen told her so.

“You’re so good, sweetheart. So good for us.” Cullen leaned over to lick Bull’s lips before he commanded, “She needs your fingers Bull.”

Only Cullen heard the reverent “thank you” that Bull moaned. Evie was in her own head space, bathed in pleasure. Her keening became obscene as Bull moved his thick fingers in her heat.

Cullen was still dedicated to the bundle of nerves above her opening, occasionally meeting Bull's tongue with his own. His eyes were open, watching two dark fingers plunge into her heat and extract with her glistening arousal covering them. He laved at his fingers and at her lips.

He almost missed the tell tale move as Bull let his other hand move lower to brush over the skin on his back. He was torn between wanting to feel the rough touch and disappointed that his command wasn’t what made it happen. It was easily solved.

“Touch me, but don’t lose your focus.” Bull groaned, pushing his fingers in their woman deeper. “Help me make her come.”

That was all the announcement needed. The two men focused on the tasty woman in front of them. She was needy, wanting, and moaning their names. Bull’s other hand trailed gentle caresses over Cullen’s cheeks and hole. For a moment Cullen lamented their agreement to no penetration. That moment was lost to his mind the moment Evie’s release hit.

It wasn’t so much a scream as it was a higher-pitched growl.

“Yes, Maker, yes. Fuck . . . Oh my, Cullen, Bull . . . ahh.” Cullen didn’t think he had ever heard a sound as sweet.

Delicious cream flowed from her core onto Bull’s fingers and both their mouths. Cullen licked the other man’s fingers clean while she was reveling in her high. He was torn between wanting to taste Bull and wanting Bull to taste him.

All three would come to completion tonight, and he knew there would be other nights. So, for tonight he decided.

“Let me watch you kiss her. Let me watch her taste herself on your mouth.”

Bull gave no more than a groan before complying. His lovers wrapped their arms around each other. Cullen, for a moment, was content to watch them losing themselves in each other. Slowly, as not to disturb them, moved slowly up Bull’s body.

Without warning, he wrapped his mouth around Bull’s leaking member and took it fully in his mouth and throat in one swift move.

He might regret it in the morning when his voice was hoarse and his throat was sore. But now, at this moment, with Bull gasping in his pleasure, he didn’t give a flying fuck.

“Shit. . . Cullen . . . fuck . . . ung . . .” Bull’s moans became less intelligible the longer Bull worked him. Cullen spared a brief moment for his own pleasure. He let his hand replace his mouth for the smallest instant to command her.

“Evie, touch me.” It was quick and direct and the moment the words left his mouth, he was back on the hard dick in his hand.

She wasted no time in her compliance. Her thumb grazed through the copious amount of pre-come to ease the passage of her hand as she clung him in her grasp and fisted him eagerly.

There had been so much anticipation, a profuse amount of time, desperate teasing over the weeks. Cullen knew it wouldn’t be long. He raised his head and commanded.

“Cum for me Bull.”

His mouth was back over the satin covered iron that was Bull’s cock for the barest of moments before the other man acquiesced.

“Cullen, fuck . . . YES!”

Bull came with a roar.

The taste of him spurting down Cullen’s throat combined with the desperate strokes of Evie’s hand was all he needed after the weeks of built up tension.

He swallowed the thick streams pumping in his mouth and the smallest of thoughts before he saw stars, ‘if this is what her hand feels like, how in the void will we handle her heat.’ Then his own strands of pearl released over her fist and onto the sheets below them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . . whew . . . . yes!!!!!


	37. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie takes a hard look at what has happened between the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the Kudos and the comments. It makes me so freaking excited every time I have a new one.

Evie wakes to the sun starting to shine through the large windows of her bedroom. Well, it’s hers for the next few days. She revels in the warmth of the two bodies lying next to her. She smiles as the memories from last night assault her.

After they were all spent, they gently kissed and nuzzled. No one wanted to break the spell with words. Bull had wordlessly risen and left to the bathroom. His intent was made clear when he came back with a wet cloth and gently cleaned the mess of spend and sweat from Evie’s skin. He turned Cullen on to his back to clean him as well.

It was sweet and comforting to watch her lovers caring for each other. As he tossed the cloth away, the three of them made themselves comfortable in her large bed. She had never felt more cared for or cherished as when Cullen arranged them into the same comforting pile they were in now.

Bull was lying on his back with Evie sprawled on her side, head on his chest and arm over his large torso. Cullen was pressed closely behind her, over the course of the night, his leg had wrapped around hers and one of Bulls.

She should have been too hot, it should have been uncomfortable. But all it was, was right. It felt so good. She nuzzled into the man she was resting on.

Her movement must have awakened the man behind her. Soft kisses were pressing into the back of her neck and she could feel Cullen’s hardness pressing gently between her cheeks. She couldn’t help herself.

Evie pressed herself back into him. He groaned and started to gently thrust. It wasn’t long before the sounds they were making woke the man beneath them.

Bull trailed his fingers along her arm and turned to face them. His kiss tasted of the morning and last night’s alcohol, but Evie didn’t care. She heard Cullen moan, tantalized at the sight. When Evie pulled back, she turned to meet his eager mouth. She was the luckiest fucking woman on the planet.

Cullen released her lips and she was sorrowful for only a moment. Her disappointment turned to arousal as she watched her lovers embrace over her. She let her fingers trail down to cup the dark man in front of her. She wiggled to get enough room to maneuver her other hand to the pale one behind her.

“Mmmm, good morning.” Bull broke the silence as he pulled back from Cullen’s lips.

The moment was broken as Cullen’s phone went off.

He cursed gently, “I’m sorry. I have to go home to get ready for work.” He turned over to reach his alarm.

Bull sighed, “Me too.”

“Hmmm,” Evie smirked, “perhaps we should have waited for a weekend to do this.”

Cullen turned toward her for a soft kiss. “I wouldn’t have wanted to wait another second, knowing that this would be the outcome.”

They spent a few moments just touching one another. It wasn’t as heated as it could be. They were exploring. Things were so intense last night that they couldn’t indulge in this.

“We need to talk about things.” Bull said gently. It didn’t ruin their exploration, it just solidified that they would have more moments like this.

“Yes.” Cullen agreed. “tonight.”

“Do you two want to come back here?” Evie asked. “I can make dinner and we can talk and . . . stuff.”

“And stuff . . .” Bull roared with laughter, “is that what they’re calling it now.”

Evie and Cullen join in with a chuckle.

“Well, no ‘stuff’ until things are fully discussed and agreed upon.”

“Okay.” Evie sighed in mock disappointment.

Cullen got up and the moment was over. He had no shame in his body as he leaned over to pull his pants on without his smalls. He left his shirt unbuttoned over his chest and sat back down on the bed to pull his shoes on.

Bull gave a sexy grunt as he watched the other man and stood to dress. Evie and Cullen both turned to watch. He was so big. Everywhere. Evie’s jaw ached slightly at the reminder. She licked her lips at the memory.

He groaned, “Sweetheart, don’t do that. I’m not going to be able to zip my pants up.” He was in earnest, Evie noticed, as his cock started to stir again. She only shrugged as she watched him looking around. He pulled the remains of his shirt off the floor and glanced at Cullen. “Well, that’s something.”

In a small reminder of when she first met him, Cullen blushed.

“I can’t believe I didn’t get to see him tear it off you.” His blush only deepened.

“Well. . . I . . . In the moment . . .” He stammered. Bull raised his fingers to Cullen’s lips.

“Hush,” a small kiss to the corner of his lips, “I liked it.”

Cullen responded by growling while rushing his lips to Bulls.

Watching the two very sexy, very fit, very self-assured men, made Evie suddenly self-conscious at her own nakedness. She knew she was sexy, but she could help the old voice that scolded her. “When are you going to lose weight. I keep making sure you limit what you eat, and you exercise all the time. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

She flinched at the memory and pulled the blankets up to cover her nakedness.

Cullen’s alarm went off again and he cursed. “Fuck, I really have to go. Or I’m going to be late.” He pecked Bull’s lips softly and leaned to the bed to kiss Evie. “See you two tonight.”

With that, he rushed out.

She heard Bull sigh, “Damn,” he turned to her then, “I am one lucky son of a bitch.” Evie couldn’t help but giggle.

“Give me a sec and I’ll take you to your car.”

“Sounds good sweetheart.”

In what was a total cliché movie move, Evie wrapped the bed sheet around herself and went to grab some clothes from the dresser. She turned to Bull and he had a concentrated look about him as he watched her.

“What?” She asked him, it came out breathier that she meant, but Maker than man was intense.

“Nothing I didn’t see, or touch, or kiss, last night.” His shrug was meant to be casual, and Evie didn’t know how exactly to respond. So, she tried something that was hard for her. The truth.

“But that was last night. We were drunk and it was dark.” She turned toward the bathroom to go dress.

“Hey,” his voice was gentle and right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. “You are gorgeous.” He nuzzled her ear and whispered, his breath was hot over her ear. “Naked, fully dressed, even in this huge damn sheet. You are beautiful, and I mean to show you how much. Cullen and I will worship you until you know it as much as we do.” The loss of body contact was startling as he stepped away from her. “But you do you, sweets.” He swatted her on her arse and she went into the bathroom to change, and brush her teeth.

Bull gave her one last kiss as she dropped him off at his car in front of the club from last night. “Enjoy your day Bull.” She told him.

“I will be thinking of you all day, so I will.” He winked his good eye at her and for some stupid reason, the combination of his words and his smirk made her blush. Andraste’s arse, she wasn’t some naïve school girl. She should be able to handle the morning after without blushing.

She refused to allow herself to think of anything negative on her way back. She thought of all the sweet touches, she thought of dancing with her men, she thought of the sweet way Bull cared for them both. She thought about meeting their friends last night. She thought of Bella and Hawke, she thought of the chargers.

Thinking of the chargers was a balm for her goals. She had only met them and they believed in her. She made a mental checklist of what she still needed to do.

She got back to the hotel and jumped in the shower, still making her mental to-do list.

  * Call Beth
  * Call Madam de Fer
  * Remind Cullen to talk to Varric
  * Touch base with Max (surgery tomorrow morning)



She startled at the last. She had almost forgotten that he was going under the knife early tomorrow morning.

She quickly finished her shower, got dressed in a loose shirt and comfy jeans. She pulled her hair into a messy slightly wet bun on the top of her head, swiped on some mascara and drove to the Alexius Estate.

She wanted to catch Dorian up on her escapades from last night, and she wanted to show Max the texts she got from Beth.

She had met Fiona once before when Gereon and she had been doing some sort of research. If she thought it odd to be opening the door to her boss’s son’s best friends’ lover’s sister. She didn’t vocalize it.

“How nice to see you again Evie.” Her voice was melodic and her Orlesean accent was charming instead of haughty. “Felix is in the living room,” she told her, then her lips gave way to a knowing smile, “Your brother and Dorian are still abed.”

Evie laughed, “Of course they are.” Fiona joined her with a giggle, “thanks luv.”

She breezed through to the living room and found Felix reading in front of the fireplace.

“Morning Felix.” She dropped a kiss on the top of his head before sitting next to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Good, they cut back my medication in preparation for surgery. It’s remarkable how much better I feel.” He laughed as Evie plopped on the couch next to him and lifted his feet onto her lap. It felt like she had been doing it her whole life. Just then, she realized that she felt toward him the same kinship as she did with Max. Not as strong, obviously, but it was way more brotherly and a lot less ‘best friendy’ than her relationship with Dorian.

“I am so glad.” She tried to keep her voice cheerful when she asked him, “do you feel ready?”

“I am ready,” he paused, “I’m ready to start existing again. I _am_ nervous about the surgery. I'm terrified that something will happen to Max . . . but, I want to . . .” Evie saw him looking for the right words, “live.” The last word was quiet.

Evie pushed his legs off her lap so she could hold him in her arms. “There is a 97% chance that everything will be perfect for both of you.” She told him.

“Did you look that up?” He asked her.

“No, I made it up on the spot to make you feel better.” She said it with just enough sarcasm that he could believe her or not. She actually had no idea what a surgery like this could do. And truly, she didn’t want to know. Her statement had the desired effect and Felix chuckled.

He raised back from her arms and they settled comfortably on the couch. “So I heard you had a hot date with Bull last night. Though I’m assuming it was Bull because I don’t think Dorian would refer to Cullen as chocolate.”

It made her laugh, “I mean I guess Cullen could be white chocolate.” She groaned, “don’t tell Dorian that. Then my men will be reduced to being white and dark chocolate.”

Felix laughed, “Maker, you know him so well. And after only a brief time.” His face turned sober for a moment. “Evie, I am so glad that your brother chased after Dorian instead of letting him leave. Otherwise, I never would have had either of you in my life, and the fact that it’s going to be extended . . . mean’s I have a lot to be grateful for.”

“Wait, what?” Evie was puzzled.

“I’m grateful for you and for Max of course. I wouldn’t be on this path without him.”

“No, I mean, that’s fantastic and thank you. But what did you mean by Max chasing after Dorian? I didn’t hear about that.”

“Oh, well . . . I mean to say . . . well shit, I thought you knew.” Evie giggled at Felix’s discomfort.

“It’s no big deal. Tell me.”

It seemed that Felix was having an internal debate between telling her, but before she could tell him it was okay, he spilled.

“Well, Dorian hasn’t exactly had an amazing go at life, a lot of it because he is gay. But to give you the quick version, Tevinter is so not progressive. It is so deluded in breeding and power that it’s almost sacrilege to not procreate.” Evie snorted, she knew that to an extent but not the whole of it. Felix continued, “If there are gay or lesbian affairs, that’s all they can ever be. It’s so stupid. There isn’t love between most couples in my homeland so the argument that love is love doesn’t have any sway. Maker, I am so lucky that my parents loved each other.”

Evie thought to herself that you didn’t have to be in Tevinter to let power lead you to un loving marriages. She listed raptly while he continued.

“So basically, Dorian couldn’t ever be himself in the open, he couldn’t kiss in public and any sexual encounters were kept in the closet. Sometimes quite literally.” Felix scoffed, the look on his face was a mixture of hurt and anger. If she didn’t already know, she would know by that look alone how fiercely loyal Felix was of Dorian. “He was trained to leave first. He hated being left behind.” Felix looked her in the eye, willing her to understand. “Max was the first one who stopped him from leaving. The only one.”

“Andraste’s tits. . . That is so wrong.” Evie looked at Felix and thought of his father. “How is it that you and your dad are so great in a country that isn’t?”

He looked a little sheepish before answering, “Part of it is that my parents married for love rather than for a political agenda, and part of it is that we got to know Dorian before we knew he favored men. He is a great person, and I loved him as a brother by the time I figured out that his flirting was only on the surface with the women he was introduced to.” He sighed and rubbed his face. “I think father always knew, but Dorian was so smart and helpful in his research that he never cared.”

“He’s a good man, my father. I am so glad that he can start helping others with his research instead of focusing solely on me.”

“Quite right, as it should be. And now you can focus on other things as well.” Dorian sauntered in with Max. “Good morning darling.” He leaned over to hug her then whispered in her ear, “I absolutely insist you tell me every little detail about last night, later.” He purred and Evie laughed. Dorian was the best girlfriend she ever had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must get to a little more plot.


	38. Let it all Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie shares with Dorian, and Dorian shares with Evie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long wait. I broke my finger and typing is really slow and painful. 
> 
> That being said, I love this chapter. It has some foreshadowing of a chapter I can't wait to write.

Dorian was amazed. He woke up some mornings determined to believe it was a dream. Nothing like this could happen to him. There was no way a failure to his parents, to their very way of life could have the man he wanted and the best friends anyone could ask for. 

It was impossible. People like him were scorned, scourged, strangers to the basest of human kindness. Everything he was taught told him that the most he could expect was a clandestine affair. He was not worth people spending valuable time on. He was a distraction. He was a way to get their rocks off, nothing more. 

Part of him knew that he held worth. Part of him knew that he was more. Part of him knew that he deserved love and friendship. Not in spite of his flaws, but with them or even because of them.   
He thought of Evie, a best friend in so many ways. A sister in others. He thought of what they did for him. What they were doing for him. The voice of his father in his head said that he wasn’t worth it. They had to be using him. No one could possibly want him for what he was.

But he looked to Felix, his long-time friend. He could share so much with him, they could talk for hours on philosophy and Tevinter. They discussed reform and advancement, politics and religion. Never accepting anything, question everything. They didn’t always agree and would have the best intellectual banters ever. He relished the feeling. Being able to disagree and still love each other afterward. What a novel result.   
He looked at Max. He was the love of his life. He held nothing back. Was so unashamed of being with Dorian that he announced it as overtly and loudly as he could. He was Maker sent, if he still believed in him. At that moment, the barest of thoughts, he realized that because of Max, he did. 

He was holding his hand and leaning toward him as they walked their way to the living room. Max made him want to be a better man. It was time. He had been holding on to his pain for so long that he didn’t know how to let it go.

He saw Evie sitting with Felix, his feet on her lap. She was family. Less than a month ago, he was a runaway with few friends, the person he considered family was counting his life in weeks, and he had nothing of value remaining. Now he was loved by an amazing man who was going to save the friend he considered a brother and he had a new friend who he could be totally himself with.

He heard the tail end of their conversation about Felix and his father. It was time Felix concentrated on himself. He looked to Evie, she was beautiful as ever. Not fashionable at the moment, but comfortable. He would never admit it, but the fierceness of her personality always overrode anything she wore. She would look stunning in a sack of flour.

“Good morning darling.” He leaned over to hug her then whispered in her ear, “I absolutely insist you tell me every little detail about last night, later.”

She blushed at his comment but gave him a small nod with a larger smile. 

“So, what shall we do today to celebrate the upcoming surgery, hmmm?” He asked the room.

“Why is it you always speak like you’re looking for applause?” Felix teased him.

“What?! There’s no applause? Well, should I leave and come back in? That entrance alone should be worth a small round at the very least.” Dorian smirked at his friend. Anyone who knew him understood his dry and slightly self-deprecating wit for what it was. Which meant, when he was in the company of friends, it was just humor and not the shield it would normally be. 

“Wait, I’ll leave too and come back with you,” Evie smirked at him. Then turned toward his lover, “Max, why don’t you and Felix get something together for a late breakfast.”

“Hey, we’re the ones going under the knife in the morning. You should be catering to us.” He whined to his sister. It was quite adorable actually, Dorian loved their teasing nature. 

“Your right. Dorian and I will cook while talking about my sex life while you overhear everything.”

Max groaned loudly, “Fine, you win.”

He got up and kissed his little sister on the cheek before dragging Felix with him to the kitchen. “You know Fiona will probably cook right?” Felix asked him.

“Yeah, but it’s more fun to tease her.”

The sound of the two of them laughing made Dorian smile as they walked toward the kitchen. He didn’t want to have this conversation in the living room, so he led Evie toward the small sitting area just outside his bedroom. 

“So tell me,” Dorian started, “You started the night with Bull, but then called me for advice. What was it?" He asked her.

“Come on, I know that you wanted to talk about more than what happened last night.” Evie looked at him with a serious note in her eye. No less earnest, but she knew that he was ready. He blamed her law school. 

“I do want to share, but if you would be so kind as to bring some levity to the conversation first, I would appreciate that.” He was ready to share, but he didn’t want a serious air surrounding them before doing so. 

“I get that.”

It looked as though Evie was looking deep to find all the humor amongst the angst and fear that had to have happened.

She shared her mantra and that the whole ladies room seemed to be applauding her along, she shared meeting some of her men’s friends who wished her well. She shared the delicious explorations of their bodies. Dorian thought that he added a quip where it should go and laughed and teased as she needed, but his mind was far from her love quest. 

“Oh, Dorian,” Evie sighed when it was all over, “You have to be the best girlfriend I have ever had.”

For a moment he felt sorry for her. Evie was a wonderful person, she should have had many a faithful friend over the years, but he knew. . . The women would have been jealous, and the men would have wanted her physically. He was honored, truly, to be the one that she could share everything with, so he told her so.

“You are a treasure, and treasures should be shared with the world. That being said, I would be amiable, no, that isn’t quite right. I would be honored to be the one you share the things you need to share with.”

Evie leaned toward him and shared an exceptional hug. A month ago, it would have made him uncomfortable, it would have made him wonder what she was trying to get from him. But for the first time in a long time, Dorian knew it to be what it was. A physical manifestation of relief and joy.

“Dorian, I . . .” Evie seemed at a loss for words. Something he never thought he would see. 

“Shh, it’s alright.” He cooed to her while stroking her hair. She held so much weight on her shoulders and he was glad to lift a minutia of it. 

“I’ve never had a friend like you.” Is what she told him.

“What? Never had a friend so glorious and handsome? Never had a friend so brilliant and tempting? Never had a friend so . . .” She shut off his teasing quickly.

“I’ve never had a friend so accepting, honest, and kind.” She looked deep in his eyes, and he had to will himself not to let the water gathering in his eyes to tear. 

“Well,” he cleared his throat, “that’s only because it took so long for you to have met me.” Dorian teased her. It was what he did when he was uncomfortable with emotion. He could make fun of himself more than anyone else could.

“I know,” is what Evie responded with. 

The gall. She couldn’t agree with his farce. He proclaimed himself to be the best because he knew it wasn’t true. Was she making fun of him? He had been ready to share so much with her, and here she is, agreeing with him when he wasn’t serious.  
Oh, that was unworthy of him. He knew he blew hot air and that it wouldn’t take long for someone to call him on it. That must have been what she was doing. 

Dorian was ready to agree with her when she opened her sweet mouth yet again.

“I have had friends who want my influence, my money, my skills, and my brother. But you . . . you already have him. You have no need of my influence, you get pissed off when I spend money on you, and you haven’t asked me one legal question.” She paused to take a deep breath and Dorian was shamed. He didn’t want her for anything, he just wanted to be liked for him. “Dorian, I feel like you are the first person who wants to be friends with me because I am me.”

The look in her eyes was precious. She was allowing herself to be vulnerable. He said the first thing that came to his mind. Perhaps it wasn’t the best thing to say but he wouldn’t acknowledge that until tomorrow. 

“If I cared for women, that way, I think I would fall in love with you Evelyn Trevelyan.”

She rushed him with her hug. With Evie, friendship was shown with a full-blown attack.

They held each other, silent. There was really nothing more to say on the matter.

There was, however, a whole lot to say on another. The more Dorian thought of it, the more he knew that he would have her support. 

“It’s time,” Is what he chose to start with. “You have already gathered that there is a lot of, might I say, shit, in my past.”

“Yes, I do know. But before you start I want, no I need to tell you, I love you Dor. I think you are amazing and wonderful. For me and for Max. Nothing you can say will change that.” 

Evie’s eyes were so full of honesty and genuine caring that he did the only thing a human being could.

He cried.

For the first time in years, he let everything out. To his dismay, it wasn’t soft dramatic tears. It was gut-wrenching, nose snotting, body wracking, blubbering. 

“I was thirteen when I knew. My fellows were sharing dirty magazines and talking about tits and pussy. I played along, not understanding the appeal.” He sighed deeply, “It wasn’t until later I understood, but it was a boy I went to school with. He was disrobing in front of me, not ashamed, changing into clothes he could work out in. I felt flushed. I looked at him and felt hot and bothered. It was my first natural erection. All of the things I had heard from the other boys at school, as they were gushing about sexy women, came to my mind as I watched him discretely.

“I knew I wasn’t like my ‘friends’ I didn’t get excited by women. They didn’t turn me off particularly, but women never aroused me.”

Dorian looked to her, expecting sympathy or pity. What he saw in her eyes relieved him. There was none of that, all he saw was understanding. He must have stopped talking for longer than he realized, Evie filled the silence.

“From the age, I was able to understand partnerships, I knew Max would be with another guy. It was never weird or wrong. I wouldn’t even say it was different. I didn’t have anything to compare it with. I guess what I am saying, is that it just is.” He watched Evie rub her face as she tried to find the words to explain what she was thinking. “There is no wrong or right in sexuality. It is as it is.” She looked at him, hope shining in her eyes that he would understand.

“Which is why there is nothing wrong with you.” Dorian paused as she caught her breath. “You are not wrong or right in wanting and being with two men. It just is.”

It was only a moment before Evie rushed forward to take him in her arms. He guessed that she needed it. 

“I had no idea how much I needed that. Thanks, Dor.”

He shivered at the nickname. No one had been close enough to give him one before. 

“But this is about you. I know there is more. Tell me.” She added to her statement later, as an afterthought but no less genuine. “If you want.”

“I do want.” He stopped, he wanted so much . . . “I want to share so much it worries me. But I can’t hold it in forever. There are things even Felix doesn’t know.”

He let it out. He told her about Rilienus and his betrayal. He told her how he met the Alexis family. He told her about what his father had done to him and how he was able to escape. He told her details and feelings that he hadn’t told anyone before, not even Felix.

It was freeing. He felt liberated, but he dreaded the look of sympathy that would be in her eyes. He neither wanted or needed it. But, when he studied her face, he saw anger. He was shocked. Mae and Felix both showed horror and pity. It’s what he expected his tale to generate. 

“How fucking dare, he.” She was seething with rage on his behalf. Dorian really didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t. “Not only is that wrong in every sense of the word, but it is also illegal.” 

That intrigued him, so he asked, “What do you mean, illegal?”

“You were past the age of consent. He cannot force unwanted medical attention on you for any reason.”

Dorian knew it was wrong, Mae knew it was wrong. But he had never thought about it from a legal standpoint before. 

“It was sick and demented. He had no right. If it left you with any mental disturbances at all, you could sue.” Evie was livid, on his behalf. It had nothing to do with their relationship or the relationship he had with her brother. It was just Evie. She felt deeply, she loved people with her whole being. 

He was lucky to call her friend.

“What should I tell Max?” He finally asked her.

“You should tell him as much as your comfortable with, but if you tell him what your father did to you . . . he will kill him.” She took a deep breath before finishing, “He would go to jail, lose all of his credentials as a cop, all of the cases he solved would be delved into. I’m sorry Dorian, but you can’t tell him that. Not yet anyway.”

“You think there will ever be a time I would be able to tell him then?” He was genuinely curious.

“If you let me?” The look she gave him was overwhelmingly intense, “after I have my way with Halward Pavus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love Dorian and I want him to be my best friend IRL!! <3 <3


	39. Multiple POV's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has something to think about.
> 
> I hate chapter summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short and a little lazy. My finger still hurts (I am such a cry baby) and I think I'm getting sick. (Whaa, I know. Somebody call the Whhaaambulance.)
> 
> But I wanted to get something up here for you guys.

Cullen had been drifting in thought again, “I’m sorry, what?”

Cassandra made a disgusted noise at him and rolled her eyes. “I asked you when I was going to meet them?”

“Who, them?”

“Your new paramour.” She announced. Cullen was slightly taken aback. He hadn’t told her anything about Evie and Bull.

“How did you know?”

“Cullen, I know you. I know your habits and I know your routine. Normally when I visit you, I walk in and you are up to your eyes in paperwork and hate the interruption.” Cullen nodded, that did sound like him. He let her reach her point. “Today, when I came in, you were staring into space with a look on your face.”

Cullen thought back to last night, it was all he could think about and probably what put that look on his face in the first place.

“Yes, that one, your eyes have softened, and you have a smile on your face. Now, tell me everything.”

She was his best friend, a secret romantic, and his confidant. So he did.

****

Evie was reeling at the revelations that Dorian had shared with her. He was such a good man, such an amazing friend. No one deserved to be treated that way, but the fact that he came out of it and was still such a wonderful person, that was remarkable. The fortitude he must have, the strength of character. It was something to aspire to.

She vowed to herself then and there, that she would prepare and plan. If there was ever an opportunity to confront one, Halward Pavus, she would be ready and only need Dorian's consent to send that mother fucker to where he belonged.

The side effect of her conversation with her best friend (yes, he was) was that she needed to confront her own family sooner rather than later.

Evie developed the timeline in her head. She would first sort out her relationship with Cullen and Bull, then she would help her brother and friend through their surgery and recovery. After that, she needed to call out her mother and inform her of what she was doing.

Perhaps it wasn’t very Andrastian of her, but she was going to make her mother support her via blackmail. Not that she would ever want to tell her father of the infidelity, that really wasn’t her style, but she would use it to get what she wanted.

Maybe she wasn’t so different from the rest of her family after all. No matter though, she would do it because of the greater good.

****

Bull knew there were important things to be working on. There was payroll and looking through new cases. He had client interviews in the afternoon and had to prepare for tomorrows weekly meeting with his chargers. But, fuck, all he could think about was the taste of Evie and Cullen.

She tastes so fresh and sweet on his lips, and Cullen’s mouth was to die for. He couldn’t wait to taste him fully. As much as he loved spilling over the other man’s tongue, he wanted everything. It would come in time. They needed to have this conversation tonight. He thought over what would be said, he planned scenarios, he thought over what he knew his two lovers wanted, but he thought harder on what they needed.

He knew Cullen. His previous addiction left him with an innate desire to be in control. He could do that, but Bull was not naturally submissive. He would have to talk to Cullen about sharing what they could. He didn’t need Cullen to be submissive to him, but he did need to share control more than not.

Evie was another matter. She was naturally submissive. In bed at least. She had so much to control in her life, there was so much piled on her. Her family, her career, her personality. She more than likely didn’t even know that she needed someone to control everything for her in bed. No decisions to make, no choices, no options, she just needed to follow. And if last night was any indicator, it would be beautiful when she finally let go completely.

They would have to discuss watchwords. They could share the same one or have different ones to slow down and to stop completely. Sometimes the fantasy screamed stop even though the reality said don’t you fucking dare stop.

It wasn’t always that way, but Bull was a big guy, in more ways than one, and he almost always laid out watchwords before he would have repeated intercourse.

Sure there were a few one-night stands where he would just be sweet and gentle, no stopping required and if he were to fuck like he wanted to, he would let stop or no be enough. In the few longer relationships he had, watchwords were a necessity.

He thought about taking Cullen and letting him take himself. He hoped Cullen was a switch, he would have to find out tonight. He thought about finally getting into Evie’s hot cunt, he thought he was too big for anal with her, right now, but in the future . . . mmm hmm. He could imagine, in the meantime, letting Cullen prep her to take him back there while he drilled into her wet heat. The two of them together.

He imagined feeling Cullen’s cock slide along his with only a thin bit of skin between them. He could almost feel the other mans dick pressing against his own, both of them enveloped in the wet heat of Evie.

Fuck, now he needed to adjust himself. He really had to stop this train of thought before he had to relieve himself in the bathroom. Shit, he hadn’t needed to do that since early in the military.

He wouldn’t let his train of thought train to his past. That was one way to fuck up his day. Krem was the only one who could get him out of that funk. Speak of the Void.

“Hey Chief,” He popped his head in the office, “You going to talk to this guy or what?” He asked.

“What guy?” Bull knew he didn’t have a meeting for forty-five minutes or so.

“I don’t know, he said he had an appointment.”

“I don’t have anything on the books until noon.” Not that Bull didn’t have the occasional walk-in, but this guy said he had an appointment.

“Just talk to him. Or I can tell him to make an appointment and come back later.”

“Nah . . . but I really need to hire a receptionist of some sort. At least part-time.”

“K, I’ll send him in.” Krem announced.

Bull didn’t even have time to acknowledge before an older man came into his office. He had darker skin, even darker hair and enough wrinkles to put him in his fifties. His eyes were a cloudy grey and the whites were yellowed slightly with age.

“So, what can myself and my team do for you Mr. .?” Bull asked

“Therastes.” The stranger said quickly. Bull knew that it was a lie, but he always pretended to go with it. Until he knew what the guy wanted at least.

“Well, what is it you need Mr. Therastes?”

“I need someone to find my son. I am fairly sure I know where he is staying, but I need all the information on himself and the ‘friends’ he is making acquaintance with.”

By the accent, Bull knew the man was from Tevinter. He was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide it, but Bull was a spy for too long not to notice. He knew to play his cards close to his chest. He would get information, take the guys money and give him what he asked for. No more, no less. Unless he got a feeling.

And right now, his feeling was, not to trust this guy. Not that he couldn’t find a way to take his money and let him think he was doing what he wanted.

The laws on his kind of business were grey, to say the least. Which was excellent, because he couldn’t shake the fact that this guy was up to no good.

“No problem, we can do that.” Bull wondered how far the deception would go when he asked the next question, “What is his name?”

“He may be using a fake last name, but his first name is Dorian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuu!!


	40. Filler Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm, mostly filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I knew the direction this conversation was going to go, but everything I've written so far isn't meshing. I either need to do more research or . . . well, do more research. So I guess this is just a little taste. You know the next chapter will be smutty.
> 
> As always thank you so much to everyone who comments and leaves kudos. It really is awesome.

Evie felt truly accomplished for the day. After taking Dorian to the bathroom to help him clean up, the four of them had breakfast joined by Gereon and Fiona. It was amazing, like having siblings and parents both that loved and teased mercilessly. Once again, she thought about how lucky she was. And really, she owed it all to Max.

None of this would have happened without him. Bull, Cullen, Dorian, Felix, Skyhold . . . nothing. She would end up hating herself and working for her fathers’ firm forever.

Thinking of the firm in Ostwick, she thought back to her conversation with Beth. Evie couldn’t believe what was going on there. She new Seggrit was a liar and a complete arse face, but she never thought him capable of whatever it was he was doing. She still loved her family and offered to come back.

“Don’t you dare Evelyn Trevelyan, if I see you here I will cut your hair off.” Beth told her sternly. “Okay, no I wouldn’t but I think if you ended up here, one, you wouldn’t be able to leave again, and two . . . it would ruin my plans.”

“What plans?”

“I know there is no love lost for our parents from either of us, but you better fucking believe I’m not going to let an upstart mother fucker like Seggrit ruin us. You know whatever the details are, that is exactly what he is trying to do.”

“Beth . . .” perhaps Evie was still emotionally tied up with her conversation with Dorian, perhaps she was just relieved to have her sister. Whatever it was, Evie got just a little emotional. “. . . I love you big sister, and you are awesome.”

There was silence for a moment on the phone before they could hear each other crying.

“When this is over, I am so coming to Skyhold to visit you.”

“Beth?” Evie asked a little unsure.

“Yea sis?”

“I need to give you Max’s number, and you need to call him tonight,” Evie told her that he was a match for Felix and that he was willing to go under the knife to save his lovers’ best friend. She didn’t tell her how he was a match, that was Max’s to tell if he would.

“Damn.” They were both silent, for a moment, before Beth continued, “How is it possible our fucking parents raised two of the best people I know?”

“Maybe we were adopted?” Evie successfully tried to make her laugh. “Seriously though, I think you’re a better person than you think you are.”

“I will try to use this power only for good.”

Evie hoped that Beth would call Max and that they could attempt to rekindle their relationship. Evie was cooking dinner and thinking about the rest of her day.

Madame de Fer haughtily told her that ‘of course, I put your bit in darling. I know how to do my job, after all.’ She promised to call her immediately if it was accepted.

Evie had known that she would get too distracted if she called Cullen to talk to him about contacting Varric, the chairman of the historical society. And knowing that he **can** actually communicate via text, she chose to go that route.

Evie: Hey I’m sure you didn’t forget, but I just wanted to remind you to contact Varric.

Cullen: Already done, luv.

Evie: You are amazing.

Cullen: You don’t know how amazing I can be.

Evie: Damn, I can’t wait to find out.

Cullen: I will see you tonight.

Evie: Fucking can’t wait!!! 😊

Now she was prepping a simple dinner of steak and potatoes with greens. The potatoes would keep for as long as needed in the oven and the steak wouldn’t need much time so she would wait until her boys got there.

Her boys. She still couldn’t believe that they were hers. If someone would have told her a month ago that she would be starting her own firm and be in a relationship with two men, she would have laughed in their face.

But here she was, as happy as could be, doing just that. She opened the bottle of wine she got for the occasion, but let it breathe without drinking any. One glass with dinner would be fine during their talk, but she didn’t want to have any more than that until afterward.

She thought about what they needed to talk about. She had made a list of questions she had earlier. They were organized and to the point. She didn’t want to fuck this up and not asking things she wondered about right up front was a sure fire way to do that.

It was something that she was adamant about. She remembered Isabella's point that good communication was important in any relationship, let alone a non-traditional one as they would have. Also, her men knew each other better then she did.

She also thought about things they were going to ask her. Bull had already asked her about limits before and so she researched relationships like theirs. Polyamorous, threesomes, MMF. . . those were all things she looked into.

There were some interesting articles as well as a whole lot of porn. She admitted to herself that the latter may have been her favorite part. It was interesting to see the difference in a sexual relationship between those labeled bisexual and those not.

It got her so hot and bothered she had to get re-acquainted with B.O.B. so she wouldn’t pounce on her boys as soon as they got there. Speaking of, they should be here soon.

She paced, she fiddled with the throw pillows on the couch, she looked at her phone, she turned some music on, she checked the potatoes, she tossed the salad. Damn. It wasn’t that she was nervous, okay she was, just a little. It was more anticipatory.

She was so on edge that when there was a knock on the door, she jumped.

Cullen arrived first, and for some reason, she was surprised. She assumed a police chief would have a harder time getting off on time than a PI.

“Hi, beautiful.” Was all he said when she opened the door.

She couldn’t help herself she rushed to him. Her lips were on his before she could even get her arms around him.

He was just as insatiable. But for a moment he let her lips claim his, he let her tongue trace over them, he allowed her into his mouth, and then . . . he took control. His lips were fire, forceful, fulfilling. His tongue delved, demanded, devoted. His strong hands palmed her arse and she wrapped her legs around him. She lost herself in his arms, in his kiss, in his body. Until she heard a voice deepened by desire.

“Fuck, that’s what I like to see.”

Bull had arrived as well. Cullen put her down slowly, rubbing her body against his as he did so. Evie looked toward their lover. His mouth was slightly parted, eyes wide with desire.

“Hey, sexy.” He could have been talking to her, he could have been talking to Cullen. She didn’t care, she pulled him into them and reached up to pull his face to hers.

Of course, Cullen had to be the sensible one. “Perhaps, we should take this into the room?” He said with a smirk.

“Fuck,” Bull cursed, “Yeah, yeah we should.” As Cullen turned away from him to walk into her room, he smacked his arse. It was hard enough for Cullen to jump slightly, he turned over his shoulder and playfully glared at Bull.

“Later.” He promised.

“Shit, you are just too fucking tempting.” As they walked into her room, which really was more like a flat. “Mmm-mmm, something smells delicious.”

Evie ushered them to sit.

“How do you like your meat?” She asked, knowing perfectly well the opening she gave them. Bull jumped on it right away.

“A little salty and a lot hard.”

Evie laughed and Cullen blushed. It was adorable how he couldn’t handle flirting but was also so commanding.

“I meant your steak.” Evie scolded playfully.

“Oh, that.” Bull’s eye was twinkling with mirth, “Medium rare.”

“Cullen?” She asked.

“Same.”

“Well isn’t this adorable.”

“Oh?”

“Me too.”

“That’s it, now I have to marry you two,” Bull announced. “It’s official, we all three like Medium rare steak, nothing can come between us now.”

As humorous as it was, they all chuckled, it was a perfect opening to the conversation they needed to have.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, if any of my followers/readers are writing their own stuff, I would love to read it and comment for you as well. Leave me links in the comments. :D


	41. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have the discussion of limits and Evie gets to know her boys a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods, I am so excited by the new comments and kudos. It makes me soooo happy. So thank you so freaking much.
> 
> Also, I need to apologize. I so thought smut would be in this chapter. Next one I promise.

Evie looked across the table at her men. They had all silently agreed just to enjoy each other’s company and comradery during dinner. Which was good because as much as they knew one another, they knew next to nothing. Cullen talked a bit about his family. She was slightly jealous of the love in his eyes as he talked about his parents, sisters, and brother. He had three nieces and two nephews between the three of them. She wasn’t jealous of the affection he held for them, she was filled with regret that she didn’t have that.

The way his face lit up when he talked about the little ones made Evie, for the briefest of moments, fantasize about them having children together. It was something she hadn’t really thought of before. There had been no reason to, or more to the point no _person_ to, make her think of it. She looked to Bull and saw a wistful expression on his face as well.

“What about you, Bull, what is your family like?” Evie saw Cullen wince and Bull stiffen just the slightest. Shit, whatever was going to be said wouldn’t be comfortable and Cullen already knew it.

“I was a foster kid.” He started, “I had a few foster families growing up. None of them were good, but only one of them was downright awful, so I was one of the lucky ones.” He drank the last of his wine before continuing. Evie thought about how amazing he was, that he had one of the most awful hackneyed of childhoods, with no love to be had, it made sense.

“Shit Bull, you’re amazing.” Evie never expected to shock the man. But both he a Cullen had an awed look on their face like she said something prolific. She didn’t get it so she kept talking. “You hold so much love, even never having any growing up, it’s no wonder that your boys mean so much to you.”

“Huh, usually people look at me with sympathy or pity.”

“That’s stupid. You are an amazing person, not in spite of how you grew up, but because of how you grew up. So be grateful for the trials in our past, they made us who we are today. And who we are . . . is fucking awesome.” She looked to her boys, they were staring at her in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable. “What?”

“I guess, I never looked at it that way before.” This from Cullen. For some reason, Evie felt that she could see him visibly shake off some sort of shroud that he had been clinging to. She had no idea what it was, but she was confident he would share it eventually.

“Shit.” Bull said under his breath.

“What’s wrong?” She asked him, worried she pushed him too far.

“I analyze so much, I see so much detail around me, I know what people think before they do. I can almost always know how they will react. But fuck me if I had no idea you were so damn insightful to see the things in myself that I can’t.”

Evie grinned at him, falling a little more for the big brute.

“I want to fuck you until you scream, so we need to have this conversation now.”

Bull’s comment made Evie wet and flushed. The gravel in his deep voice, the need in his tone, fuck yes. She had questions she wanted to be answered too.

“I agree.” From Cullen who was breathing a little heavier at Bull’s declaration.

“Okay, do you care if I start?” Evie asked.

“Not at all,” “Go for it.” From Cullen and Bull respectively.

Slightly embarrassed she pulled out her list of questions from her pocket. She looked to see the reaction. What she saw on the face of both of them was pleased. She took this seriously because she didn’t want to mess it up, and they could tell that.

“Ok, um. . . do all three of us have to be together to have sex or can it be just two of us? Bull and me, Cullen and me, or Bull and Cullen?”

“That’s easy, we all care for each other, separately, together. It doesn’t matter. All three of us getting together isn’t going to be the easiest thing. Don’t you agree, Cullen?”

“Maker, yes. I want both of you so much. The three of us together will be amazing, but sometimes, we will need one on one.”

Evie smiled, she was hoping that was the case. But to be honest, she might want to watch her two men together, just themselves. Shit, she clenched her thighs together in want at the thought.

“I want to all get tested together because I am not really a fan of condoms. Is that okay?”

“Shit, yea.”

“Of course.” Cullen’s answer was more stoic, but Evie noticed him reaching below the table to adjust himself. She smirked on the inside. The power she held over them, it was intoxicating and delicious. She felt powerful and sexy.

“That’s good.” Was all she said out loud. Evie looked at her list, she could feel her cheeks flame up at the next questions or, more like statements.

“I have two . . . um . . . conditions.” She paused, she prayed to Andraste that this was okay. She thought long and hard about what she wanted, no, what she needed from these men. If they couldn’t give it to her, then she couldn’t be with them. It would break her heart in so many ways, but it was important. She must have paused longer than she thought because Cullen broke the silence.

“This is a safe place, we do not judge, and we want to make you happy.”

“Yeah, you’re important, and there is nothing you can tell us that you should be worried about.”

Evie took a deep breath. This was going to sound stupid, but it was so important to her. “This is going to sound stupid, but I refuse to hide. I refuse to slink in shadows about who we are.” She looked at them, not knowing if they would understand or not. “I need to be able to acknowledge you both in public.” She screwed her eyes up before looking at them. It was unintentional, and an old habit she had from disappointing her parents.

Cullens' mouth dropped open slightly, she looked at Bull unable to read his expression. “Oh, sweetheart. Are you asking if it is okay that we kiss and hold hands in public? Are you asking if PDA is okay?”

“Um . . . yes?” She squeaked.

Cullen left his chair so quickly, it almost tipped back. He kneeled beside her and placed his forehead to hers. “I love that you want the world to know who we are. I love that there is no shame in you for being with us. I would be proud to show the whole damn lot of them how unlucky they are.”

Evie shuddered at his words. She refused to tear up. “Fuck, yea . . . what he said.” Bull added pointedly. All she could do was smile at them with brilliance. There was nothing underly but pure, unadulterated happiness.

“Come on,” Bull said, “let’s move to the couch.”

He pulled her in his arms, his presence saying more than his words did. His strong arms wrapped around her, pulled her almost into his lap. Cullen sat next to her, just as close, but allowing the other man to offer her comfort.

“What was the other?” He asked her quietly.

“Well, it’s kind of two parts, I guess. But they are a lot the same.” Shit, Evie knew she was rambling. She was fucking stronger than this. It was only because she wanted them so bad. She didn’t know how she would handle it if they didn’t agree. She took a deep breath and just said it.

“My career is important, my family and friends are important, my independence is important. If you can’t allow me that, then there is no point in continuing this conversation.”

Bull took in a deep breath. Shit, he was angry. She almost wanted to cry. It was Cullen who asked her. “And what was the second part?”

“If I’m not in the mood . . . I’m not in the mood.” There she said it. She was strong, she was willing to stop one of the best things that had happened to her to be herself. Bull very gently, and almost sweetly pushed her into Cullen’s arms. He got up and started pacing, the fury was radiating from him.

Did she misjudge him that badly? Did he want control of her so much that her denying it led to this? She was slightly confused. Cullen was holding her, petting her, he didn’t seem concerned with what was happening with their lover.

“Bull, I’m sorry.” She started. He snapped his eyes to her. The vitriol in them made her flinch. She knew he saw it because his gaze softened.

“Evie?” He asked. His voice low and quiet, but no less intense. “Do you know why I’m upset?” She didn’t want to believe that he wanted to control her, so if it wasn’t that . . . no, she didn’t know. All she could do was look down from the force of his gaze and shake her head, no.

“Cullen?” He asked. Evie looked into his earnest face. She saw hints of sadness mixed with hurt and anger in his gaze. He nodded, it was clipped.

Bull reached to Evie’s face and turned it to his own.

“I want to kill the mother fucker that made you need this as a condition. Fine, some people don’t like PDA, whatever. But you . . . fuck, everyone is worth respect. There is no way Cullen or I would ever disrespect you enough to ask you to change who you are, or sacrifice your independence.” Evie let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“And I will give you a free pass this once. Obviously, this Seggrit guy fucked you up. But, if you ever insinuate Cullen or I would take you against your will again, I will be done. Respect goes both ways. Part of me can’t believe that you would think that of us, but I know, that it’s really all you know. So, I forgive you.” Evie lunged into his arms, not sobbing, but it was a close thing.

“I don’t know who Bull is talking about, and I better never know. Because I might just kill him.” Cullen was seething in rage as much as Bull was. “Let’s take a walk for a bit. The cool night air will be just enough to calm us down so we can talk about other things. Hopefully, better things.”

If there was one thing Evie was good at, it was rallying her spirits. “Sounds great.” She grabbed a coat and they walked down to the street in front of her hotel.

The cool air did cool things off. She felt buoyant. She thought about what her boys said. She knew in her heart that they would never treat her badly, but she just didn’t want there to be any miscommunication. She was glad she said what she had, and she was glad that they reacted the way they did. That reaction said more about them than they probably realized. She trusted them. It made her smile.

“And what is it love, that has you smiling?” Cullen asked her.

“Oh, I’m just happy.” She stopped walking to look at him. She didn’t know what look she held in her gaze, but whatever it was, it did something to Cullen and Bull.

“Right, this is where I say we should all start back to your hotel so we can finish our talk and fuck.” Bull always knew what to say to make her quiver with anticipation.

“Seconded.” Cullen put his arm around her to guide her to turn around and let it stay there. Bull came up to her other side and held her hand. It was perfect.

Once back in her room, it was Bulls turn.

“I’m a big guy, sometimes I like things a little harder than normal. It won’t be always, but we will need a watchword.”

“I agree.” This from Cullen, “On the same note, there will be things I need that will also warrant a watchword.”

“Oh?!” Evie didn’t know if it was an exclamation or a question. For some reason, a scene played in her head with chains and whips and the boys taking turns with her. It aroused her, she clenched her thighs together.

“Cullen,” Bull moaned softly, “look at what your words did to our girl.”

Evie’s eyes snapped up as she looked at them watching her. It was so forceful and only intensified what she had been feeling.

“What was is sweeting?” Cullen asked her softly. “What was it that put you in such a state.”

“Um . . . I don’t . . .” She couldn’t say it. It was too embarrassing.

“Shh, it’s a safe place right now. What about using watchwords enticed you?” His voice, so often commanding was nothing but gentle. Makers bloody arse, why not.

“I guess I was imagining chains and whips and you both taking turns.” Evie was a strong woman, normally so direct, but for some reason, this line of conversation had her blushing like a teenager.

“Shiiiiit.” Bull let out in a moan. She looked at him but quickly had to turn away as she saw him adjusting himself in a tell-tale way.

“Maker’s breath.” Cullen whispered, “and this is something you would be willing to try?” He asked her.

She looked at him with much more surety that earlier. And nodded.

He rushed closer to her and caged her lips with his own. When her eyes opened, she didn’t even realize she had closed them, they met his autumn eyes blown with lust. He trailed his fingers across her jaw gently.

It was then that Bull joined them, eyes dark and searching. He grasped her wrists in his large hands and pulled them behind her while pressing their chests together. He held both of them there with one hand while pushing his thumb into her mouth.

“Suck,” Cullen told her. No, commanded. She could do no less.

“Damn.” From Bull. She started to lick at his fingers. “No sweetheart, only suck. Only what Cullen says.”

She looked between the two men as she complied, and the searing look Cullen gave Bull was full of such intensity and lust.

“Stop.” He said, and Evie couldn’t have continued to save her life. She felt good. Like nothing mattered but what her men wanted. Bull cuddled her to his massive chest and pet her.

“Shhh, you are so good. Such a good girl.” His words made her buzz with pleasure. As he pet her hair, she calmed down from her euphoric feeling. When she sat back and looked at her men, she was in awe once again at how lucky she was.

“Bull?” Cullen asked.

“Yea.” He agreed as though they had a lengthy conversation instead of only one word. He backed away from her and sat where he had been earlier.

Evie started to get a little uncomfortable. She wasn’t sure what had just happened, but she knew it was a big deal, and she knew she wanted it to happen again.

“This is more important than ever now love.” Cullen started. “Your little fantasy that you alluded to, we want that too.” She stared at them. Slightly confused.

“Cullen has a need, that is way more than desire, to be in control. I have the desire to be in control, but I can take direction. However, I prefer being dominant.” Bull explained. Evie thought it made sense, but she needed clarification. She let Bull continue. “So, we need watchwords if something becomes too much.” He paused for a moment and looked at Cullen. “Cullen, I can’t sub for you. I can take the role of Beta, I don’t _need_ to dom with you, but I would like to.”

“Look at our girl, she will be so good. She is enough. I can’t say that I would always be able to share, but I want to,” Cullen looked at Bull with a promise in his eyes, “with you.”

Evie had the barest of thoughts as she watched Bull lunge toward Cullen to hold him in a searing kiss. If they kept getting turned on and distracted during this discussion, they would never get it all out in one sitting.

“Fuck, Cullen. That is so fucking hot, and I would be honored.”

“Now, sit back down in your chair and Maker help me if any of us jump up to grope another again.”

Evie snorted at his concern mirroring her own. “Watchwords, okay. Let’s start there?”

“Yes, one to slow down, one to stop completely. No questions asked. Stop and care. That is what it will mean.”

“Do we all have the same one?” She asked them.

“That would make it easier.” Cullen stated, “it should be something two syllables or less that none of us would cry out normally.”

As the three of them talked about what words to use, she thought about how different Cullen was in a secure situation versus them meeting for the first time. How many unfortunate people gave up after trying to talk to the flustered man? Damn, she was so fucking lucky.

“Really?” Cullen was smiling with surprise and a little mirth. “Pumpkin, and Chartreuse?”

“What?” Bull asked, “Those are shitty colors, and we would never say them normally.”

To be honest, Evie thought that Bull picked those words thinking that she would never go with it. She didn’t think there would be any reason to say them, so she agreed.

“All right then. Limits?” Cullen asked Bull first, which was a good thing considering Evie wasn’t sure what he meant.

“I don’t do blood play or other non-sexual bodily fluids.” He started and Evie laughed. Cullen looked at her and smirked. “What?” Bull asked, “it’s a thing.”

“Really?” Evie asked.

“Yes, it’s not something I’ve ever been into, but some people have kinks involving . . . um . . . fecal matter and urine.”

“Oh.” Evie couldn’t imagine, “Uh, I second that then.”

“Noted.” Again, with Cullen’s sexy smirk.

“So, other limits are nothing hard enough to impede my job the next day, I don’t like name-calling to be honest and punishment isn’t really my thing. Getting it, I mean. I **love** giving it. I don’t mind enough pain to get me there, but I don’t really get off on it.”

“This is good, anything else that you can think of. After all, we can talk more about it later. You can add or retract whatever you want.” Cullen told him.

“Nah, I’m good for now.”

“Okay Evie, I know we will have to explore your limits, so why don’t we just ask you questions, and you can tell us whether you’re willing to try it or if you are not up for the idea at all.”

“Um, that sounds good.” This was new territory for her. She had fantasies, of course, every hot-blooded woman had them, but sometimes fantasy needed to stay just that.

“Are you up for restraints?” From Bull

“Mmm, yes.” That was an easy one.

“We will have to break that down slowly. Hands only, arms and legs, total binding?” Cullen asked.

“I don’t know, I’m willing to try anything.”

“Okay. Spanking?” Cullen asked.

Evie nodded.

“What about tools like crops, or soft whips?” Bull added.

Evie felt her mouth go dry, “I don’t think I want to truly hurt, but a little sting would be good. I think.”

“Hey baby, it’s okay.” Cullen slid close to her and just held her gently. He kissed the top of her head before saying. “We wouldn’t do those things all the time. We are just wanting boundaries.”

Evie didn’t realize how tense she was until she relaxed. “Okay, can you tell me more about your control needs then?”

“Of course, love.” He kissed the top of her head before easing back again. “I will tell you to do something and you will do it, no questions asked. You can say either of your watchwords. If you say pumpkin, you can ask questions and we can resume. If you say chartreuse, we will stop and care for you.”

Evie giggled just a bit at the way Cullen rolled his eyes when saying the watchwords.

“If you don’t say your words and you don’t follow my directives, you will be punished. The severity will be determined by your actions.”

Evie looked at Bull, who was watching them intently, then back to Cullen. “What kind of punishments.”

“Perhaps a spanking, or orgasm denial. Nothing detrimental. But I don’t play games with punishments.”

“What do you mean?”

“He means that you shouldn’t do something naughty just to get a spanking. If you want to be spanked ask for it, if you want to have your release controlled, ask for it. Punishment is punishment. It’s not intended to be anything else.” Bull answered and Cullen nodded.

“Ok.” Evie stumbled a little. Her body was on fire. Her imagination filled in many blanks for her. Most erotic and enticing, some not so much.

“Anal?” Bull asked with a hopeful note in his voice.

“Abso-fucking-lutely willing to try. I would love to have you both inside me.”

“Maker . . .” “Fuuuck . . .” Their responses emboldened her.

“Is there anything else, because I am beyond wet and ready.”

“That’s enough for now, right Cullen? We can always talk later as stuff comes up.” Bull was hopeful and almost pleading.

“Damn, yes. It’s enough for now.”

With that Bull picked Evie up off the couch and carried her to the bedroom. He looked behind him and asked Cullen.

“How do you want her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commander/Commanding Cullen is so freaking HAWT! :D


	42. At Last :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get HAWT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited that I hit 150 kudos. Thank you all so much for loving my story and commenting on my works. I love hearing from you and I love that you love it.

Evie was beyond excited, she was already wet and looking forward to actual penetration. Not that she didn’t want them in her mouth too. She knew there was time, that over time she would experience everything. But she wanted.

She wanted for Cullen and Bull to release their spend in her mouth. She wanted to be tied down and covered in their cum. She wanted to have them to penetrate her together. She wanted to watch as they pleasured each other. She wanted, oh she wanted.

She vaguely heard Cullen tell Bull to start undressing her. He leaned over to kiss her gently, her discomfort from this morning was quiet as Bull kissed all the new flesh he exposed. He removed her top and kissed her collar bone, and where her neck met her shoulder.

Apparently, Cullen was done watching and lay on her other side. He trailed his fingers along her skin, causing her to shiver and her skin to tighten. As Bull's mouth made love to her neck, Cullen kissed lower. His stubble was gently caressing and teasing as his lips kissed so gently it was more like little presses in a trail to her abdomen.

When he reached it and gave the skin just above her pants waist a nip, her muscles contracted and made her body shudder. Her reaction caused Bull to stop in his ministrations to see what their lover was doing to cause it.

Her eyes, half-lidded, closed completely at watching her large lover slide further down the bed to caress and nuzzle Cullen’s throat. It was so erotic, and she reveled in it.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart.” It was gentle, but there was no mistaking the command in Cullen’s voice. She hastened to obey.

“Good girl. Keep them open for us.” She preened at the praise. She felt silly, for something so innocuous to cause such a reaction in her. But, Maker, did she want to give this man what he needed. She wanted to be good for him, she wanted to be what he needed, she needed to give him what he needed.

Her thoughts, for now, where her own as she watched them both slowly remove her bottoms. Bull hissed.

“You naughty little thing,” his voice was even deeper and more growly than usual, “Where are your panties?”

Cullen chuckled at her answer.

“In the drawer, where they belong.”

“Hmm, so naughty. What do you think Cullen?” Bull let his fingers trail in Cullen’s hair which had started to curl.

“I happen to love lacy little small clothes.” He leaned closer to her and took a deep breath, “You smell so good sweetheart if I pet you, will you be wet for us?”

Evie just moaned. She knew she was wet, she knew they could smell it, she knew that there was a tell-tale spot inside her pants.

“I asked you a question Evie, don’t make me repeat myself.” Cullen's voice came out in little more than a growl.

“Yes, Cullen. I’m so wet.” She felt buzzed at the power she felt when she granted him his request.

“Keep count Bull.” Cullen ordered.

“One.” Bull simply stated.

Evie didn’t know what that meant but she couldn’t think about it as her entrance was gently invaded. Testing her claim, confirming how wet she was. Her moan sounded wanton, which was perfectly apt because right now, she just wanted to abandon everything that wasn’t these two men worshiping her.

They kissed her body, they grazed her skin with teeth and nails and lips. She reached for her boys, wanting to feel them under her fingers. She brushed against the hard flesh of their arms, the muscled plains of abdomen, the soft hair on Cullen’s brow, the slick skin of Bull’s.

They were all naked now. Touching skin to skin, petting, playing and exploring. She reached for their hardness, her hands desperately wanting to hold them.

“Not yet.” Cullen said. “We want you to focus on your own pleasure.”

She whimpered at the denial but acquiesced.

“Let us worship you.” Bull whispered in what Evie dubbed his bedroom voice. He grasped her wrists and pressed them to the top of the pillow above her head.

The loss of connection between her lower lips had her whimpering at the loss. It was soon rectified by her men nuzzling at her breasts. It wasn’t coordinated, it was erratic. Each nipple and breast were being stimulated in entirely different ways. The feeling was exquisite torture. There was no way for her to know what was coming. She moaned loudly as she moved to try and take her men in hand once more.

“Evelyn.” A soft growling warning from Cullen and she remembered.

“Two.” From Bull.

“I’m sorry, oh maker, I’m sorry. I forgot, I just wanted to touch you.” She failed, she let him down. For a moment all the deliciously tortuous feelings from a moment ago were gone. Gone were the mouths and fingers plucking at her nipples, gone was the warmth of their bodies. No, she didn’t mean it, she didn’t want them to stop. “I’m sorry, I’ll do better.” She looked at Cullen and Bull pleading with them.

“Hey, now love. It’s alright.” Cullen whispered to her as the men moved closer to her and cuddled. They pet her and held her and it felt so good. “Now, tell us what’s wrong.”

“I don’t . . .” She almost hiccupped in her grief. This was stupid, she didn’t know why she was feeling so detrimental at the thought of . . . “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Oh, sweetheart, that isn’t possible. You are wonderful . . . exquisite . . . and beautiful” he kissed her sweetly between his words. “you are such a good girl.”

At those words, she felt reborn, she wasn’t disappointing him.

“You are learning love, it’s okay. Thank you for telling us.”

“We should reward her, hmmm?” Bull asked.

“Yes, let’s take the edge off.”

Evie watched as her men shared a silent communication. Then Bull moved slowly down the bed.

“Spread your legs for him sweeting.” It happened before she even had a conscious thought to do so. “Good girl, you’re so good for us love.”

The blissed-out feeling she was falling into earlier, came back in full force. She felt so free, all she had to do was what she was told and revel in the feeling. For once she didn’t need to think about what to do or when to do it. She would be good for them, she would give them what they needed and trust that they would give her what she wanted. She didn’t need to analyze her thoughts, but if she was going to, there was no possible way of doing so when Bull's tongue and fingers invaded her kitty.

“Yes, oh Bull, yes.”

He was relentless. There was no gentle easing her into an orgasm. He ripped it from her. She came so hard it almost hurt. She felt a splash of liquid release from her onto his face.

“Shit, Evie. Fuck you taste so good. Cullen, taste this, she just squirted all over my face.”

Evie was still in her post-coital bliss as she watched Cullen feasting from Bull's mouth. A new pulse of wet saturated her at the sight.

“Oh, darling. You are full of delicious surprises.” Cullen looked at her with such intensity, she had to look away. “Now, none of that. Don’t turn away from us.”

“Three.”

Evie looked back up to her lovers, still wrapped in each other over her body.

“There you are. So good.”

“Cullen, Bull, please.” Evie had never begged in her life, or if she had it was nothing to this. She _needed_.

“Please what, my love?” Cullen asked her.

“Fuck me.” Was all she could say.

Bull growled. He looked to Cullen, who groaned.

“Not yet.” He said and Evie whimpered. “Shh, we’ll take care of you, love.” He gave her small kisses and trailed his lips down her throat. Before he got to her breasts, he looked over his shoulder. “Bull, prepare me.”

“Fuck . . . Yes.” Evie saw Bull’s erect cock twitch at the thought. Her own quim quivered as well. She subtly pointed Bull in the direction of the lube and condoms that she had put at the bedside earlier in the day.

Cullen was back to her breasts. He plucked at one nipple with his fingers, the other, he flicked with his tongue. She couldn’t help herself her eyes started to close in pleasure.

“Eyes.” Cullen commanded. She opened them without hesitation. And Maker, she was glad she did. She was able to watch Bull take his place behind their blonde god, she knew he had his fingers lubed up for him and couldn’t wait to watch the look on both their faces as he obeyed Cullen to prepare him. She wanted to watch honey eyes at the penetration. She couldn’t imagine anything hotter.

She was wrong. As Cullen slowly kissed down her abdomen once more, never breaking eye contact, she saw Bull bend and draw his tongue between his cheeks.

“Bull,” Cullen gasped, “holy Maker.”

Cullen got distracted but Evie didn’t care. She watched him grasp his arse apart to give his entrance the full dedication of his mouth. She was entranced by the sight and by the sounds. It was wet and dirty and she heard the slurp of saliva as Bull opened their lover up with his mouth.

It seemed Cullen got his head back and renewed on her with a vengeance. He skipped the slow teasing kisses and trailed all the way to her dripping folds. One large hand grabbed her whole cunny as he sucked viciously at her clit. Evie couldn’t help herself, she shouted in wordless extasy. His hand was moving, pulling at her everything, as his mouth had to come up to let off a groan of his own. She looked back, Bull was staring at her, his fingers finally inside. One had, she could see, was gently stroking himself as he plied Cullen with more lube and, at Cullen’s gasp, more fingers.   

Shit, she wasn’t going to last. Just watching what her lovers were doing to each other added to the feel of Cullen’s hand jacking off her cunny, she was going to . . . “Maker, I’m going to . . .” She screamed her orgasm to the ceiling. She desperately wanted to hold onto Cullen, to anything, but she refused. She held her hands where she was told, but it was so hard.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Cullen was panting slightly himself, but both of her lovers were looking at her in awe. “You were so good. So good for us. Do you want to touch us now?”

“Maker, yes, please.” She had tears in her eyes, she wasn’t sure why, but it was incredibly emotional for her. But that was a question, not permission. She closed her eyes tight to prevent the tears from forming.

“Four.” Her eyes snapped open. Andraste, that was what Bull had been counting. At the look in her eyes, both men raced to her side.

“Touch us,” Cullen finally released her.

Her relief was palpable. She wished she had more hands so she could touch more of her boys. One hand was sliding through Cullen’s hair and down his neck. The other was grazing over Bull's massive shoulders.

“Thank you, thank you. Was so good. Needed this so bad.” She knew she was rambling but didn’t truly care. “Please, please, I need you in me so much. I need it, please.”

“You have it.” Cullen reached for Bull to hand him a condom. Evie watched as he tore the packet with his teeth and slid it over himself. The eye contact that Cullen insisted on was so intense. He let her body sheath his cock in one full trust.

“Shit, Maker, so fucking good.” She couldn’t think, he wasn’t moving, she needed him to move. “Please Cullen, please.”

“Evelyn, eyes.” His voice wasn’t angry, but there was no argument. She hadn’t even realized she closed them.

“Five.” Shit.

“If you close your eyes again, I will stop. Do you understand?” Cullen’s gaze penetrated her very soul.

“I’m sorry, I’m trying. I won’t close them again.” She was starting to panic again.

“It’s alright love, this is new. I know you're trying.” Cullen took a deep breath. “But I need your eyes on mine or Bull’s, okay.”

“Yes, please, yes. I can do it. I _will_ do it.”

“Oh, sweeting. You are so good.” Cullen whispered to her.

“Such a good girl.” Bull praised her.

Damn, she could do this, she wanted to do anything to make them proud of her. She would do it.

Cullen started to move within her, and it tried her resolve. It felt so good. As amazing as her orgasm was just with oral, she couldn’t wait to come with his large girth in her. She wanted to throb around his thick cock inside. She started whimpering.

“Bull, Maker, I need you inside me.”

“Are you ready for me, Cullen?”

“Yes, fuck yes.”

Evie was so glad to have her eyes open as she watched the ecstasy on Cullen’s face as Bull slid in slowly behind him. Damn, it was so fucking hot. Next time she wanted to be able to watch.

She didn’t even care as Cullen stopped moving inside her. She watched his eyes and then Bulls. It was overwhelming that she got to witness their first time together. They had wanted one another for a while. She knew it, and it was sexy as fuck to see.

Her men were groaning at the feeling, her pussy throbbed at the image it made.

“Oh, Evie.” Cullen moaned. “Bull, fuck me into her. Fuck us hard. Help me make her come.”

“Cullen, fuck.”

Then he started to move. He was slow at first, but hard. Each thrust went from Bull through Cullen and into her wet kitty. She was going to come so fucking hard. She was already on the edge.

“Oh, oh . . .” She couldn’t even moan. Her mouth, she knew, was open wide in a wordless and silent scream, she had tears flowing down her cheeks, but she would not close her eyes.

“Un, good girl. So good, oh, for us.” Cullen was losing all thoughts himself as Bull picked up the pace. She was in a blissful state and loved watching her men please each other. She was hypersensitive though and she knew that she wasn’t done for the night.

She watched as bull started pounding into Cullen in earnest. Sweat was trailing down his face as he stared into Evie’s eyes. Cullen’s gaze was just as intense as he started getting louder in his expression of his pleasure.

Maker, Bull was fucking both of them. Each of his thrusts into Cullen moved him into her. It was the best sexual experience of her life.

Just then Cullen locked eyes with her in the most forceful way.

“Come, for us Evie.”

She couldn’t deny him. She screamed so loud and so long as she came, her inner muscles clenching around Cullen’s shaft so hard that he was next.

“Shit, yes, Maker, Bull.” He gasped out.

Bull was the last. “Fuck, yes. Ungh.”

Bull collapsed to the side of Cullen, pulling him down to Evie's side.

“Damn.” That was all she could say.


	43. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Felix go under the knife. 
> 
> Hmm . . . who do you think the doctor is?

Evie didn’t know what to feel.

It was surgery day.

Her men left last night with kisses and good wishes for her brother. They had plans for tomorrow. Today was all for Felix and Max.

Evie also knew she would be Dorians rock.

The Alexius house was set up in a way that would allow both men to recover at home. Gereon had hired a nurse to come and take care of them for the next week. She knew she didn’t have to worry about a thing.

She would hold Dorians and Gereons hand during surgery. She would make meals, and jokes and help them laugh.

The surgery was commonplace, but not without risk.

As they sat in the waiting room, by choice, not necessity, she couldn’t help but think back to her night. After her sexual high, Bull and Cullen were so sweet.

“I don’t know why I want to cry?” She had told them.

“It’s normal after such an intense encounter.” Cullen tried to explain.

“What do you mean? I’ve had great sex before and it hadn’t left me like this.”

“Try to think about what you are feeling other than overwhelmed.” Bull prompted her.

She really did have to think about it. She was overwhelmed, but why? What was it that prompted this reaction? What was it that overwhelmed her?

She had no worries, nothing to make her feel emotional. She didn’t have to think, all she had to do was feel. She felt safe, she felt free.

Maker, that was it. For the first time in her life. She was safe.

Safe in the arms of her lovers. She knew that she wanted to please them and that was the only thing she wanted to concentrate on. Her own pleasure was a direct result of pleasing them. She gasped.

“I was safe . . . I was free.” Her tears started anew. “I have never felt like that before.”

Bull held her close, Cullen kissed her gently.

“Oh, my sweet Evie. You have had the world on your shoulders for too long. You needed to feel safe, so we could set you free.” Bull stroked her hair as she sobbed. They held her, pet her, let her know how good she was.

“You are meant to let go. You are meant to submit. Sweetheart, I thank the Maker, because you were meant for us.” Cullen pulled her tighter into their arms.

The moment was strong and beautiful and almost meant more than if they had proclaimed their undying love. She had been told ‘I love you’ before and it wasn’t the same as this heart-wrenching moment between her and her men.

Today, though, was about the other men in her life. Max really was the best man in her life. He always had been. Through proxy, Dorian was also really important. Even if he hadn’t been with her brother, he was the best girlfriend she ever had.

She loved his wit and charm. She loved his vivacity and tenacity. She loved his ability to wear his arrogance like armor as well as his capacity to bear his soul. She had never had a friend quite like him, and if she searched the entire verse, she didn’t think she ever would.

Then there was Felix, friend by chance, brother by choice. He was a few years older than Hesbeth, but if she ever had a younger sibling, Evie was sure this is what it would feel like. She just felt so protective of him. He seemed vulnerable because of how sweet he was.

Evie couldn’t wait for him to be well again. She wanted to take him out on the town. Introduce him to Bull and his chargers, knowing that he would be a great like-minded individual.

She looked up from where she sat in the waiting room. Dorian was pacing in front of her, Gereon was sitting next to her, he held her hand in his.

“Why is it taking so long?” Dorian asked for the umpteenth time. “They said three hours.” He stopped in front of her. “It’s been three hours and seventeen minutes.”

“Sit down Dorian,” Alexius called to him softly, “even if the surgery is complete, they will want to monitor the situation for a while before talking to the family.”

“It’s going to be fine, luv.” Evie told him, “come sit down with me. I can pet your arm and you can pet my hair. We’ll comfort each other.”

Dorian did as he was told but it wasn’t long before he stood up again.

“You just don’t understand what I’m going through.” He paused as he tried to find the right words. “You have a son, and you have a brother. Each in surgery, each at risk.” He took a deep breath. “But I have a lover **and** a brother. Both mean more to me than you could imagine.”

He sat down then. He was a little shaky but seemed to be doing okay. Evie slowly rubbed circles on his back. She let him count his breaths, he gained his composure.

“Sorry about that, a mite overwhelmed at the moment.” He appeared to shake it off, but Evie knew better.

“You’ll have to do better than that.” She told him. “You are **allowed** to worry, you’re **allowed** to fret. It is natural and totally okay for you to think of every worst-case scenario if you want.” She took a deep breath. “The important thing is to know that we are here for you.”

Evie looked at Gereon, the man who was fast becoming closer to her than her father ever was.

“I am here for both of you.”

Hands were clasped together, they bonded over shared fear and trepidation. They bonded over mutual hope.

For a moment she felt like she truly had a family, that she was home.

“Mr. Alexius? Ms. Trevelyan?” A doctor stood before them in blue scrubs. His hair was a mix between strawberry and wheat blonde. He had it pulled back in a classy queue and he had such kind eyes. He was handsome but looked tired. At their nods, he continued. “I am Dr. Anders . . .” before he could continue, Dorian stood up.

“How did the surgery go? Are they going to be okay? Were there any complications?”

“Dorian, shhh. Let him speak sweetheart.” Evie shushed him quietly.

Dr. Anders continued with a soft smile on his lips. “Before I answer any of your very good questions, how are you related to the patients?”

“Felix is my brother, and Max is my boyfriend.”

“Ah, I understand.” He paused, seemingly for dramatic effect. The knowing grin on his face confirmed her suspicion. Ooh, Evie liked this doctor, he had sass. “The surgery went as well as these things ever go. They are both in recovery and should remain under for the next 30 minutes or so. Then they will both be in the recovery phase where they will be delightfully doped up on medication. That is the time to film them for blackmail purposes.” He chuckled at his own joke and Evie let out a rather unladylike guffaw.

“I think I like you, Dr. Anders.” Evie told him, “It’s nice to see someone who can take their work seriously without being too serious.” She grinned.

“Just Anders, please, and I let my husband be serious enough for the both of us.” Evie chuckled to himself. She wasn’t flirting with him, but it happened a lot that people thought she was.

“Anders then, thank you. I’m Evie. So, everything was routine then?”

“Yes, I understand they are to recover at home?”

“That’s correct, I have hired a nurse to be in charge of their recovery for the first week, with the option of her staying on longer.”

“That’s good. Recovery will probably be easier for Felix during recovery than Max.”

“Oh? Why is that?” Evie asked Anders.

“Max is much more used to being physically active. Felix is a scholar, Max is a police officer. It will be hard to prevent him from doing too much too soon.”

“Ah, now that is something I can take on. I refuse to let his recovery put at risk because he is bored.” Dorian announced.

“Good, do you know what you are getting yourself into Mr. Alexius?” Ander asked Dorian. Assuming his last name was the same as Felix’s because, well the whole brother thing. No one bothered to correct him.

“Dorian, please. And I am not sure, what should I expect?”

“Has he been bedridden before?”

“Only by choice.” Dorian murmured and smirked. Evie gave a little snort and Anders laughed out loud.

“Once, when he was a teenager. Broken leg. He was an arse. Called me horrible names for not helping him sneak out. That kind of thing.” Evie told them.

“Ahh, that is a concern, Dorian. He will unintentionally hurt you with his words and actions because of pain, frustration, or both.” Gereon told him.

“I see.” Dorian sighed. “There’s nothing to be done for it I suppose. Between the three of us, we will make sure he takes it easy.”

“I am sure Chief Rutherford will also make sure he is not taking unnecessary risks.”

“Ah, Max is in Cullen’s district?” Anders asked.

“How do you know Cullen?” Evie asked him, curious.

“I was a simple EMT for the academy when he was going through training. That’s how we met.”

“Small world.” Evie smiled at him.

“Yes, well Mr. Alexius is correct. If he doesn’t toe the line, Cullen will be over at a moments notice to take him to task.”

“Excuse me, but if you are finished with the doctor here, he has been working for twelve hours straight and needs to come home.”

“Fenris, _kleiner_.” (love) Anders looked shocked, then looked to Evie, “I apologize, he isn’t normally so rude as to interrupt.”

“That’s quite all right,” Evie turned to the newcomer. Damn, he was beautiful. His hair was silky and pure white, silver. He had large luminous green eyes that were currently filled with concern. His skin belayed he was from exotic places. And he had the most beautiful white tattoos scrolling down his chin and over his arms. He had a strong aquiline nose and a proud bearing. “Wow, is it offensive if I say Anders is a lucky man?” Evie slapped her hand over her mouth, “I am so sorry, it's just that you are truly beautiful and should belong on the cover of a magazine.” Well shit, she was just full of charm and grace. Fenris just chuckled.

“I am not offended, though if you had said that to me years ago, I probably would have ripped your heart out.”

Now it was Evie's turn to laugh. “Ooh, I like him too.” Evie thumbed in Fenris’ direction while talking to Dorian.

 _“Wow, hoc est delectamentum. Memento quod sumus bellum.”_ (Wow, he is delicious. But remember why we are here my lovely.) Dorian reminded me in his home language.

 _“Eam iam diu quoniam ego quasi lumen aliquod probitatis meam in regionem suam. Et es tu?”_ (It has been a long time since I have met someone from my homeland. And you are?) Fenris’ voice was growly and deep. Evie shivered. If he wasn’t already married and she wasn’t already in it deep with not one but two men . . . Mmm.

“Ah, you two can reminisce later, Dorian. For now, I would like to quickly finish our conversation about Max and Felix with the good doctor.”

“Oh, has he been being good.” Fenris’ tone wasn’t hard to interpret, and if it was the raised eyebrow and smirk he gave his husband would have done it.

 _“Maker Fenris, nicht hier. Ich arbeite Liebling.”_ (Maker Fenris, not here. I’m working love.)

Evie wasn’t sure she should intrude on the moment, didn’t let them know she understood Anderfels.

 _“Komm nach Hause und wir werden sehen, wie gut ich mich um dich kümmern kann.”_ (Come home and we will see how good I can make you be.)

Anders coughed into his hand. “Yes, well. Like I was saying, no strenuous activity for four weeks at the very least, then light activity only for the next two.”

“What about sex?” Dorian asked unabashedly.

“Mild sexual activity after two weeks, nothing too vigorous. Handjobs, oral, that sort of thing. The surgery site will be sore for quite a while so be gentle with it.”

 _“Wenn du jemals hier rauskommen, blas ich dir einen.”_ (If you ever get out of here, I will give you oral.)

“Fenris you are being rude speaking in a language no one else understands.” He addressed his husband, a little red, then turned to look at the group, “I apologize on his behalf, but we have an agreement that I am no longer allowed to work more than twelve hours in a row.”

“I understand that _. Es ist schön, dass sie jemanden haben, der sich so gut um sie kümmert.”_ (It’s good that you have someone to take such good care of you.) Evie grinned as she spoke. She couldn’t help herself. It was totally worth it when Anders turned beat red and Fenris looked her directly in the eye and smirked. “Thank you doctor. Viel Spaß bei der mündlichen Nachbesprechung _.”_ (Enjoy being a good boy.)

This time Anders and Fenris just laughed. “I will. And good evening to you too.”

She watched them walk off.

“What was that all about?” Dorian asked her.

“I’ll tell you later. I promise.” The way she said it, said it all.

“Ooh, was it naughty?”

“Enough you two. Let’s go look in on our boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Fenders, so much!!


	44. Enter Halward Pavus (Arse-Face)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie is going to be such a kick arse bitch.
> 
> So much more plot than porn. 
> 
> But it is really good poirn :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this fic is getting really long. I decided to separate Ostwick shinanigans from Skyhold. So if you want to see what Hesbeth is up to you can read it here. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242714/chapters/43163678

For a while we just stood there listening to Felix and Max talking, so doped up that they didn’t really know what they were saying.

“I just love him so much, you know. I think I would have died of loneliness if we didn’t meet.”

“I know, I love you. I hope you know that. I have so much more to look forward to now.”

“You’re so amazing man. I think that if you weren’t straight and I didn’t have the best one in the world already. . . what . . .”

“The first thing I am going to do is find me some easy pussy . . . Maker, I can’t just say that. Why did I say that? It’s so rude and degrading.”

“Pussy is such a funny word.”

“But what I really want is a woman. You’re right, pussy is a funny word. Puuussssyyyy . . . I think it’s because it starts with a ‘P’ . . . p . . . p . . . pussy.”

Max giggled and we all stood there not wanting to say a word. Evie noticed Dorian secretly get out his phone to take Anders suggestion and video it.

“It’s funnier when you say it. You’re so proper with your dia . . . diel . . . you know, with your words.”

“I haven’t had sex in so long . . . But I want to find your sister.”

Evie tried so hard not to snicker and Gereon looked at her, his eyes full of laughter.

“What?! My sister already has two men . . . Damn that would be hot. I could only imagine me and Dorian and some hot little twink . . . wow. Just for a night though. I don’t want to share his perfection. He’s mine!”

“Yeah, but someone like her . . . what’s a twink? Not your sister, she too much like my sister already. That would be weird. But someone beautiful and caring and genuine, but just a little naughty. Don’t you think . . . hey Dorian.”

Finally, they were noticed, the boys weren’t ashamed of the conversation they were having. Didn’t even realize what they were saying truly.

“Evie, I think Felix might want to explore your pussy. Wait, I think it’s Dorian. Nope, he doesn’t have a pussy. That’d be so weird, and he’s not weird, he’s perfect.” Max tried unsuccessfully to whisper, “I love him you know. And his cock tastes soooo good. Mmm-mmm.”

“Well, that’s enough of that.” Dorian was blushing.

“What’s a twink?” Felix asked again, not having caught up to the current point of the conversation. “Eeeevviiiieeee . . . Do you know someone like you who isn’t you? Maybe a blonde? I think I like blondes.”

“Maker, you guys are so adorable.” Evie chuckled and Gereon was in full blown laughter behind them.

“How are you feeling son?”

“Soooo good, I’m pretty sure it’s the drugs. Well I know it’s the drugs. The effects will last about an hour, and then I will hurt a lot. That’s going to be . . . Kaffas.”

“I’m good, I’m feeling sooo good. Maker I love you Dorian. Come ‘ere and kiss me before I die of thirst.”

“Oh, Amatus. I can’t wait to show you this video.”

Dorian switched his phone off and leaned over his lover to kiss him softly on his lips. Max had other ideas. Even with the medication he was strong and pulled Dorian closer to him tightly, not letting him go as he plundered his mouth. Evie chuckled as his heart monitor started beeping loudly. A nurse rushed in, in a state of panic.

“Oh,” She paused with her mouth open, “you can’t, um, you need. Oh bother. Stop kissing, his elevated heart rate isn’t good right now.”

Evie pulled Dorian up and the whole room was laughing. It was a good day.

“It won’t happen again miss.” Gereon told her. “Now I believe there is a nurse Merrill who was supposed to meet us here. She is going to help us get these two to the recovery suit at my home.”

Evie watched as Gereon escorted her out to find the lady who was going to take care of the boys over the next few weeks.

Once they all got situated, it took just over an hour to get them men set up at home. They were starting to feel it now.

They were both attached to morphine pumps, and all sorts of monitors. They were exhausted and the nurse, Dorian, and Evie convinced them to sleep. Though the latter couldn’t wait to show them their doped up video.

Evie was just about to open a book when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” She called to no one in particular.

She was surprised when she opened the door. His face was familiar, but his dress was not. He was wearing black slacks with a white shirt and tie. He had a name badge and a small black book. He looked just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

“Krem?” Evie was shocked. “Um . . . are you proselytizing?”

“Well shit, Evie. Do me a favor and smile and let me in so I can explain.”

Evie did. Once they were inside the house. She turned to look at him.

“So, what’s going on?”

“Well here’s the thing. I’m here for work. I’m supposed to scout this address and learn who is staying here.”

“Really? Why?”

“This is going to be complicated. I need to call Bull to see what I can say.”

“Okkayy?” Evie still didn’t know what to make of it, but she trusted him. “Why don’t you have a seat.” She pointed to a sitting room just off the foyer. “Do you want a drink?”

“Maker I could go for a gin.”

“Aren’t you working?”

“Yep, don’t care and neither does the chief. Not when things go tits up like this.”

Evie got him his drink and eavesdropped on his conversation with Bull. It was one sided, but she got the gist of it.

“Heya Chief.

Yeah, I am.

Evie is here.

Yes, your Evie.

Don’t know.

I want to know what I can tell her.

I’m not going to interrogate your lady.

Okay okay, it’s just questions.

If you’re going to come over here, then you can ask her.

Yeah, he is still watching the house.

Just be a plumber.

He’s too rich to notice.

Yep, I’ll stay here.”

“So, Bull is on his way, he wants you to ask me what I’m doing here, he doesn’t want to tell you anything until he knows because he doesn’t want to piss off his client who is, in fact, watching the house.”

“Well, shit you’re good.”

Evie just shrugged.

She told him how her and her brother met Dorian and then through him, the Alexius’s. She told him about the surgery and why they were staying at the house.

“Damn, chief isn’t going to like this. Not one bit.”

“Come on, let’s go play a game while we wait for him. Will it look weird to the client if you don’t leave.”

“Nah, I probably have twenty more minutes or so before I convince you to convert.” Krem was grinning. “This is one of my favorite costumes. I love the irony.”

Evie laughed on their way to the game room. “I can imagine.”

It wasn’t much longer before Bull arrived. He was looking delicious in a white tank top and jeans, a tool belt around his hips.

“Someone call a plumber?” He smirked at her.

“Well, this is now one of my top fantasies that we will have to explore at a later date.”

Once the door was closed Bull gave her a sweet kiss. She put her hand on his chest to stop more from happening.

“Explain.”

“Let’s sit.” He sighed and looked at Krem, “You best get out of here. He’s still watching.”

Evie sat and looked at him. She watched Krem leave out of the corner of her eye.

“Who is Dorian?”

“Dorian? Max’s boyfriend.”

“Shit.” Bull rubbed at his face. “It looks like his father hired me to tail him. Pretty sure he wants me to get enough dirt on him to force him to go home.”

“And that fucker is out there watching the house.”

“Yep.” Bull emphasized the p.

Evie had a thousand thoughts go through her head. She wanted to charge out there and strangle him. But she wouldn’t, she was going to force his hand, she was going to take that bastard down.

She got an evil smile on her face.

“Evie?” Bull asked cautiously, “What are you going to do?”

“What I do best.” She sat in his lap, “don’t worry about it. I am very good.”

“Mmm, I know you are.” He kissed her harder, “Such a good girl.”

The words were enough to make her shiver.

“Well, I do hope I am not interrupting anything.” Dorian sauntered in. Evie stood up, pulling Bull up with her.

“Dorian, this is Bull. Bull, Dorian.”

“Ahh, so this is the decadent dark chocolate I’ve heard so much about.”

“Hah, that one’s new.” He put his hand out and shook Dorians. “So, how is Max after surgery. He do anything stupid?”

They were rolling as Dorian played the video for him a second time.

“Good to meet you big guy, but I best be going.” Bull turned to Evie, “Do what you will, just don’t get in trouble. And tell the family whatever you need to.”

“Thank you Bull.”

She saw him out, glad his words were cryptic. She didn’t plan on telling the family anything. Dorian left to go back to sitting in the recovery suite, and Evie called her other boyfriend.

“Cullen, there is a man in a parked car across from the house. He has been sitting out there since we got back from the hospital. I am concerned that he is casing the place?”

Cullen would send a car out. No, she didn’t need him to come over. Max was good. She couldn’t wait to see him tomorrow too.

Evie glared out the window, safely hidden by the curtains, as a police car came up to the dark car with tinted windows. They asked the driver and passenger in the back to come out.

It looked like there was a little bit of arguing, she saw one of the officers put his hand on his gun belt before the man in the back came out.

The man previously only known to her by reputation, Halward Pavus, was flustered, not used to being unknown.

One of the officers took his ID back to the car, running it to find out who he was. The other kept him talking. What was he doing sitting outside of the house? Etc. etc.

She smiled in triumph as he got back in the car with his tail between his legs. It drove off.

“Has Halward finally left then?”

Evie spun around to see Gereon behind her.

“You knew.”

“I knew.” He sighed, sounding so fatigued. “This is the third time I have seen him stalking this house. I haven’t said anything because I don’t know how to fix this.”

“Gereon,” she said, and he finally looked at her, “ **I do!** ”

 


	45. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POV's. Mostly plot advancement and a little fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to move things along, but I realized how quickly this fic is growing its own legs. Seriously it is walking all over me. 
> 
> That and happy is a little harder to write right now because my older brother committed suicide three weeks ago.

Bull didn’t know what the fuck he was going to do. He hoped Evie had a good plan and was willing to share it with him. For now, he was going to do what he was paid to do. He knew who owned the residence and could pass that much on to his client. He could probably tell him that the son had just had surgery.

Shit, he didn’t want to say anything without talking to Max. Even if he wasn’t seeing Evie, there was no way he would do anything to hurt Max and his boyfriend. So, if he told the ‘vint’ the truth, that he was friends with the guy his son was shacking up with, he would inevitably not get paid, and someone else would delve into their business. Not cool, not gonna’ happen.

So, he was going to have to feed him some form of information. Shit, shit, shit. He had to talk to Evie and Cullen, and Max too. Damn, he just had surgery. Fuck, shit, balls. Once more he hoped that Evie had a solid plan.

Thank fuck it was the weekend and he had time to figure it out before seeing “Mr. Therastes” aka Mr. Pavus, on Monday.

Bull always thought he could compartmentalize really well, but he realized that things had never meant so much to him before. Damn, he couldn’t let it go. He wanted to, he wanted to start thinking about his other clients, he wanted to be able to hand out paychecks like he did every Friday. But all he could think about was how his client could hurt the people he lo. . . FUCK!

He couldn’t admit it, not yet, not even to himself. Shit. Nope. He was done for the day. Couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t move past whatever this was. Yeah, he cared about Max and Evie and Cullen. They were important people. He cared about a lot of people.

What he needed was a distraction.

Son of a Bitch, right when he needed it, his phone rang. He didn’t even look at who was calling.

“This is Bull, s’up?”

“Bull, it’s Beth. I need a favor.”

 

***

 

Cullen was still a little worried about Evie. She had called to say someone was stalking the place and he desperately wanted to go instead of sending a car. He knew she could take care of herself, but he couldn’t help it.

He paced in his office. He even called Cass. She told him in no circumstances to try and be ‘the hero’ if he had respect for the female part of his triumvirate. He knew Evie was strong, he knew that she would have told him if she needed more, and he was determined to leave things be. But when the patrol he sent in came back to the station, he couldn’t help but call them in.

“What’s up chief?” the newer of the two asked.

“I want to know everything that happened with the car that I sent you to investigate.”

“No problem, it was no big deal.” He replied. Then the senior one interjected.

“I disagree.” She stated.

“Oh, what do you mean.”

“The rookie here thinks it was no big deal because of what happened, but it’s more about what could have happened.”

“Tell me.” Cullen commanded.

The senior officer told him that they pulled up to a car with tinted windows in the back. They could see movement in the back, so they knew after the driver came out that someone else was in there. They asked for the unknown to come out of the car. He had refused. It made the driver nervous. He had kept looking over his shoulder.

“I asked him if there was anything, he wanted to tell us, and it was the strangest thing.”

“Go on,” Cullen said at the pause.

“Well, I could tell he wanted to but he said that he wasn’t at liberty to say anything to the local law enforcement.”

“Is that when you decided to rest your hand on your gun?” The rookie asked.

“Yes, it doesn’t matter how peaceful people are being. If they aren’t willing to tell you who they are, and they don’t have a really good reason not to, you should always be suspect.” Cullen was proud when the senior officer took the time to explain. “Everyone, even the innocent, will try to hide things. But it is better to proceed with caution and be safe than to assume they are harmless and end up with a bullet in you.”

“But he was fine. It was just a . . . senator?” From the rookie.

“A magister, the same thing in Tevinter, but what if he were a drug lord or something like that?”

“Then he wouldn’t have been a very smart one to be lurking around the Chief’s girlfriends’ home.”

Cullen blushed at that. Maker’s breath he had nothing to be ashamed of, but it was a little disconcerting that these two knew. He grinned as the senior hit the rookie’s arm in warning. He raised his brow in question.

“Sorry, chief. People talk. It’s fine though, nothing happened, and the guy left.”

“All right, give me your report as soon as it’s done so I can look into the man who was stalking my girl.” He told them with a half-grin on his face.

The rookie blushed, and the senior grinned. “Will do.” She mock saluted as they left his office and Cullen chuckled to himself.

As much as he wanted to have his private life ‘private’ he would have been much sorrier if there were nothing for them to talk about.

***

As much as Evie wanted to make things right on her own, she knew she didn’t have to. So, she bit the bullet and called Bull.

“I’m so glad to hear from you. I keep thinking about everything going on and what we can do to make everything okay.”

“Do you by chance have a referral for a group like yours in Minrathous?”

“Fuck yeah.” Bull agreed enthusiastically. “I like where you’re going with this.”

Bull told her to contact ‘Red Jennies’ and that they would be perfect.

Evie fully planned on using the fact that Mr. Pavus was far from home to her advantage. She also decided she needed to tell Cullen what was going on. She would wait until the three of them were together again tomorrow afternoon. She contacted the group Bull recommended and decided to be done until Monday.

Evie had every right to enjoy time with her family and her lovers. There wasn’t much to be done about Halward until she had more information from the Jennies anyway. She asked Gereon to keep it to himself so as not to stress people out.

He was such a kind man and Evie could tell how much he loved Dorian. He was saddened by his father’s short-sightedness and truly couldn’t imagine not loving his son completely.

Evie wondered if Gereon knew how far Halward had gone in trying to ‘fix’ his son. It didn’t really matter, there was love and compassion there, which is all Dorian really needed.

Evie could be his confidant until she found a therapist to work for her new firm. That reminded her, she fully expected to hear from Madam De Fer today about her offer. She couldn’t wait.

Hours later, Max and Felix were coherent again and lucid but still in a lot of pain. Evie delighted in the blush that the video caused Felix and Max was howling right along with everyone. Not for long though, because every chuckle made him hold his bandaged-up side.

They were famished, and Gereon decided on take-out. It was while he was on the phone that Evie’s rang. She didn’t recognize the number, but it was local.

“Hello?”

“Evelyn Trevelyan?”

“This is she.”

“Hi, this is Varric Tethras from the historical society.” Evie perked up at that.

“Oh, it’s so good to hear from you. What can I do for you?”

“Well, it looks like with my recommendation and Madam De Fers not so small talent, the property is yours.”

Evie let out a girly squeal in excitement. “Thank you so much for calling to tell me. I am so excited. This will be amazing.”

“I am so glad you fell in love with that building. She has been needing a tender hand to fix her up for a while now.”

“I am so glad that I get the opportunity to do so. I want to keep all the old charm and as many original features as possible.”

“That’s why I’m calling actually. I know it’s the weekend, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet with me tomorrow to discuss the plans.”

“I would love to.” Evie was dancing in one spot, spinning and twirling around, she was so excited. It’s not like Varric could see her. She mouthed to all the bemused faces around her that she would fill them in later.

“Okay, so why don’t you and I meet at the little deli just up the block from your building around 11.” Varric paused long enough that Evie was sure he was done speaking, but she barely got one syllable out before he continued. “Then maybe, my wife can join us as well as Cullen and Bull?”

His tone was so innocent sounding and she was so shocked, Evie couldn’t speak.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Evie nodded, forgetting for a moment that he couldn’t see her. Varric chuckled, “Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow.”

They hung up and Evie didn’t know what to respond to first.

“So why are you so excited, princess?” Max asked her. The news about her building was spewing from her mouth at a rate she knew not everyone could follow.

In fact, when she was done, Dorian was the only one who was super excited.

“I know you’re the one on the strong drugs, but did you catch that son?” Gereon asked Felix. Everyone chuckled.

Dorian re-told everyone why Evie was so excited, and as he said it at a rate the normal human ear could follow, everyone was so happy for her at the news.

The rest of the evening was just hanging out, good food, good people, and good feelings. Fiona joined them a little after dinner and Evie could help but notice the small touches that were professional but lingered a little more than normal between her and Gereon. Hmmm, she looked to Dorian to see if he noticed. The tell-tale grin he sported said that he did.  

Max’s phone rang and Evie watched as he bit his lips before answering. He looked right at her before saying, “Hi’ya Beth.”

Evie smiled. She knew Beth was planning on attempting to reconnect with their brother but didn’t know that it had been successful. Once again, she just heard one side of the conversation.

“Not too bad.

Yeah, just a little pain.

Ok, a lot of pain without the meds.” He chuckled and it made Evie so happy.

“So good, we are both super happy here.

I know.

That’s up to Evie.

Soon, if I know anything about her.

Ooh, that I will let her fill you in on.

Oh, that I would be happy to fill you in on, but right now his brother and father are in the room.

Yeah, pretty much a brother and Gereon is the closest thing to a father he ever knew, so it’s the same thing.

You have that right, we all know what it is like to have a shitty ass father, but . . . well, that’s for another time.

I’m glad too, Beth.

Keep us informed okay?”

Max hung up and looked at me.

“So you’re feeling okay as long as your medicated, she is glad we are happy here, she asked about my relationship with Bull, which you won’t say, she asked about your relationship with Dorian, which you would say, but not right now with Felix and Gereon in the room, and you were close to telling her that our father isn’t your father. Also, she is letting you know some of the dirt that is happening at home right?” Evie spouted off.

“I hate that you can do that.” Max groaned.

“It’s pretty obvious what you were talking about you know.”

“I guess.” Max started, “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He looked over to Dorian which prompted Evie to look as well.

There were tears in his eyes, but Evie saw that they were happy.

“How do you do that?” He asked his lover.

“Do what?” Max was oblivious to what he had done.

“Reach into my soul and speak truths that I have never shared.”

“Oh,” Max paused, “I guess it’s just obvious to me. The way you treat each other and talk about each other. You are family.”

“Family doesn’t have to be blood you know,” Evie told them.

“You’re right, of course,” Gereon added to the conversation.

“Dorian has been our family for a long time now,” Felix stated. “It’s good to know he finally knows it.”

The nurse, Merrill was a sweet thing. She obviously knew what she was doing but was the most happily socially awkward person Evie had ever met. She couldn’t tell if it was endearing or annoying. At the end of the night, she decided it was endearing because when it was obvious the two men were flagging, she kicked everyone out quite sternly.

The day was exhausting but in a good way. So much had been accomplished, so much had happened. Evie was looking forward to a good night sleep and as she headed back to the hotel, she focused only on her meeting with Varric tomorrow. She was going to spend the afternoon, and hopefully the night, with her men.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really want the next chapter to have smut and Evie confronting her mother. I would love suggestions on how she is going to do it.
> 
> Should she lead her mom into a trap, should she flat out tell her, should she do it while her mom is at work or at home?
> 
> See what Beth is up to in Ostwick tonight. https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242714/chapters/43481684


	46. Enter Varric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Varric and one of my favorite characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter. But rather than staring at it for another week with writer's block I figured I would post it as is.

Evie fell in love with Varric. Not literally of course, but he was hilarious and forward and upfront in a totally nonconsequential way. Oh, she could tell that he was putting on a front, but it was such an awesome front. She let herself appreciate it more than the people who probably fell for it.

It was his shield. He obviously had very deep feelings, was super empathetic, and cared too much about everyone he met. That is why he laced everything with humor and stories. That didn’t matter to Evie.

Eventually, when she got to know him better, she knew he would be able to be his true self around her. She knew it would happen, and she wouldn’t force the when. She had too much respect for him.

They talked about the renovations, they talked about her goals for the office, and they talked about her budget.

“Well, I know for sure I can offer you one more amazing thing.” He told her.

“Oh, what’s that?” She was curious.

“I happen to know an amazing therapist.”

“Really?” She was excited by the prospect.

“He isn’t a licensed doctor, but don’t let that turn you off.”

“Tell me more about him.” She was intrigued. Sometimes people just need someone to listen. It didn’t really matter their degree or the school they went to, they needed to care.

“Well, he is the most caring person I have ever met.”

“That’s good . . .” Evie knew there was more but was going to wait for Varric to spell it out.

“Well, and here’s the thing, it’s totally legit so don’t judge.”

“I never judge. Too far up on the pay scale.” Evie laughed at her own joke and Varric chuckled.

“He’s a medium.”

Evie didn’t know what to think. Everything she thought she knew about mediums was colored by fakes and/or television. But from what she knew about Varric in the short time they’ve gotten to know each other, he wouldn’t say it if he didn’t truly believe in it.

“What kind of medium is he?” She asked. “Does he talk to spirits? Ghosts? Or is it more ambiguous than that?”

“I don’t really know how to explain it. I know how _he_ explains it, but what I can tell is that he is like an empath. He finds your hurts and tries to dig into the why of it so he can take the hurt away. But sometimes, he knows things. Things that you don’t say, things that he says he hears from the fade.”

He looked at Evie almost cringingly, like she would judge him. For a moment Evie thought, this is crazy, but then she opened her mind. If he was what Varric thought he was, then he could be more than a counselor at her firm.

“I want to meet him. What’s his name?”

Varric seemed surprised and she wanted to ask him why, so she did.

“What is it that you have learned about me in the last thirty minutes that makes you doubt my sincerity and curiosity?”

“Wow, actually,” he paused as if thinking what to say next, but Evie knew it was calculated, “nothing.” He stared at her with an intensity she hadn’t seen since she first met Bull. “Okay, his name is Cole and you should meet with him tomorrow.”

Since they had already nailed down a beginning timeline and a construction company that was good enough to take on her project, she thought that would work well.

“You could meet me now if you want?”

Evie jumped at the intrusion and looked up at the speaker. He was young to be sure, but there was a weight in his eyes that was so intense and ‘old.’ She hated the cliché ‘he’s an old soul’ but there was no other explanation to how his gaze made her feel.

“Hello, Cole. Did you know we were going to be meeting here and talking about you today?” She asked him.

“No, I was doing something else. But I heard your call and I came.”

“What do you mean, kid?” Varric asked him.

“Can’t you feel it?” He asked back, not expecting an answer based on what he said next. “She will help the hurts, she will bring the sunrise, I hear her call to me.” Cole looked at Evie with an intensity she had never felt before. “I want to help.”

Evie was determined not to freak out about the situation at all. If he was a medium, truly, he was the only one she heard of not trying to make money with his gift. In that sense, it made it so much more real. Not to say she didn’t want to test him, she did. Thinking about what Varric said earlier, she started thinking about her most painful memory.

“I’m wrong, I’m broken. He shouldn’t have been able to break me. I hope I’m better now. I know I’m better now, but is it fake? Am I really better?” Cole pulled the thoughts right from Evie's head. She almost teared up. “It’s okay. You are stronger, you are better. They help you remember that. You have so much to hold, it’s okay to let go. With them.”

Evie smiled with water in her eyes that she wouldn’t let turn into tears.

“I helped.” Cole was so happy. He was genuine. He wanted to help so much. Evie's heart was full to bursting. She knew that she could love this kid. Like he was her brother, no, like he was a son. She felt protective. “I want to help.”

“Oh, Cole.” Evie wrapped her arms around him, and it seemed he didn’t know what to do. So, he talked.

“It’s meant to be secure. Like a blanket keeping the chill at bay. It makes you warm. It makes you feel good. I like it.” Then he hugged her back.

“Do you want to work with me?” She asked him.

“You want to help. I want to help. Yes.”

All Evie could do was smile.

Cole left only moments before Evie saw Cullen walk up.

“Varric. It’s good to see you.” He leaned over to the shorter man to do the handshake man hug thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three things.  
> First, I freaking love Cole. His character is intense and so multifaceted. Also, I want to commission some artwork. Do you have any favorite artists that I should reach out too? I also really need a nickname from Varric for Evie. Whoever gives me the best one I will dedicate the next chapter to and write a one-shot for.


	47. Bring the Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Marry Rivera and Eltheria. They both were a huge part of choosing Evie's nickname. I didn't even realize that I already had it, until their inspiration. Both of you let me know what one shot you want. Tell me the relationship pairing, the rating, and a prompt. No limits!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your ideas and inspiration. I love you all so much. Thank you for reading my story that has turned into so much more than I ever thought it would.

Cullen watched Evie as he sat down. He couldn’t get enough of just looking at her. Her gaze was just as soft as he leaned down to kiss her. It was soft and gentle. He loved the feeling of her soft full mouth on his lips. He let the barest hint of his tongue caress her bottom lip before backing away.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Varric was grinning. Cullen felt his face get warm and knew he was blushing. “Aw, Curly. I love that I can still make you blush.” That just made him flush even more.

Varric always knew just how to rile him up.

“So how do you two know each other?” Evie asked.

Cullen rushed to answer before Varric could. “To make a long story short, his wife is my best friend.”

“That’s true if you want the short and boring version.” Varric chuckled and looked to Cullen as he spoke to Evie, “But where’s the fun in that?”

“Not now Varric.” Casandra came to his rescue. Cullen stood to hug her.

“Thanks.” He whispered.

“You know it’s far from over.” She answered, a wry smile on her face. Cullen knew the truth of it. It would be delayed, but that was all.

“Damn Curly, how do you get my own wife to side with you?” Everyone laughed. Cullen couldn’t help but notice the twinkle in Evie’s eye as she joined in. He knew she wasn’t going to let it go either. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

“Cassandra,” He got her attention after she gave her husband a small kiss. It would have been chaste except Varric smacked her on the arse before she could seat herself. “This is Evie.”

“It’s so good to meet you.” Evie put her hand out.

“Maker, you have to know, the pleasure really is all mine. Anyone who can have Cullen looking like a lovesick puppy dog in the middle of the workday is already my friend.”

Cullen was blushing again, Maker he needed to work on that.

“Who’s the lovesick puppy dog?” The deep timbre of Bull’s voice gave Cullen the shivers. It wasn’t new, but it was newly his. “Sup my sexy’s?”

Bull leaned over Cullen to kiss Evie with more gusto than Cullen had. He was in awe that they were his. As much as he was theirs. It made his blood flow south to watch them together. When he was finished with Evie, Bull turned his attention to Cullen. He was bestowed the same vigorous kiss as she was. Damn, just a kiss made him half hard.

“Well.” Was all Varric said. Cullen thought himself lucky for small miracles.

“Oh, that’s so romantic.” Cassandra gushed.

“Cass. It’s been too long. I haven’t seen you two since the wedding.” Cullen watched as Bull leaned over the table yet again. This time to give Cassandra a kiss on each cheek.

“Hey now,” Varric started, “two isn’t enough for you?” Varric teased him.

“Jealous Varric?” Bull smirked, “don’t worry, I have a kiss for you too.”

“Hah, now that’s where I draw the line Tiny. There is no way you could handle me on top of what you already have going on.”

Evie started busting up laughing, Cassandra joined in. Cullen started chuckling as well.

“What? It wasn’t that funny.”

“It’s okay, we don’t need you on top, but we may have a side free.” Evie started laughing again, “But maybe I should ask your wife instead.”

Cassandra who had been laughing stopped and blushed.

“Don’t worry, I’m teasing,” Evie reassured her. “We’re exclusive at the moment.”

“At the moment?” Varric asked, his brow far in the air, “I’m sensing a story.”

“Well, Isabella and Hawke did invite us to join them.” Evie was teasing and Cullen knew it, but the image of watching Bella go down on Evie was hard to get out of his head.

The conversation went on like that well past what would be considered lunch. They talked about what was going on with Evie’s vision, and the building. They talked about how they all knew each other.

Cassandra told Evie that she met Varric while he was writing her biography, being a living war hero, and she found out that his pen name was her favorite smutty author.

Cullen talked about how it seemed Cassandra and Varric hated each other but it was just pent up frustration.

He watched his two partners charm his best friend. He watched as they laughed. He watched them watch each other.

He couldn’t remember being so contented. Part of him wondered when the other shoe was going to drop, but most of him . . . Most of him was so deliriously happy that he didn’t care.

“So, do you have a nickname for everyone?” Evie asked.

“Only for the people I like.”

“Do you have a nickname for your wife?” Evie asked with artificial innocence.

“Oh, yeah. Several.” He was grinning, it was infectious. Cullen couldn’t help but grin right along with him.

“Really, do tell.”

“Watch yourself, Varric.” Cassandra challenged him.

“Hmm, it’s like this. She kept trying to figure me out, so I started calling her Seeker.” He paused for dramatic effect. “Once she figured everything out, I called her Seeker because she knew just how to find it.” Varric didn’t duck away quickly enough, “Ow, what?”

“You know what.” Her voice was stern, but she had a pleased half grin. Then Varric jumped and Cullen had to stifle a laugh. Guess she does know how to find it.

“What about me? Am I going to get a nickname?” Evie asked.

“You want one?”

“I don’t _want_ one, I want to _earn_ one.”

“Hah, well you already have. I just wasn’t going to bestow it on you just yet.”

“You are full of shit.” Cassandra told him and everybody laughed.

“Why do you say that? Seeker.” Varric said with his low voice.

“Because the moment you think of it you start using it. Damn the consequences.”

Cullen laughed; his best friend knew her husband well.

“Fine, it’s because I didn’t really give it to her.”

“What do you mean?” Evie asked, obviously confused.

“It was Cole, Sunrise. He gave it, I just latched onto it.”

Cullen couldn’t think of anything better that suited her. She was the sunrise; she did represent new beginnings. With Evie, he knew in his heart, that every day would be a new day.

***

Bull was smiling broadly as he brought Cass and then Varric into a hug as they were leaving. It was good to catch up, but he was ready to have some alone time with his lovers.

“Ahh, they’re great.” Bull sat back down and stretched his arms over his head. He was super relaxed right now, being with some of the best people he knew. “So, now that it’s just us?” Bull waggled his eyebrows. He wanted to lighten the mood before he brought it down.

He didn’t want to bring down the levity, he really didn’t. But this was weighing on him, and if he knew Evie, it was weighing on her too.

“Should we talk about my client?” He was trying to be slightly obtuse, wanting to respect Evie’s privacy if she wanted. He hoped not, he wanted to have everything out in the open. He could keep secrets for sure, but this one was going to affect so many of them. He looked at Evie’s face as he asked, knowing it would probably fall.

Once again, he seemed to underestimate her strength. She sat up straighter, her eyes were glinting with wrath and determination, and she got a huge smile on her face.

“Yes,” she answered pointedly. “Let’s start by getting Cullen up to speed.

Bull listened to his woman’s strong voice as she explained things to Cullen and gave him more information as well.

“Before I start with everything, I will tell you there are some things I will not say because they were told to me in confidence. I’m a lawyer, that’s going to happen a lot.”

Bull looked to Cullen and they both nodded.

“Dorian is Max’s boyfriend. He is my best friend, yes, I know it happened in such a short time, but that doesn’t matter.

He left Tevinter in a hurry, with not much more than the clothes on his back. We met him at the airport, Max fell in lust instantly. It grew into what it is now. He cares for him so much, he went under the knife for his best friend.

I knew there was a deeper reason than was apparent for Dorian's mistrust and anxiety. The way the Alexius’ cared for him like a family made it even more clear that his own family was shit.

Dorian confided in me some awful things about his past. All I will say about it was that it was illegal because he was an adult when it happened.

I was already planning on building a case up against his father just in case, but it seems that Halward Pavus has forced my hand.” Evie looked to Bull to start his part of the story.

“A few days ago, a man came to hire me to find information about the family that his son was staying with. He gave me a fake name, but it was Dorians Father.” Bull looked to Cullen, his face always showed his emotions, that’s why he was crap at cards. Right now he was on the verge of seething. He knew where this story was going. Bull could tell his protective instincts were going into overdrive. He cared for Evie, he cared for his men, and Max was one of his. Hurting Dorian would hurt both of them. That was not allowed.

“He asked me to get all the ‘nonlisted’ information about the Alexius family. He knew a lot already about the comings and goings from the house.”

“According to Gereon, he has been stalking the house for a while.”

“Yeah, he wanted to know who the people were that kept coming and going were. I didn’t know it was Evie and Max, but I’m glad it was me who took the job because now we can stonewall him as much as possible. So, Evie, this is where you tell us your plan.”

She did, it was a good plan. Cullen and I both agreed. Damn, she was so fucking smart. Bull never wanted to be on her bad side.

“Maker’s Breath.” Cullen sighed and leaned into the back of his seat. He looked at Bull, “She’s good.”

“Yeah, she is. A regular badass. And if you think her mind is hot, you should see her fight.”

“Hmm, perhaps we should spar?” Cullen’s voice was deep and husky. Bull decided they had enough of the heavy talk. Now it was time to just feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for any ideas on who to ask to commission artwork for this story. Would love some direction.
> 
> Smut Next!!!


	48. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I suck at chapter summaries.
> 
> Also, I have had a couple of crazy ideas pop up that my inner muse refuses me to let go.
> 
> I'm a jerk . . . but I have to get them written before I do much more on Represent.
> 
> If you're interested they are https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557152/chapters/43985896 and https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594694/chapters/44082718  
> Feel free to check them out and give me concrit.  
> Especially on the second one.

Evie was all sensation. Once again, she was at the mercy of her lovers. She loved it, maybe she needed it. She loved the feeling that she didn’t have to think anything, she didn’t have to do anything except for what they told her.

It was so freeing; it was so safe.

Bull had brought a small satchel in with him as they all three entered her hotel room for what would be the last time. She had a smaller, new booking to last through her construction plans for the next month.

Cullen had prompted Bull to sit with him in the living area. He looked at her, with such intense heat in his eyes, before he commanded.

“Strip”

The way the two of her men were sitting, it made her feel like she should put on a show. They were watching her with such intensity. She wanted to please them so much. She wanted to give them everything they wanted, everything they needed, anything they desired.

But he didn’t say to striptease, he didn’t say to put on a show. Was she supposed to read into it, was she supposed to know already? She felt so inexperienced, she was slightly confused but refused to show it.

She started to slowly unbutton the buttons of her shirt. She bit her lip and looked at her men, trying to tease, trying to tempt.

“Pumpkin.” Bull said.

Evie looked to him in shock. She stopped everything, she didn’t know what she did wrong. She wanted to please them, she wanted to be right, she wanted to be what they wanted, she needed to be what they needed.

Bull rushed to her. “Shh, sweetheart. Shh. It’s okay. Let me explain.”

She felt better in his arms. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“You did nothing wrong,” Cullen told her.

“All you have to do is what we say. That’s it. You’re over thinking it. If we wanted a tease, we would have said.”

“All I wanted was for you to take your clothes off. Nothing else. Only what we say.”

“Nothing more, nothing less,” Bull added.

Evie felt a weight off her shoulders.

“What are you thinking sweeting?” Cullen asked her.

“I just want to be good for you.” She let out in a rush.

“Fuck, you are so good for us. Nothing you could do would change that.” Bull told her.

Evie didn’t realize it, but a weight was released at the same moment those words were in the air.

“One.” She said.

“No.” Cullen’s voice was sweet, alluring, understanding. “You didn’t know, that does not deserve chastisement.” He looked deep into her eyes, warm honey met sorrowful emerald. “But, it gives me so much fulfillment that you know.”

“And it’s hot as fuck.”

Evie laughed. Bull was an amazing counterpart to the seriousness that was her blonde Adonis.

“Let’s try again.” Cullen looked at her as if he could see into her very soul. And maybe he could. “Strip.”

She bared herself before them. No tricks, no games, but it wasn’t without heat. She felt vulnerable, naked, in every sense of the word. But she felt safe, secure in the knowledge that she was giving them what they asked.

“So good.”

She calmed. She let go. It was the best fucking feeling in the world.

She let herself be vulnerable before them. She trusted them.

Cullen got up and circled her. He was predatory, like a lion.

“How many?” He asked her. She knew what he wanted, she was so happy that she could give it to him.

“Five.” She said.

“And what are they for?”

“Not listening and closing my eyes.”

“Fuck, so good.” Bull added from the sidelines.

“Sweeting, you are so good, but it isn’t about closing your eyes.”

“It isn’t?”

“No, it’s about turning away. Not letting us see you.”

“Oh.” She didn’t know how to respond. She wanted to cast her gaze down. But they wanted her, every aspect, every nuance, every flaw, every tell. They would give her insurmountable pleasure, and all they asked for . . . was her.

She looked into whiskey eyes first, they were closest. Then she met dark chasms. Whatever it was that she had been unintentionally holding back, was released.

She was free.

She was floating.

She was flying.

“Oh, sweetheart.”

Both men, still clothed, surrounded her. She was safe. She was whole. For the first time, not even knowing that she wasn’t, she was whole.

Evie broke from their soft hold. She walked over to the couch and leaned over the arm of it, pushing her arse in the air.

“Teach me.” What she wanted to say was ‘Make me yours’ but what she said was, “Show me.”

***

Cullen didn’t know how he got so lucky.

She was perfect. He looked to Bull. His eyes were dilated with lust. All he did was nod, but they both knew how fucking lucky they were. This is the stuff of fantasy, and they had it in their slightly calloused and worn out hands.

“Five for every defiance.” Cullen felt his breath hot and heavy against her ear, “Bull will count, but next time, you will.”

He gave her time to absorb his words before continuing.

“Next time you will count.” He paused for a moment before asking, “Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good girl.” She was so good for them. He wanted to tell her every moment that they were together how good she was. She had no idea how much he needed her. How much she needed him. But she would learn. “I will start off slow, and you will use your words if you need them. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Her voice was breathy and went right to his cock. He looked over at Bull, he was palming himself, anticipating what was going to happen.

“What are your words.” He needed to ask her before she went under. He knew that it would happen quickly. She needed it so badly.

“Pumpkin, to slow down. Chartreuse to stop.”

Cullen palmed her arse in his hands. He felt the soft globes give against the pressure of his fingers. It was so beautiful, he couldn’t wait to see it reddened.

He petted her until he felt her relax, then he let the first stinging slap of his palm shake her glutes.

“One,” Bull counted. Fuck, his voice was melted chocolate over gravel. He wanted more. He wanted Bull’s sinful base to be closer.

Cullen had always had a hard time asking for things that he wanted. He looked to his lover, praying that his desire was evident.

He let his hand fall again. Still gentle, he would not break her, he wanted to ease her.

“Two.”

Cullen looked at Bull, willing his need to be open on his face.

It was, Bull could always read him. He stepped up closer, wrapped his large body around him.

He was so warm.

It felt so good. It felt right. He was part of this. He was part of taming the indomitable force that was Evelyn Trevelyan.

Cullen let his hand fly again.

“Three,” His voice felt like sin against his ear. He was loud enough for their girl to hear, but soft enough to be intimate. Because that was what this was. It was intimate. It was only for them. It was something they shared together.

Together they release their love from her obligations and duty. It was a big responsibility, and for once, Cullen was glad to share it.

Maker . . . love . . . it was too soon. Enough! He would not be distracted.

“Four.” “Five.” Came in quick succession.

Evie was moaning under his hand. It was decadent, it was beautiful, it was perfect.

Cullen wanted to share it. He never thought he would, but he lo. . . cared for Bull. He wanted to give him so much. He wanted Bull to feel the power and share the weight of responsibility.

“Five for you.” He said as he stepped back.

He studied Evie to see where she was.

Her mouth was slightly open, he could smell her arousal. It was decadent, like the best dessert, but you could eat it first and be sustained forever on it.

 


End file.
